Something Different
by entrance-to-neverland
Summary: AU: Ruby drags Emma to a New Years Party and she meets an extraordinary actor, Killian Jones. What happens when an ordinary girl and an extraordinary actor meet?
1. Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Irish Gentleman

"Aww, come on," Emma complained, "do I really have to?"

"Yes," Ruby replied on the other side of the phone.

"I'm not a party girl."

"I can make you one."

"Ohh," Emma moaned, "don't even think about it."

"So you'll come?"

"If you drag me."

"You're going to regret that," Ruby said in a teasing voice, "if you don't come I'll make you come. Wear something decent, alright?"

Emma scoffed and hung up. Ruby can be a huge pain in the ass once it comes to partying or celebrities, but then again, she's almost always a pain in the ass, that's what made her special. Emma finished dressing, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Ruby was already at work, Henry was with Mary Margret who was at David's house, and Emma would always be alone, getting ready for work, coming home from work and eating dinner was her usual routine. She checked her phone once again- 6:40 am.

_Shit, if she wasn't going to hurry, she would be late._

She jogged to her car in the parking lot and drove to Starbucks, today, however, it was crowded. _Great, how was she going to get her coffee with all this? _Luckily, she found a spot and pushed through the crowing people to the counter. From afar, she caught someone with dark hair, but before she can take a look at his features, someone blocked the gap. _Celebrity, _she thought, _going to normal places to get attention_.

"Emma," a cashier finally saw her, "the usual I presume?"

She nodded and handed her a five, still trying to catch the 'celebrity'.

"I wish they would've chosen a different place," she muttered to the cashier and she nodded. They handed her coffee a few minutes later- 6:55. _Fuck she was going to be late._

"See you tomorrow, Widow!" Emma called to the cashier and pushed in between people to get out. _She was going to be late to work- again._

"Late again," Regina called, as Emma walked in, "one minute," she complained, "there was a celebrity at the Starbucks I usually go to."

"Then you could have gotten there earlier," Regina chimed, and Emma grumbled.

"There was traffic too," she said, it wasn't really a lie. The traffic was around the Starbucks she went to.

"Stop complaining, and start working," her boss's voice was stern again. Sometimes, she didn't know what was wrong. At one moment, she would be nice and funny, then a split second later, she would be stern and bossy.

Emma walked to her office and started to do the paperwork, but she heard someone text her. Ruby.

_Emma_

**What**

_I'm bored_

**I'm at work**

_You heard of the celebrity spotting?_

**No. You act like I know all the gossip news**

_You'll be like me soon_

**In your dreams**

_It's only a matter of time_

Ruby stopped texting her and Emma continued her paperwork until it was time to leave. Emma really wanted a new job, one that paid well, not working as a bartender, like Ruby. "_It's a good job,_" Ruby had told her, _and be tempted by drinks? No thank you._ Mary Margret, on the other hand, was a doctor, just like her boyfriend, David. In fact, they met while the first week of working when they still didn't understand anything and had to be called into their boss's office to be warned.

She checked her phone- 4:58 pm. _Good,_ she thought, and started packing up. Her days were boring, she only wished she can have a fun life. Be in a film crew, maybe director, or make up artist, or camera person, she shook her head, clearing out that dream that would never happen.

* * *

"RUBY!" Emma shrieked so loud, Ruby had to cover her ears.

"We're not leaving until we find you the right outfit," Ruby said, totally unaffected.

"It's not like I'm going to find my next lover in there," Emma grumbled, watching Ruby look through her closet.

"You might," she replied, "have a little hope, won't you? And do you even have any dresses?"

Emma shook her head- she _will not_ find her lover- love of her life. She will never love again, thanks to- _no Emma don't think about him he only abandoned you after he proposed, he only cheated on you with a stripper, he only left you pregnant._

Emma cleared her head by taking a deep breath- in and out, in and out. She was calm until Ruby grabbed her wrist and dragged Emma into her bedroom.

"You're my size, aren't you?"

"Sure?"

"Alright then," Ruby pulled open her closet door and she had _millions_ of dresses, "pick one, or I will for you, and you probably won't like it."

"Do I have to wear a _dress_?"

"Fine then," Ruby replied, almost giving up, and dug through her closet.

"Here," she held up a black top, there were flower designs on the sleeve and and pearls in the front.

"Not bad," Emma was surprised that Ruby had a shirt as normal as this one.

"But," _aannd there was the catch_, "you have wear these too."

She held up short shorts, a pair of converse boots and many bracelets and necklaces, "_all _of them?"

"All of them," Ruby confirmed and Emma groaned, at least it's not a dress and stomped off the bathroom to change.

Emma had to admit, she looked pretty good. The top dangled on by the button of the short shorts which only went down to a third of her thigh, the black converse boots went up a little more than halfway up her shin. The necklaces were loose and the bracelets hung around her wrist, and was uncomfortable. She grabbed the clothes she was just in a while ago and tossed it on her bed and walked into Ruby's room.

"Happy?" she asked, trying not to grin.

"I know you like it," Ruby said, and it was true. She would always say what Emma was thinking, but Emma always denied it.

"Sure," she replied in a sarcastic voice, and grabbed her phone as Ruby dragged her out of the room.

* * *

"In..there?" Emma gulped.

"There's nothing wrong with going in there," Ruby told her, pushing her in. As soon as they entered, the atmosphere became cooler, a lot cooler. The music blaring as people were dancing, jumping and singing; Emma left to the bar and Ruby followed her.

"Keys," she said, holding out her hand.

"What?" Emma asked in desperation, "it's my car too."

"Not taking the chance that you would run and leave me here," Ruby replied coldly.

"_You_ might do that to me," Emma complained, but handed over the car keys, adding: "You leave me here alone, when I get back I will kill you."

"Wallet," Ruby said and Emma let out something that sounded half sigh and half scoff.

"I need to buy drinks," Emma replied, "and _no_ I'm not going to take a taxi home, I swear."

Ruby gave her a glare and walked away, into the dance floor; Emma sighed, man, Ruby was still a pain in the ass.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked her and she turned. The person was quite handsome- no, Emma get it together, she mentally slapped herself. He had dark black hair, his ears pointy and his deep, ocean blue eyes- the feature you will not a lot, along with his accent. _Irish_, she thought.

"Like what you see, love?" he asked, grinning and taking the chair next to her. "Name's Killian Jones."

"Emma," she told him, not meeting his eyes, "Emma Swan."

"A drink for the lady!" he yelled to a bartender and he poured two cups, "cheers," he raised his glass and Emma did the same.

"For better times," she said, hitting his glass and tipping it in her mouth.

"Better times?" he asked in a heavy accent, "you must not be having the best of times."

"Irish, am I correct?" Emma asked before answering his question or knowing what she was saying; she had to know.

"Ya think?" he told her in a sarcastic voice and- not knowing why- she laughed.

"I rarely have good times," she told him, looking at her empty drink, "my friend Ruby dragged me out here."

"Well, tell me to thank your friend Ruby then," she finally had the courage to look at him when he said that, but then he winked and Emma couldn't help blushing.

"Are you sure you don't know me?" Killian asked out of nowhere.

Emma answered by just blinking, "no, why? I mean, are you a stalker or something- why would I know you?"

"Oh nothing, and I'm not a stalker I swear," he smirked.

"Heard of the celebrity sighting? Ruby said there was one, but I don't know."

"Yeah, Starbucks," he smirked and Emma looked away, her face red, "not the usual place for a celebrity sighting."

"Yeah," she agreed, "was a minute late to work because of that."

"So where do you work?" he asked her.

"Just.. well, a place.I don't really care, just paperwork and filing," she said, "wish I had a better job, but I couldn't find any."

"_Any _job sounds better," he chuckled and she laughed with him.

"Yeah, but I want.. like a _fun_ job, just not any random job," she couldn't believe she was telling a stranger this- an extremely attractive stranger- _no, Emma stop_. She mentally slapped herself again. "What about you?"

"Well," he paused, his eyebrows scrunched up, "you can call it fun, but it's not really the one where you have.. well privacy."

"What is it?"

"Acting," he told her and she was caught by surprise.

"I would love to be behind the scenes," she said aloud and immediately regretted it.

"Would you?" Killian asked, with a smirk on his face, and Emma blushed, but didn't look away.

"Yeah, it sounds fun," Emma smiled and pulled out her phone that just vibrated.

_Emma where are you?_

**The same place where you left me**

_better not be lying_

Emma rolled her eyes and felt Killian lean closer to her, she turned and his face was just inches away from her.

"Ah, is that Ruby?" Emma nodded and he smiled, "what's with the 'better not be lying' text?"

"She dragged me here. She thinks I would just run back, 'cause I'm not like her."

"'not like her'?"

"She's a party girl. I'm not really the type. She made me wear a dress," she told him, spinning her phone.

He leaned back, "you're not wearing a dress," he commented.

"Yeah, I told her no, and she made me wear this."

"Ah, there's always a friend that's a pain in the ass."

Emma laughed, "yup, and Ruby is that one."

The two drank and laughed, until the check came. "Well, shit," she muttered, checking her wallet.

"I got this love," he held out the money and winked at her.

"You seem nice," he told her, "may I do the honor of adding my number to your contact list?"

Emma laughed and nodded, "you don't seem like a rapist, may I do the honor of add my number to your contact list?"

The two exchanged phones, he had the new one, the very luxury and expensive one; she added her number and handed it back.

"I like your phone," she complemented.

"Well, I like your... er..." he didn't know what to say. Emma laughed- no giggled. _Since when did she giggle?_

"Well, midnight's coming in about a few minutes, would my lady like a kiss?" he winked and Emma was tempted, she didn't know what to do.

"Well- I don't.."

"Close your eyes," he told her.

"Why?"

"Try something new darling, it's called trust," he was leaning closer to her and she closed her eyes. "Speak your mind," he whispered in her ear and her immediate answer surprised her, as well as Killian: "yes."

"Well," he said, "that's that."

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Years!" everyone in the bar cheered and Killian looked at her. He was leaning closer and closer. She smelt his ocean scent, _ocean?_- no Emma, this isn't the time. Their lips met, as well as millions of others at the same time somewhere. She tasted some of the wine he had been drinking earlier and felt a spark. A jolt of energy, no- something more. She began to pull back and he knew what she was doing, and gave her a last nip on her bottom lip.

"Did my lady enjoy that?" Killian asked, his blue eyes sparking and face red.

"You think?" she replied in a sarcastic voice.

Ruby came walking from behind Killian and said, "glad to see you haven't left."

"Was thinking about it," she teased, "but this gentlemen stopped me," Emma winked back and he chuckled.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE KIL-" was all Ruby said before Killian covered her mouth.

"Shut up," he hissed, "this is the most freedom I got since like forever ago."

"Er.." Killian checked his phone, "I have to go, but- call me." He winked at Emma and she couldn't help blushing, "see you."

"So," Ruby said, smiling, "I see you met your love you said you wouldn't meet here."

"Oh shut up," Emma replied and buried her face in her hands.

"How much do you have left?"

"Didn't use a single buck," she replied.

"He paid?" Ruby gasped, sitting where Killian just sat.

"He was quite the gentlemen," Emma smirked and pulled Ruby's hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like x) Maybe a little out of character- but it's New Years there... Review?**


	2. Can't Stop

"Happy New Years!" everyone in the bar cheered and Killian looked at her, and she was looking at him intently. He leaned in and kissed her, ans she immediately replied. He tasted a mix of minty toothpaste and wine; he felt something, something different. He felt a spark, like they were meant to be together, he felt fireworks explode and Emma started to pull back. He nipped her bottom lip one last time before she completely pulled away.

"Did my lady enjoy that?" Killian asked.

"You think?" she replied in a sarcastic voice. Her face was all red and she was breathing hard, gasping for air, like him.

"Glad to see you haven't left," he heard a voice from behind him and he turned.

"Was thinking about it," she teased, "but this gentlemen stopped me," Emma winked back and he chuckled.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE KIL-" Killian had to stop her by covering her mouth. From the way Ruby reacted meeting him, he assumed that Emma didn't watch movies or catch up on latest gossip, like her friend Ruby.

"Shut up," he hissed, he didn't care he was being rude, "this is the most freedom I got since like forever ago."

Killian checked his phone vibrate, a text from Graham:

_where are you? remember to come at six tomorrow- SHARP _

"Er...I have to go, but- call me," he winked at Emma as he stood up to walk away and he saw that she couldn't stop blushing.

"See you," she said.

Killian walked out to his car and the paparazzi came, snapping pictures of him getting in the car. _Would be more interesting if Emma was here,_ he thought. He shook the thought from his head and drove home, he had to hit the sack if he wanted to be on time tomorrow. When his head hit the pillow, the first thing he saw- or thought of- was Emma's brilliant blond curls, her deep eyes, and her ability to no know anything. He replayed their conversation and kiss again and again until his alarm rang. _5 am,_ he thought, sitting up groggily. Killian took a quick shower, stopped by the Starbucks where he was yesterday, where he saw a blonde girl, not even bothered about that there was a celebrity there, and got into her yellow bug. Emma.

This time, he had pulled up his hood and put on sunglasses. He ordered dark coffee under the name Jones, no one questioned him, and he saw the fan girls that were there yesterday, waiting for him; he cleared his mind and walked out. 5:45 am, perfect. He drove to the studio and took off his hood and sunglasses.

"Killian," Graham called, "you're 5 minutes early, this is a huge surprise."

Killian smirked, _so what he was early? He's probably ruining his ego by doing so, but who cares. _All the was on his mind at the moment was: Emma. He walked into the dressing room and pulled on the pirate outfit he had to wear, the pirate Captain Hook, to be more specific. He grabbed the hook what was supposed to be on his left hand and walked into the makeup room. They added some eyeliner- Captain Hook's signature.

"Killian," Graham called, "know anyone good for a Tinkerbell?"

"Um.. er.." he _did _know one, Emma, "yeah, sure I guess."

"Mind calling her?"

Killian nodded, finally having an excuse to call Emma, and walked into his dressing room.

"Emma?"

"Ruby now isn't the best time, I mean text sure, but don't call Regina would be real angry if she finds out I call during work."

Killian tutted Emma, "and I thought you know how to read, love."

"Oh," he could feel Emma blush, "hey Killian."

"You said you would love to go behind the scenes?"

"Oh my god yes," she breathed.

"Well, there's an opening for Tinkerbell for the film I'm doing, would you like to come?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she muttered, he can feel her smile- ear to ear and he smiled too.

"I'll text you the address and time, don't forget me, Swan."

"In your dreams," she replied and hung up.

As good as Killian was, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face and Graham saw it:

"So?"

"She'll come tomorrow," he said in his normal accent, which was similar to Graham's himself.

"Say, is Tinkerbell different, like.. you know, adventurous."

"You've never seen Peter Pan or the millions of other versions?"

"No," Killian chuckled, "I mean in the film. Is she different. Like no dress or something?"

"I don't know," Graham replied and started walking to the set, "why?"

"Something tells me she won't take the part if she's going to have to wear a dress..."

"And yet she agreed," Graham said.

"Emma always wanted to go behind the scenes of a movie," Killian told him, "so she wouldn't miss this for anything."

"And you know all that because..."

"Because she told me last night," Killian replied.

"Last night," Graham repeated and Killian punched his arm.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Apparently."

Killian rolled his eyes and got into character in a record time. It was going to be a long day...

"Hey Emma," Killian said over the phone, after he finished filming, "want me to just pick you up instead?"

"Um.. er... sure?" she guessed, "is it a joke?"

Killian laughed, "no, I swear. I'll pick you up tomorrow, just give me your address."

"Alright then," Emma said and told him the address and her apartment number.

"Pick you up tomorrow, love," he flirted and he swore he felt her smile and blush.

"See you tomorrow," she said and hung up.

This will be a long night...

Graham's text for when to come to the studio came late- or early- depends on how you look at it. 5 am, he said to come at 8:15 am, and Killian chuckled.

_Hope my Swan had a good night sleep_

He texted after he got ready and drove to her apartment at 7:45 he didn't want to take the chance he would be late. He hated these places, so many floors, so many doors. 810, 812, 814, 816- _oh that side was even, he turned to the other side with doors_, 815, ah!

He knocked on the door and a little boy, ten years, give or take opened up the door and a voice from afar, but still in the apartment called: "who is it?"

"No idea" he shouted back and invited him in. _This kid isn't the smartest, if you have not idea who it is, you don't invite them in._

"Hey, Killian," Emma said, coming from the hall. Her hair was messed up and she looked tired.

"Did you not get my text?"

"Oh, it's Saturday, I don't usually answer texts," she muttered and stumbled back into her room to get dressed.

"So Killian," the little brunette boy said, "you're starting to sound familiar, why is that?"

Killian looked at the kid, he looked like Emma so much, why was that? Hopefully Emma didn't have an angry husband or boyfriend that would beat the crap out of him. Killian listed the movies he had starred in and almost knocked him over by giving him a hug.

"I know at least half," the boy told Killian, "you are amazing. I'm glad mom's going out with you."

Killian almost choked, he almost scoffed, _don't_ he warned himself.

"I'm not going out with your mom," he told the boy, "although I wish," he told him under his breath and the boy jumped up and down yelling 'yes!'

"Woah, Henry, calm down," Emma said, coming out with a tee, jeans and a pair of converse. She looked better like that, in Killian's opinion, obviously. So his name was Henry.

"What's with the screaming," Ruby came walking out of the door next to the one Emma came from, she looked like a zombie.

"Oh, Killian," she said, finally noticing him, "what are you doing here?"

"Picking up your friend, what else?"

"OHMYGOD!" Ruby screamed, "you didn't tell me you were going on a date."

"It's not a date, Ruby," she said, grabbing and sticking her phone in her pocket, and looked at Killian.

"Well, see you later, Ruby, Henry," Killian called and opened the door to see a blonde guy and a girl with a brunette pixie cut. Their hands were twined together; _boyfriend and girlfriend_, was Killian's first thought.

"Mary Margret! David!" Emma said, and hugged them both.

"Where you going, litl' sis?" David asked and Emma scoffed:

"You're only like a year older than me, no need to add 'little' in front of sister. I'm going somewhere."

Mary Margret was looking at Killian.

"Killian Jones," she took his hand and shook it.

"Ah, Killian, quite famous, Emma didn't know who you were at first, i'm guessing?" David said, shaking his hand too and Killian nodded. Emma was the only one here that didn't know him.

"Well, um.." Emma walked past them and Killian followed her, "see you guys later."

"Hey Emma, do you not realize that it's like twenty degrees outside?"

"Fifty," she corrected, "it's in the wash."

"Emma, Emma, Emma. Sometimes I wonder how you survive," Killian told her, taking off his coat- the coat he would take off set and wear around- the Captain Hook coat.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"No," he told her in a sarcastic voice, and she took the coat from his hand and put it on.

"You'd make one hell of a pirate," he winked, opening the door for her. He put her arm around her and pulled her closer- to his surprise, she didn't escape his were halfway to their car until he heard it: paparazzi. Emma froze; "something wrong, love?"

"I hate pictures," she said.

"If you stand there, there would be more pictures," he said calmly, adding a smirk.

"Right," she blushed and Killian led her to the passenger seat and took the driver seat.

"Hmm," Emma said when he started driving, "my Killian, didn't know you were quite the gentleman."

"I'm always a gentleman," he smirked back.

"Any time left for coffee?"

"All the time in the world," he smirked, parking in the closest Starbucks, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he walked her in.

"The usual?" Widow guessed as she saw Emma, "and you?"

"Er.. dark," Killian replied unsure, and turned around when there was a gasp.

"You're Killian Jones," a teenage girl said.

"Well, fuck," he mutter under his breath.

"Should have gone through the drive through," Emma sang as they handed her their coffee.

"I don't go through those," he hissed, gabbing a coffee, drinking it, and giving it back and took the other one.

"Had to drink mine," Emma sighed as they dodged people and cameras and made their way to the car.

"Can't tell the difference," she shrugged and opened the door for her.

"Yeah, the name written on the bottom doesn't count as 'different'."

Killian rolled his eyes, "whatever," and drove to the studio.

"You must be Emma," Graham called, walking to their-his car.

"Hey?" Emma asked, shaking his hand.

"You know, you're ruining your ego," Graham called over to Killian.

"Ego?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Ego for being late," Graham smirked and held out his arm for her to take.

"I can walk, thank you very much," Emma complimented, seeing his hand.

Killian smirked as he draped his arm around her and walked her to the studio; he held up his coffee as they got in and said, "here's to your dream coming true, Emma did the same and drank.

"Are you here for the part of Tina Bell?" the director called?

"Tina Bell?" Emma said, and he heard her part scoff; he looked at her, his eyes saying:_don't_ and Emma nodded.

"I thought Tinkerbell?"

"Tina Bell _is_ Tinkerbell, well, for this film," the director said.

"What's she like?" Emma questioned, _feisty, feisty, feisty_.

"Feisty, first of all," Mr. Gold said, "adventurous, and takes risks, a thief."

"I'm not a risk taker," Emma said and Killian immediately scoffed.

"Not a risk taker?" he asked, "yeah, meeting a stranger for half an hour and kissing him wouldn't be considered risky?"

"Felt like longer," Emma muttered to the floor, trying to hide her blush.

"Time flies when you're having fun sweetheart," Killian smirked, and he saw her face get even more red.

"I think I'll take the part," Emma said, looking up when her face wasn't red anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Cheers! I really hope you like x) Leave a review?**


	3. It Comes Naturally

"I think I'll take the part," Emma suddenly said, _why? Why did she say that?_

"Okay, good," the director handed her a scrip entitled: _Hook._ It was pretty thick too, is Tina Bell in most of this? She opened the script and started flipping through the pages until she saw her first highlighted line; it was at least halfway into the script. _Not bad,_ Emma thought when she read it, she was making one hell of an entrance.

"So, I hope you like the script," the director said, "call me Mr. Gold."

"Emma Swan," she said, shaking his hand.

"Next Saturday," Mr. Gold began, "is when you start filming, come early, presumably at 6? Give or take."

Killian led her to his trailer, she knew because the door said: Killian Jones, followed with a hook. He opened the door and Emma gasped, not because there were many outfits and decorations, it was because she had never been inside a trailer before.

"You'll be sharing the trailer with me," he winked and Emma laughed, _he was kidding, right?_

"And I'm not kidding, my Swan," and the smile disappeared from Emma's face. He wasn't so bad, she could handle him and all his flirting, but sharing something with him was different. Sharing anything with a man, gentleman, to be more specific, was strange; she barely even knew Killian! She met him like 3 days ago at the New Years Party. She opened the script and started reading, she was starting to like Tina Bell. She was feisty, real feisty, mean, adventurous, and Emma was about 90% sure she didn't wear dresses, so that made everything better- almost everything better. She was still going to have to share a trailer with Killian.

"My, my, swan," Killian said dressed in a pirate costume and hook on his left hand, "I see you're getting in character. May I ask for my coat back?"

Emma took it off and felt her phone vibrate, she checked her phone as Killian put on his coat:

_congrats, Ems. you've gone viral_

Ruby. What did she mean? Then Emma saw a link she sent and clicked on it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Emma moaned, scrolling.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked and snatched her phone out of her hand. _What a gentleman_.

"We've gone viral," he smirked, showing her the pictures of him leading her to his car and them getting coffee from Starbucks she already saw.

He read aloud the article, which she didn't even bother to read:

_Killian Jones, starring in the soon to be released film entitled: 'Hook' was seen with a new girl. From our sources, we can only guess, but it seems like it is his brand new lover. Will she co-star against him, since from our sources they are casting a Tinkerbell for a part in the movie; will she be both a lover and co-star?_

"That's it?" Emma asked, snatching back her phone, apparently is was.

"Well, costar and lover, I see they have hit up, spot on," Killian winked, "see you later love."

Emma buried her face in her hands, trying to absorb the article. She absolutely _hated_ the paparazzi, they would take pictures or people during the worst times, they would make up lies so their articles will get a lot of attention, or likes, or money. Emma shook her head, clearing the thought, and started to read her lines again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Killian walked in with a bag of Chinese food, "hope you like," he muttered, sitting next to Emma.

"So, how do you like Tina so far?" he asked, taking out a box of Chinese food and started eating.

"I'm more similar to her than I thought," Emma told him, and he smiled.

"How's that, my dear?"

"You can just stop with the nicknames," Emma stated, "and almost everything, really."

"Even the thief part?" Killian asked, and Emma nodded. He just sat there in shock.

"I.. was a thief," Emma confessed, "my parents abandoned me, and I jumped from foster home to foster home, being used as a meal ticket. When I was 18, they let me go and I stole a car. _He_ was there," she spat out the word 'he' and continued, "turned out I stole a stolen car. We talked over drinks and... well, yeah."

Emma's eyes started tearing up-_no Emma, don't cry. Not in front of Killian. He sees you and you're dead, Emma. Dead. _They sat in silence until he put his hand under her chin and guided her face to his. Her eyes were still watery, so she closed her eyes, but that made it worse. The tears that were forming in her eyes fell out, and she felt gentle, warm hands on her face, wiping them away.

"Don't cry, love," he said soothingly, and Emma opened her eyes to see his gentle, ocean blue eyes on her. He put down his food and pulled her closer, and Emma smiled. He got her, he will take care of her. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm hug, which he returned gratefully- maybe too gratefully. When they pulled away, he offered her a box of Chinese food- teriyaki. Emma just stared at it.

"If you don't take it, I'll gratefully eat it," he told her and she pried it out of his hand.

"I think I'll eat it, thanks very much," she smiled- wait- why was she smiling?

"Five minutes!" someone from outside the door called and Killian held out his hand, normally she wouldn't have taken it, but she had no idea what had happened to her; she grabbed her script from the floor where she placed it last and followed him out.

"There are the two love birds," Graham-was it Graham?- whistled and Emma immediately detached her arm from Killian's.

"Well that's mean, love," Killian said, reacting to her recent action; Emma just rolled her eyes and sat on Killian's chair.

"Getting comfortable, are you?" he asked, smirking and walked on set.

"So what if I am?" Emma asked when Killian started walking away, opened her script, but couldn't help stare at the set around her.

Green screen, she always wondered how they worked, not how they _worked_ specifically, but how they add the scenery they wanted. The camera people were pointing at different angles and the director- Mr. Gold paced around, yelling instructions. This was the acting like- entertainment business life. The cameras started rolling and Emma watched what was happening intently, she had never experienced behind the scenes- well not on the computer or YouTube videos- first handed. Emma cleared her mind and read the script. All she got, from the scenes where Tina Bell is in, Hook takes her from the town when she's trying to steal and takes her to his ship- the Jolly Roger (strange name, no?). They flirt-extreme flirt and as soon as he's connected with her, she yanks the pendant from his neck and jumps off board. She isn't mentioned until the end where they show her selling the pendant to a merchant, but sees Hook and runs so she wouldn't be caught.

Emma's head snapped up as she was reading the script for the fifth time when she heard cameras. MTV interview crew, she thought and stared at them; hopefully they won't interview her. _Nope,_ she thought when she saw them heading her direction,_ they're probably going to interview me_.

"So," the reporter said, and Emma stood up, shaking her hand, "I'm Kathryn."

"Emma Swan," Emma replied.

"I'm guessing you're going to be in the movie?"

"Yes," Emma said, her voice natural, why was it natural? Why? Wasn't she shaking just seconds ago?

"Let me guess, Tinkerbell?"

"Tina Bell," Emma said.

"Tina Bell," the reporter replied, "is she any different from Tinkerbell?"

"You can say that- I mean, she _is_ Tinkerbell, but she isn't. She's different from all the other versions I've seen," Emma replied.

"What are her personalities?"

"Feisty. Feisty for sure, rebellious, a thief, and risky."

"A thief," Kathryn repeated, "can you give us a teaser on how she looks?"

"I haven't- I mean, they didn't- I mean," Emma let out a laugh and cleared her throat, "it's my first day on set."

"Oh," the reporter replied, "so how's your and Killian's relationship?"

Emma's eyes flicked to where they were interviewing Killian, he was looking at her and he smiled; Emma couldn't help blushing. "Um, it's quite a story, I guess. I would like to thank my friend, Ruby for whom I wouldn't be here today. She actually dragged me to this New Years Party, took my keys, and left me there at the bar- alone. Of course the gentleman came and we talked, and exchanged numbers."

"Did anything else happen?" the reporter asked, "I mean, it _was_ New Years.. and you know what happens in New Years."

"Yes," Emma smirked, "_that_, yeah, something happened-"

Emma was cut off the the reporter, "a kiss?"

Emma chuckled, "Ruby would kill me when she finds out because I never told her. Yes, there was a kiss involved at midnight."

"Well," the reporter laughed, "midnight kisses are always special," and Emma agreed.

"Well, time's out, we hope to see you again. Hopefully we would get to interview you again," Emma waved the reporter as they left and Killian came over to her.

"So, how'd that go?" Killian smirked.

"It went fine," Emma said, starting to sit down on the chair.

"My chair," he hissed at her playfully, "but you _are_ welcome to sit on my lap."

"I think I'm good," Emma winked and she swore Killian blush. She had to admit though, he looked adorable when he did.

Killian pulled Emma into his trailer and changed back to his normal clothes and walked her out.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," he smirked, "I'm taking you home, unless you don't want to go home."

"Actually, I think I'll go home," she smiled.

"Alright then," he closed the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat. When they got to the parking lot, he led her until they were in front of her apartment.

"I will see you on Saturday, unless you want a few dates?" he winked and leaned closer to her and kissed the side of her mouth.

"I will call you," Emma smiled and kissed his cheek in return, "good night, Killian."

It was going to be a long wait...

* * *

"Hey Killian," Emma must have been out of her mind if she was actually calling Killian.

"Yes, my love?" he replied and Emma blushed.

"Can you pick me up at 4?"

"Want to get to the set early, eh Swan?"

"No, I thought maybe we can just- oh never mind."

"Oh, asking for a date are you, Emma?"

"No-" damn, she was bad at lying, "never mind, pick me up at like 5:30."

"4 it is, Swan," Emma swore he winked, and she replied, "alright then, see you."

Emma was mad out of her mind, thinking that calling him would help her get a good night's sleep. It didn't; now it was even worse, how was she supposed to sleep, knowing there is a date in the horizon?

It felt like Emma just closed her eyes when she heard a knock at the door. Killian.

"My, my swan, not a good night's rest?"

"Four already?" it didn't feel like 4 am to Emma, more like 3?

"Nah, it's 3:30," he replied, waltzing in and kicked the door close and pulled Emma closer to him.

"What?" she asked still groggy.

"My, my," he whispered, "get dressed, we're going early."

"Could have texted me," Emma complained.

"It's Saturday, you don't answer texts on Saturday," he remembered that? Damn, he had good memory, but then again, he needed it because he had to memorize lines in record time.

Before she knew it, Emma was sitting in his car with an outfit she had thrown together. Plaid button up shirt, some random skinny jeans and a pair of converse; obviously, she couldn't forget her favorite black jacket.

"So where to?"

"I have no clue," Emma confessed, "I just called you so I can sleep, but it didn't work."

"Did it not?" he asked intimately, "I know, you just can't resist my good looks."

"I know," she muttered, "and I hate you for that."

"Or do you?" he challenged. After a while he said: "Are you seriously not picking a place?"

Emma nodded, and Killian sighed, taking a right turn. Starbucks. The number one thing that hit Emma- the only thing that hit Emma was that she did _not_ know they were open this early in the morning.

"The usual?" Widow asked and Emma nodded, Killian handed her the money and they sat down.

"You _had_ to choose Starbucks," Emma growled so quietly Killian had to lean in closer to hear.

"You never said something specific, my love," Killian smirked.

"If you ever _want _a _real_ date, you're welcome to call, or text. This place is really last resort," he whispered the last part so quietly Emma had to lean in ever so close to him.

"I see," Emma said, and Killian decided to change the subject:

"You will absolutely _love_ the outfit that you're going to wear, trust me on that, darling," he winked and the coffee came.

"Hopefully you won't drink my coffee again?" Emma asked and Killian chuckled, taking the one marked 'Killian' on it.

"I don't like your coffee, don't take it as offence," and Emma immediately replied with, "offence taken."

He started laughing and Emma joined in- _why? What was he laughing at? No idea_.

"Why are you laughing?" Killian asked, suddenly stopping.

"Why are _you_ laughing?"Emma replied with a smirk.

"No idea, you?"

"I was laughing because you were," Emma said simply.

He tutted her and wrapped his arm around her and walked her to the car, they passed someone on the way out and Emma thought he looked kind of familiar. _Was it-nah_, Emma shook the thought out of her head.

* * *

Emma saw her outfit, and it looked more of a hunting outfit than a thief's outfit. The top and pants were rag colored, and she had cowboy-ish boots; a cape with a hood was attached to it, to keep her face hidden, and there were several places to keep her weapons. The side, or across her shoulders and anywhere she can hide a dagger.

"Like it?" Killian asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Love it," she smirked.

"Well then, put it on," he grabbed the outfit, stuffed it in her hand and pushed her into the changing room.

It was easier to put on than she thought, it was comfortable too. She took the weapons- a few small daggers, bow and arrows and a sword, and stuck them in the belt except for the bow and arrows which she slung over her shoulders and walked out.

"Not bad," Killian smirked as a complement, "but you'll like your pirate outfit better."

Emma tried on her pirate outfit, a red vest, leather pants and boots, and her favorite thing: a coat- a pirate coat, just like Killian's.

"You look better," Killian smirked, he was in his pirate outfit too, "almost better than me."

Emma laughed, "well, Killian. It comes naturally."

* * *

**A/N: For Emma's 'thief' outfit or whatever- see Snow before she met Prince Charming aka David or aka whatever aka Shepard. Snow falls would be a good example? Review? x) **


	4. Faded

Emma stepped out of the dressing room and he almost choked. She looked amazing. Her blond brilliant curls resting on her shoulders, the red vest she wore blended in with the black and, man, she can work those cowboy boots.

He had changed into his pirate outfit to show her how common the two outfits look, like they were destined for each other.

"You look better," he said with a smile, "almost better than me."

Emma laughed," well, Killian, it comes naturally."

Emma grabbed his hook from his hand and put it on her own:

"I'm hook now," she growled in a pirate accent, and Killian had to admit, she looked and sounded just like a pirate.

"Haley," those words came out of his mouth before he even had time to think about it.

"What?"

"Hook's girl name would he Haley," he smirked and saw her blush.

"Captain Haley," Emma tested.

"No," Killian denied, "doesn't sound right, you know what sounds right, though?"

Emma shook her head and Killian leaned closer to her until his lips were a centimeter away from hers:

"Swan, Captain Swan."

"That sounds cool," Emma smirked and kissed the edge of his lips.

"You disappoint me sometimes, Swan," he said in a fake sad voice.

"How's that?" she asked.

"You can't just kiss me properly," he put on his puppy face that never failed, but Emma somehow seemed unaffected.

"I have a kid, puppy eyes doesn't work on me anymore," she stated.

"Oh, it will."

Emma turned back to the changing room and Killian grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Changing back?"

"Nah," Killian stated, "we're filming the part when she's _on_ the ship."

She replied by rolling her eyes, "really? Or are you just making it up?"

"You'll never know, would you love?" he winked.

* * *

If there was one thing that Emma hated, it was dresses, for sure; Killian found something else she hated too: make up. The make up artists were applying make up on them, and Killian can hear her growl from the other side of the room. Killian tried to not chuckle, but he ended up failing.

"Something funny?" Emma sneered when she heard him snicker.

"No," he replied in an innocent tone and the make up artists left. They were going to film. Emma just glared at him and got into character- he had to admit, she was pretty good.

"And action!"

Killian the extras swarmed the place and Killian had to push through until he saw Emma. The camera was next to him, then it moved a to Emma, who was fighting the merchant. She was kicking him, and pulled out her dagger. The merchant's eyes widen and he slowly backed away, but Emma- Tina Bell- didn't. She proceeded trying to kill the merchant until it was his time to act. Killian waltzed to her and stopped behind her with a bag in his hands. He pulled it over Emma's face, and she was struggling to get out.

"And scene!" Mr. Gold yelled and he pulled the bad from Emma's head.

"One more," Mr. Gold called.

Emma got into position and the camera was pointing in her direction, "and action." She started fighting the merchant again. She was bloody good, if you thought about it; Killian was absolutely positive she had never led a sword or weapon on her hands until today. Killian waltzed to them when the camera panned to him and took out a cloth bag and pulled it over Emma's face. She struggled, and Killian- or rather Hook, didn't care, he walked her out of the set and pulled it off when Mr. Gold shouted: "And scene!"

"We weren't filming on your ship," she greeted.

"Ah, it took you that long to notice?" he smirked, she was in rags, but hell, she still looked amazing.

Emma just blinked in reply, he pulled her closer and muttered, "well, you're a little slow, swan."

"Oh, I'm faster than you think," she replied coldly, and Killian smirked.

"Stop thinking wrong," she commented, and he replied: "who says _I_ was the one thinking wrong? For all I know, _you_ can be the one thinking wrong."

Emma scoffed and walked on set to film the end of the movie. _Feisty, feisty, feisty. _The costume- makeup artists put up Emma's hair- which is now in a bun and Mr. Gold shouted: "And action."

Killian was on the outside of the extras- he pushed them out of the way, not caring who they were, and stared at Emma whom was selling the pendant to a merchant.

"BELL!" Killian- or rather Hook- roared and she turned.

He saw the words: "Catch you later," escape from her mouth and she started running. He ran after her and the camera chased after him. He ran into Emma as she stopped, but he was running at full speed and hit her; Killian wrapped his hand from the back of her and pulled her closer to him. She stopped breathing.

"Tired, my Swan?"

"Never," she breathed.

"That sounds promising," Killian smirked and Emma escaped his grip and turned to slap him.

"My, my," he said in a hurtful tone, "you're ruining my prize winning face."

"Don't care," Emma shrugged, throwing her shoulders back and crossing her arms.

"Of course you don't," Killian agreed, "that's what makes you so special."

"Another shoot," Mr. Gold called, that didn't surprise Killian one bit. They got into position and the cameras started rolling again.

* * *

"Good night, my Swan," he said, giving her a hug in front of her apartment door, "pick you up tomorrow?"

She nodded, "yea. Good night Killian."

"Always a pleasure," he winked and Emma smiled back, and walked into her apartment.

On his drive home, and when he was about to sleep, Killian couldn't help but notice how similar Emma was to Milah. Carefree, gentle, but tough at the same time. He glanced at the faded Milah tattoo that he removed a few weeks after he got it.

* * *

_Killian sat in the bar, just buying drinks and watching the game. The talking stopped when someone came in and Killian turned to see who it was. A beautiful brunette walked his way, and everyone returned to what they were doing, they knew they wouldn't win the beautiful woman to the charming Killian Jones. She wore a tight dress, it going down to half of her thigh. The colors were a mix of brown and crimson, and the dress had flower designs on it. She placed herself next to him, but didn't even cast a side way glance at him. _

_"A drink please," she called to the bartender, her voice was angelic, and soft. _

_"I'm Killian," he greeted, he was bad at these things._

_"Milah," she said, turning to him and examining his features, "why do you look familiar?" _

_He gave a shrug, and lean backwards and listed the movies he had starred in. _

_"Oh," she gasped, "you're Killian Jones. The Killian Jones!"_

_"Yes, my lady," he flirted and she smiled._

_"A drink!" he called to the bartender and the bartender hurriedly came and filled his glass._

_"Must I ask for your surname?"_

_"Hood," she said and that surprised Killian. What an unusual name._

_"Milah Hood," he repeated and she nodded. The two talked over drinks and he found out they had many similarities, abandoned, lost. The check came and Milah pulled out some money, but Killian stopped her._

_"I got this," he smirked and she blushed. _

_"Your number, if I may?" he asked politely and she told him it, "expect a call," he had told her and she laughed._

_"I'll be waiting."_

_Killian didn't know what was wrong with him today. He wasn't drunk, he didn't get them so easily. He only flirted over girls and leave them heart broken, but she- she was different. Killian drove home and the first thing he did was call her- it was hard to resist. _

_A week later, Killian swore they were boyfriend and girlfriend- they shared many kisses and dates. A week after then, he had a tattoo of her name on his hand. How they broke up was a devastating story._

_It was a month after they met, sure they moved pretty fast, but still. They were having a date and someone walked in and started punching Killian for things like: "Stealing my girl!" "Who do you think you are?!" "She's my fucking wife!" _

_Killian couldn't believe it when Milah just left him in the stall, alone. _

_"I'm sorry," she said, "I thought he was out of town. He's abusing."_

_"Then leave him," he insisted, but she shook her head._

_"I can't, Killian, I'm so sorry," Killian blinked in reply and she began walking away._

_"Wait!" he called out, "did you love me? You never answered that question."_

_Milah froze, "not really," she whispered, escaping from his grasp and following her husband out- Robin Hood, was it. _

_Killian didn't pick up the phone after that, he didn't go to filming, he didn't do anything but cry for a week- or two- or a month. Milah had gotten into his head. He lifted up his sleeve and her tattooed name was there. He walked into the tattoo shop he went to and told them to remove it, he didn't care how much it hurt. The tattoo removal hurt much less than the pain when Milah left him. He took a look at his hand when they removed it, it wasn't completely gone, it was faded. Just like her from his life and her name from his hand. _

_She was just a faded memory._

* * *

The phone rang, snapping him from the flashback. Emma Swan, the words said and he clicked answer.

"Yes my swan?" he greeted in a tired voice.

"I'm bored," she said and that wasn't the answer he was expected, "can you tell me a story?"

Killian glanced at the clock 11:30 pm, _seriously?_ "It's late Swan, you couldn't just Google a bedtime story or something? Miss my voice, don't you?"

"Shut up," she said in an embarrassed tone, and he could tell she was blushing.

"How nice," he teased, "what do you want to hear?"

"Your childhood, or your life," the answer was even more unexpected.

"You can just Google me up, Swan," he smirked, "it's not that hard."

"I don't wanna," she muttered, "can't you tell me about your childhood, or maybe a love?"

"Childhood or love?" Killian asked- the worst things to think about were those two things.

"Yeah, you had to be in love at least once before, no?"

"I was-" Killian tried to keep his tears inside his eyes, sure she couldn't see him, but she can hear his tone changing, "-in love," he put his walls up, which wasn't hard to do.

"Well?" Emma asked, waiting for more.

"I met her at a bar, came waltzing in and I fell in love with her. We shared a few stolen kisses and date before I found out she was married- the hard way. She was only using me, for who-knows-what," Killian kept his voice normal thanks to the wall of his.

"The hard way?"

"Dude came in one date and started punching me," Killian said and heard her cough, hiding a laugh, "what about you?"

"What?" she panicked.

"A love," he said, "I know you lost one."

"What do you mean 'lost one'?"

"You lost a love," Killian knew she did, how did she get Henry in the first place, "or else you wouldn't have Henry."

"Can't just come to the thought that Henry was adopted, or that she was Mary Margret's and David's child?" Emma asked, _shit, so what? He didn't have to think about that, he knew that Henry was hers_.

"So?" he asked, mimicking her 'so' before.

"Well," her voice was filled with emotion, but it turned into no emotion at all; her wall was up. "I met him when I was stealing a car when I was young," she said emotionless, "turned out I stole a stolen car. _He_ was there and we fell in love. I found him cheating on me, so I left him- hoping to never see him again. Worst part was that our wedding was supposed to be a week later."

"How'd you react?" Killian was curious, "to _him_ cheating on you and all."

"Well, I stomped to them," Emma told him, "I took off the engagement ring and threw it in his face. Then I left."

"Right in his face," Killian was impressed; he yawned and looked at the clock, midnight.

"It's midnight, my love," he smirked, "you should get a good night sleep, I'll be picking you up at..." he waited for her to fill in the blank.

"Six," she told him, "good night, Killian."

Killian hit the bed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Emma loved and lost, right before the big day, she was similar to him, real similar to him. They understood each other, they've both loved and lost. They've both had loves that faded from their life.

* * *

**A/N: Hii? I hope you actually liked it x) Leave a review? **


	5. Interviews

The thought was still inside her head when she was taking a shower at 5 am. Killian had loved and lost, just like her. He had walls, walls that block out emotion, pain but also love, just like her. The knock on the door came sooner than she thought. She opened it to see a tired Killian, tired but happy. She tilted her head, taking his image in- he had purple bags under his eyes, his hair was sloppy, and messy and the clothes- well, he just threw together some random stuff, but he still looked normal.

"Hey," she greeted a minute later and Killian smiled and pushed past her arm and jumped on her couch.

"Tired?" she asked and he nodded, "when's filming?"

"At eight," he groaned, rolling over and getting comfortable.

"Eight," she said, "and you still came early."

"Gimme a break, won't you?" he asked with a yawn and she nodded- if he wanted a break, he would get one. She tossed him the comb she was just using and he groaned.

"The makeup department does that for you," he was almost asleep, "so no need to worry. Wake me up like at half past seven, please, love?"

"Sure," Emma wasn't sure at all, she only said that because he needed to sleep.

"Hey Ems," Ruby woke up early- which was quite surprising, it was a Sunday, she usually awoke at around ten. "Had a fun night?" she asked, seeing Killian sleeping on the couch.

"He's sleeping, he came to pick me up, but he didn't get much sleep. Filming starts at eight, so I let him sleep," she said.

"Not a bad story, but don't worry- I know your secret," Ruby winked.

"What secret?"

"Hmm," Ruby shook her head, "nothing. Want waffles?"

Emma nodded and let Ruby make the waffles- when she was almost done, Henry came running out. _What is it with everyone walking up early today?_

"Henry, it's like six, why you up so early?"

"It smells good," he said, ignoring Emma.

She pulled out four plates, "Killian! Want one?"

"He's sleeping," Emma hissed, but Killian groaned a "yes" reply from the couch.

"When'd he get here?" Henry asked, tip toeing to see Killian.

"Just now," Emma replied, taking two plates and giving one to Killian.

"I said half past seven, woman!" he yelled when Emma held out the plate to him.

"Then you shouldn't have said yes," Emma sang.

"Well, I'm hungry," he muttered into the pillow.

"Then eat up," she said, shoving the plate into Killian's hand and he finally sat up.

"Fine, woman," he muttered and started eating.

* * *

She stood in front of the closet in the Jolly Roger, looking for that one outfit she was supposed to wear with the camera panning around her. She picked up the one that she wore once before and pulled it out, and she smiled- the camera panning on her face. She took the outfit into the trailer she shared with Killian- he was going to do some scenes while she was changing.

Emma tapped her foot, watching Killian intently, is blue eyes still shining from as far as she was away from her. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned. Interviewers.

"Got a few minutes?" he asked and Emma's eyes flicked to Killian one last time and nodded.

"I'm August," he said.

"Emma Swan," she introduced herself and shook his hand.

"So what can you tease us about this film?"

Emma turned the microphone around in her hand, _what could she tease about it?_ "Er... It's called Hook?" she asked and he laughed.

"We know _that_," a grin still on his face.

"Well, Tina Bell isn't what you expect- even before Hook captures her and holds her hostage."

"Ah," August said, finally noticing her pirate clothes, "you have to dress like a pirate?"

"It's not bad," she smirked, "more comfortable than I thought."

"Hey, here comes Killian," August pointed to Killian who was waltzing towards them.

"Hey my Swan," he called and wrapped his arm around her, all she did was laugh.

"Any chance we'll know why Hook kidnaps Tina Bell?"

"That," Killian did a side ways glance at Emma and continued, "er... He was trying to help her, I think. She was stealing- fighting a merchant, so you know. Hook usually underestimates girls until they prove themselves to him."

"Sounds like you," Emma muttered and he caught the words.

"How nice," he told her, "you see. I'm Hook playing Hook who is played by Killian. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So," the interviewer said, making them both snap their heads back to him, "how would you describe Tina?"

"They already described her," Killian said, "for everyone- well, the actors. But she's real feisty, and a huge hothead. Tough and strong for sure. Fearless."

"A huge hothead, hmm?" Emma asked, giving Killian an angry glance, "how nice."

"Well," August said, turning to the camera, "that concludes our kind of, sort of interview. Would you mind us watching you for a few, to give to the audience?" He was facing them again.

"I dunno about that," Killian said, "why won't you ask Mr. Gold," he pointed to the direction of the director and the interviewer and camera man left.

"Hope he didn't annoy you," he smirked.

"He was an interviewer," Emma said with a bland voice.

"Think you would be about to go out with him?" Killian winked and Emma didn't even hesitate to shake her head.

"No. It'll be strange, and I've met better."

"Mean me, don't you love," he winked and pulled her on the Jolly Roger. The interviewer and his camera man was still her, so he got permission to film a small part. Emma walked into the cabin until it was her cue to walk out. She opened the door and strutted out to Killian- or rather Hook.

"My," Killian looked at her and she smiled in response. _Was she allowed to do that? Well, they surely won't mind if she compromises a little._

"A name if I may asked," Hook was quite the gentleman.

"Well, Hook," she spat his name out, "Tina Bell."

"Tina Bell," he repeated, "welcome aboard."

"Why'd you kidnap me?" she asked, trying to remember the script, and Smee left.

"Seemed like the right thing to do," Hook said, walking to the steering wheel and Emma followed him.

"Right?" she scoffed, _Emma was about 60 percent sure this wasn't in the script_.

"You were about to be beaten," Hook smirked.

"_No,_ I wasn't," Emma- or Tina, whatever or whoever she was supposed to be- "I was doing just fine, thank you very much, _Captain_."

"Well, it seemed like the right thing to do, for _me_," Hook smirked.

"You shouldn't have though," Emma- Tina complained and walked so close to Emma, she had to back up until she hit a wall.

"This is my ship- I give the orders, you follow them. Now, I'm ordering you to stop questioning me."

"What would you do if I did?" Emma- Tina challenged and Hook pulled back.

"You don't want to know, lass," he purred and walked away from her. The camera zoomed in on her face- again, she hated it when that happened.

"Then where are we going?" she asked as Hook turned and threw something.

"What part of: 'I'm ordering you to stop questioning me' do you not get?"

"All of it," Tina said to Hook coldly.

"One more time and I will throw you into the Mermaid Lagoon when we get there," he hissed, steering them into the fake portal.

"One more take!" Mr. Gold called from below and Emma let out a barely audible sigh. One bad thing about acting- she didn't even _want_ to be an actress; she just wanted to go behind the scenes. Why did she accept the request in the first place?

* * *

They only finished filming a few days ago and here they were, answering questions for interviews. Emma sat on the couch next to Killian while a camera and a reporter was facing them. Where was she from? Entertainment Weekly- or something, Emma didn't know anything, really; she only knew MTV.

"So our first question from the fans: Are you two dating?" the host asked and Emma and Killian both laugh, and looked at each other for answers. Emma shrugged and Killian nodded.

"Depends on what you mean," he said, shrugging, "we have fun, yes. We flirt, well, you can't deny that. We tease each other, sure- wait, that sounded wrong." He laughed, "I never said that, okay. I mean, you can catch us on a few dates. So are we dating?" He looked and Emma and she shrugged: "Sure, I guess? I guess we're dating?"

"There will be cheers and boos everywhere when they hear this," the reporter said. "Moving on to the second question, how did you get cast, Emma. Killian, I know you have many experiences of ships and with Mr. Gold, but Emma. Brand new."

"That," Emma said, looking at Killian, "was all thanks to Killian. We met at a New Years party- at a club. We exchanged our numbers after a few drinks and he called me the next day and asked if I wanted to be Tina Bell."

"And why did you immediately think of Emma?"

"That.." Killian hesitated and gave a sideways glance at Emma, "that, I don't know, really. She was the last person I kissed, and she seemed like a Tinkerbell- plus she looked bloody hot."

_Was this dude serious?_ She cast a glare in Killian's direction, "what?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You can't deny that you weren't hot," he smirked and Emma buried her face in her hands. "I mean, short shorts? Converse boots? Think about it, alright, _sweetheart_?" he added the last word to piss her off.

"What a hothead," she heard him mutter and Emma's head snapped up, staring at Killian's eyes. "Yes?"

"Nothing," she muttered, and turned her attention to the reporter- interviewer, "any more questions?"

"Not really, hoping you two get the award for most sexual tension, though," the interviewer smirked, "see you."

* * *

"I'm _not_ a hothead," Emma argued with Killian as he drove them to the next place where they were interviewing them. David Letterman, or something like that...

"May I present to you Killian Jones and Emma Swan," David called and Emma walked out, Killian's arms around her shoulders; the crowd whistled when they saw it, but Killian didn't stop or release it. They sat down and his arm was still around.

"So, anything to tease about the film?" Emma tuned him out after that- she only answered it a few times before, and she was already bored. She didn't understand how actors and actresses stood answering the question multiple times- in the same day and week. Going around, promoting the film, soon she would have to jump on a plane, private jet, whatever and go to New York or something. One thing she wanted to be on, was The Ellen Show, or to meet Ellen; she was Emma's favorite celebrity.

"Emma!" Killian purred in her ear and she came back to reality, "yeah?"

"Answer the question?" she asked- she was sorry that she was wasting time.

"Why did you accept the role of Tina Bell?" Letterman asked, and Emma was stumped on the question for quite some time.

"I don't know, really," she confessed, she would have said a smart response, or at least a meaningful one, "I don't remember what I was thinking when I decided to take the role. Now, I'm having second thoughts about it- but it's too late, I guess."

"Second thoughts?" the host asked and Emma nodded.

"Hate traveling with me, my dear?" Killian asked with puppy eyes.

"No, it's long- like why can't I Skype with them and talk to them there, you know," Emma smiled.

"Good idea," Killian said, leaning back, "when we're allowed to do that, tell me. You would still be able to talk to us both at once. All I have to do is break into her apartment and sit next to her when she's being interviewed. Nothing hard."

Killian smirked and winked and the girl population of the audience started screaming.

"I heard there was a kiss between you two in the movie, how- or when was that?" David asked as soon as the crowd calmed down.

"That," Emma looked down at the floor again, "Tina was actually tempting him- to get him off guard so she can do something. Don't know if I'm allowed to say though." Her gaze went directly to Killian's piercing blue eyes and he shook his head.

"Shouldn't reveal it," Killian smiled, sitting up again, "that's a surprise- so watch the film to know."

"Alright then," David Letterman said, "when we come back, I have a part of the film."

Emma felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to see who it was. Ruby.

_where are you?_

**Interviewing**

_where_

**Letterman**

_when you coming back? Henry misses you_

**i dunno**

"Hey Killian," Emma said, taking her eyes off her phone, "when are we going back?"

"We're going back when we're going back," he smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Time," Emma didn't have time to play right now.

"We'll probably not be home until tomorrow?" he asked, not sure of himself, "that or you're staying with me." He winked and Emma texted:

**no idea, i'll get home when i get home**

"And we are back," David Letterman said, "and we have a clip from the film, Hook, that is not available elsewhere."

They played it on the screen and Emma watched, she was curious which scene they were showing. The scene of them in Neverland, which she didn't remember very well. It was just the beginning, a minute or so into the scene.

"Well, how was it to film?"

"Don't really remember it," Emma confessed and looked at Killian who shrugged.

"It was okay, I guess. Tina was a huge hothead here, even worse than before so it's quite easy to piss her off. It was fun too, I guess, added a whole bunch of dialogue and scenes that got cut out, hopefully it's going to be on special DVD feature," he crossed his fingers and grinned straight into the camera.

"And you, Emma. Don't remember a single thing?"

"Don't remember, yeah."

"She despises our actual kisses, she keeps memory of the teasing kisses she gives me on set," Killian told them, "right on the edge of the lips and just a second peck."

"How much more teasing can you get?" Letterman asked.

"More," Emma smirked and the crowd gave cheers, "what are those for? I'm not going to you-know-what with Killian!"

"Makes it even worse," Killian purred in her ear and she shook her head, "no."

"Okay then!" David cut their conversation, "tomorrow, Jennifer Lawrence will be here with some Catching Fire news. I'm David Letterman, and I bid you goodnight."

Emma and Killian waved unison, and when the camera stooped rolling, they walked through the crowds- something the host insisted they do, and they kept getting caught with people who wanted autographs. Emma wasn't actually sure they wanted her autograph, she was just pretty sure they didn't want to be rude.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Killian asked as Emma was sitting in the passenger seat in his car and she shrugged.

"After today, I'm not really sure," she smirked.

He rolled eyes, still keeping his eyes on the road, "just sleep okay? It'll be a long ride home."

Emma didn't want to obey, but she was just so tired, her eyelids drooped down and she fell into deep slumber. She felt someone bridal style carry her- Killian, he was strong, that was for sure. He knocked on the door and Ruby opened up- she was absolutely sure it was her, she didn't want to open her eyes though. Killian dropped Emma on her bed and pulled the blanket halfway over he body and kissed her temple.

"Good night Swan," he whispered and she opened her eyes.

"Good night handsome," she smirked and he let out a barely audible laugh.

"Liked my carrying you bridal style, no?" Emma couldn't deny _that_. "Yes, I did, Killian." she smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"Premiere next Sunday. Wear a dress?" he suggested.

"No, wait," Emma was sitting up now, "how about the pirate clothes?"

"Oh," he turned his head, "I'll get them for you. We'll be matching." He winked and blew her a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I actually hope you like it? I just spent last night crying b/c of this new idea for this ff. I was crying of the feels ****_I gave myself_****. I think it would make you cry too? x) Cheers.. for now... Review?**


	6. Out of Boredom

He could not believe his luck. He had a million more interviews, while Emma only had like five more; he would trade places with Emma anytime. Killian sat on the chair, facing him was another interviewer, who asked questions he had answered a million times. What can you tease about the film? How did you choose Emma? Why Emma? How is Tina Bell? What's it like to work with her? Are you two dating? Blah, blah, blah. Nothing caught his interest.

"So what was your favorite part- to film or see on the big screen?" the interviewer asked.

He had heard this question once or twice, but he really hand't answer it well. He answered with: "I don't really have one," just like he did with everyone else who asked. He felt his phone vibrate, and since the interviewer was looking for some questions on twitter, he decided to check it. It was Emma.

_i'm bored_

**as am i too my swan**

_what are you doing_

**interviews you dont even bother to go to**

_i go to them- im in one right now you asshole_

**how nice...**

"So," the interviewer got his attention, "who was that?"

"My dear Emma," he replied, "she just called me an asshole. Nice isn't she?"

The host nodded and said, "a question from a Twitter fan: Can you make Emma wear a dress to the premier- I know she hates dresses."

Killian laughed, "she's not wearing a dress- I'm not wearing a suit either. We'll be twins at the premier, so watch out for that."

"Oh, we will," the interviewer winked and Killian smiled at the camera, "that's it, see you when you film your next one."

Killian stood up and left after a few words with the host and went straight to his car. That was his last interview for the day, and _man_ he had like ten more. He started his car and he felt a text. Emma.

_where are you_

**going home**

_im bored_

**swan its only noon**

_exactly_

**are you asking me out on a date? O.o**

_i may or may not be..._

**what time do I pick you up at?**

_pick any? preferably 6_

**6 it is, my swan**

One thing that occurred to Killian on the drive home is Emma usually the one that is asking for dates. She's making a move on me, he smirked at the very thought and walked to the kitchen, where he found Graham waiting. The dude was everywhere.

"What?" Killian asked and Graham turned.

"I'm bored," he said unemotionally.

"You had to break into my house to do that?"

"There was a key under the mat, you tell me- your acting like you wanted people to break into your house. You're a celebrity for goodness sake!" Graham started raising his voice.

"Guy- chill," Killian commanded, taking the chair next to Graham's.

"So, why are you really here?" Killian asked and Graham shrugged.

"I got you a date," Graham smirked and Killian shook his head.

"I think I'm good here, thanks dude."

"She's hot?" he suggested and Killian shook his head again.

"I got a date tonight, so thanks but no thanks."

"Methinks you have a good spot for Emma, no?" Graham was smirking.

Killian blinked, he doesn't have 'soft sides'. "Meknows that me doesn't," Killian replied in the same tone Graham used.

"Alright then," he said, pushing the chair back and fell. All Killian did was look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Methinks that you should- you need better chairs," Graham grunted, standing up and walking out without a goodbye. _How nice._

* * *

_Six- six she had said. Why wasn't she answering the door?_ The time on his watch ticked to 6:10 and Killian knocked on her apartment door again.

The door opened to a very wet haired Emma Swan, "what?"

"Time for our date, and you're just taking a shower," Killian looked at her dripping hair, "how... _original_."

"I thought you said seven," she muttered, opening the door more so he can come in.

"Hate to point it out, but _you_ suggested the time," he took the towel from her hands and started drying her hair.

"Don't," Emma commanded as soon as he started, but Killian didn't listen.

"Still though," Killian said, ignoring her, "you seriously didn't have to shower last minute."

"I'm sorry," Emma was not sorry; he finished drying her hair and threw the towel in her hands.

"So can we get to that date you wanted, now?" Killian leaned against the wall, impatiently waiting.

"I texted you out of boredom," Emma grumbled, walking to her room to her room to get clothes; she _was_ wearing a bathrobe. Killian followed her, but she stopped and turned to him: "don't."

"Fine then Swan," he grumbled, "if you find all the food from your fridge gone, I didn't do it!" He opened the fridge... nothing; he opened the freezer, ice cream- _seriously?_

"Nothing good, eh?" Emma asked, walking out- she was wearing the short shorts she wore when they met; the top was a black keep calm shirt that said: _Keep calm and carry on_, she also wore boots- cowboy boots to be more exact.

"You change fast," he complemented, her hair was curly and completely dry. "Hate to break it to you, but it's like half past 6. Maybe a jacket?"

"What about the pirate outfit?" Emma asked, "the coat thing?"

Killian sighed, tilting his head, "alright then, then no more distractions alright?"

"Fine," Emma crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"Still can't believe I'm doing this," Killian grumbled. _Wait- why was he doing this?_ He stopped the car and Emma followed him into his trailer where they kept their outfits. He grabbed their pirate coats and tossed one to her: "Happy?"

"Very," she smirked and he finally was able to get dinner.

"You know?" he said, as he was trying to find a parking space, "I'm wondering if you're only asking me out on dates because you have nothing in your fridge." He found a perfect place- not exactly perfect- not too far and not too close to the restaurant.

"You never know," she said- Killian never noticed that her coat was a feet from the ground, while his was hovering about two feet above the ground; she was pretty short- or that they made hers quite longer- or his quite shorter, he wasn't _that much_ taller than her. He shook his head, clearing the random thought and opened the door for her. It wasn't a _famous_ restaurant, but it was luxurious and he liked it- a lot.

Emma let out a small gasp, "it's beautiful," and Killian couldn't deny it. The room was filled with gold and red- Gryffindor colors- _what? No, now isn't the best time to think about Harry Potter_. There were many glass chandeliers and in the middle, was a giant lion water display. Gryffindor for sure.

"Right this way," a waitress guided them into a stall, Emma sat first and Killian took the spot next to her. The waitress handed them the menus and left.

"I'll pay," Killian said, "seeing the last time you couldn't even pay for _drinks,_ I figured that you wouldn't be able to pay."

Emma let out an angry huff and slowly turned her head to his direction and tilted it. "Seriously?"

"Pointing out what's true, love," Killian smirked.

"I wasn't planning to drink that much," Emma countered.

"Because of me?" Killian asked in an intimating voice and she nodded.

"If you weren't there, I would have paid for my drinks, thanks very much," Emma turned her gaze back to the menu in her hands.

"And imagine if you ran into a man that wasn't even as close to a gentleman as me- imagine how it would have been when it was time to pay," Killian smirked, and Emma didn't dare look back at him.

"We could have gone for pizza," Emma said suddenly, looking at him.

"So you can afford to pay?" He teased and Emma's soft gaze turned ablaze, "kidding my Swan, chill."

The waitress came back, "so?"

"Er.. not really hungry," Emma muttered quietly to herself.

"Feeling regret that I'll pay?" Killian teased, a smile on his face, "erm.. the famous steak or whatever."

"Same, and a chocolate smoothie or shake- or whatever," the waitress nodded and walked away with their order.

"Not so good with words, are you Swan?"

"Says Mr. The-famous-steak-or-whatever," she countered and he just replied with a smirk.

"Fine then," he pulled out his puppy face.

"Are you forgetting those don't work on me?"

_That was what he had forgotten_.

"So," Killian was bringing up this specific topic because he just wanted to know, "what about your love- past love?"

"I- what?" Emma was caught by surprise.

"Who broke you?"

"I- you know, I told you," Emma looked down, not meeting his gaze.

"His name, if I may," Killian touched her arm and she looked up.

"I'm trying to forget it," Emma's face turned to his and a tear fell out of it.

"Don't cry, love," he hushed, cupping her face and gently wiping away the tear.

"You won't know him," she said totally emotionless, her walls were up.

"Try me," Killian smirked.

"No, seriously," Emma smiled and Killian let go of her face.

"Try me," he repeated.

"Neal Cassidy," Emma said. _Him? Neal Cassidy? Killian knew him. A pretty great friend, if he thought about it. But he broke Emma's heart. He was going to reconsider him as a friend_.

"Well?" Emma snapped him back to reality as they give them their food. Steak.. ribs. Killian wasn't even hungry.

"I know him," Killian said, eyeing Emma carefully, "been a pretty great friend. Reconsidering it of course."

"Don't," Emma said, shaking her head, "if he's good to you, then keep him as your friend."

"Yeah.. about that," Killian paused, "he goes to my premiers with his wife. And um.. well, I drive him, so high chance you'll be seeing him."

"It's okay," Killian knew Emma was holding her anger, "any chance you can drive me too?"

Killian tilted his head, "are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive," Emma smiled and started eating her rib- steak thing.

Killian picked at his food, he wasn't _that_ hungry, but he figured he might as well eat _something_. He took the knife and the fork, but he couldn't eat the ribs they had given him; his gaze flickered to Emma and she was eating with her bare hands. She's not a normal woman; most would just starve rather than eat with their hands and get them dirty.

"Good?" he asked, wiping his hands and mouth.

"Had better," Emma muttered, she finished before him and was drinking her chocolate drink.

"Have you?" Killian asked, taking the drink from her hand; it was pretty good.

"Hey," Emma complained, taking the drink back.

"Remember who is paying," Killian said, taking the check. Nothing expensive, he swore it was less than _normal_ dinner- maybe a meal for two at Red Lobsters- give or take a few bucks. He wrote the check and looked at Emma.

"Ready to go?" she took a big gulp, but she still wasn't finished with the chocolate.

"Here," he said, taking the drink from her hands, and this time, she let him; Killian took a big gulp and finished it.

The two of them were standing outside of his car, he opened the door for her, but she just stood there.

"You have some chocolate," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Where?" Killian tilted his head.

"Just-" Emma leaned closer to him until her lips met his and her tongue was trailing along his lips. Killian kissed back and opened his mouth to tangle their tongues together. And then he heard it- they heard it. Cameras. Emma immediately pulled back and took the passenger seat and closed the door. Killian waved at them as he walked to the driver's side and started driving.

* * *

Killian left Emma after they bid goodnight, but her friend- Ruby, was it- took his shirt and pulled him inside.

"You've gone viral," she squealed, handing them her phone. There they were, in front of his car- kissing. Went viral pretty fast.

"You're trending on Twitter too," Ruby took back her phone, "there." That was one thing Killian didn't like- trending on Twitter. The kiss was just minutes ago and here it is, trending, second spot.

"Well," Killian sighed, "see you. Ruby. Emma."

When Killian got into his car, he couldn't help texting:

_so why did you kiss me_

**you're complaining that i kissed you?**

_no im just wondering_

**out of boredom**

There was that reply again- out of boredom. Killian hoped she wouldn't use it as an excuse anytime soon.


	7. Twins

_so why did you kiss me_

**you're complaining that i kissed you?**

_no im just wondering_

**out of boredom**

Technically, it wasn't a lie. She _was_ bored, but she didn't do it _because_ she was bored; she did it because she wanted to- that _was_ allowed, right? Well, he didn't know, so it's fine.

"Ahh!" Ruby shrieked, "TOP trending thing on Twitter!" She shoved the phone in Emma's face. There it was, top- first place.

"Don't," Emma said, pushing the phone from her face to get to bed.

"Do," Ruby said, following her.

"Don't."

"Do. Do," Ruby smiled and turned her back on Emma and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Her phone buzzed and she let out a groan, turning, but not opening her eyes. It buzzed a couple of times more until her ringtone played.

"What?" she answered, not caring who it was.

"My, my Swan, so rude," it was Killian.

"What?" Emma asked again in a sharp tone.

"We're continuing this until you say something nice- like, '_good morning my handsome_' or something along those lines," Emma can feel Killian smirk on the other side of the phone.

"What?" Emma repeated again.

"Did you not understand what I just said?" Killian said in a mocking tone, "let me repeat myself. We're. Continuing. This. Until. You. Say. Something. Nice. Like-"

"Good morning, Killian," Emma interrupted him.

"Alright, better, I guess," Killian chuckled, "premier today, don't be late."

"What?" Emma was caught be surprise. _Was it Sunday already? Holy fuck. _"What about the pirate outfits?"

"Got that covered, come over at 11."

"Alright then," Emma said, started end the call, but heard Killian say something.

"Brighten the mood, alright, don't want some hothead in the same car with me."

"What?" Emma's voice changed to challenging.

"Nothing," Killian said innocently, "bye- see you later."

Killian hung up and Emma finally could check her phone to see what time it was, half past 9. _What? Did she really sleep that long?_ Emma grabbed a random outfit and walked to the restroom to change and do all the normal morning stuff. Emma walked to the kitchen where everyone sat- almost literally everyone she knew sat. Mary Margret, David, Ruby and Henry- okay, that might have been a _slight _stretch.

"Hey guys?" Emma asked, they Mary Margret and David were rarely here, "something happening?"

"Just your premier," Mary Margret stood up. _No. No. No mother-fucking hell. No. Don't. Mary Margret and Ruby would dress her up like a doll again._

"Come on Emma," Mary Margret stood in front of her, running her fingers through Emma's tangled hair.

"No," Emma replied, walking away from them, "I already got an outfit, thanks very much."

"Alright then," Mary Margret sighed, _wait- she was giving up? It doesn't seem like her_, "can we at least do your hair?"

Emma thought about it- it would probably be ruined as soon as she put on her shirt, but no matter, "sure."

"Alright then," Ruby disappeared into her bedroom and brought out a whole bunch of jewelry and brushes and bobby pins and extensions. _How much did all that cost?_

"So mom, what are you wearing?"

"You'll see," she said, walking to him and ruffling his hair.

"I'm your _son,_ you can't just tell me?" Henry wined.

"Pirate outfit," Emma said, "how's that?"

"Cool!"

"Yeah, kid, sure," Emma sat down, facing her brother and starting eating her cereal that David placed in front of her as Mary Margret and Ruby did her hair. She glanced at her phone, 10, alright, not bad- on scheduled kind of.

"Alright, done!" Ruby held her a mirror and Emma saw some of her hair. Not tangled, braided on the top like a crown and the rest of her hair was just dangling. Not bad- except Emma was numb, she sat on that chair for about half an hour. 10:42- _she had to get going._

"Well," Emma ran into her room to grab her pirate coat, "see you!" She slammed the door and just when she was a few steps from her car, she realized something. _She didn't know Killian's address- well, fuck. _

"Hey Killian," she was sitting in her car, calling Killian.

"Yess?" Killian asked, "my love?"

"Hmm," Emma gave a little grunt, "realized I didn't know your address."

"You don't even live that far," he said, "from me. Just, the street where you usually go to Starbucks, make a left and turn after two stoplights and go straight. The mansion, not hard. I'll be waiting outside, my princess."

"Don't call me that, and hope I make it, I'm bad with directions," Emma sighed, ending the call and started driving. The street she with the Starbucks she usually went to, made a left, counted two stoplights and made a turn. _Big mansion, he had said- where was the- holy motherfucker. That was a huge mansion._ And there Killian was, standing there, waving at her and opened the gates.

"Glad you didn't get lost," he winked, opening the door for her.

"Glad I didn't either," Emma laughed, and Killian whistled.

"Thought you weren't the fashion type, what's with the hair?"

"Mary Margret and Ruby," was all she had to say and he led her inside.

Emma let out a gasp, "you seriously live here, _alone?_"

"Yeah, until you decide to change that," he winked, leading her into one of the many doors. He pointed to the pile of clothes- her pirate clothes.

"What? You asking me if I want to live here?"

"Aye, it's your choice, lass," Killian was in character.

"No need to go pirate," Emma smirked, grabbing the clothes, "restroom, if I may?"

"Door," he pointed to the door that was a few feet to her right.

"Thanks," she muttered, entering the restroom- _whoah? He called that a restroom? It's huge. It's beautiful- although she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to call restrooms 'beautiful'. _Emma took off her clothes and carefully put on her top, trying not to ruin her hair. _Good_. She pulled everything else on, and took a look in the mirror- not bad. She walked out and Killian was sitting on the bed.

"You look beautiful, Swan," he was already in his pirate clothes- he changed fast.

"You live here alone? Like aren't you scared of like.. monsters or ghosts or anything?" Emma sat down next to him and he shook his head:

"I'm not like you, scared of things that don't exist."

Emma scoffed, "they _do_ exist."

"Prove it," he smirked with an eyebrow up.

"Can't really prove that," Emma replied through her clenched teeth.

"Exactly," Killian smiled, "and when you can. I'll be with you."

"Was that supposed to mean something?"

"Maybe," he smiled and Emma left her clothes on his bed and followed him out.

"You could have picked me up," Emma said, walking past her car and into his.

"And miss an opportunity to see my house? No thanks."

"Mansion," she corrected.

"Jealous?"

"Don't," Emma sneered, "rub it," she hit his arm playfully, "in."

"Alright then," he started the car, "hungry?"

"I just ate cereal," Emma said and he laughed.

"Cereal, fit breakfast for a big day, no?"

"Don't," she commanded and he drove to someone's house- she wasn't sure, but she could guess who it was.

"Go call them," he was parking just outside their house.

"Can't you just text them?" Emma _was _a little afraid.

Killian let out a chuckle, "face your fears, won't you, Swan?"

Emma grunted, and got out the car, "you're always welcome to change your mind." She didn't get a reply and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman, no more her age opened the door- dark black hair and a dress and heels. Not her style, but she wore it amazingly.

"Killian sent you?" the woman asked, her tone was soft and nice.

"Yeah, I'm Emma," she held out her hand and she took it, "Tamara."

"Nice name," Emma complemented, and it was true, she almost forgot it was _his_ house until she felt a hand around her, and she turned, Killian. His gaze said: _don't overreact._

"Hey Tamara, who's tha-" Neal didn't finish the sentence when he saw Emma.

"Hey?" Emma greeted with a fake smile.

"You," he growled and lurched forward, but Tamara held him back. Emma stepped closer to Killian and he welcomed the gesture.

"What?" Emma asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice and Killian caught it, "did I do something wrong?"

"Sorry," Tamara cut in before Neal can answer her, "this is Neal by the way." _I know who that son of a bitch is_.

"I'm Emma," she held out her hand but Neal just stared at it. "Or not," she mumbled quietly and heard Killian laugh.

"Come on, kids," he ushered them towards his car, "we gotta get going."

It was an uncomfortable car ride, that was for sure. They talked, sure, but it was uncomfortable, even for Killian.

"Hate to point it out to you Tamara," Neal said, not hating to point it out to her, "she was the one that threw the ring at your face."

"For you information," Emma huffed, not bothering to look back and crossed her arms, "I wasn't aiming for _her._ I was aiming for _you._ Get it right. And... I'm sorry if I hit you, Tamara, I seriously wasn't aiming for you, though."

"Oh, you didn't hit me, it's okay if you hit me either way," Tamara smiled- Emma didn't even know her that long, but the emotionless look on her face made her smile. She turned, only focusing on Tamara.

"But if I hit you, I would feel so guilty," Emma smiled back at Tamara. Emma caught a scar hidden behind her hair.

"But, did I hit you?" she asked, pointing to the scar.

"No, another random girl that found her fiancee cheating on her threw her ring at me," Emma let out her breath which sounded like a laugh until she realized that Tamara said.

"I'm sorry," Emma scrunched up her eyebrows, "are you okay?"

Tamara let out a laugh, "I wasn't directing it to you. Another girl did that to me, and her ring was a diamond ring- not a simple band of gold like yours. In which I like a simple band of gold better," she held up her left hand and Emma saw a diamond neatly placed on it.

"It's beautiful, and I agree with you, I'd prefer a gold band too," Emma smiled, looking at the diamond ring and turning back.

"Appreciate you telling me that you'd prefer a gold band, that'll help when I'm picking a ring for you," Killian smirked and Emma laughed.

"Who says I'll agree?" Emma asked.

"Because I know you, you'd agree my love- bet you if I asked you right now, you would say yes," _so that might be true. She might say yes- and she had only been on one- ONE date with him, and shared like five kisses; but yet, she would still agree_.

"Is that a yes, _sweetheart?_" Killian teased, pulling the car into a parking spot.

"Maybe," she smiled getting out of the car.

* * *

The crowds cheered- louder when she and Killian arrived, their hands intertwined. Emma didn't remember how- or when, and certainly not knowing _why_ she is letting him, but it felt... _right_. His hand fit perfectly with hers, like they were meant to be. She reluctantly let her hand fall from his when some fans wanted an autograph and a picture.. or selfie.. whatever they called it these days. A few wanted pictures with her and she put on her best smile- but probably failed; Killian, on the other hand, being as famous and more adored, almost everyone wanted a photo with him.

"Emma! Emma!" the paparazzi shouted, and she walked to them, as they snapped pictures, millions of clicks, not knowing how much- how many they could keep. The light was blaring, but Emma tried to keep her eyes open.

"Your left!" they shouted after a couple of minutes, and she did as they instructed and turned right a couple of minutes later. Then she would face them and do random faces and expressions- she would forget it one day, but today is not the day.

The paparazzi turned their camera away and to Killian, who just finished giving some fans autographs and selfies- pictures. He gave his infamous poses, the eyebrow- the smirk, and anything else he could think of until he got bored and walked to Emma.

"Enjoying it, my love?"

"Oh hell no."

"Really?" Killian asked, surprised, "and those weird expressions are just nothing?"

"Well, I was bored," she replied.

"Hmm," he said, "right."

"Like you weren't doing weird expressions," Emma said, turning away from him.

"Hmm," he followed her, "I'm pretty sure I didn't do those."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned, meeting his blue eyes, "oh did you?" she challenged.

He nodded, "I think I would remember, my love."

"Alright then," Emma shrugged and felt Killian's hand behind her. "Bunny ears?" she grunted with her clenched teeth.

"So," the interviewer made his way to them when they got to the fans, "Killian, Emma. I know you two have a special bond."

"You know what.. we do," Killian smiled.

"I'm William Smee, by the way," he introduced himself, "the crowds were roaring when you appeared."

"I heard that," Killian pointed out, "quite loud, but not louder than any other premiers."

"And speaking of premiers," Smee said, "you two look like twins, are these outfits from the movie?"

"Obviously," Emma couldn't help it, "I loved it, personally. I don't know about Killian, but mine was- is really quite comfortable."

"Mine's comfortable too," Killian informed her.

"Not as comfortable as mine," Emma smiled.

"Oh," he smirked, "is that a challenge?"

"May or may not be."

"Oh, mine's more comfortable, but you just wait and see," he gave a flirty smile and turned to the interviewer. She forgot about him.

"Yeah, we're twins, I guess," he smiled.

"Graham's here," he nodded to Graham just appearing, and he walked towards them.

"Hey," he greeted with a huge smile, "how's the new couple doing?"

"We're not a couple," they told him in unison.

"Hmm," he walked closer, inspecting them, "sound and look like one." The pirate outfit. Dammit.

"Well we're not," Emma replied sharply.

"Seeing you friend zoned Killian," Graham noted, "I guess you aren't a couple anymore."

"I did not friend zone him!" Emma practically shouted and it became silent for a moment before everything resumed.

"Nice to know, my dear," he winked and Smee thought it wasn't so interesting, so he left with the camera man.

"Hmm," Graham was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, but Killian, Neal's calling you," he pointed to behind her to where Neal was calling Killian. She grunted when she heard his name, but nobody noticed, which was good.

"We're not done," he yelled back to her.

"We're never done!" Emma yelled back, and without even having to see him, she swore Killian was smiling.

* * *

**A/N:Emma's hair is similar to this:** . /i/8E/83BA5FF181F5CEC2F44887F3D78CA9_h400_w300_m2_ bblack_q99_p99_

**Anyways, I hope you liked it? Review- please and thank yous x) And I'll regret this but follow me on tumblr? .com**


	8. Mending

"We're not done," he yelled back to her.

"We're never done!" Emma yelled back, and without even knowing why, he smiled.

"Yeah?" Killian asked when he reached Neal, who led him out of the crowd's- and everyone's eyes.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"What?" Killian was caught by surprise, "what did I do?"

"Emma!" Neal shrieked, "why are you with her?"

"Because I am?" he answered sarcastically.

"Not a time for jokes, man," Neal replied angrily- _why was he angry?_

"I'm not joking?" Killian asked in an uncertain voice.

"How did you meet her? How?"

"At a party," Killian replied slowly.

"And I wasn't invited," Neal tilted his head, "you didn't bring me- you didn't invite me."

"It was a fucking new years party! It was a a freaking club- bar- whatever," Killian yelled back.

"No need to yell."

"I'll stop when you do," Killian lifted his head with a winning smile.

"Hmm," Neal wasn't listening, "you could have brought me."

"I don't have to take you everywhere."

His friend's eyes narrowed, "so- details. Need to know how that bitch met you."

"Don't call Emma a bitch," Killian warned him in a shaky tone.

"Tell me how you met that bitch," his voice was louder and more declaring.

"Well, I'll tell you when you stop calling Emma a bitch!" Killian replied louder.

"Well, I'm not, so just shut it and spill."

"How do I 'shut it and spill' you're practically telling me to not talk and talk- like what the hell," Killian wanted to cause the disaster.

"Spill," Neal corrected himself, his tone emotionless.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I do," Neal said behind his clenched teeth.

"Not a good enough reason," Killian sang, and he realized he was only pissing Neal off- which was quite fun.

"Spill," he growled from his clenched teeth.

"What's the magic word?" Killian's voice was that annoying voice people use to talk to babies.

Neal just stared at him, "can you not."

"Hmm," Killian shrugged. "I saw her at the party- club- bar, whatever, and we talked and exchanged numbers- nothing else."

"You said it was a New Years party, are you _sure_ nothing else happened," his friend was walking and Killian followed him.

"I have bad memory," Killian lied, well it was an almost lie, he _did_ kind of have bad memory.

"You're an actor," Neal pointed out.

"Really?" Killian asked in a sarcastic voice, "I never knew that. Thanks for informing me."

"Which means," he finished, ignoring Killian, "that you must have good memory."

"I remember what I _read_, not what actually happens in the real world, I don't keep track, you see. I don't have a journal or diary- or whatever."

His friend stopped walking for a brief moment, "just tell me the details."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to hurt you, my friend," _was he lying? Yes he was- it wasn't even a question. You can't hurt a broken heart- let alone two broken hearts._

"You can't hurt a broken heart, my friend," Killian didn't mean to say that, but he did.

"Who you talking about? You or Emma?"

"I'm speaking for both of us. You can't hurt broken hearts that have already been hurt. You can only try to mend them."

"Emma's heart isn't broken- or else she wouldn't have done what she did- to me."

"It's broken _because_ of that reason. You think it's easy to catch your love cheating on you? Let alone it being a week from your wedding?" Killian told him shakily, "if you didn't know, it's harder than you think. But you _don't_ know. Because, why? Because _you_ cheated on Emma. _You_ broke _her_. _You_ broke her- and now, you're saying it was the other way around. No. It's not."

"How do you know all this?" Neal asked after absorbing everything in.

"She told me. Well, the simple idea- I just put the pieces together," Killian shrugged.

"And she actually told you?"

"Because I told her."

"She was sad, wasn't she?"

"What?" Killian was caught by surprise.

"I meant," Neal chuckled, "you know what- I can't explain it."

"She _was_ sad," he replied, finally understanding the question, "she was sad, almost crying when I heard her say the first two words, but then her walls came up. Emotionless."

"She shouldn't have left me."

"Hate to point this out, but _you_ left her."

"I loved her."

"She loved you too. But you didn't love her_ enough_. You didn't lover her enough; you left her- scarred, broken and can never be fully healed."

"You're reading too much into this," Neal grunted.

"Oh, am I?" Killian challenged, "broken hearts can't be fully restored- only mended, for their first loves still in their hearts."

"Ugh," he was being seriously annoying and Killian wished to punch him in the face, "can you not. Just tell me how you met."

"I already did, genius," Killian smirked. "We met, we drank, I paid, we exchanged numbers. Nothing more, nothing less. Unless you saw one of Emma's interview."

"What?" Killian should not have said the last part.

"Good luck," Killian sang, "there are millions of interviews."

"Well, I will watch every single one of them."

"Highly doubt _that."_

"Well," Neal was changing the subject, "_you_ will break her. Not me."

"Oh," Killian said in a small intimating voice, "you care for her?"

"No," Neal proceeded to punch him, but Killian dodged.

"The bloody hell was _that_ for?"

"The freaking question."

"But you _do_ care for her," Killian smirked- if he _didn't_, why would he be asking all these questions?

"I do not," were the last words Killian heard. And then he was alone. There was one thing Killian knew now: he was going to mend Emma's heart- no matter the cause, and maybe _his_ heart would slowly start mending.

* * *

"You alright?" Emma asked after Tamara and Neal got off, s_he did _have the right to worry; he rarely talked at all.

"I'm fine, Emma," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"No, you're not," Emma said, and his gaze flicked to her and back to the road.

"How is that?"

"You would be all joyful," Emma stated, "not gloomy and sad." _Well spotted, swan._

"So..."

"So something's wrong," Emma told him.

"Bingo," Killian smirked, pulling next to Emma's car, "what's wrong, then?"

"I don't know," Emma scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Well, darling- guess," he smiled as he led her into his house.

"Not exactly sure," Emma looked at him, her piercing green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Wrong, keep guessing."

Emma let out a fake scoff, "can't you just tell me?"

"Takes out the fun, my dear," he smiled as she grabbed her clothes from his bed and walked into the restroom to change back.

As soon as she walked in, Killian stumbled to his closet to look for something- ah hah! He held up a box, the size of a jewelry box and pulled out two rings, simple gold bands. Engraved on it were tiny stars and hearts around the words: _I'd pick you_ and the other ring saying _I choose you_. The door opened and closed to a normal looking Emma in her tee and jeans. He held out the ring that had the words 'I'd pick you' on it.

"Are you..." she didn't even have to finish the sentence.

"No," Killian smirked, "just as a prank?"

"Er.." Emma took the ring from his and and out it on her middle finger.

"Wrong finger, sweetheart," he informed.

"Not today."

"'Today' sounds promising," Killian smirked, following her to her car.

"Think again," Emma said, not looking back at him.

"Still sounds promising, my dear Swan," Killian said after a short while.

"Whatever," Emma smirked, getting into her car and waved.

"Happy driving," Killian muttered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

* * *

There was one thing Killian _knew_ he had to do. He _had_ to mend Emma's broken heart- he just had to. _How?_ Well, that was exactly the question. How do you mend a broken heart. Making it as fully healed as it can be. He pulled out the ring and placed it on the finger where she put hers. _I choose you_. Killian laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of how he can help Emma. Wasn't she mending on her own? With him- she was normal, no? But the pain that hides behind her green eyes- her laughter- anything she says, behind it is pain. How can he tell that she is fully restored- well, as restored as she can be? His phone vibrated.

_seriously? I'd pick you?_

**got a problem with that?**

_why those words?_

**you want 'i choose you' instead**

_no_

_no_

_no_

_no_

**may i ask why not**

_no_

_no_

_no_

_no_

_just no. i'm fine w/ i'd pick you_

**you texted me just for that?**

_maybe_

_Maybe._ She needed something, didn't she?

**need something my love?**

_no..._

**right...**

_no really_

**so you just texted to me complaining that ur ring has the words: i'd pick you on it?**

_maybe?_

**Swan, are you asking for another date?**

_maybe?_

**what time?**

_6_

Killian stopped texting after that- that woman has a weird way of asking people out for dates. He turned over, his chest pressed against the mattress and pulled out his laptop from under his pillow. He didn't know what he was going to do- but he knew he needed it. Desperately.

* * *

"So," Killian said, leaning back, "how many more dates until that thing moves to your ring finger?"

Emma looked at the ring, "you never know."

Killian just stared at Emma- her lips, her eyes- how can she talk like nothing happened in her life- how did she not show a single emotion- reaction when she saw Neal. He was the love of her life- but all she did was forget all her memories of him, greeting him- talking to him- like he was a stranger. _How can he help her- and himself, but helping himself wasn't as important as helping Emma._

Emma tilted her head, "something wrong?"

"What?" Killian shook his thoughts away, "nothing's wrong."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "you can tell me," she said sweetly- which was quite creepy.

"Don't be sweet, alright? Creeps me out," Killian informed.

"Should be sweet more often," Emma teased, and Killian's eyes widen.

Emma let out a laugh, "so what's wrong?"

"Er.. nothing, just finish up," Killian stuttered.

"I'm not gonna, so just tell me or else we'll sit here until you _do_, and I don't care how long it is."

"Just trying to mend you," Killian muttered so quietly, he swore Emma didn't hear him.

"Mend me?" Emma asked in a hushed voice, "how?"

"I meant your heart," Killian's voice level was normal again.

"Mend my heart?" Emma asked, confused and Killian nodded.

"Why- how?"

"Why? Well, I want you to be happy again. How? Well, I'm figuring it out myself," Killian replied with a smirk.

"I think I'm fully healed, thanks very much," Emma informed.

"I think you're not, my dear," he stated.

"How's that?"

"How come you treated Neal like he was a stranger- like you didn't know him?"

"Because-" Emma stopped dead on her tracks, she didn't know why.

"Because you didn't want to get hurt even more- him being your love and all," Killian finished, "right?"

Emma shook her head, "the first part you got right, but him being my love?" Emma scoffed. "He _was_ my love, notice the word: was. Alright, he's not my love- and will never be one again."

"Alright then," he said, covering her hand that was on the table with his, "we can go now."

Emma gave a small nod, and threw away the coffee; it was 7 in the morning, and they were on a date- drinking coffee at Starbucks.

"Want to see a movie?" he asked and she nodded.

"Which?"

"Mean Girls," was her answer and it surprised Killian; he almost choked. _That movie?_

Emma laughed, "I just wanted to see your reaction, chill."

"So which movie, then?" Killian asked again.

"Romeo and Juliet."

His eyes narrowed, "no seriously."

"Titanic."

"Woman!" he roared not so loudly, "seriously."

"High School Musical," Emma smirked.

Killian didn't reply and just got in the car and listened to the radio, ignoring her.

"Iron Man 3," Emma finally replied, bored of teasing- or whatever she was doing.

"Iron Man 3, then," Killian confirmed, driving them to a theater.

* * *

"God," Emma replied, sitting at a restaurant's stall, Killian next to her, "I think I would just move in with you," she teased. "Free food and everything."

Killian couldn't help laughing, "you're always welcome."

"Yeah, don't freak if you find me on your doorstep at 3 in the morning," Emma laughed.

"Or in my bedroom at 3 in the morning," Killian smirked, and it resulted in him getting a light punch in the arm. "What was that for?"

"That's all you think about?"

"I never said what you were _doing_ in my bedroom; I just said in my bedroom at 3 in the morning," Killian informed her, "for all I know, we can be playing chess or poker or 21 or 17 or who knows what."

"Hmm," Emma said, finishing her dessert, "right."

"You're the one thinking wrong," he smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I just thought of two questions I need you to answer," Killian said suddenly.

"Shoot," Emma replied.

"Why do you hate dresses?"

"What?" Emma wasn't expecting this question- neither had he, it just slipped out.

"Well," Emma didn't know what to say- she just hated it without a reason, "it's so.. well, feminine, girly- I don't like it."

"You don't like it because it's.. girly?" Killian asked, and she nodded.

"Well, it also shows a lot of skin- you know?"

"Yeah, but don't short shorts show more skin than normal dresses?"

"I- Well," she sighed, "I don't- You see- I-" Emma didn't know how to reply to that. "I like short shorts, and dresses- wind can like- you know..."

_He knew_. "How would wind blow from the ground?"

"Well- when you spin," Emma had no idea what she was saying whatsoever.

"You spin?"

"I don't like dresses, okay?" Emma sighed, "what's the other question?"

"Why are you so nice to Tamara, I mean she _is_ his fiancee," he meant to ask this question first.

"You can say Neal, I'm fine with it," Emma stated.

"I'm nice to her because- well, everyone deserves a chance, don't they?" that wasn't what Killian expected.

"Well she _did_ take Neal from you," Killian reminded.

"Well it's okay, I have you," she smiled, meeting his eyes, "and you're worth a million of Neal any old day."

"Only a million?" Killian asked in a teasing voice, "that's all?"

"Alright then, how much do you want to be worth?"

"Well, over a billion, at least."

"Fine then, a hundred," Emma crossed her arms, her head now resting on his shoulders.

"Billion," Killian added with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night-" Emma smiled, "anyways. I need to give people a chance- I don't even hate that many people, you know. She's real nice too, so if I hate her, I would be guilty for so long."

"Would you?" Killian asked- he wasn't quite sure if Emma was lying or not. She nodded, so she was telling the truth.

Killian was starting to think that Emma's heart would mend itself- on its own...

* * *

**A/N: This isn't good. I'm getting ideas... For more ffs and for a PoTC crossover.. OMG I'm not even done with this story.. WTH is wrong with me?**


	9. Paris

"Oh my god," Emma gasped. She was finally here- and it was better, and more beautiful than she thought.

"She's a wonder, isn't she?" Killian smirked from beside her.

"She?"

"Well," they flew past the Eiffel Tower and Emma let out a gasp, "you want me to say: 'He's a wonder, isn't he'?"

"No... I just- find it strange you call things female and male," Emma glanced at him.

"Not at all strange. Respect- I respect them."

"You... Respect... Nonliving... Things?" Emma asked slowly.

"Did you not understand me the first time?" he asked, catching a lock of her blond hair and pulled it behind her ear.

"I did- it's just," Emma stood up, following Killian out of the airplane, "strange."

"Nothing wrong with being different, no?" he took the luggage from one of the flight person.

"Er..." Emma didn't finish the sentence, she just grabbed her suitcase from his arms and slung it across her shoulder.

"Speechless, I see," he grinned, leading her to the hotel they were sharing with Graham. "I know I'm handsome and all," he smirked as he held the door for Emma; Graham pushed her aside and stepped in first.

"You forgot me idiots," he sneered, then stomped into a random room and slammed the door.

"He was on the plane?" Emma asked, and turned her head as the door Graham slammed opened.

"That was the bathroom," he informed and Killian nodded; Graham turned and walked into the door opposite of him.

* * *

"Ruby!" Emma screamed at the top oh her lungs- sure she wasn't there, but still.

"Hate to point this out to you, but Ruby's not here," Killian said from across the room. In a swift movement, he was next to her, "something wrong?"

"They're- They're all dresses!" Emma could not believe what had happened to her clothes- Ruby replaced them with dresses.

"You can always buy new ones," he said, peaking to see, "they're not half bad. Your style too, why not try them on?"

"Me? Wearing dresses?" Emma scoffed, _what was he thinking?_ "Never."

"Come on," Killian plead, "please." _Puppy face. Those don't work on her... But look- his eyes are sparkling and he's so adorabl- wait what? What had gotten into her?_

"No," Emma snapped, and he looked down, disappointed; but when he was walking back to his suitcase, she was sure she felt him smile. _What is he up to?_

Emma didn't care- she just had to shower, eat dinner, Skype with Ruby, and hit the sack for tomorrow's premier. She dug deeper into her suitcase- where were her pajamas? Tank top- _alright, not bad_- sweats, where were her sweats?

"Mother fucker," Emma cursed, and got a reply from Killian, which wasn't helpful:

"I didn't fuck your mother- I don't even know her. How dare you accuse me of such things."

"You're _not_ helping," Emma was in no mood.

"What do you need?"

"Sweats- pj's."

"Here," Emma's reflexes were too slow and everything went black; she pulled whatever Killian threw at her from her head: shorts. Blue and red shorts that went to your knee, like her school PE shorts she had to buy every year.

"Thanks.. I guess," Emma stuttered- she didn't know what to say, "thanks."

"Not a problem," she heard him mutter, digging through his clothes, again. She was going to need dinner after this; Emma stepped into the restroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

"Fuck this," she cursed and threw the mittens on the table- she can't even make simple food.

"Something wrong?" two set of footsteps, Graham and Killian; the voice was obviously Graham's though.

"What do you think?" Emma sneered, looking at the fire detector that was beeping.

"No dinner?" Killian asked in a worried tone.

"What's all you think about?" Emma hissed and kicked the oven door closed.

"What _were_ you trying to make anyways?"

"Pizza," Emma looked at Killian- that dude was dumber than she thought.

"Frozen?"

"What do you think?" Emma asked sharply, sitting on a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"You could have just _ordered_ pizza," Killian sat besides her and he placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up.

"Alright, fine," Emma grumbled, snatching her wallet from her room and put on her shoes.

"By phone," Killian said as she was putting on her shoe.

"Too late now," Emma grumbled, stomping out and slammed the door.

* * *

"That took you a while," Killian greeted as she set the pizza down. "Pepperoni? I mean- good taste going to Pizza Hut and all, but seriously? Pepperoni?"

"Oh, come on!" Emma groaned, "I got you food!"

Killian tilted his head, his sea blue eyes staring in her forest green ones; it lasted for a quite a while for Graham said:

"Is the eye sex done? Or am I interrupting?"

"It's fine," Emma said, giving them paper plates, grabbed 2 slices and walked back to the bedroom.

She stared at the blank screen, waiting for Ruby to accept the call. Her face popped up and Emma almost fell off of her chair in shock.

"Hey Ems," Ruby greeted.

"Ruby," was all Emma said, taking a bite out of her pizza, "you didn't have to replace _everything_ I brought with dresses."

"I think I did," she replied with a fake, small frown.

"I hate you," Emma said, grinning, "how are things? How's Henry?"

"I know, and everything's fine- and so is Henry. We all miss you."

"I miss you too. I think I'm going to go crazy with nobody but the two brats to entertain me."

"Hey, not so nice," Killian just walked in and placed himself next to her.

"Did she burn the pizza?" Ruby asked, ignoring Emma's glare and growl.

"Yes. Yes she did," Killian grinned, his face close to hers.

"Dare to leave me alone? How mean," Emma turned to Graham's pouting face; he placed himself on the other side of Emma.

"Ruby, it's a party," she said emotionless and sarastically, "bring yo friends."

"Did I hear party?" a guy she didn't know appeared next to Ruby.

"Emma, guys this is-"

"Victor!" the boys shouted in unison, interrupting Ruby.

"What are you doing there?" Graham tilted his head, his expression showing nothing but curiosity, "banging the girl, I see?"

"I. Was. Not," Victor told them, face red, "I just... well, I was... checking on her?" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Don't forget to use protection," Emma winked at Ruby and she buried her face in her hands. "I didn't say anything wrong, you were there," Emma replied, answering Victor's curious look.

"Oh, that reminds me," Killian said, casting a sideways glance at her, "did you bring them?"

"No," Emma shook her head, she didn't even know what Killian was talking about.

"Expect pregnancy."

"No!" Emma practically shouted, making Ruby's head shoot up, "I am _not_ you know what-ing with you."

"Say that all you will," he replied, finishing up his pizza.

Emma let out a scoff, "I can't wait to get home Ruby, you see what I have to deal with?"

"Insult taken," Graham replied, leaving the room.

"Don't be a pussy!" Killian yelled after him.

"I'm taking a shower you mother fucker!" was what Emma heard from Graham's muffled reply.

"God- I get called a mother fucker twice today," he shook his head.

"You see what _I_ have to deal with?" he looked at Victor who nodded.

"Not as bad as me!" came Graham's muffled voice, "I have to deal with their sexual tension- and who knows, maybe banging tonight since they're sharing a room!"

"I hope it's a girl," Ruby couldn't contain her excitement, she was squealing like a pig.

"I hope not."

"Hoping for a mini me in your arms, aren't you love?"

Emma let out a frustrated sigh.

"Keep it down won't you? The walls are quite thin," Graham called.

"I thought you were showering!"

"Turned out I already showered, can't I just sext- I mean sleep in peace?"

"Alright fine," was Emma's reply, but she let a huge smile appear. She put her plate on top of Killian's and with a quick 'be right back' message to Ruby and Victor, Emma and Killian left to the kitchen to wash their hands.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something fun," Emma smirked, slamming the door after following Killian in. She immediately- purposely let her back hit the door wall and she groaned.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, getting up from the laptop.

"Work with me here," Emma smiled, pulling him back to the laptop.

"Oi!" Graham called from the other side, "can you bang a little bit quieter?"

"Well?" Ruby asked, not knowing what was happening.

"Trust me," Emma smiled, "this is going to be fun." She pushed Killian, and caught by surprise he fell on the mattress.

"Oh Killian!" she moaned, looking at Ruby and Victor whose mouths were open, "harder! Harder!" She had to cover her mouth to muffle her laugh, but apparently, it wasn't enough because Killian had to use one of his own hands to muffle it.

"Oi!" he called back, "I MEAN IT! ONE MORE TIME AND A PICTURE'S GOING ON TWITTER!"

Emma fell, head first onto the bed, she could contain her laughter- Ruby and Victor were laughing like crazy, and Emma almost had to mute.

"Er.. It's late, Ruby," Victor tapped her shoulder.

"Right," she said, nodding to the two of them, "see you later."

"Have fun banging," Killian called before Ruby closed her laptop, resulting in a glare from Emma. "What?"

"Nothing," Emma shook her head.

"Come back to bed," Killian groaned loud enough for it to pass through the walls, resulting in Graham's muffled sigh.

"Can you stop?"

"No," Killian sat up with a determined look on his face and grabbed a pillow and hit her.

"Oh, this is how to settle it?" Emma challenged, grabbing the extra pillow, and stood up on the bed; Killian followed her movements, and they were almost the same in height.

"Get ready," she said behind her clenched teeth, and began hitting with the pillow.

"Pillow fight, it is," he replied, and started swinging the pillow.

"God dammit!" Emma shrieked, "not so hard!" _Wait a minute... that sounded wrong._

"That sounded wrong," Killian said with a raised eyebrow.

"No shit, Sherlock," Emma hissed, and the fight began; it lasted a few minutes until Killian swung the pillow do hard, she stumbled backwards and hit her head.

"You okay?" he asked, kneeling down.

"I'm fine, thanks very much."

"Can you not?!" Graham screamed from the other room, causing Emma and Killian to fill with laughter.

Killian kissed her temple and Emma stood up and swung the pillow do hard, Killian fell backwards on the bed; Emma stared at him triumphantly.

"You're going to regret that, Swan," he stood up and the pillow fight continued. The door swung open a few minutes later with a messy haired Graham and his phone, snapping a picture.

"Pillow fight?" Emma asked innocently.

"Don't," he held up a hand and slammed the door shut. Her phone vibrated. She ducked his pillow:

_Check you Twitter_

It was from Ruby; she opened it and the first thing she was were Graham's tweets:

_Two people banging loudly in the next room. Damn thin walls. Two guesses who x_

_Can not believe they're doing it so late- like i need sleep too x _

_NVM they were having a pillow fight. What kind involves 'Killian, harder' I mean, come on... x_

Emma's phone got snatched out of her hand, Killian scrolled down with a smile on his face, "Graham's real annoyed," he sang.

"No way," was Emma's sarcastic reply, and she snatched her phone from his grip.

* * *

Emma was conflicted. _Should she buy some new clothes or just wear a dress? _

"Are you done?" Killian walked in to see Emma staring at the dress she was staring at for quite a while. It swayed a little bit higher than the knee, peach colored and flowers and designs everywhere.

"Can't decide if I should buy clothes or wear this dress," Emma tapped her foot.

"God dammit woman, won't you just hurry?"

"Fine then" Emma spat back, digging through her luggage for a good pair of shoes. Heels. Ruby actually stuck heels in her bag? That was one hell of a woman.

"Just take the black heels," Killian groaned, shoving her, the dress, and the black heels in the restroom.

Emma swore she was going crazy. She was actually going to wear a dress; Emma stared in the mirror and put her hair in a messy bun, some locks of hair falling out of it- it's good enough.

"Not bad, Swan," he said, snapping a picture of her as she stumbled out of the restroom- she _hated_- _absolutely hated_ heels., almost as much as she hated pictures and dresses.

"If I don't trip, yes, it won't be bad," Emma tried walking again, but she couldn't do it.

"I would find it incredibly funny if you tripped," Killian informed her.

"That's such a surprise, tell me something I didn't know, alright?"

"I don't think I can," Killian said, leading her into the limo; the ride was faster than she expected.

"Killian! Killian!" the girl population of the crowds shrieked as soon as he stepped out.

"Man those people are loud," Emma complained.

"You see what I have to deal with?"

"It's actually your fault," Emma grumbled, making her way to some fans that wanted autographs.

"Yeah?" Killian asked, next to her, "how's that."

"It's your fault for being so..." she didn't finish.

"Exceptionally hot? Handsome? C'mon give me something here," he wined she didn't finish her sentence.

"For being exceptionally handsome and hot," Emma grinned, trying to sign and talk at the same time; it was harder than she thought.

"Wasn't so hard, was it Emma?"

"Actually, it quite is," Emma finished signing and Killian followed her to the interviewer waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like? Reviews are welcome- more than welcome, actually. Barely started on the next chapter- IDK if imma finish it by tm though -.- PS: Emma's dress is the one she wears when she shoplifts and in the stolen apartment thing w/ Neal in Tallahassee **


	10. You

**A/N: Usually this goes at the end, but lookie here! I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT O.O OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I CAN't EVEN... AND GET READY FOR A PLOT TWIST... if that's what you'll call it, anyways. x)**

* * *

She had done it- she admitted that he was 'exceptionally handsome and hot'.

"Wasn't so hard, was it Emma?"

"Actually, it quite is," that was a typical answer coming from her.

Killian followed Emma to a interviewer that was waiting for them.

"I'm Aurora," she held out her hand, "of course I know you two, Emma, Killian."

"Hey," Emma waved at the camera- or at Aurora- they were in the same direction.

"So, Emma! A dress! Was not expecting that, let me tell you."

"Yeah. My friend, Ruby replaced most of my clothes with dresses- and my boots for these heels."

"I daresay she was really conflicted- weather she should wear the dress or buy some clothes," Killian smirked.

"Well, yeah; you know I hate dresses and all that."

"Question- is there going to be a sequel?" Aurora directed it to Emma but her gaze went to him. Of course him.

"I hope so," Killian said, grinning, "I mean, it would be cool if there was one- hopefully." He crossed his fingers and muttered, "please, please, please."

"If there _is_ a sequel, what would you like it to be?"

"Well," Killian said, making sure he gets the first word, "I think it would be about their trip to Neverland. Like, you know..."

"He means," Emma said, clarifying what Killian was saying, "that it would be like a 'Return to Neverland' kind of thing."

"Yeah, that," Killian agreed, it wasn't exactly what he was thinking about, but no harm, "looks like Hook's going to kidnap Tina again."

"Yes, yes, can't wait for that!" Aurora exclaimed, "are we meeting Jack Sparrow though?"

"Ooh, Jack Sparrow," Killian's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "then they wouldn't be going to Neverland; unless Jack tries to take over the Jolly Roger, which can be a likely plot."

"What if Jack Sparrow _is_ in it and you get to work with Johnny Depp, how would that make you feel?"

"OH MY GOD," Emma breathed out, "I would FREAK. Like I wouldn't stop screaming, at all."

"Fangirl," Killian mouthed to the camera, pointing to Emma.

"I heard that," Emma said, and as an apology, Killian wrapped his arm around her.

"Well yeah," Killian replied, not knowing what to say.

"We know someone else is waiting to interview you guys, so I'll make it quick. What was happening during those tweets about you two last night?"

"Oh," Emma let out a sigh and started giggling.

"She's not very functional when you talk about that," Killian tried not to laugh, "we were playing a prank on him- and, um well- it turned to _that_."

"I see," Aurora nodded, giving Emma a puzzling look, "well, hope to see you two next time."

* * *

"Woah! I thought you were kidding!" Killian yelled, the day after the premier and Emma wanted to go souvenir shopping; their plane was leaving in a few hours.

"You know the plane leaves in a few hours, right?"

"Then buy another ticket," Emma said, not caring as she looked through the items around the shop.

"Oh, come on," Killian groaned following her.

"Can't you just get one random thing and be done with it?"

"No, it has to be good," Emma replied, she picked up a mini Eiffel Tower.

"That's good," he pointed out and she shook her head.

"Not good enough," Emma sighed, putting it back.

"I'm quite sure there's nothing good enough for you in this store," Killian groaned, picking up a necklace with a small swan on it.

"Here," Killian held the necklace to her.

"No," Emma shook her head, "I mean it's beautiful and all, but I don't think it's for Henry."

"How stupid can blondes get?" he muttered under his breath. _Did she seriously think this was for Henry?_

"What?"

"It's for you, SWAN," he said the last word louder than the rest of the words, he pointed to the swan that was dangling from it.

"Oh," Emma took the necklace, "it's beautiful," she muttered, wrapping her arms around Killian's neck. _Is she lying or not?_

"So what does Henry like?"

"I dunno, I'll know when I see it," Emma sighed. Killian rolled his eyes- he was going to have to _buy_ tickets while their private planes leave without them; apparently they were on a schedule.

"You know- I really _don't_ want to buy plane tickets, so if you can," Killian pushed her around the shop, "hurry up."

"You're rich," Emma said_._

"That's cool of you to notice," Killian said coolly, but then changed his tone, "please. Please. Why won't you just hurry?"

"Begging only slows me down," Emma shrugged, picking up and setting things down.

Killian groaned, "please, please- come on!"

"Haha, not going to work," she replied, emotionless.

"What about a pizza necklace?" Killian suggested, up a necklace.

"Only you would wear that."

Killian sighed, rolled his eyes and followed her, "a mustache necklace, aren't these type of mustaches most famous?"

Emma turned- they were, kids- from preteens to teens, he saw them around a lot. "Er..." Emma hesitated, "alright, fine."

"Yes," Killian whispered to himself when she took the necklace from his hand.

"Now one for Ruby," Emma smirked- she was doing this on purpose.

"Oh, come on!"

"No worries," she made her way to the checkout.

"So you're not getting something for Ruby?" Killian asked, confused.

"Oh no," Emma chuckled, "I am... Just not here- you see, she likes designer clothes and stuff."

"€16, please," the cashier said and Emma dug through her wallet.

"Here," Killian held her the money and she handed them the two necklaces. "Learn to exchange money before you buy stuff," Killian hissed when they were out the door, "where to now?"

"I heard of this shop," Emma started, "Louvre-Tuileries and Faubourg Saint-Honoré."

"Um..." Killian had never been there- or even heard of it all the times he went to Paris. "Um.. Er... sounds like a good place," he lied.

Emma let out a cough that was clearly hiding a giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, looking down at her phone for directions, "here." She led him into a shop- gold. Million of racks and dresses and suits and jewelry.

"You know her size?" he asked awkwardly, he didn't want to spend this long trip in silence.

"She's the same size as me," Emma said, going through the racks and dresses.

"Which is?"

Her head snapped to him- apparently, it wasn't something he should have asked. "You don't need to know," she replied, scanning the racks.

"Oh, come on- I was going to buy you a dress," he lied- well, he may or may not be lying _now_.

"Not telling," she said, and pulled out a dress, "you think Ruby would like this?"

"Hmm," Killian leaned closer to inspect it, to check the size to be more specific; Emma realized what he was doing and shoved the dress back.

"Or not," Killian was disappointed, he really was quite curious. "I can help, you just have to tell me."

"How about no?"

Killian sighed, "alright then, I'm just going to stand here- doing nothing."

"Fine with me," Emma shrugged and Killian groaned in frustration while Emma was looking at dresses for Ruby.

"Here," he grabbed a random off the rack.

Emma tilted her head and her eyes met his, "how did you know?" She asked quickly, pulling the dress from his grasp.

"What?"

"Her size- our size."

_He just grabbed a random one- she should know that_, "so what size _is_ it?"

"Not telling you," she stuffed the dress on the rack.

"Alright then," he shrugged innocently, following her, and when she was busy, he peaked at the dress he was pretty sure he picked out. It didn't surprise him. A size 2.

"A size 2, nothing wrong with that, Swan," he teased, patting her head, "nothing harsh."

"Shut it," Emma said, running her hands through the dresses until she suddenly stopped and he ran into her.

"Found it?"

"I think," Emma hesitantly pulled the dress, checked the size and tilted her head to examine it; that, or to try to imagine Ruby in it.

Killian whistled, "nice, too bad the price isn't- such a shame."

"Do they take credit cards?"

"Only one way to find out," he lead her to the checkout line, but she walked out of his grasp and turned around.

"Not good enough, or too expensive?" he teased, "need me to buy it for you?"

"No," Emma said louder than she meant to and everyone looked at her for a moment, "I mean- I gotta get something for Mary Margret and David."

"Oh, god, not another dress," Killian groaned and she laughed.

"No, not a dress- Mary Margret doesn't like to have a million dresses," Emma reassured, "no worries."

"Yeah? So what are you getting her?"

"I don't know," her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Maybe you shouldn't get her anything?" Killian suggested.

"And make her think I don't like her? I got Henry a gift and Ruby too."

"You can always just put Ruby's gift back?"

"No," Emma scoffed, "what makes you think I'll do that?"

"Because, we have to hurry, or else you're stuck with me in an apartment- alone- all night."

"I think I can handle that," Emma said, walking to the perfume department.

"You're getting her perfume?"

"No," Emma said innocently, "not anymore." She circled and walked away, followed by Killian.

"Stumped?" he grinned a few minutes later after following her around the shop.

"You think?" Emma stopped, her eyes locked on something.

"What?" he squinted, trying to see what she was looking at.

"Perfect," she said, standing in front of the glass. A necklace.

"Can't we all buy each other necklaces and everyone be happy?"

"No."

"You want a ring?" he asked teasingly, "which, I'll pay."

"I..." she turned into him, "don't."

"I won't," he lied, taking one last glance at the rings and followed her.

"A hoodie?" Killian was kinda sorta surprised.

"I don't know what she wants," Emma sighed.

"What about a locket- one for Mary Margret and one for David; just get a picture of them together and put it in there," Killian suggested; he had no idea what he was doing.

"Great idea," Emma dropped what she was doing and went around to find lockets. "Bit girly for David, though."

"Then give him something else," Killian replied, wasn't that obvious?

"Like what? A new pair of shoes?" Emma picked up a golden heart locket.

"A circle locket? A not-heart locket?"

"Whatever," Emma waved the subject goodbye and held onto the golden locket.

"So- what?"

"You're asking me," Emma scanned around- "I highly doubt they'll have something for David in there."

"Then let's go- and _you're paying_. I ain't paying for _that_," he gestured to the dress.

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes and went to the line.

"Whoa," Emma gasped, looking at the screen after the cashier finished.

Killian peaked at the screen, _nice one, Swan._

"Do you take credit cards?" Emma asked, holding out her Chase credit card.

"Sure," the cashier took it, swiped it and Emma put in her code.

"Wedding or something?" the cashier asked, giving them the bag and the receipt.

"Nope," Emma replied quickly, which got her a puzzled look from the cashier and she rushed out, pulling Killian with her.

"So?" Killian smirked, looking at her red face.

"So," Emma replied casually, "know anything David would like?"

Killian shrugged, _how was he supposed to know? He barely talked to David_.

"What do you guys usually do?"

"You're asking me," Killian led her around the street- maybe there was a shop that she would like. He finished the street and rounded the corner, "anything?" Killian wasn't in a rush anymore- the plane already left; he was sure of it.

Emma shook her head, "no."

"What about," Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "in there," a movie shop.

"Er.. fine," Emma said, digging through the bag until she pulled out the swan necklace and put it around her.

"Like it, love?" Killian asked, looking through the stuff.

"It's fine," she said just when he held up a film.

"Which? Both, the necklace, or the film?"

"Both," she answered simply.

"Well, that's that," Killian said, walking to the cashier and paid for the film. "Cheap ass thing though," he muttered when they were out the door.

"Just get the rest," Emma replied.

Killian stopped and turned to go buy the rest of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and another movie caught his eyes- Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. _Oh, what's the harm?_ he thought, picking the films and went to the checkout again.

"Well," Emma said when her got out, eyeing the movies he had in his hands, "not bad."

"Yeah," Killian smirked, "need wrapping paper?"

"No, it's fine," Emma smiled, but then it faded.

"You didn't buy anything," she said, and that surprised him.

"No way," Killian said in a sarcastic voice, "didn't you notice?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "you going to buy something though?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "gotta buy those plane tickets, no?" He led them to the apartment, and to his surprise, Emma didn't take Graham's empty room- instead she chose his and fell asleep next to him. Emma was full of surprises.

* * *

There he was- sitting on the plane. Uncomfortable plane... next to Emma, who was watching the mini TV they had for you.

"Hey!" a voice called- and why did it sound so familiar? He turned and could not believe what he saw, but kept it quiet.

"Hey," Emma replied to the brunette.

"Had a good time?" she asked, and Killian turned to the window next to him- she didn't need to know he was here.

"Absolutely amazing time, what about you?"

"Yeah, I had a great time too," she replied. "What about you?" She was talking to him- Killian, she didn't recognize him yet. He turned and her face was full of shock as soon as she took in his features.

"Killian," she growled.

"Milah," he growled back, he hadn't thought of her- or even dare to say her name in like forever. Milah was on the same plane was him; and he could not stand it anymore. Milah, that bitch.

* * *

**A/N: Is that considered a plot twist? Please say yes... PS: ask me questions x I'll be more than greatful to reply. Review? And maybe follow me on tumblr? Gonna regret it- but now isn't that time...**


	11. A Rough Week

"Killian," the girl growled.

"Milah," Killian growled back in the same way she growled at him. _Was she the one that he told her about? The one that left him- the one that used him and was married during the affairs?_

She tapped Killian's shoulder gently and he turned. "Is that her? The one that broke your heart?" she asked in a hushed voice, so quiet Killian had to lean in closer to hear her; he nodded.

"I- I'm-" she didn't know what to say, instead her right hand shot to cup his face; he tilted his head to the side that she was touching and he smirked. He was unaffected- just like she was, with Neal.

"It's okay, I'm okay," he muttered, "but the question is, are you?" She nodded- so what she was partly lying? If he was okay, so was she.

* * *

"Henry!" she shouted, running towards him and knocking him down.

"Mom!" he said in a mimicking tone, "I missed you!"

Emma pulled out the mustache necklace and he just looked at her:

"That's it?

"Oh come on- be grateful, won't you?"

"Joking, calm down mom," he smiled and she heard a chuckle from Killian.

"Mary Margret, David," she hugged them both at once, and she pulled out the golden heart pendant.

Mary Margret opened it and gasped, there was a picture of David kissing her temple- it took her forever to get that picture. She grasp a small, green paper- that was _definitely_ not Emma's.

"200?" she asked Emma and she hoped it wasn't what she though it was. "You gave me 200 bucks too?"

"Killian," was all she said, pointing to Killian who was talking with Henry on the couch.

"I see," Mary Margret nodded and Emma held out a wrapped box.

"It's all Killian- so don't blame me if it's weird," Emma warned, which got her a 'Hey!' from the couch.

"It's... wow, I guess," David stuttered; it was a box full of movies.

Emma shrugged and made her way to Ruby, Emma was left holding a big bag.

"Get me something good?" Ruby asked, a grin in her face.

"Yeah- well, I hope you like it, cost a fortune and Killian didn't even pay," she shot a look at Killian.

"I'm not paying for _everything_ you buy, my dear," he shouted. Ruby started squealing.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD- EMMA I LOVE YOU!" Ruby screamed pulling Emma in for a really tight hug- she could barely even breathe.

"What's she give you?" Mary Margret asked, making her way towards Ruby. "Holy shit," she cursed, taking a look at the dress. Emma couldn't blame her; it _was_ beautiful, it was more of a gown, if you thought about it. The dress almost touched the floor, strapless, golden- peach color; it fits just right until the bellybutton then it spreads and puffs out like a dress.

"I hope you liked it," Emma said again, "cost a fortune."

"How much?" Ruby asked, hugging her new dress, and started walking to her room to try it on.

"More than you think," she called after her.

"You could have gotten me a dress," Mary Margret said in a a fake disappointed voice.

"Or me," David followed her lead and Emma just laughed. "Oh, c'mere little sis," he said, pulling her into a hug. He broke his grasp to Mary Margret hugging her again, "we have to go, see you tomorrow," she waved, leaving the room, David tailing behind her.

"Well- I'm gonna do homework," Henry gave her a hug before he ran to his room. Ruby hasn't gone out, so she was probably enjoying the dress or went showering or something.

"Looks like it's only the two of us," Killian smirked, making his way to her, "you hungry?"

"Kind of?" Emma wasn't quite sure; she pulled Killian into a hug, burring her face in the crook of his neck.

"Well, I 'kind of' want to take you to dinner, so put on something nice," he pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

Emma huffed and looked at her outfit- it was a black shirt with the Eiffel Tower on if, for she was out of clothing and didn't want to wash her other clothes and the shorts Killian let her borrow. "It's fine, thank you very much."

"But I want my shorts back," he smirked, his blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"No you don't, well, not now," Emma crossed her arms.

"You never know," he said, pushing her into her bedroom and opened her closet. "Wow..." she didn't know weather he was flabbergasted or just... well.. flabbergasted. She had like 6 jeans and 20 shirts; "I have more clothes than this- are there any more or that's just it?"

"That's just it, I'm not a rich person buying everything meeting my eyes," Emma huffed, sitting on the bed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing, my love," he said, digging through her clothes and sighing.

"Impossible?" Emma smirked, eyeing Killian.

"You think?" he dug through her closet again before going to the very back; he came back with a shirt she desperately hated and held out many more embarrassing ones. She should have thrown them away; Emma didn't really think that someone would actually look in her closet- _that far_ in her closet.

"I did _not_ know you were in all these when you were younger," he grinned, her cheer leading outfit, her band shirts, her camping shirts, tie dyed shirts, her girl scouts, and her pink tutu when she was five. Emma buried her face in her hands, "stop, put them back or throw them away please," she muttered quietly, but loud enough for Killian to hear her.

"Oh I don't know about that," Killian said, sitting next to her and placed the old uniforms on her lap. Emma looked at him, her hair messed up, but he just tilted his head, "why so embarrassed?"

"I regret these," Emma said, looking through them again.

"Even the cheer leading outfit?" he smirked and Emma groaned, her cheeks flushed pink, "don't."

* * *

_"Aww come on, Ems," her friend, Wendy said. It was easy for her, she was literally most desirable girl of the school- to all graders. Plus, the skirt was super short- and she meant super._

_"No," Emma said, crossing her arms, staring at Wendy, her deep green eyes and her red hair, dancing in the wind._

_"Why not?" she asked, crossing her arms like her. _

_"Not my favorite sport," Emma shrugged casually, "I seriously hate dresses and skirts and.. well revealing stuff and have you seen the uniforms?!"_

_"Yes, I have seen the uniforms, I'd like to remind you that I am the lead; just join, won't you," Wendy plead and Emma shook her head. _

_"No, I'm not the type, alright?"_

_"'Not the type'?" Wendy scoffed, and Emma stared at her, "you won't know if you're the type if you don't try, Ems."_

_"Well, I don't want to try, alright Wendy? Can't you tell me to do something other than cheer?"_

_"No, come on, Emma, please, just try it on."_

_"No," Emma was not crazy. That was for sure- well, not that crazy. The shirts were many sizes too small, fit for a fifth grader. And the skirts? Emma didn't even want to think about it. They barely even hid the underwear. _

_"TRY IT ON," Wendy snarled from her clenched teeth; sometimes she got scary, and Emma didn't like it when that happened, for Wendy can kill if she wanted too. But most of the time she and her red hair were innocent and sweet. _

_"Fine," Emma growled a few minutes later, yanking the outfit out of Wendy's hands and went to the bathroom to change. __**No**__ was her first thought after she put it on, __**absolutely NOT**__. _

_"Emma, you look fine," Wendy insisted, and this time she brought Ruby. _

_"No, it's not," Emma insisted back, trying to cover herself, "I __**hate **__it, absolutely hate it."_

_"Aww, come on," this time, Ruby was talking, but Emma stood with her previous statement. "No." She shooed then out of the stall and changed back, handing Ruby the outfit as she passed by. _

_"No," Ruby shoved it back, "you keep it." _

_"Fine," Emma grabbed her backpack and stuffed it in; she was going to hide it in her closet, nobody would know._

* * *

"Can we just go?" Emma asked, snapping back to reality, "I think I'm hungry now."

"You're you embarrassed," Killian said, taking her outfits and hung them back in the dark corner of her closet, "well, at least wear something better."

"No," Emma said, taking off the shoes she was wearing before and pulled on some random converse, "better?"

Killian stepped back, went through her drawers and held out a handful of bracelets, and tossed her a jacket. Emma put them on without complaint, for this was the only was she was going to get dinner.

"Better," Killian shrugged, leading her out and into his car, "where to?"

"You're asking me," Emma said, shrugging.

"Fine then, this is last resort, here," Killian started the engine and started driving. _What is he up to?_

* * *

Emma picked at her fries, "I did _not_ think you would actually take me _here._"

"When I _say_ last resort, I _mean_ last resort," Killian picked up a fry, "keep that in mind."

"Hey," a voice- she barely met her, but she knew who it was all too well. Milah.

"Hey," Emma replied in the sweetest voice she got.

"Wouldn't your husband by angry you're here? You're not with him," Killian said sharply.

"I left him," Milah said simply.

"When?"

"A few weeks after he ruined our date; I was trying to find you ever since, I swear," Milah was lying, Emma knew that; the lie detector inside her was rarely wrong.

"Yeah; it's _so_ hard to find a celebrity," Killian stretched out the last word.

"It's not hard; when I know where you are, I go there and you're gone," Milah said, "please, believe me."

"No," the answered surprised her- Emma _and_ Milah.

"So you're just staying with some- _bitch_ that you met at a bar?!" she exclaimed.

"A: DO NOT CALL EMMA A BITCH," Killian was standing up now, and everyone was watching, "and B: I MET _YOU_ AT A BAR TOO. SO SHUT IT."

"Oh, I see," Milah scoffed, "you're leaving me? Your love." Emma saw Milah hold something and her gaze followed her hand; she dropped whatever she was holding in his pocket and pulled it back, hoping nobody saw it. But Emma did.

"You _were_ my love, notice the word _were_. I don't love you anymore and I never will," Killian picked up a straw and held it out to her, "here's a straw. SUCK IT UP."

Milah huffed, but didn't move one inch, "Emma, let's go, we're eating elsewhere."

"She doesn't even have good style," Milah scoffed, indicating to her shorts, and shirts- practically her whole outfit; "and I'll bet you anything that she's using you."

"She is _not_," Killian roared, and Emma ran after Killian taking his hand, her sight never leaving that crazy woman.

"You aren't right?" Killian asked shakily when they were both in the car.

"I'm not," Emma laughed, "I never did and I never will."

"Good," he replied, driving them to his house.

"Are you going to- seduce me or something?"

Killian laughed, "if you want me to."

"So why _are_ we here?"

"I just told you," he smirked, turning off the engine.

"Like, no- seriously," Emma stepped out, following Killian in the house- mansion.

"You never know," he said, "fuck- where are my keys."

"You mean those?"

"Where?"

"In the car," it was Emma's turn to smirk.

"Oh come on," Killian moaned, and dug under the mat and pulled out a key.

"Seriously?" Emma could not believe Killian hid a key underneath the welcome mat. "You seriously want to get robbed or something? I mean- you're a celebrity for goodness sake!"

"I know I'm an incredibly handsome and hot celebrity, but that's always a good idea if you forgot the keys," Killian shrugged, stepping into his bedroom; Emma had a bad feeling, but she followed him. Emma moved until she was right in front of him; their bodies almost touching.

"Need something, my love?" he smirked with an eyebrow raised. Emma reached into the pocket she saw Milah drop something in and pulled out a piece of paper. "What's that?" Killian asked, following Emma to the bed. She opened the note and read it out loud:

"_I know you don't love that Swan girl-_"

"I love her, very much Milah," he muttered.

_"And you're only using her as rebound-"_

"Nope," Killian said, popping the e in his mouth.

_"But I love you-_"

"No you don't," he commented, which resulted in a glare from Emma.

_"So if you can give me a second chance_-_"_

"Haha no."

_"Which I know you do-"_

"She got problems."

_"I will love you more than I loved you before_."

"Sounds promising," this time, it was Emma who spoke and Killian nodded.

_"So if you can meet me at 'Granny's Bed and Breakfast'-"_

"Nope," Killian repeated.

_"I would very much appreciate it. I love you-"_

"No you don't," Killian said, peaking at the note.

"Killian, it's almost finished, can you just keep quiet for a few seconds?"

_"I love you more than you love that Swan girl. And much, much more than the bitch loves you. ~Milah"_

"And that's where you're wrong," Emma sneered to the paper, "bitch."

"Woah, language," Killian said, falling backwards on his back.

"Please," Emma scoffed, turning to look at him.

"If you insist," Killian smirked, pulling Emma down, she fell next to him and he rolled on top of her.

"You're heavier than you think," Emma said, gasping to escape his grip.

"Fine, though I would enjoy more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back," Killian smirked, getting off her and laid next to her.

"Don't even think about it," Emma warned, "it's been a rough week, alright?"

"I'm with you," he said, "and the week's not even over."

"Yeah, I need something good to happen before the week's over," Emma sat up, "you?"

He sat up and tilted his head, as if he was thinking of something, "exactly." She was about to ask what he was thinking about before his lips crashed on hers. Emma didn't even try to resist; _just go with the flow_, his hands went to cup her face, but then slid down to her waist and began to travel up her shirt; she pulled away.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed, her face dangerously close to his; she closed the gap, and Killian cupped her face while she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is it still a rough week, my dear?" he asked when they broke away to catch their breath.

"Nope," Emma smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hey! I hope you like? Finished it last minute... Plus, I'm going for a Jealous!Emma, but I think it would end up with a Jealous!Milah... an even-more-Jealous!Milah you never know- Review please? **

**READING THIS IS OPTIONAL -****[*cough* follow me on tumblr ?*cough*]**


	12. Taken

Killian rolled over and bumped into something- someone, it's strange; he didn't remember being with anyone last night, just Emma. That couldn't possibly be Emma, could it? Killian waved the though, he was too lazy to open his eyes, and be blinded by light- so he just rolled to the other side and fell into a deep slumber again.

Someone was shaking him, _he was sleeping for goodness sake._

"What?" he growled, trying to open his eyes, but the light blinded him; it was Emma, she turned on the light and there she was, next to him

"Still disappointed that you still look better than me when your hair is all messed up," Emma said, shaking him until he was fully awake.

"Still hot either way," Killian chuckled, sitting up, Emma's hair was all messed up.

"Make me breakfast," Emma commanded, a smirk on her face.

"Usually," Killian yawned, "it's the other way around."

"Too bad I don't care," Emma shrugged.

His phone beeped- well, he was pretty sure it was his phone. Killian slid his hand under his pillow to find it missing.

"It's here," Emma grabbed the phone from the table next to his bed, "genius."

"Why thank you."

_Meet me at Granny's B&B bring Emma if you want. _

**why**

_just come. expecting u in 15_

"Hey, Emma," Killian got up, and stared at a messy haired and messed up clothing Emma, "I'm going to Granny's wanna join?"

"Thought you weren't going to meet her," Emma said, crossing the room and went out the door.

"I don't Graham texted me," he said, stumbling after her, "alright?"

Emma crossed her arms, she didn't believe him; he held out his phone to her and she nodded.

"Fine then," Emma replied, putting on her shoes, "I have to shower."

"Fine," Killian grumbled, picking up a random pair of shoes and stuffing them on, "take your shower first."

"Thanks then," Emma said, starting to open the door.

"Wait- don't!" Killian called after her, but it was too late. There were paparazzi today- outside, _why?_ He didn't know, but if you're not trained, you couldn't hear them; but Killian, he was quite trained by now.

Killian pulled out his phone:

_ill come in an hour_

**whyyy**

_at least im coming_

Killian slid his phone into his pocket, it had just occurred to him that he hadn't showered either.

"Any chance that I can shower at you place?" he muttered, to a dumbstruck Emma standing in the doorway.

"Sure," alright then, "gimme a sec." Killian ran in and grabbed an outfit and boxers and folded it in a way so it would look like he was carrying just a coat.

"Let's go," he muttered, shutting the door and tried to flatten her hair, then his, but found it impossible.

"Pointing out to you the keys are still in there," Emma muttered as Killian unlocked the car.

"Always handy to have a spare though, lass," he smirked, getting in, and placed the clothes on the small gap between the car seats.

"Your photos made it home before you did," Ruby announced when they opened the apartment door, holding out her phone to them to see the two of them messy haired and tired.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked, pushing past Ruby and Killian followed her.

"He's in school," Ruby said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Right," apparently Emma forgot.

"So, where?" he asked, and she pointed to the door while she went to her room, but he caught her hand:

"Showering with me? My love?"

Emma laughed, "in your dreams."

Killian rolled his eyes and sighed, _well, it was worth a try_.

* * *

"It's 9?" Emma asked, looking at the clock on the car.

"No shit, Sherlock," Killian muttered, taking a turn for the parking spot before the other car does.

"Graham," Killian greeted when he saw his friend sitting next to a brunette. He thought he knew who it was and hoped he was wrong. The brunette turned and Killian wished he was wrong- Milah.

"Hey, Killian!" he practically yelled, almost running Killian over with a hug.

"Milah," from the corner of his eye, he saw Emma nod curtly.

"Yes, Milah. She wanted to meet you because I said I was friends with you," Graham said, shrugging.

"Well. I already know her, for your information," he pointed to the place there the faded tattoo was and Graham gave a sad, sorrow nod. He had forgotten. "If this is all it's about, I think I'll go."

"Wait," Milah took his hand and Killian yanked it away from her grip and stepped back until he was next to Emma. "Please, Killian," the name sounded weird coming from her mouth; it sounded wrong.

"Jones," he snarled, "call me Jones, or don't talk to me."

"Well, _don't talk to me_," Milah teased, resulting in a glare from Killian, "fine. Whatever, Killy."

"Don't call me Killy," he snarled from behind his clenched teeth. He could _not_ stand that woman.

"Stop," she commanded, stomping her foot hard on the ground, "and listen to me."

"How about no?" Killian sneered, taking Emma's hand and leading her out. Graham blocked the entrance, stopping the two of them from getting out.

"Just hear her out, mate," Graham said, making Killian turn his head to the brunette behind her.

"What do you want?"

"If you just give me one more chance," she sighed, "and not be with that bitch you met at a bar."

Graham knew how Killian would react. He knew, and he stopped him from going to Milah and giving her a lesson. Graham was holding Killian back, his gaze slipped from the jealous brunette to Emma; she shook her head, indicating him to stop.

_But she called you a bitch_, Killian's eyes said.

_I get called that all the time. I really ignore them,_ Emma's eyes replied.

"Alright fine," he said.

"Yes!" Milah was jumping up and down, thinking he was talking to her and she moved closer to him; disgusted by the distance between them, he stepped back.

"Not to you, I still don't forgive you. I was talking to Emma," Killian crossed his arms.

"Just give me a second chance," Milah plead, and he shook his head in reply. "Why not then?" she huffed.

"I _did_, you never took it. I remember telling you to leave him, no?" Killian asked, remembering when he said that and the tears inside threatened to fall.

"When?"

"A day later," he rolled his eyes, "I texted you something around the lines of 'leave him if you want. It's your life and you should be free, come with me'."

"I-"

"No," Killian cut in, he wouldn't let her finish- he didn't let her finish.

"Just let the lass finish," Graham's voice from behind him.

"So if you could hear me out-"

"No," Killian roared and Emma put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you _should_ hear her out. I mean, I know you were heart broken, I was too but maybe- just maybe you can forgive her?"

Killian closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright then," Emma's voice was gentle, she wasn't nicely _telling_ I him to hear her out- she was _asking_ for him to hear her out.

"Actually-" Killian changed his mind, "- you got 5 minutes."

"Alright then," Milah sat down at the bar and Killian got up and followed her- expecting Emma to follow him. He looked back when she didn't and she shook her head:

"I think it's private, I don't really want to interfere," Emma said, sitting down at a stall and ordered a coffee with Graham, who sat opposite her- watching them intently.

"What?" Killian hissed, this was a bad idea, he was sure of it.

"Please. I loved you. I love you," Milah said, her eyes sparking.

"I loved you too- until you left, that left me nothing. You left and there was absolutely nothing good left in the world for me- for you, yes there was, what was his name? Hood? Robin?"

"Well, I'm here now," she said gently.

"No," he shook his head, catching Emma's eyes flicker to them every few seconds. "Why _did_ you come to me. How did you leave that husband of yours?"

"He died," Milah replied sadly, her eyes and face drooping.

"Oh- I see, I'm rebound? Well for your information, I'm _nobody's_ rebound- so keep dreaming woman. Not going to happen," Killian huffed, crossing his arms. 3 minutes- 2 minutes left.

"But I love you-" Milah broke to tears, but Killian didn't even think about comforting her.

"Not enough," Killian sneered.

"But-"

"Save it. I'm done here."

"No, you're not," Milah warned sharply.

"Oh really? How's that?" Killian crossed his arms.

"Because," Milah leaned closer and closer to him- terrible pick of perfume and outfit, he could say so himself. He suddenly remembered that Milah was trying to kiss him- her lips inches from his and he pushed her back.

"Not going to work," he said, getting down. "Five minutes over, I'm done here. So, if you can just leave."

"No," she growled back at him.

"What?" he turned, his head tilting, meeting her eyes.

"I said, no," she repeated, "you are not going home with some bitch."

"Do. Not. Call. Emma. That." Killian sneered, trying to keep himself tame; just when he was about to slap that woman across her face a few times to teach her a lesson, a hand on the shoulder stopped him. Emma. Killian took a deep breath, letting out the fury that was building up inside him out and he turned to meet those green eyes that welcomed him home.

"Let's go," Emma said softly, taking his hand and leading him out. Killian tucked a lock of hair that fell to her face and neatly tucked it behind her ear and finally followed, casting a good bye glance to Graham, and unlocked the door.

"I hate her," he informed.

"Yeah?" Emma laughed, "how did I not know?"

"What happened?" Emma asked, curious.

"I thought you didn't want to know," he said, taking a right turn.

"Well, I- never mind."

Killian chuckled, "she wanted me to give her another chance."

"And I'm guessing you said no?"

"What do you think?"

"Good," was her reply to that. _Good_.

"Afraid I was taken," he smiled, his eyes flicking to her direction.

* * *

"Killian," Emma's son- _Henry, was it?_ came up to Killian who was sitting on the couch in Emma's house watching Pirates of the Caribbean at Emma's house.

"Yes, lad?" Killian pat the spot next to him to indicate that he wouldn't bite and Henry sat down without hesitating.

"I... I need your help," he said slowly.

"Girl problems?" Killian smirked, kids his age usually had girl problems.

Henry nodded his head.

"Who?"

"This girl- Grace," Henry said uncertainly, not knowing why he was going to Killian instead of his mom.

"Jefferson's daughter?"

"Yes, his daughter," Henry was looking at him curiously, "how do you know him?"

"He's a friend," Killian ruffled the lad's hair, "you like her don't you?"

"Well, yes, do you know her well enough?"

"No," he barely even met the girl- but he could barely blame Henry, she was a sweet girl.

"What about getting her to like me?"

"Aye, that, lad, I do. First thing's first: you don't want her to know you're flirting- that you like her. Just a few compliments would do."

"That's it?" he asked, racing to get a sticky note and a pencil and started scribbling on it.

"After that?"

"Well-" Killian was quite bad at these; all he does is give them his infamous look- the smirk or the eyebrow and they would fall in love with him. "Give her something, I guess. Maybe ask her somewhere- not a date, maybe like the park where you can play and get to know each other more."

"But I already know more about her than she knows about me," Henry stated, scribbling it on the sticky note.

"Really? How's that?"

"Facebook," was his simple answer, "next?"

"Then give her something- nothing big, small, really," Killian shrugged, what was he supposed to say? "Like a bracelet or necklace or something."

"Right," he scribbled on the paper again. "And?"

"Well, last step would be to ask her out and hopefully she agrees," Killian patted Henry's head, "why won't you ask your mother? She might know more than me." Henry nodded, running to Emma's room but she appeared from behind him

"Nice to know you're giving dating tips," Emma smirked, placing a small, quick kiss on his lips. A smile grazed upon his lips, remembering last night.

"Won't be useful for you though," Killian wiggled his eyebrows, "you're taken."

"No way," Emma replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Well," Killian stood up, "I'm going to go- good night, Emma," he pulled her into a kiss. "And your son needs dating advice, you should go help him."

"Alright," Emma said, pulling out of their embrace and made her way to find Henry, casting glancing backwards, watching him leave.

* * *

**A/N: I want a Jealous!Emma as much as you do- but if I write one, it would be weird why Killian chose someone that left him heartbroken years ago... I'm trying though. I mean, Jealous!Milah, I got that already. **

**PS: You think Graham and Milah are good together? I might put**

**them together- *wink wink*.. Anyways yeah. I hope you liked. Review? Like? Favorite? Follow?**

Or follow me on tumblr **Who wrote that? Def not me... Anyways- **follow me on tumblr **I didn't write that. It's a glitch. Anyways I hope you like...**

follow me on tumblr


	13. Return to Neverland

"Mom?" Henry came in her room, she looked up from the computer.

"Hey, Henry? Why up so late?"

"Mom, it's 9- that's not late," Henry shrugged, sitting next to Emma.

"What do you need then?" Emma asked, pausing the Ellen video.

"Dating advice," Henry said and Emma chuckled.

"Of course," Emma said, trying not to laugh, "who is it?"

"Grace."

"Grace?" Emma knew Grace- she was a nice girl, Emma couldn't blame him.

"Yeah," Henry was holding his sketching pad, playing with his pencil nervously.

"Well- talk to her, be yourself. That's always the best thing- be nice. Maybe toss a few compliments around," Emma shrugged, what was she supposed to say.

"And?" Henry wasn't writing, so she assumed that Killian already said that.

"I don't know, a present? A gift? A necklace or something?"

"What kind?" Henry asked, his pencil hovering over the sketch pad.

"Oh- I don't know what's trending, so I don't think I can help you there," Emma replied, looking at Henry who was quite desperate to get Grace to like him.

"Aww come on mom," Henry plead.

"Why won't you just do the first step first then come back," Emma said- it would give her more time to think about it.

"Alright fine," Henry huffed, rolling off the bed and walked out the door.

"Shut the door," Emma called after him.

"No!" he replied, and then she heard his door slam.

Emma wanted to close the door- but she also didn't want to get up. _Oh screw it_, Emma thought, _it's not so important._

* * *

"Emma!"

Emma's eyes shot open to Ruby shoving a piece of paper in her face,

"What?" she asked groggily, and sat up.

"New script!" she said, dancing around her bed.

"Whoa, slow down, Rubs," Emma said, rubbing her eyes, "you're acting like you're _in_ the movie. Is the script good?"

"YES!- I meant: how would I know? I mean, you expect me to look through your personal stuff?" Ruby asked, fake pouting.

"I _do_ expect you to look through them; 'cause you always do," Emma said, grabbing the script out of Ruby's hand.

The first thing she saw was her name scribbled at the top; the title was: _Return to Neverland_. _How original,_ Emma thought. Emma flipped through it to see her parts- almost everything was highlighted- _well, that's a lot to memorize._

"It's not bad though," Ruby shrugged, pointing to the script Emma was holding and left the room.

_TINA_

_Why would I want to help you? You freaking kidnapped me the last time I met you._

_HOOK_

_Because, you need to see this._

_TINA_

_Actually, no. I don't._

_HOOK_

_Yes, you do._

_TINA_

_What?_

_HOOK_

_Something's happen to Neverland_

_TINA_

_Why would I care? I don't live there._

_HOOK_

_Alright the, just let the monsters kill all the little kids waiting looking for their parents_

_TINA_

_Monster? What's the monster? You?_

_HOOK_

_Pan._

_TINA_

_Pan? Peter Pan? He no evil._

_HOOK_

_Think again..._

"Emma! Breakfast!" Ruby called from the kitchen, _damn, she had just gotten to the good part._

Ruby laid a plate of pancakes in front of her, Emma just looked at it; she wasn't hungry.

"Something wrong?" Ruby frowned when Emma didn't start eating.

"Not hungry," Emma muttered, pushing the plate back to Ruby, "I'm going out for Coffee."

Emma grabbed the script on the table next to her and ran out for Starbucks; and maybe a stop at Killian's house.

* * *

Emma stood there and rang the doorbell, her script tucked between her arms for she was carrying _two_ coffees. One for herself and the other for Killian- he liked dark, _didn't he?_

"Emma," he greeted, inviting Emma in and she sat on the couch, handing him his coffee and took hold of her script.

"You started yet?" Emma asked, her gaze pointing him to the script.

"Not all of it," he started, taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes widening when it was what he usually drank. "But I like it so far."

"As do I," she said, sipping her coffee and followed him.

"You'll love the end," he smirked, putting the coffee down and flipped his script until it was a few pages until the end. "Hope you'll feel comfortable making out with me on camera."

"What?" Emma almost choked on her coffee, setting it down besides Killian's and flipped her script to the end.

_There it was:_

_Tina pulls Hook into a passionate kiss. Camera pans around them, circling them from all angles_.

"That's..." Emma was speechless, what was she supposed to say? _Nice? Cool? Can't wait? No?_

"I was just as speechless as you, my love," he smirked, picking up the coffee that he thought was his and took a big gulp. Emma silently pulled out her phone when he was doing so and snapped a photo at the perfect moment.

"God, I hate you," Killian said, still discussed by her coffee flavor, face wrinkling.

"Going on Twitter," Emma sang, showing him the picture.

"Oh, hell no," he moaned, burring his face in his hands after setting down 'his' coffee.

"Done," Emma let the e linger in the air.

"I hate you," he muttered, taking his coffee.

"I know you do," Emma said, placing herself next to him.

Emma flipped through the script after he didn't speak to her for a few minutes. Tina and Hook arguing. Fighting monsters. Talking. Sailing. Him teaching her how to sail. Him teaching her how to properly sword fight. Fighting Pan's monster. Gentle kiss. Restoring Neverland. And finally passionately kissing.

"Well?" Killian asked suddenly, "how'd you like it?"

"I like it," was Emma's reply, her eyes hesitantly meeting his blue eyes.

"Well good," he replied simply, his tone calm and soothing, "want your pirate outfit?"

"I- sure?" Emma asked, flipping through the script again.

"Well, it's just there," he pointed to his closet and Emma groaned.

"Aren't you going to get it for me?"

"No," Killian scoffed, "I'm too lazy to."

"As am I," she crossed her arms.

"Pouting doesn't work on me," he said, looking at his script on his lap.

"It should," Emma said, whining, and fell on her back. Killian turned his head and licked his hips.

"Don't," Emma said, closing her eyes. This bed was more comforting than her own; but then again, he was really quite rich and famous.

"Your body disagrees," her eyes were closed, but she swore he was smirking.

"I disagree with that," Emma muttered, then felt a thump next to her and opened her eyes to see Killian's blue ones hovering above hers.

"Well, be sure," he muttered so quietly, it sounded like a growl. He dipped his head, capturing his lips, and Emma kissed back- she couldn't pull away, nor did she want to; she was perfectly fine it it.

"Hey, Killian!" the voice was right outside the door, but Killian didn't pull back fast enough. "Oi!" it was Graham.

"Hhhhhhheeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy," Emma greeted innocently, sitting up.

"I was in the middle of doing something, this better be important," Killian's arms slipped around Emma's waist.

"I-" Graham just stood there for a moment, flabbergasted, "I don't want to know. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie?"

"You came charging in my house for this?" Killian asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well- not exactly," Graham stepped back and pulled someone in sight. Milah.

"Oh no you don't," Killian warned shakily, "get her out of my house."

"No," Graham replied sternly, "just hear her out."

"I have," Killian complained, "yesterday, or was it the day before? Anyways- what matters is that I _have_, alright?"

"Just hear her out again-"

"No," Killian said sharply, "if you help her all this much. Why not just go out with her. Everyone is happy."

"Except me," Milah said quietly.

"No one cares," Killian said, shrugging and Emma smiled.

"You have no right to smile at that comment," the brunette hissed at Emma.

"I'm quite sure it is a free country," Emma said, wrinkling her eyebrows, "it _is_ a free country, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Killian replied, his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment.

"But I don't care. Get away from him," she growled.

"I don't have to listen to you," Emma stated.

"But you should before something bad happens to you," Milah moved towards them but Graham held her back.

"Graham, just date her, everyone turns out happy, alright? Especially me and Emma, so can you go now?"

Graham cast one glance- from Killian to Emma and lingered at her for a moment before nodding and leading Milah out.

"Still can't stand her?"

"Nope," Killian shook his head.

"Not even as a friend?"

"No, how do _you_ deal with it?"

"With what?"

"Neal and all?"

"Well, first of all, he doesn't ask me to dates or come to my places with a friend and stuff," Emma smirked, "and secondly, he's married. You tell me, you _really_ think he would be chasing after me if he's married."

"Engaged," Killian corrected.

"Same thing," Emma shrugged, falling on her back again.

"Are you expecting another kiss?" Killian glanced backwards.

"You tell me," she replied, pulling out her phone, for it vibrated.

_having fun sex?_

**I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH HIM**

_prove it_

**how exactly?**

_well-_

The closed door was kicked open and Ruby was standing there, Killian just stared at her.

"Oh, I guess you were telling the truth," Emma sat up and got a better view of her friend. Her eyes were red and her mascara was dripping.

"What happened," Emma asked quietly.

"Nothing," Ruby closed her eyes, and shook her head; a tear fell.

"Ruby," Emma pat the spot next to her and Ruby fell flat on her back, choking back sobs.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I don't really know," she replied honestly.

"You're crying," Emma pointed out.

"Well spotted," Ruby said.

"So?" Killian asked, he was probably in a rush to kick her out, "what's wrong?"

"I think Victor friend zoned me," Ruby replied in between sobs.

"Oh not on the mattress," Killian complained, "it's alright though, Ruby."

"You can just buy new ones you rich bastard," Emma said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, silently comforting her.

"How did you know where I was in the first place?" Emma asked, curious and wanting to distract Ruby.

"Well, it was quite obvious no? Going to your boyfriend's because the other day you were just sleeping with him."

"I.." Emma didn't know what to say, "I- wasn't.."

"Say that all you will," Killian said, "but it's not true."

"How'd you know where he lived?"

"He's a celebrity," Ruby said, her voice normal again, "you tell me."

"Alright," Killian sighed, "how about I talk to Victor and ask him about it, alright?"

"Kay," Ruby said, her tears finally stopping and sat up and left the room, "come on, Ems."

"Coming," Emma called after her, leaning in for a kiss before pulling away with a smile on her face and grabbed her phone, script and coffee.

"See you," she called after, following Ruby out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like? Yes- someone said they'd prefer red hunter or whatever Graham/Ruby is called. But I think I'm going to keep Frankenwolf in the story, so no worries.**


	14. Training

"Victor," he said when his friend answered; he wasn't actually planning to call him, but just say that to get her to go. Ruby, on the other hand, thought he _really_ was going to call Victor and got a hold of Emma's phone and wouldn't stop texting him.

"Hey Killian, what's up?" Victor answered from the other side.

"Gonna sound weird," Killian warned, "but by any chance have you friend zoned Ruby? She keeps annoying me."

"Me? Friend zone Ruby?" Victor scoffed, "I would never."

"Oh, okay, good," Killian sighed, his job was done, but he _was _curious why Ruby thought so. "Why do you think Ruby thought you friend zoned her?"

"Well, one day I told her I was busy right," Victor cleared his throat, "'cus you know. There's always a day I hang out with my sister right?"

"Yeah," Killian nodded, those days are always the days they're doing something exciting- then they have to cancel.

"Well, I think Ruby saw me with my sister and thought I was going out with her or something," Victor said, feeling guilty.

"Well," Killian cleared his throat, "see you." He hung up and hopped on his car to drive to Emma's apartment.

* * *

"Killian?" she asked, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Helping," he said, walking past her and sat next to Ruby.

"That was his sister, if you didn't know," he informed a sobbing brunette in the apartment.

"Really?" she looked up, her hope rising.

"Yes- quite surprised that he didn't tell you he had a sister and he has to spend one day with her every 6 months- twice a year."

"He might have mentioned it, during-" Ruby abruptly stopped, "I don't think I remember though."

Killian rolled his eyes, they did it- and he swore they barely met. Too bad it wasn't the same for Emma.

"Well, everyone's happy," he winked, and stood up, "no?"

"No," Emma said, blocking the door, her arms crossed.

"Well, besides you," he smirked, kissing her.

"You can go now," she informed after they pulled away, and moved so he can get out.

"See you," he said, walking out and almost crashing into Henry.

"Hey kid, slow down," he ruffled Henry's hair.

"Hey Killian," Henry called after him, "aren't you staying?"

"If you want me to," he turned to the boy and Emma.

"I want you to stay," he said, grabbing Killian's hand and dragging him back in.

"Welcome back," Emma said, cheery faced.

* * *

"So," Mr. Gold clapped his hands together, "I hope you know why you're here."

Killian looked around, Emma, Graham, some stunt doubles, extras and some people he didn't know. They were in the studio- a gym, workout place Killian had only been in one other time.

"We're going to train," one of the people he didn't know said. _No shit, Sherlock_.

"Precisely," Mr. Gold replied, nodding to the speaker, "get training. Filming is in a month." With that he walked away and everyone but Emma and Graham scrambled to the the exercises.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked, trying to clear the awkward feeling in the air.

"Well, I'm going to lift some weights," Graham said, pointing to the weights and left the two of them alone.

"You?" he asked, arriving at Emma's side.

"Treadmill or something," Emma said, walking towards it and Killian followed her.

"Don't like exercising?" he asked and Emma nodded.

"Why not?"

"Well-" Emma stopped for a moment, "it's- tiring, you know? And I'm super lazy, so yeah..."

"I see," Killian said, smirking.

"Don't say that," Emma shot him a look and got on the treadmill.

"Why not?"

"I meant the way you said it-" she stopped and looked at him; he was just starting to run now, Emma followed his lead. "It's like," Emma continued, "you're mocking me."

"How so?" Killian was curious.

"Well," Emma was already panting, "you make it sound like I'm the only lazy one or something."

"Ah, start slow, slow and steady. Slow and steady pace," he said, he was jogging and Emma was probably running- that or sprinting. Emma slowed down to a slow jogging and Killian smiled, "much better." Emma cast a glance at him and nodded, soon, they were running to the songs on his phone, and Emma wasn't complaining.

"Sad there's no One Direction?" Killian asked, taking half the Gatorade down in a single gulp.

"Oh no," Emma shook her head, scrunching her nose and panted, "I don't like them."

"Such a surprise from a woman," he said, finishing his water and took another Gatorade from the table besides them.

"Oh really?" Emma asked, tipping the water into her mouth.

"Aye," he nodded, taking the towel hanging on his shoulder and wiped the sweat away. It was only 10 in the morning. "It's ten," he said and Emma choked on her water; he had to pat her back and help her.

"What?!" Emma gasped, finally being able to freely breathe, "only ten?"

"Appears so," he said, sweat dripping; he wouldn't be able to survive the rest of the day. He shrugged off his shirt, watching Emma's eyes widen, "like what you see?"

"No," she lied, shaking her head.

"How come you're not taking your shirt off?" he complained, placing his shirt behind his neck.

"I'm not wearing a sports bra, sorry," she said.

"I wouldn't care," he informed and Emma smiled: "I know."

"Just take it off," he said, pointing to her shirt covered in sweat.

"Haha, no," Emma said, crossing her arms and eyeing him, and trying not to let her gaze slip to his bare chest, but he caught her doing that a couple of times.

"Caught red handed," he said when she saw her look at him at the corner of her eyes.

"No," Emma denied quickly and Killian just laughed, picking up another Gatorade and tossed to Emma.

"Yes," he smirked, walking with Emma to the weights section, he eyed Emma who was tugging on her shirt. "I could just take that off for you," he said, resulting a glare from a tired Emma.

"Can't have fun once in a while, can't you?" he asked, picking up random weights and played with it while watching Emma struggle with a 20 pounds weight.

"Something funny?" she asked from her clenched teeth and Killian just shook his head, _no_. He put his weights down and went to help Emma, lifting up the 20 like it was nothing; he handed it to her and she almost dropped it.

"Heavy?" he asked, amused at her struggle to lift weights.

"What do you think?" she hissed, giving up after a while.

"It's only a 20," he pointed out, "it's not actually that heavy."

"I know," Emma said through her clenched teeth, "just haven't carried anything heavy for a really long time, and easy for you to say."

"How's that?" he mused, playing around with his weights.

"You're super buff, for one," she started, but Killian interrupted her.

"You think I'm buff?" he asked, amused, a smirk on his face and Emma's face turned completely red.

"I was just saying," she muttered quietly, setting down the weight and walked away. He chased after her, grabbing the two Gatorade, and abruptly stopped when she did.

"Something wrong?" he asked slowly, following her gaze until he saw what she was looking at. Neal. Tamara. _What were they doing here?_ "We can go practice sword fighting," he told her, snapping her back to reality.

"Nah, I'd rather try to climb," Emma said, making her way to the rocks and Killian followed her.

"'Try to climb'? You never climbed before?" he asked, eyeing Neal and Tamara who were at the treadmills near them.

"Never tried," Emma stated, strapping on the safety gears.

"Completely wrong," Killian said, unhooking the straps and reconnected them correctly, "like seriously, without me you may be dead my now."

"I beg to pardon," Emma said louder than she meant to and looked at Neal and Tamara, thankful they didn't turn around, "how are they even here?"

"You're asking me," Killian replied, not even bothering to put on the harness, he grabbed a hold of a rock and pulled himself up, carefully watching Emma from the corner of his eyes. She pulled herself up just fine and grabbed another rock and pulled herself up, but her hand slipped, and Killian grabbed it, slowing her slow fall, for the harness was doing its job.

"Want to try again?" he asked, gently and she nodded. She grabbed hold of a rock not too high above her and carefully pulled herself up, then she removed a hand and- slowly, used it to grab hold of a rock and pulled herself up. _She was quite a natural_.

"That's great," Killian complimented as she landed next to him for the third time, and started removing her harness, "whoa, you sure?"

"Yes, Killian," she said, moving to the wall and grabbed a hold again, pulling herself up until she reached the top and sat there, looking down at Killian. "I didn't fall," she called down and he smiled.

"Yet," was all he said turning to see Neal and Tamara finally noticing him and started making their way towards him; Emma called his name and he looked up, and she did something quite crazy. She jumped; Killian held his hands out, not knowing how to catch her. She landed in front of him, her full body weight body pressed on his as she tried to stand, Killian wrapped his hands around Emma's waist, steadying her. Emma captured his lips in hers, "I did it," she whispered.

"Yes, lass, you did," he said, returning the kiss then looked at Neal who was approaching them.

"Hey," Emma greeted Tamara, he was pretty sure she was directing it to Tamara anyways, since she hated Neal and walked her away from him. "Later," she called, a smirk on her face as she continued to talk to Tamara about who knows what.

"Hey Neal, how'd you get in?" Killian greeted, sitting down on the bench opening his Gatorade.

"What was that for?" Neal huffed, _rude._

"What for?"

"Kissing Emma. What was that for?" Neal sat down next to him, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm quite sure I can kiss my own girlfriend, thanks very much," Killian replied, crossing his arms, resulting a growl from Neal. "Why would you care anyways? You're practically married," Killian looked to his right to see Tamara and Emma jogging on the treadmill, talking; why couldn't his and Neal's conversation be as joyful and normal?

"Well, for your concern, I _care_ for Emma, and I want the best for her," he lied; Killian was positive that he was lying. If Neal wanted the best for Emma he wouldn't have left her; if he cared for Emma, he wouldn't have been cheating on her.

"Right," was all Killian said before checking the time on his phone- noon. It was time to get lunch; he walked to Emma, hearing part of their conversation, which was about Harry Potter. "Emma?" he asked and she turned.

"Hey Killian," she greeted, stepping off the treadmill, "need something?"

"Getting lunch, wanna come?" he asked and she nodded, giving Tamara a quick 'sorry, see you later though' and followed Killian out.

* * *

"Hope you're wearing a sports bra, waiting to see you in one of those," Killian smirked, casting a sideways glance at Emma, whose face turned bright red. Killian thought of the sight of Emma peeling her shirt off, he'd be waiting all day for that.

"Can't you ever think about something else?" Emma huffed, crossing her arms, not giving Killian an answer, so all he can do is assume that she _was_ wearing a sports bra.

"No exactly," Killian said, swerving into the parking and getting out, walking to help Emma, but she wasn't the type that needed help, for she stood there, waiting for Killian.

"Whatever," Emma said, walking to the studio gym while Killian walked behind her. Her hair was in a pony tail, some locks of hair falling from it, she was wearing shorts similar to the ones he let her borrow; hell, it _was_ the one he let her borrowed. Running shoes and a white tank top; she was definitely wearing a sports bra.

The two of them were running on the treadmill, Killian occasionally casting sideways glace at Emma, whose face was red.

"I'm tired," Emma complained, taking a drink and drank half of it in a single gulp.

"Or hot," Killian said, his shirt was already off, he was just waiting for Emma's turn. And there it was- she placed her drink on the bench next to her and pulled off her tank top. Her slender body fit, her sports bra grey- he eyed it, all the skin she was showing.

"Like what you see?" she asked, smirking, as she continued drinking her Gatorade.

"I don't know," he said, somehow calmly, "you tell me." Emma rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips as she turned looking for a clock; Killian was still taking in the sight of Emma.

"It's an hour before noon," she informed, moving closer to Killian, walking him to the place where they were yesterday, "I'm running with Tamara." Killian's hand slipped around her waist and she froze, his warm hand on her warm body.

"Need something?" she asked, glancing at Tamara who was talking to Neal.

"You know I do," Killian purred, putting a lock of hair behind her ears and pulled her into a kiss, his hands wandering around her stomach and then slipped to her back, pressing them together. Her soft skin touching his; it was a feeling he could get used to. Emma pulled back after a long time, readjusted her pony tail and smirked, leaning in for a small peck in the lips before walking off for Tamara, dragging him along.

"Hey Tamara," she greeted, and Tamara looked up and almost pounced on Emma.

"Hey Emma," she replied, "good to see you." Emma released her grip on Tamara, moving to the treadmill next to her Tamara's and began running. Killian's eyes flickered to Neal who was watching Emma intently; Killian slapped Neal and he turned and shouted: "What the hell was that for?!"

"You know what that was for," he said, glancing at Emma one last time. Her eyes were on him and he heard her say "boys will be boys," to Tamara who nodded.

"But no seriously," Neal said when they were out of earshot from the girls, "what was that for?"

"You're practically married," Killian replied, _he knew what it was for_.

"I wasn't looking at Emma," he lied, Killian was quite good with people and lying.

"Sure," Killian let the word roll out of his mouth and Neal crossed his arms, eyes narrowing.

"I _wasn't_," Neal stated and Killian shook his head.

"I know you were, don't deny it. She's not even close to interested to you anymore, alright?" Killian tilted his head, looking at Neal.

"Hey!" Emma ran up to him suddenly, followed by Tamara, who hugged Neal, instead of giving him a hug or kiss, Emma grabbed the towel dangling from his shoulder and used it to wipe off all her sweat.

"How do you run for _that_ long?" Emma asked, looking at Tamara.

"Practice," she shrugged back, "when was the last time you worked out?"

"Since College, I think?" Emma wasn't sure and released a chuckle, "the first time I worked out was yesterday. So..."

"Well, you're doing just fine for a second timer," Tamara complimented, leaving with Neal, hands intertwined.

"See ya!" Emma called out before setting herself besides Killian.

"So," Killian said awkwardly, _should he tell her that Neal was checking her out or no?_ "You didn't give me a kiss," he smirked, Emma turned her eyes to meet his, she rolled her eyes and stood up, giving him no kiss. He stood up after her, grabbing her hand so she couldn't leave.

"Come on," he wined, putting on his best puppy face; she turned and leapt on him, her head on his shoulder. When he looked down, she smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like... Frankenwolf is sailing, so is Captain Swan, and Nealmara (for now) and Graham/Milah (as friends)... **

**Review?**


	15. Exaggerated Truth

"Hey, mom!" Henry called, "can I come with you and dad to the gym?" Emma stood frozen in shock, _since when did Henry call Killian dad? _Emma snapped back to reality and glanced back at Killian who nodded and said, "sure, kid."

"Why do you want to come in the first place," she asked, curious, "I mean, it's a gym. Nothing to it."

"I heard you guys were going to practice sword fighting," Henry exclaimed, seating himself in the back seat of Killian's car, "I mean come on. How awesome is that?!"

"Yeah-" Emma suddenly stopped when a thought occurred to her, "sword fighting? How do you know?" Emma wrinkled her brow, casting a quick look at Killian before turning to see her son.

"Dad told me," he said, "didn't he tell you?" Emma just stared at her son, then turned to the front, and hit Killian's arm.

"You didn't tell me," she growled, turning to see a grin on his face.

"Surprise, my love," he said, turning into a parking and leading Emma and Henry out. Emma just glared at him, chasing Henry to the gym while he walked behind her. And he was right... they _were_ practicing sword fighting today. Many swords and shields lay on the floor, all sizes, all weights.

"Cool!" Henry said, picking up a sword, almost dropping it. "Can you teach me?" he plead, but instead of looking at her, he looked at Killian. _She couldn't blame him, he was more experienced_.

"Alright lad," Killian picked up a sword, balancing it with his hand before actually using it, "first, position." Killian turned, his body facing the side, but his face facing Henry, "strong foot out," he had his right foot out. Emma watched Henry carefully, _he was quite a natural, but he has Killian teaching him- _Emma swore Killian was actually a pirate during his childhood, for he used pirate language a lot. _Aye, lad, lass, who uses those anymore? _Emma picked up a sword, twirling it on her hand, watching the two boys bonding.

"Want to try?" he asked, looking back at Emma and she nodded. "Right to it then," he said, watching her get into position, "perfect," this time he was purring in her ear. "Ready your weapons," he said, backing up to watch the two of them, "and go." Emma's and her son's swords clashed in midair and Emma pulled back, daring to strike again, and he blocked it, _good_. They fought until Henry got tired and dropped his sword, collapsing on his knees, sitting criss-cross applesauce, or whatever it was called.

"I'll watch you two now," he panted, carefully poking at his sword.

"You sure?" Killian asked, a smug grin on his face, "this would get really boring."

Henry changed his mind, stood up, and put the sword back, "I'll be walking around, no worries." He walked away at that, not looking back at them even once.

"Well," Killian stood there speechless, "I really wasn't quite expecting _that_ to happen."

"Really?" Emma asked, an uncertain, mocking smirk appearing on her face.

"Yes, really," Killian said, knocking her sword down in less than a second.

"I wasn't ready," Emma stated, picking up her sword and got into position, ready to strike back, block or just strike. He stoke, her sword hit back, and they fought until he knocked her sword down and pointed his to her neck. "I think I did quite well," Emma said, breathing heavily.

"That's 'cause I was playing around," Killian said, picking up her sword and gave it back.

"Right," Emma replied, "sure you did."

"Do you really want to go there?" he asked, pointing his sword in her direction, "rematch?"

"Oh yes," Emma replied, _she was certain she was going to do just as well_. But apparently, she didn't. He was right, he was just playing around with her, for her sword got knocked out of her hand just a second after she said 'oh yes'.

"Want another rematch?" he asked, a smug grin appearing and she nodded. He played with her a bit before knocking her sword down, again. "How about now?" he asked, and Emma shook her head, crossing her arms.

"You'll win," she pointed out and he nodded: "Isn't that the point?"

Emma sighed, giving up and started to walk around to find Henry; Killian followed. There he was, at the weights section, and Neal and Tamara dangerously close to him. She didn't want Neal to find out he had a son- not because she hated him, or that she didn't want Henry to know. But because if she _did_ tell him, they would want to spend time together, frolicking in the sunshine and flowers and watching TV in and she would have to see Neal more than she wanted to. And that was a bad thing.

"Mom!" Henry called, louder than she would have wanted him to yell and Neal and Tamara saw them... _and Henry._ He picked up a weight to show them how strong he was and Killian chuckled, making his way towards the brunette boy.

"That's a good lad," he said, picking up another weight as Emma made her way towards them, sitting on the bench.

"Who's that?" Neal asked, Tamara next to him.

"My son, maybe?" she said, looking at Killian and Henry bonding over who-knows-what.

"Your son?" he repeated, something happening in his head, "how old is he?"

"11," was Emma's reply, and Neal stared at her.

"Is he my son?" he asked so quietly, Emma almost didn't hear; she didn't want to lean in closer to him.

"No," Emma lied, scoffing, quietly, Henry looking at him. Neal nodded, his gaze stern and he left; Tamara stayed though.

"Sorry," she apologized, "about that. But is he?"

"I-" _should she tell Tamara, she might tell Neal, but he might not_. "I don't-"

"You can trust me," Tamara said, reading Emma's mind, "and I won't tell him, I swear. Pinky promise?" Emma nodded, and pinky promised, "he _is,_" she muttered quietly. "Please don't tell him," she said, looking at Tamara who nodded, "I don't want them to know. Neal and Henry."

"It's alright, I'm with you too," she sat down besides Emma, "if I was in your situation, I would do the same." Emma's gaze turned from Neal, who was moving towards Henry and Killian to Tamara and nodded. She got up and started walking to Henry, who was now in conversation with Neal.

"Are you my son?" _God was he seriously doing that? Didn't he trust Emma enough?_

"No," Henry scoffed, putting down the weights to sit next to Killian, "Killian's my dad."

"No he's not," Neal scowled, turning to his friend, "you're not I _am_." _He sure was confidant, that son of a bitch_.

"Hate to break this up," Henry interrupted, "but who are you?"

"Your dad, don't you know that?"

"You're not my dad," Henry stated, "my dad..." his voice got quieter and he looked at Emma. _He's my dad?_ his eyes seem to say and Emma shook her head, scoffing in the process.

"Nope," Emma let the e linger in the air, "he's gone."

"Gone?" Henry asked, "what happened?"

"Well- he changed so much, I had to leave him," she exaggerated, "I have no clue where he is now. Plus if he _did_ find you, he doesn't have the right to be your dad."

"Why not?"

"Killian's your dad," Emma said, shrugging and folded her arms, her gaze meeting Killian's brilliant blue eyes.

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around Killian's neck and pulled him into a hug. Killian was shocked at first, but pulled the boy closer to him, closing his eyes to take in the warmth.

"He's not-" Neal stuttered, watching the two of them embracing and shook his head, "you." He changed the subject and looked at Emma, who back away and sat down next to Henry, who pulled away from the hug to watch Neal.

"Can't you just go?" Emma asked, her gaze drifting to his fiancee, who nodded, took Neal's arm and dragged him out.

"What if he came back? Would he forgive you? Would you forgive him?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "he changed too much. I don't even want to know what's he like. Aggressive, I'm quite sure. Who knows if he's in jail or not."

"Oh," Henry was so innocent, young and carefree. She didn't want him to know that his father was a terrible person, a cheater. He didn't have to know that Neal was his father in the first place, and he surely didn't have to know that his father left his mother.

* * *

"Just there," Mr. Gold pointed to the ship, the ship portraying as the Jolly Roger, sailing towards them, barely in sight for it was far away and of the fake fog. They were on the beach- early, early in the morning for filming. Emma was in the rags she wore before, her hair down, giving her warmth, along with Killian, who was wrapping his hand around Emma and pulled her closer.

"Alright," Mr. Gold turned around, talking to the crew, "almost time for filming."

The ship docked and Killian walked on board, dressed as Hook, giving one last glance at Emma before completely disappearing.

"And action!" Mr. Gold yelled somewhere behind her, the camera zooming in on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, approaching Killian- or rather Hook, who was walking down the ramp towards her.

"I need your help," the words came out of his mouth, almost as if it pained him to say it.

"Why would I want to help you?" Emma snapped, meeting his eyes, "you freaking kidnapped me the last time I met you."

"You need to see this," he replied, moving back up the ramp, expecting her to follow him.

"Actually, no," Emma- or Tina said, calling him back, crossing her arms and her eyes narrowing, "I don't."

"Yes you do," Killian- Hook insisted, tilting his head, his gaze still on her.

"What?"

"Something happened to Neverland," Hook sounded lost when he said that, like he was talking to nobody. As if he was alone, talking to himself, in the dark and damp day.

"Why would I care?" she asked, not caring a bit, "I don't live there."

"Alright, just let the monsters kill the kids," he shrugged, looking at Emma- Tina, "looking for their parents."

"What?" Emma shrieked, it wasn't in the script, but she felt like it was necessary, "what monster? You?"

"No," Killian- Hook scoffed, "Pan." The word escaped his lips, like it was the weirdest thing, like it was something impossible to say. And it was, Peter Pan was known for doing good.

"Peter Pan?" Tina asked in disbelief, "he no evil?"

"Think again," Hook replied grimly, his eyes traveling up to her eyes. She nodded, following him up the ramp and onto the Jolly Roger.

"Not bad!" Mr. Gold called, and Emma remembered that she was filming. "Care for another go?"

"Alright!" Killian called, pecking Emma's cheek and she proceeded down to start shooting again.

* * *

Another day of shooting. This time, in the studio. Green everywhere.

"So what's that?" Emma- Tina looked at the green screen, which was supposed to be a ship being pulled down.

"The monster," Hook said, watching the ship sink.

"But how could that kill the children? Don't the children search _above_ land, or at least not _near or in_ the water?"

"Oh," Hook chuckled darkly, "it's the _king_. That thing, The Kraken, has quite the many followers."

"You said Pan," Tina crossed her arms, throwing looks at Hook, "it's a lie, isn't it? Pan being bad and a monster and such. Just for you to take me here again."

"No," he shook his head, "it's not. Pan is _controlling_ the monsters and its followers."

"So how do we stop it?"

"Well," Hook scoffed like it was the most obvious thing ever, "we kill him."

"No," Emma said, louder than she meant to.

"Why not?" Hook tilted his head, looking at her.

"We can't _kill_ Peter Pan, he's the hero, what makes you think I'll believe that Peter is controlling the monster?" Emma- or rather Tina didn't want to believe.

"Well- first of all, you _willingly_ came. And here," he pulled out a green mirror, she was supposed to see Peter, controlling the monster here, his eyes bright red.

"No," Emma gasped, dropping the mirror, it shattering into pieces as Hook walked right past it, steering the Roger into the docks.

"Yes," Killian said, mocking her, "he is controlling the Kraken, can you help me now?"

"How?"

"Kill the monsters before Pan summons more," Hook said casually, tossing her a sword, "let's move go."

"I-" Emma stuttered, sighed giving up and followed Hook off the plank and onto the studio floor.

"Good," Mr. Gold called, "lunch break. One hour."

"Having fun?" Killian asked, taking off his coat and his hook, tossing it on to the desk in his- _no,_ their trailer.

"Depends," Emma shrugged, putting her hair in a pony tale, "I actually forget we're filming. More like talking, really."

"Really?" Killian asked, grabbing his keys and Emma followed him out to get lunch.

* * *

"Pizza," Emma said, eating her last slice, she was full.

"Not bad, no?" Killian asked, wiping his mouth- 20 minutes before they start filming again.

"It's fine, though, I prefer pepperoni," Emma said, lying down and heard Killian shuffle from besides her and sat up. "Something wrong?"

"Er-" he kissed her, his hands weaving in her hair and hers resting on his chest. He hungrily kissed her, and she replied with the same enthusiasm until there was a knock on the door and she pulled away. "Better now," he smirked, face identical to hers: red. Emma made her way towards the door and it was the director. Mr. Gold.

"Time for filming again," he said, pointing his gold cane to the two of them, "so clean up and let's go."

* * *

**A/N: All the chapters are pointless now... I thank y'all for staying and reading this ff... PS: gimme ideas, idk what to write about please? x)**


	16. Trouble Maker

Emma sighed, huffed, and groaned, collapsing on the couch as he walked in. Something was clearly bothering her. Killian walked up to her; her eyes were closed, and she was breathing peacefully. Killian knelt besides her and kissed her temple, her eyes shot open to see him.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting up to make room for Killian, who sat down, facing her.

"Some trouble in paradise?" he asked, scrunching up his brows and tilted his head, watching her closely.

"Not really," she yawned, falling on his lap. He looked down at the blonde, staring at the ceiling, breathing ever so normally.

"Spill," he said, playing with her curls, waiting to hear what was troubling her, for when she is troubled, she gets pissed off easier. And that it's always bad to have your lady being troubled, and for you to not ask her about it.

"I can't get over it," Emma slowly said, "lying to Henry."

"Aye, though, wouldn't Henry hear you if you talk about it here?" he asked, glancing up to see if anyone was here, but besides them, the room was empty.

"He's at school," Emma said, pulling on one of her locks of hair and started braiding it. "I mean," Emma continued to braid her hair, "I _want_ Henry to know his father. But... I don't think I can, you know, tell him."

"Er..." Killian hesitated, "yeah. I'm guessing if you tell Henry, you'd see him more and that'll make you feel..." Killian paused, waiting for her to complete the sentence. Strange, pissed off, angry, was one of the words he expected her to say.

"Uncomfortable," she replied, letting her badly braided hair fall to her shoulders and her brownish, green eyes met his glassy blue ones. "I mean, I don't hate Neal, but I don't like him either. Not even as a friend, he's just so-" Emma let out a sigh, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Annoying?" Killian suggested, and she nodded in reply. "He left you, you loved him," Killian pointed out to her, "I think you have the right to be uncomfortable."

"I know I do," Emma said, "I just don't want to see him again. I mean Tamara, she's real nice, and all. I wouldn't mind hanging out with her as long as Neal isn't there."

Killian shrugged, personally, he actually liked Tamara better than his long time friend. "Same here," he said, "he changed actually."

"How?" Emma asked, pulling herself up, but couldn't and fell back on his lap.

Killian smiled, her laziness always amuses him; he didn't know why or how, it just did. "He gets pissed off at me a lot. And I mean a lot," Killian's eyes widen to show her what he meant, "for no reason, really. I mean, bet you he's still in love with you."

"Really?" Emma asked, her tone didn't sound like her hope rising, but full of amusement.

"Really," Killian confirmed, a smirk on his face, "so you going to filming or no?"

"There's filming today?" Emma asked, surprised and sat up, "really?"

"Yeah," Killian scoffed, a smile growing on his face, "decided to check up on you instead. Can't let a troubled woman be alone, can I? Never know what'll she'll do."

Emma sighed, muttering "boys will be boys," and Killian faked an offended face. "I heard that you know," he said, wincing when she hit his arm. "Let's go, then," he said, standing up and holding his hand for her to take.

* * *

"Giants," Hook informed her, pointing to some random place in the studio, Emma's- rather Tina's gaze followed it.

"I've notice," Tina replied, crossing her arms and lifted her head. She walked after him, purposely letting her hand drag on the bush and thorns pierced into her skin and she winced, blood dripping. Hook turned around, about to complain why she was so slow, and making too much noise, he noticed her hand bleeding. Hook stopped abruptly, turning to her and she almost ran into him.

"What?" she asked, trying to hide her bloody hand from his sight.

"Giants can smell blood," he lied, taking her injured hand in his hook, pulling out his last rum.

"What's that?" she asked as he pulled the cork off of the bottle and dumped in her hand. She winced in reply. The thorns they used were real, and that was her actual reaction to it; and Killian felt bad.

"Rum," he said, inspecting her hand, "a bloody waste of it too." He took off the scarf and and started wrapping it around Emma's hand, bending down to bite a string as he pulled with his hand; her fingers brushed against his cheek and he tried to act like nothing happened.

"I-" Emma was speechless, staring at him until Mr. Gold shouted, cutting her gaze from him to the director. She was right, when you're acting sometimes it feels like it's not filming, it felt natural.

"Good shot!" Mr. Gold said, "ready for the kiss?"

"Sure," Emma said, casting a smirk in Killian's direction, he smiled back. Their eyes met again, Mr. Gold yelled, "and action," and the camera started rolling. Hook leaned in and started kissing her all in a single moment, and Emma kissed back and he pulled away.

"Not right," he said, casting a glance at her before looking at Gold, "another shoot please. And don't kiss back," the last part was directed to Emma, who blushed, muttering, "all right."

"Try again," the director said, and the camera started rolling. Killian- or rather Hook leaned in and started kissing her all in a single moment. Tina stood in shock for a moment before pushing away.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded, her eyes fiery, and fierce.

"Figure it out," he yelled back, and started walking, not even caring weather she was following him or not.

"I-" Emma stuttered, not knowing how to continue, this wasn't in the script. "Wait, Hook," she called. stumbling after him, but he didn't even glance back. Killian would have, but since Hook wouldn't, he wouldn't either.

"Cut!" Mr. Gold yelled, Emma's head snapped back to him at the same time. "I don't know if that was compromise or not, but that was brilliant."

_He stopped us to tell us that it was brilliant?_ "You came late and I should be extending the shooting day, but since you only needed a second shoot twice, I guess you can go," he shooed them off and Killian took Emma's hand, leading them into their trailer.

"Not bad today," he complimented, "after being troubled and all." He shrugged off his pirate outfit and put on his normal clothes, watching Emma, who tried to avoid looking at him.

"You done?" she asked, finally letting her gaze slip from the floor to him. Killian leaned on a drawer, smirking at her and she grumbled, pulling off her clothes and slipped on her normal clothes. He didn't let his gaze leave her when she was half naked, examining all her skin showing, and not caring he was there.

"What?" she asked, her voice snapping him back to reality.

"You owe me a kiss," he smirked stepping closer to her, slipping his hands up her shirt. To his surprise, she didn't growl or pull away.

"Since when?" she asked, her lips dangerously to his, their breaths mingling in the air.

"Since you had to push me away," was his reply before pulling her into a deep kiss, which she returned greatly.

"Get a room," a voice said, making Killian pull away to see Henry.

"Aye," Killian said, moving towards the boy and knelt until they were on the same level. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting mom," he said, leaning past him so he could see Emma.

"Hey kid," she said, ruffling his hair as he stood up, "let's go home then." Killian followed the two of them, wrapping his hand around Emma's waist as she walked with Henry on her other side.

"You," a growl came from somewhere and before he even turned, he knew it was Neal. That jealous son of a bitch,_ no offence to his mom, whatsoever_.

"Need something?" Killian asked, removing his hand from Emma's waist, turning to meet his eyes. "How'd you even get her in the first place?"

"Magic," Neal said, trying to lighten the mood of everyone in the room by wiggling his fingers like pixie dust.

"Why you here?" Killian asked, crossing his arms and narrowed his gaze.

"He's my son," Neal said, pointing to Henry who shook his head, muttering something about Killian being his dad. That touched him.

"Bitch please," Killian scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, as if he were challenging him.

"I'll prove it," Neal said, moving towards Henry and pulled him away in a quick moment. "I'm your father," he glared at the boy, "believe me or else."

"Or else what?" Henry asked, stepping back and crossed his arms. _Emma sure raised him well_.

"I-" _haha Neal was just saying that to scare him. Too bad badass-ness runs in his blood- well half, or at least three quarters of his blood, the rest was blood of a coward._

"You're bluffing!" _Well, no shit Sherlock, _Henry shouted, pointing at his the coward and ran back into his mother's arms.

"Maybe when you're not bluffing," Killian said, pointing to the studio door, "you can come back and tell them why you think you're his dad. Because trust me, you're _not_ his dad."

"Oh, no," Neal growled, "you don't understand one bit."

"Oh, I think I do," Killian said, stepping in front of Emma and Henry to protect them, "hate to be rude, but step away from my girlfriend and my son."

"You're not his father," Neal growled, leaping towards Henry but Killian deflected him by grabbing his hands and pushed him back.

"Why won't you come back when you prove it?" Killian hissed from his clenched teeth.

"I _can_ prove it, here and now," Neal said, and Killian shrugged, challenging him.

"Oh really?" he hissed, "prove it you bastard."

"You met Emma at New Years," Neal said, "I'm quite sure Henry is older than New Years day."

"No shit Sherlock," Killian said, his eyes widening and tilted his head, "but there's something to father you don't know anything about. Something you'd wouldn't believe. Being a father isn't a title you keep, or in your case, try to make up or take- you have to _earn_ it."

"I'm not making it up," Neal insisted, "I'm quite positive Henry is _my_ son."

"Quite positive," Killian repeated, "quite positive. Come back when you're done with this bullshit and we can be friends again, alright?"

"No," Neal growled, "he _is_ my son. And I will take down anyone who disagrees."

"Well," Emma was talking now, "I hope you're ready to take down the entire world. Because, trust me, he is absolutely _not_ your son."

"So who _is_ my dad?" Henry asked, tugging on Emma's jacket.

"He's not here," Emma stated, "he's gone." Killian saw Emma's brow slightly wrinkled and her eyes downcast, she was probably remember all the good things that happened to her- when she was with Neal. Those memories would hurt, like his memories about Milah and when he left her- just like that.

"You can go now," Killian crossed his arms, lifting up his chin, victorious.

"How about no?" Neal stepped forward and Killian readied himself, ready to defend himself, weather if it was a punch, a slap, or whatever else he was going to throw. What Neal did surprised Killian, he kicked his shin. _Seriously? That's all you got?_ Sure, it hurt, but only girls do that, well, that or hit you in the balls. Killian would have done that in payback, but Neal didn't actually _have_ any, so that would be quite useless.

"Pussy," Killian managed to get out before Neal punched him, and he fell to the floor; _was that blood? Did he taste blood?_ Killian started seeing black spots in his eyes and his hands slowly moved up his face, gently touching his nose before pulling back to see weather there was blood or not. There was, red dripping blood.

"Killian!" Emma dropped to her knees next to him, followed be Henry who ducked Neal's fist. "You okay?" Emma was panicking, not knowing what to do, as he bled. Emma stripped off her jacket and tried to stop the blood from dripping out of his nose. Now, the spots were getting larger, he could barely see and he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey? I hoped you like, I think I nailed mad!Neal, but did I get Jealous!Neal or no? Hopefully, I'll be adding a touch of actual weapons as Emma and Neal fight while Henry takes care of Killian. Ahh... Anyways, I'm still taking ideas and stuff, so don't forget to send them in if you have any. Review?**


	17. Scars

Emma had always hated Neal, from the moment he left her- the moment she caught him with Tamara. But this, this is _way, way_ too far down the line. Punching Killian- that is the worst thing someone can do, besides harming her family- Henry. _Maybe she should have told Neal and Henry the truth, the truth about his dad and son, but then again she shouldn't_. If she _did_, then Henry would want to spend time with his dad, and they would be around each other- and.. Emma shook her head of the thought, kneeling down next to a bleeding Killian- Neal is a bad influence.

"Killian!" Emma shrieked, kneeling down next to him, finding a way to stop the blood. She shrugged off her jacket, using it to stop the blood and after a short while, his eyes closed. He was knocked out.

"Henry," she called, turning to find him kneeling next to her, Neal knocked out on the floor. _How did he ever manage that?_ "Help me move Killian," she pointed to the wall and carried him there with the help of Henry. "Stay here, alright?" she asked, sneaking glances at Neal, hoping he won't wake soon, and Henry nodded.

Emma stood up, finding herself a sword, but when she turned, she saw Neal. Alive and standing, with a sword on his hands; her eyes flickered back to Henry, who was tending Killian.

"Put the sword down," he said, moving closer to her as she backed up, going around in circles.

"No," Emma replied, staring at Neal's souls, if she could rip them out, she would. He swung his sword and she dodged it, trying t hit him back.

"Just put it down and admit he's my kid," Neal repeated, voice shaky, just like the sword in his hands.

"No and no," _she would not put down the sword, she would not admit it's his kid. Why? He just knocked out and punched Killian, and from the behavior he was showing, she wouldn't. If Henry was watching, and she told him, Henry, that Neal was his father, he would probably be disgusted by having a father like him_.

She swung her sword, which was not to heavy and not too light- the perfect weight. They clashed in midair, and she changed and decided to hit under, but he blocked her. The swords clashed for a while longer, still circling each other, Emma decided to go for the heart and he blocked her. She took her other hand and pried the sword from his hands and put it behind his neck, the other pointing to his neck all in a single movement. He was dead.

"Emma, what are you doing?" his voice cracked, and Emma didn't even think about it for a second. He was trying to get out of her beating the shit out of him. _Who's the pussy now?_

"Not going to work," her eyes darting back to Henry, and just at that moment, the sword she took from Neal fell to the ground; he escaped.

Not knowing what he was going to do, Emma backed away. Don't be near someone's that's in a murderous mood. Neal leapt forward, his sword cutting the air, inches in front of her face and she tried to block. But she was a second too late, the point of the sword ran through her flesh like it was tissue paper, blood poured out, dripping blood from the curve of the nose to the cheek. She felt it, hot on her skin, and if she wiped it would hurt even more.

Emma saw Neal swinging his sword like a mad man and tried to dodge it, ducking and blocking every moment, and striking at every chance she got. She felt another streak through her skin, this time though, on the opposite side of the other one, which was on the right. It ran straight from slightly below the corner of the eye, down probably a few inches from where it began. _And hell, it hurt_.

"You," Emma growled, she was done with all this bullshit, blood dripping from both her newly printed scars in her warm flesh. "Why are you even here. He's not your freaking child, just leave, already," she snarled.

"No," was his reply, before striking Emma again, this time, it was on the bottom lip, she tasted blood and salt and a little of the sharp medal that just hit her. Their swords clashed in mid air loudly and she heard a groan from behind her. Killian, was awake; she didn't look back, not daring to get another scar, she pulled the sword from Neal's hand and turned to see Killian standing up with the help of Henry and tossed the sword their way.

Her eyes turned back to Neal and narrowed, "you have no right of coming her in the first place. Henry ISN'T your son, do if you can go now," she crossed her arms, trying to keep the sword away from her body.

"I have every right," he snarled leaping towards her but she easily dodged him.

"You're forgetting who has a weapon, who's armed," she pointed her sword upwards, showing him that she could harm him in an instant. Cut him enough that he'll bleed to death, and she pointed her sword to him, eyes narrowing again. Emma spied Killian sneaking up behind Neal, the sword in his hands and dug it into his neck.

"Killian," Neal choked, trying to escape his grip, but there was no way doing so. "What are you-"

"Defending my girl and son, you ass," he answered before he dug the blade deeper into Neal's throat and blood began spilling out. Killian let the blade go, letting Neal falling onto the floors, on his knees, clutching his throat with both of his hands. Neal dramatically turned, his gaze narrowed, staring into Killian's brilliant blue eyes and flicked to Henry, and stomped out without a word.

"Emma," he said this before turning around to meet her gaze, he stopped dead on his tracks, grabbing her jacket Henry just brought over and started wiping her face, making them free of blood. "Are you okay?" his voice was almost breaking, he was just knocked out for a little while and Emma was there, two new scars on her face, on either side.

"I'm fine," she replied; she didn't need him to clean up her wounds- scars, but she didn't push him away at all. Killian finally finished drying up the blood that was dripping on her face, and pulled her into a hug. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer; Emma put her hands on his back, closing her eyes and letting his ocean scent fill up her lungs.

"You done?" Henry asked, picking up Emma's fallen sword on the floor next to her, and played with it, bored out of his mind.

"Yeah," Emma said, pulling away from Killian and took both of the boys hands, one on each side. They were going home, but it would be peaceful anymore?

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Henry asked during dinner, and Emma knew he was referring to Neal.

"No clue. He think he's your father though," Emma said, adjusting the band aids on her face.

"Well, is he?" Henry asked, poking at his pizza.

"I-" Emma hesitated, _should she tell him, or no?_ "Well, he _thinks_ he's your father because he left me about 11 years ago, and well, you're 11, aren't you?"

"I am," Henry said, pushing the plate away. _Emma was offended, she actually put the pizza in the oven to defrost, and it didn't even burn_.

"Well, yeah," Emma wanted that conversation to end. But apparently, Henry kept pestering her about who his dad _really_ is. Should she tell him? He had never asked about this before, ever. Fucking Neal.

"He's gone, Henry, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Emma wanted to end the conversation. Here and now.

"Alright," Henry stood up, his head down in disappointment, and his plate held a half eaten pepperoni pizza sat on the counter in front of Emma.

Should she or should she not tell him, that was the question stuck in her head all day until she awoke the next morning to a quite special- strange, but perfectly normal awakening, for him anyways.

"Morning beautiful," he purred in her ear, making her sit up, terrified expression in her face as she turned and met his blue eyes and groaned, collapsing on the bed again.

"Can't I sleep in?" she muttered, pulling the sheets up for he pulled open the curtains, and the room was filled with sunshine.

"Only if I get to sleep in with you," he smirked, or well, she was pretty sure he smirked, for the sheets were still over her head. She didn't answer, and after a short while, Killian yanked the blanket from her grasp, giving her a breath of fresh air, but also bright light.

"Aww," Emma moaned, rolling over to bury her face in her fluffy pillows. She felt Killian place himself next to her and she turned, seeing a pair of blue eyes looking at her, as if they were staring into her soul.

"Need something?" she asked, rolling closer to him for warmth.

"Yes, for you to get up because there's filming today, and if you don't now, they'll be no time for Starbucks," he stated, making her open just just closed eyes.

"Alright fine," she muttered, rolling the opposite way off the bed, hitting the floor before she stood up to get ready. Emma grabbed a random outfit, and made her way out of the room, casting a backwards glance at Killian, who was looking though her things.

"Can we go now?" she asked after she finished changing and brushing her teeth; Emma had tried to find a way to get rid of the scars she got yesterday by peeling off the dried blood, but that was a huge mistake. The scars were bleeding again, and Emma had to put band aids on them, the lip cut was fine, she always wanted one, of makeup, not an actual lip cut.

"Bleeding again?" he asked, glancing up from the high school yearbook he found- she thought she had stashed it away somewhere nobody would find.

"Well spotted, Sherlock," she said, peaking from behind him to see what he was looking at. _That_. An image from sophomore year; Emma, Ruby, Mary Margret, the three of them with a few of her other friends she had not seen since graduation. "Can we go now?" she asked as he flipped the page to the class pictures, scanning to find Emma, "I really want to get my coffee," she grabbed the yearbook from his grip and snapping it shut.

"Embarrassing picture?" he asked, smirking and pried the book from her grip, tossing it on her bed and leading her out to get coffee.

"Maybe," Emma said, being led into his car and sat while he drove them to Starbucks.

* * *

"God I haven't been here in forever," Emma breathed, taking in the coffee scent.

"Forever?" Killian scoffed, "weren't you here the other day, buying coffee for me?"

"Your point?" Emma asked, her hands on her hips and looking at Killian.

"There is none," he said quietly, shrugging and draped his hand around her neck for it to rest on her shoulder.

"Good," Emma smiled, walking in with and ordered what they usually drank.

"What happened?" Widow indicated to the band aids on her face.

"Oh," Emma sat down next to Killian, "sword practicing."

"Practicing?" Widow asked, an eyebrow raised, "really?"

"Fight," Emma corrected, "you know Neal?"

"Yeah, comes here every few days," the cashier shrugged, "real nice, him and his fiancee."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, "I really like his fiancee, she's really nice. Him, not so much. He gave me these," she indicated to the scars hidden behind the band aids.

Her eyes widen, "really? Doesn't sound like something he would do."

"You don't know him that well then," Emma replied, giving Widow the money she had forgotten in the first place and took their coffee. "See you," she called, handing Killian his and followed Killian in the car.

* * *

"So we just sit here?" _Emma was curious, they were filming who knows what right now, and she wanted to know_.

"Basically," Killian shrugged, his gaze flickered to the right and Emma followed his gaze. Interviewers... Again, _she forgot about them. Asking questions she answered a million times_. Apparently, Emma might have sighed because Killian looked back at her, "don't like them my love?"

She shook her head, "annoying really," she whispered for they were getting closer.

"Emma!" one interviewer called her as she stood up and Killian squeezed her hand, going to the other interviewer.

"I'm Belle," her accent came out smoothly, her brown hair dangling just over her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," Emma smiled, shaking her hand.

"So I have questions I'd like you to answer," she said and Emma nodded.

"Shoot."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like... Maybe a few scars here and there, easy to write. I got the weapons part x) And I just got and idea... Writing it after I finish this and Free Falling... So many ahh... omg.. Anyways, I really hoped you like. Reviews and suggestions/ideas are welcomed. I don't bite btw...**


	18. The Kraken

From the dramatic sigh Emma let out, he assumed that she hated interviewers and interviews, Killian looked back, glancing at Emma, whose gaze were on the interviewers, "don't like them my love?"

"Annoying really," she whispered, hoping they wouldn't hear her .

"Emma!" an interviewer called, he had met her a few time, Belle, was it? Killian took Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze, approaching the other interviewer calling him.

"Hey dude," he called, coming towards Killian for a handshake.

"Phillip" Killian greeted, "how's Aurora?"

"Perfectly fine actually, we should hang out more often, no?" Phillip replied, flipping the cards on his hands, "but sadly now isn't the time." Killian pouted and Phillip laughed, "I agree with you."

"So? Questions?" Killian asked, rubbing his hands, getting ready.

"First of all, Emma," that was all he had to say and Killian laughed, sneaking a glance at Emma who was being interviewed by Belle. Emma was wiggling her eyebrows, laughing with the interviewer. "What do you like most about her?"

"Her enthusiasm, first of all," Killian chuckled, "real fun and all. She's also- well, what you want in a friend, really. Nice, mean, gentle, sarcastic, weird, lazy- all that. She's a really fun person to be around, trust me on that. Until she pisses you off, of course, then you best stay far from her."

"I'll keep that in mind," Phillip nodded, flipping to the next card and read: "may I ask a teaser of this film, 'Return to Neverland'?"

"Ah yes," Killian sighed, _what could he tease about it without revealing too much?_ "They're back in Neverland," he said, a smile on his face, "and they're taking down monsters."

"How surprising," Phillip replied in a bland voice, "tell me something I don't know."

Killian scoffed at the attitude of his long time friend, he hadn't change one bit, "Pan's controlling the monster," he continued, catching his friend's reaction and laughed. "Yeah, they're defeating the monsters and taking down the..." Killian paused, for the dramatic silence to take over, "the Kraken."

"The Kraken?" Phillip asked, an eyebrow raised and Killian nodded. "Going to be one hell of a film, can't wait."

"Neither can I," Killian replied, eyeing Emma who couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah," Killian turned back to his friend, "I'm waiting for premier tickets. One for me, one for Aurora, alright?"

"Alright then," Killian said, "any more questions?"

"A few," Phillip pulled out a new card, "do an impression of Emma."

"Oh-" Killian was caught by surprise, "umm..." _How would he do and impression of Emma?_ "Oh," Killian said in a slightly higher voice than his normal tone, trying to level's Emma's and tried to do an American accent. "I haven't been in here since forever." He heard a puff next to him and turned and met Emma's gaze.

"That sounded nothing like me for your information," she informed, a smirk appearing. "I'm Killian Jones and every girl fall at my feet because I'm incredibly sexy," she said in an almost perfect Irish accent, her voice tone down a little lower than it usually was, trying to prefect his voice.

"Sounds like you, Killian," Belle informed, a smile on appearing on her face. "That's how you do an impression of someone, you're an actor, I would have thought you would have been able to do that by now."

"Shut it," Killian said, crossing his arms, eyeing Emma with a brow raised. "Next question?" he asked, turning his attention back to Phillip, who was choking back tears.

"Um.." Phillip looked through his cards, searching for a good question, "got none here."

"Ah well," Killian eyed the girls next to him, his eyes not ever leaving Emma- her brilliant curls in a bun, her pirate outfit fitted just right. Her green eyes glowing.

"Well, I'd love to hang out, but I have to go," Phillip lunged forward, hugging Killian and pulled back, waving a farewell.

"I guess I'll have to go too," Belle waved, rushing after Phillip, not looking back.

"That was insulting," Killian told Emma, draping his arms around her shoulder, "didn't have to embarrass me so. But it's nice to know I'm incredibly sexy." He smirked, making Emma blush and look away.

"It's not my fault you're bad at impressions," Emma crossed her arms, meeting his eyes. He liked the colors of her eyes, greenish brown; they popped out, as did his blue eyes do.

"I'm not that bad, honey," he added the last word to piss her off, "I think I did quite well."

"Well?" Emma scoffed, "my voice isn't _that_ high. You're like literally squealing; it's barely even higher than yours."

"I don't think I sounded that bad though," he shrugged.

"Oh really?" Emma challenged, and said in a high pitched voice, "Oh, I haven't been here since forever."

Killian pulled her closer, walking down to Gold, who was waiting for them, "seriously, that sounded a little too high. Are you sure I sounded like that?"

"Oh, I know what that sounds like," Emma replied, stopping when they reached Gold.

"Kraken today," he said, pointing to some workers, setting up something that was supposed to be a pretend Kraken.

"What about the fight parts? Aren't we doing that?" Emma asked, hesitant, she was probably afraid to see the Kraken.

"We'd prefer to film it in actual woods, actual places instead of green screen," Gold replied, directing them to the ship as he seated himself on the director chair behind the cameras.

"Ready?" Gold called from the chair, standing in front of the steering wheel, and Emma by his side, he gave a thumbs up. "And action!"

A camera came close and the ship shook- like literally shook, he would have thought they would shake the camera or something, but apparently not. Killian felt Emma clung onto his shoulder, keeping herself steady. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"It's here," was all he had to say, grabbing a sword; he was armed, fully armed. The hook and weapon one on either side as he approached the side of the ship, looking down at the water waiting for the Kraken to appear. Emma followed him, carefully placing her hands on the sides and pushed herself forward to look down, but just at the moment the pretend Kraken shot up from the water and Emma shrieked,collapsing on the floor.

Killian couldn't help but crack up, her expression was priceless. "Stop," she wined, hitting his leg, but that made him laugh louder. "Shut up, you ass," she wined again, on her knees and hands, hitting his leg, "I hate you."

"Yeah?" Killian asked, pulling her up after dropping the sword and wrapped his hands around her waist. She collapsed on him, her weight on him, drumming her hand on his chest muttering "I hate you, you ass," again and again. Killian swung her around, then pulled her into a sorry kiss; it was a while before they pulled away, and he looked at the director, still chuckling then looked up.

"Another shoot, and Emma," he paused for a moment, "don't freak."

Killian hid a laugh with a cough, but Emma caught that and wacked him on the arm. He let out a chuckle, picking up the sword and set it to where it was before before moving back to the steering wheel, Emma standing next to her.

"And action!" Gold yelled from the chair again, eager to watch, in case Emma falls again.

The Jolly Roger shook again, and Emma grabbed his arm, trying to steady herself, "what the hell was that?"

"It's here," Killian said, grabbing the sword near them and approached the side of the ship, Emma a few steps behind him. She moved slowly, putting her hand on the wood like it was going to explode and pulled herself forward; just as she did, the some Kraken's tentacles shot up suddenly, making Emma step back a horrified look on her face.

"And cut!" Killian could tell from Gold's voice that he was a little disappointed that Emma didn't fall again. He glanced at Emma who looked back, a smile growing on her face.

"Depressed you didn't get to laugh at me?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Quite," he replied in a fake sad voice.

"Ready, guys!" Gold yelled from below, "stop flirting! You have time for that later! And action!"

Killian griped the sword in his hand, and swung it, cutting one of the tentacles, it receded back into the water.

"What did you do?" Emma asked shakily, looking at him with wide eyes, scared for her life.

"I made it angry," he replied, sprinting to the steering wheel, and started steering it.

"So it's going to kill us?" Emma asked, walking to him and he felt the ship shake a little again.

"Basically," he said, trying to steer them to the land.

"What the hell was that for?" she shrieked, steadying herself for the ship shook again.

"Problem?" he asked, smirking over his shoulder and Emma just glared at him.

"We are about to be eaten by the Kraken, can you not?" she hissed, moving closer to him.

"Cut!" Gold yelled, _was he being picky or not? He usually let them film for at least 10 minutes without stopping_. "Good! You can call it a day now."

_Now? Wasn't it like only lunch time?_

* * *

_It was not only lunch time- more like dinner_. The sky was turning pink, a half moon shining brightly with the stars, twinkling almost as bright as Emma's eyes. They walked to his car and got in; Emma just sat there in silence.

"Something wrong?" he asked after a while, sending sideways glances at her.

"I'm fine," she replied casually, _and Killian was quite sure she was lying. Something was on her mind._ "Just hungry."

"Want to stop for dinner?" he asked, _sure they were close to her house, but still_.

"Er.. sure," she said, and he swerved into a parking and led her out.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked, leading her into the restaurant, and she just stared straight ahead. "You can tell me," he said soothingly.

"I-" the words were stuck in her throat. There had to be a way to get them out and into his ears at least once.

"Come," he said, opening the door for her, and led her into a stall, calling a waitress. They ordered their drinks and food and for a few minutes, they just sat there in silence before Emma decided to speak up.

"I don't know if I should tell Henry," was the words that came out of her mouth. He was going to ask "tell Henry what?" but he knew what she was talking about.

"I-" Killian didn't know what to say, "if you want him to know, you should." Killian was terrible at giving advice, whether it was for flirting, dating, or just life. Dating and flirting advice, well, even though he was a natural at doing those, he couldn't _describe_ it.

"Yeah, but if I tell him, he might want to hang out with him and all that," Emma sighed, letting her head rest on Killian's shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be the right thing to do?" Killian asked, wrapping his hand around Emma's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I don't-" Emma stuttered, "I mean, I _want_ Henry to be happy and all. But I don't want him around Neal. You see my problem?"

"I see it," Killian replied, pulling her even closer. "Here they come. Mary Margret, David, Ruby and Henry." Killian raised his hand to tell them they were here and they sat on the opposite side of the stall, Henry next to Emma.

_Here's your chance, Emma_, his eyes said and she nodded.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, sorry it's short; I'm sort of out of ideas... Secondly, I hope you like it. Please, please, if you have any ideas in mind, please send it in. At this rate, I think I'll only have like 20 chapters? Then I'll write Free Falling and Maybe It's Fate [new idea, got it the other day] Review and suggest me ideas here? Please and thank yous x **

**PS: I don't bite...**


	19. Forgiveness

This is crazy; this is really crazy; she was crazy. Emma couldn't believe that she was going to do it. It may cost her; it may come with a price, and Emma wasn't sure she was ready to pay it. How would he react in the first place?

"Hey guys," she greeted when Mary Margret, David, Ruby and Henry entered the restaurant, sitting down next to her.

"Order?" the waitress that took their order came back, letting the new comers order.

"So," Ruby let her head rest on her hands, "why are you here?"

"Um-" Emma let out a chuckle, "I'm hungry."

"I see..." Ruby said slowly, looking at her intently.

"So mom," Henry was drinking her Coke, "how's the filming going?"

"It's fine," Emma turned her body to face him, "we get a break day tomorrow and the day after."

"We do?" Killian asked from behind her, "since when?"

"Since I've read the email that they sent us," she said, turning back with an amusing smirk on her face and he blushed, pulling out his phone. After a few minutes, their food came and David started a conversation with Killian and Henry about sports, and Mary Margret started a conversation about designer clothes and girl stuff; Emma tuned out.

All she saw was mouths moving, people eating and her head dropped and rested on Killian's shoulders, her eyes fluttered closed.

Emma groaned, rolling over, but not waking up. Was she in bed or something? _Emma was too lazy to check and she groaned, putting her hand out if Killian was there or not_. Apparently, not; she didn't feel a single thing and Emma resumed to dreaming about whatever she was dreaming about a few minutes ago.

_Aww, fuck it_. Emma rolled over one last time, opening her eyes and sat up, waiting for her vision to clear. Her curtains were closed, Killian wasn't there, and it was half past 8. _So early_. Emma fell back on the bed, absorbing the heat before getting up and made her way to the bathroom, stumbling into some desks and nothing on the way. _Was that what she looked like?_ Her hair was quite messed up, makeup smeared on her face, she had forgotten to take it off after they let her go, her clothes wrinkly.

_Not the best thing_, Emma sighed wetting a cloth and started cleaning the makeup from her face, mascara, lipstick, eyeliner- ugh. After she finished, she dropped the cloth into the full sink, expecting the marks of makeup to disappear, but they didn't. Sadly, science couldn't make that happen and Emma unclogged the sink, taking the cloth and flung it in the trash. She stumbled back into her bedroom to find the curtains open and Killian sitting on her bed, her Sophomore yearbook open, flipping pages. _When did he get here?_

Finally noticing Emma was in there, Killian looked up, "hey beautiful," he greeted. Emma's gaze flicked to the clock, half past 9? _She was in the restroom for an hour?_

"Hey," she greeted, closing the door behind her and shrugged off her clothes, changing into something different. "When'd you get here?" she picked up a shirt she was sure she washed and sat next to Killian, putting it on.

"Just now, was trying to seduce you but..." he pouted, "you weren't here."

"I had to be awake for you to do that though," Emma pointed out, flipping the page of her yearbook, scanning for anyone she knew.

"I think I know that much, Ems," he said, flipping the page again and he smirked. _No_, he had found her. "Not so bad yourself, Emma," he complimented, "you don't want to see mine."

"Oh, I think I do," Emma smirked, looking at the young her on the paper. She didn't look different, just she was smaller and her facial expressions softer, and definitely no wrinkles; not that she had many now.

"Hmm," Killian ignored her, flipping the page, "here. I went to the same school as you."

"You what?!" Emma almost choked, scanning the page for Killian- and there he was. Not bad looking, if she could say so herself. He wore a grin on his face, along with a blue plaid button up shirt, the sleeves pushed up the elbow, _the thing she will be forever attracted to_.

"I daresay, I looked quite terrible, ruins my ego, really," he shrugged.

"Terrible your ass," Emma replied, still examining the teenage Killian, "you look perfectly normal. And you should wear that more often."

"Wear what?" Killian asked, moving closer to her.

"Button up shirts, sleeves pushed up to the elbow. They're my weakness," Emma said, regretting saying that to him already.

"Hmm," Killian grinned, "remind me to go buy button up shirts, alright?"

"Oh," Emma blushed, burring her face in her hands, and he wrapped his arm her shoulder.

"You didn't tell Henry you know," Killian stated out of the blue and Emma looked up. _How'd he know I was going to tell Henry?_

"How'd you know?" she asked, Emma wanted to know.

"I know you, my dear," he stated, "and I know you want the best for Henry. Which means you would tell him."

"Tell me what?" Henry. Emma turned around and welcomed him onto the bed to sit with them.

"It's about your father, really," Emma said, _she is crazy; this is crazy_.

"You said he's gone," Henry said, looking up at her in curiosity.

"About that-" Emma didn't finish for Henry let out a loud gasp.

"It's Neal isn't it?" Emma froze, _how would he react if she said yes? _Emma stayed there, frozen, not knowing how he would react; she didn't want him to be angry at her.

"Aye," Killian said for her and Henry looked at her in complete disgust.

"You said he was gone! You said he _wasn't _my dad!" he yelled, scrambling off the bed and glared at her.

"Henry-" her voice was breaking, "I'm sorry. I didn't like him- I didn't want you to know because-"

"Because what?" Henry yelled, not letting her finish, "because I'm too little to handle it? I'm 11 for goodness sake. I can handle it."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Emma yelled back, and she felt a hand on her back, silently comforting her. "He _left me_, I hated him. With disgust, you have to understand me, Henry."

"He left you?" his voice was soft again.

"Yes," Emma replied, almost breaking down, "he cheated on me, just before our wedding. And- I don't want you to know he was your dad. Please, Henry. Understand."

"Well," his voice was gentle, but stern, "I know you hate him and all, but you could have told me the truth."

"I-"

"And I don't _want_ him as my father, after all the things he done to you. But I'm angry at you, and I'll never forgive you," Henry crossed his arms.

"Never is a long time, lad," Killian said, pulling Emma closer for she was starting to break down.

"Well, I won't forgive her," a tear ran down his face and he stomped off, slamming the door.

"No," Emma said in desperation, clinging onto Killian, burring her face into his chest and he pulled her close, whispering, "shh, Emma, it'll be okay."

"He'll never forgive me," Emma sobbed after a while, burring her face deeper into his chest.

"Yes, he would," Killian said certainly. _Emma was quite sure this was the only time she heard him talk without smirking or being flirty_.

"How do you know that?" Emma pulled back, looking up at him, and his glassy blue eyes.

"Forever is a long time, and he'll forget all about it soon," Killian said, moving his hands on her back in soothing circles.

"You think?" Emma said, trying to clear all her tears and her nodded, picking her up bridal style, since she didn't want to get up and set her down gently. "Where to Captain?" she asked, the tears disappearing on her face, her eyes turning back to normal colors and she grabbed a pair of socks and slipped on her shoes.

"Going to get me some button up shirts," he smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"I thought you were kidding," Emma said, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"I don't kid about clothes," he said, opening the door and she followed him out, grabbing a freshly baked muffin from the table. Emma assumed it would be okay; she was sure Mary Margret or Ruby made it, and she was sure they wouldn't mind one- or two missing. She grabbed another muffin and handed it to Killian.

"OH god," Emma groaned, burring her head in her hands. Killian was trying on button up shirts and he picked out a few for her.

"Like what you see?" he asked, wearing a similar one to the one she saw in the yearbook.

"God, dammit," Emma groaned, lifting her head up to Killian and met his eyes, "what do you think, Sherlock?" She shrugged off her shirt to distract herself, and saw Killian eye her from the corner of her eyes. Emma shrugged, pulling on the red plaid button up shirt and started buttoning it, but Killian moved closer to her, distracting her.

"I can help you with that," he smirked, buttoning it for her and leaned in for a kiss. "Much better, no?" he asked after she rolled up her sleeve and pushed her in front of the mirror.

"Oh gods," Emma said, moving back to admire Killian and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling her normal shirt over her head. "Can't we just go now?"

"Naw," Killian said, pulling back on his shirt and picked up the shirts they were going to buy, "you need more clothes."

"What?" Emma scoffed, following him out, "I have enough clothes, thank you very much."

"I think not," Killian swung his arm around her shoulder and led her to the women section, "go ahead. It's on me."

"Isn't it always on you?" she asked, a grin appearing on her face.

"If you want to pay, you could always ask," he shrugged, following Emma around, who was taking a look at some shirts.

"That one," he pointed to a black one and she pulled it out of the rack, and Emma half choked and half scoffed. "There are shirts of you?" Emma asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I should totally replace your closet with things with me on it," he smirked prying it out of her hands and dropped it into their cart; he was going to buy it- for her. _How nice._

Hours later, the cart was filled, Killian bought a guitar, some of the button up shirts and a few pair of jeans and shoes, while Emma took up more than half the stuff, from shoes to socks to shirts to jeans and to perfume. The cashier checked out the idem, not taking her eyes off of Killian and he almost gasped when the total came on the screen.

"Seriously didn't think we'd spend this much," Killian muttered, sliding his credit card and paid for it.

"You said it was on you," Emma replied, a smirk on her face as they left the store and loaded it into the car.

"Well," Killian put on his seat belt, "I didn't think we'd spend _this_ much- I mean really. Socks? Since when did you need socks?"

"Well," Emma crossed her arms, "when you said it was on you, I needed everything in the store."

They were half way home before Killian spoke, "I bet you he'd forgiven you already."

"I-" Emma forgotten that Henry was mad at her- her own son mad at her. "I don't know," Emma replied.

"He'll forgive you, don't worry," he said, pulling to a stop and got out to help her with her newly bought stuff.

"You think?" Emma asked, closing the trunk and stumbled in after Killian, dropping all her stuff on her bed.

"Go ahead," he pointed to Henry's room door and Emma just looked at him. _Was he crazy?_

"I-" Emma stuttered, holding Killian's arm, "do I _have_ to?"

"Do you want to know if he forgiven you?" Killian countered.

"Well- yes, but-"

"Then go," he pushed her gently and she approached her son's door and glanced back. He nodded his head, turning back into her room and disappeared out of sight.

"Henry?" she asked when she was right in front of the door and it swung open to a tired Henry.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"I- I was wondering if you have forgiven me yet," Emma stuttered, staring at her son's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes," Henry crossed his arms, _yes! He had forgiven me, but why hasn't he hugged me yet? _"But, I'm still mad at you."

"When will you be done being mad at me?"

"When I feel like it," Henry shrugged, waving at her and slammed the door- in her face. _Rude_.

When she walked into her room, she saw Killian clearing out her closet, keeping the clothes he liked and threw the rest on the bed. "How'd it go?" he asked when he sensed her presence next to him.

"Well, he forgave me," Emma said, and Killian swooped in her for a hug.

"Well, that's great," he said, meeting her lips and didn't pull back for a while. "But why do glum?" he asked, tilting his head.

"He's mad at me," she said, "and he'll forgive me when he feels like it. Which will be never, I bet."

"Hey, Ems," Killian pecked her lips, "have a little hope, won't you?"

"I don't know," Emma plopped down on her bed, watching him continue to sort her clothes.

"Well," Killian said, tossing her favorite shirt, _Keep Calm and Carry On_, and she caught it midair, throwing it back, "I have an idea to get Henry to be not mad at you."

"Really?" the joy in her appeared, a smile grazing on her lips.

"Yeah," he said, glancing back at her with the shirt she threw back and she nodded.

"So," Emma said after a moment of silence, "you going to tell me?"

"Nope," he popped the e and Emma groaned.

"Aww come on, please," Emma was desperate to know his idea for she didn't want her son to be mad at her.

"Nope," he repeated, letting the word hang on the air as he finished sorting her clothes and took her new clothes and hung them.

"Whyy?" Emma whined, sitting next to him, helping him fold her clothes.

"It's a surprise," he smirked, folding a shirt all wrong and she pulled it from his grip and folded it correctly. She had experience for when she was with Neal, he was barely home and she had to do _everything_- alone, and everything.

"So what?"

"What?" Killian asked, looking at her.

"When you going to tell me?"

"Tomorrow morning," he replied.

"That's forever," she wined, hitting his arm, "can't you just tell me?"

She finished folding the clothes and tossed it into a dark corner of her closet and made her way next to Killian._ If Killian wasn't going to tell her, maybe she can bribe him to._

"Can't you just tell me?" she plead one last time.

"Not going to work, my dear," he smirked and she lunged at him, pinning him onto the mattress.

"How about now?" she asked and he shook his head. _God, what was she supposed to do? _Emma lean in closer, their lips centimeters apart, her glare softening and she pressed her lips on his, fiercely kissing him. After a long time, Killian wanted to pull away, but she didn't let him and finally, when she did, he sat up and looked at her.

"Don't expect it to work, Emma," he said, dipping in for another kiss before pulling away. "You'll see tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N: Like to thank Kelly and Reginamillz for this idea- this is part of Kelly's. The other part and Reginamillz's idea will be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review? And ideas are still welcomed. **


	20. The Happiest Place on Earth

Killian shot up at the sound of his alarm blaring and clicked dismiss, he stood up, his vision still blurry and looked at the clock; he had forgotten what time he set the alarm at. He saw a blurry 3:01. _Seriously? He didn't remember setting the alarm _that_ early_.

"God dammit," he rubbed his eyes before pulling on a some clothes he bought yesterday and slipped on his shoes before grabbing his phone, wallet, and car keys. He parked his car and walked to Emma's apartment.

"The keys, right," Killian had forgotten about her door being locked. He looked at the plant next to him, searching for a key, but sadly there wasn't one. _How was he going to get in now?_ Desperate, Killian checked his pockets, searching for something that can open it. His hand touched something in his back pocket and pulled it out- perfect for picking a lock.

_Now how did you pick a lock?_ Killian tried to remember, he used to do that all the time when he was younger, sneaking into his friends houses when they went on a trip and jacked something. Sure, it wasn't the best thing to do, but he was so good at it. _God dammit_, Killian tried again, it was one, one, one, two- or was it not? After many, many tries, he heard the lock pop, and Killian turned the handle, slowly walking in and locked it again. _Not bad for he hadn't done that for at least a decade_.

"Emma," he whispered before opening the door and closing it quietly. There she was, sleeping soundlessly, her blonde hair spread across the pillow and on her face. The blanket pulled halfway up her stomach, her hands resting on both sides; he advanced towards her.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered into her ear and she shot up, panicking. She turned to see him and sighed, falling on her back, watching him.

"God dammit," she cursed groggily, turning to see the clock. "It's 4 in the morning," she said, burring her face in the pillows. _Four? He spent more time trying to pick the lock than he thought_.

"Gotta be ready to go," he said, rolling up his sleeves, _she said it was her weakness_.

"Go where?" she grumbled, sitting up and meeting his eyes.

"Gotta get Henry unmad at you, no?" Killian was quite sure that 'unmad' was a word, but it is now.

"How may I do that?" she asked, crossing her arms, and looking at him. He realized that her eye level was lower than the eye level and he followed her gaze. _Her weakness_.

"Well, one way to get people unmad at you," Killian started, he was going to us unmad now, and he didn't care if it was a word or not, "is to take them somewhere fun. Somewhere they would forget bad things and only focus on good things."

"Which is?" Emma said emotionless, but Killian could tell she was waiting for an answer that will make Henry not mad at her- unmad at her.

"Disneyland," Killian grinned, and a smile appeared on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, placing her head in the crook of his neck, "you're a genius."

"I know I am," Killian replied, pulling returning the hug. "Now," he pulled away and walked to her closet and tossed her a tank top, a red plaid button up shirt, and her short shorts. "We have to get Henry to go, so hurry up and change."

"Now?" Emma asked, her mouth open, "it's so early."

"Exactly, we only have today as break, no?" he asked as she shrugged off her shirt and put on her tank top, "no more breaks then."

"I guess so," Emma replied, rolling up the sleeves of her button up shirt and changed into her shorts, "so go get Henry."

"Why me?"

"Because he's not mad at you, is he?" Emma challenged, crossing her arms and picked up a pair of socks and her converse boots. "Adios, man," she waved, and Killian left the room and walked to the door leading into Henry's room. _Should he knock or no?_ Killian decided no, and just opened it quietly, seeing a sleeping Henry tucked in the blankets, sleeping peacefully; he was devastated that he had to wake someone sleeping like him.

"Henry?" he asked, striding to the side of his bed, looking down and he opened his eyes.

Groggily, he said, "Killian, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Henry was sitting up now and Killian sat in front of him, "I thought you, your mom, and I should take a vacation to go somewhere."

"And where's that?" Henry huffed, looking at the clock next to him.

"Disneyland," Killian said and in return of a reply, he got hugged.

"Ohmygod, yes," Henry breathed out, scrambling out of bed to get his clothes.

"Well, meet me in the kitchen then," Killian said, closing the door and led an impatient Emma to the kitchen.

"So what'd he say?" Emma asked eagerly. Killian just nodded and she embraced him once again before letting go when she heard footsteps nearing them.

"Morning Henry," she greeted and got a curt nod from him before he moved next to Killian. Emma looked down, disappointed and Killian rubbed her back.

"When we going?" he asked, practically jumping up and down and Killian chuckled.

"After we get you some hot chocolate and us some coffee," he said, ruffling his hair, and led the two of them out.

"Why Disneyland?" Henry asked, sipping his hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Is there another place you'd rather go, lad?" Killian asked, waiting for the light to turn green and got an immediate "no!" from Henry.

"So Disneyland it is," Killian said, glancing at the clock, it was barely half past 5.

"I hope this isn't a plan for me to be not mad with my mom with anymore," Henry warned, and he heard Emma let out a small sigh next to him.

"Can't just take you two out somewhere without you asking that?" Killian muttered, ignoring his question. He turned the wheel and waited in the line for a parking.

"15 buc-" the person stopped dead on his tracks, "you're Killian Jones!" he exclaimed.

"Aye," Killian said, giving him the 15 bucks and he gave a curt nod, indicating that he can go on and he drove; following the other cars and into a parking.

"Race you down," Henry said, licking his lips, a sly smirk on his face.

"Bet you I'll win," Killian said, readying himself.

"Amateurs," Emma grumbled from beside him before yelling "GO!" and ran with them.

They ran from the parking to the escalator, running down and dodging people. They looked, pointing and muttering "Killian and Emma," along with "amateurs," and was taking pictures. He was almost out of breath, but hell, he was going to beat Henry.

"To there," Henry pointed, going on full sprint, and Emma followed him, running past Killian before he started sprinting. They were all out of breath, people were still snapping pictures, but he ignored them. "I won," Henry bragged, a huge smile on his face.

"That's 'cause I wan't trying," Killian said- it was partly a lie. He wasn't trying, but he was.

"Sure," Henry said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm, a grin on his face. "And you got last," he said, pointing to Emma who shrugged.

"Well, guys run faster," Emma pointed out, Killian agreed, "and you guys are more in shape than me."

"Bitch please," Killian denied, pulling out his wallet, counting the money. "You coming Henry?" he asked, hoping he would say no so Emma can talk to him privately, but he said yes.

Emma stood there, waving them goodbye as she stood there, leaning her back on a pole, watching them.

"Hungry?" he asked, they were in there for hours now, for it was almost lunch time. They had been chasing Henry around, going on rides with him, trying not to loose them.

"Totally," she said, watching Henry run around with Grace and Jefferson. Apparently, he took Grace out to Disney today too. Killian ordered a few hot dogs, giving one to Jefferson and Grace, who thanked him and sat at their table. Emma, Killian, and Henry all grabbed one until there were none left.

"Yeah, I know right," Henry said, agreeing to something Grace said. Killian tuned them out though, Henry wasn't nervous, for he was quite sure that Henry had a crush on her. He inspected the two of them closely, watching them talk and their every movement. His phone vibrating snapped him back into reality. It was a text from Jefferson. _What the hell? He was right there in front of Killian_.

_Grace likes him_

**seriously? Henry likes her**

_she what?_

**you should tell her**

He glanced up to look at Jefferson and he nodded. Killian looked at Emma, who was watching her son and his crush talk; slowly, he placed his hands on hers and squeezed it. She snapped back to reality and smiled, returning it.

"Well," Jefferson said, stopping their conversation, "we should get going, Grace." The little blonde girl nodded following her father after a wave to Henry and he scooted a seat closer to them.

"I think she likes me," he grinned, a faint blush on his face and he looked at the direction they went.

"Well, that's nice, she likes you back, you know?" he informed him and Henry almost screamed.

"She what?" he asked, hoping he didn't mishear him.

"She likes you," Killian said slowly and clearly; there was shock in his face for quite a while before he spoke up again. Slowly and shakily.

"H- How do you know?" he poked at his half eaten hot dog.

"Jefferson told me," Killian replied, holding out his texts with Jefferson as proof.

"I-" Henry didn't know what to say and Killian just pulled the two of them into a hug.

"C'mon, kid," Emma said, standing up, "we aren't even done with all the rides yet."

"Yeah mom," Henry said, he didn't sound like he was mad at her anymore, "let's go." He started walking and Killian stood up, picking up their trash and thew it away, then twined their hands together, following Henry.

"Told you he'd forgive you," Killian said, pressing his arm to hers, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well, that's 'cause he found out his crush likes him back," Emma shrugged, "under normal circumstances, I don't think he'd do that."

"Well, that's another way to look at it," Killian said, pulling Emma faster until they reached Henry who waved at them.

"You two can catch up!" he called standing in line with a thumbs up and Killian nodded.

"Well," Emma sighed, "that's the bright side."

"Bright side?" Killian asked, surprised, "is there a dark side to today?"

"Yes- I mean no," Emma leaned in closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder, "depends on what you mean."

"So what's your dark side of today then?" Killian asked, curious. _Henry is unmad at you, what else is keeping your day down?_

"You haven't kissed me today," she said looking at him and he chuckled.

"What's it?" he asked, leaning in for a passionate kiss on her lips, and she returned it with just as much passion. He pulled away when he heard people snapping pictures- paparazzi; Emma leaned in one last time, giving him a peck on the edge of his lips.

"OH get a room," Killian turned around to see Henry standing there. _Wasn't the line and rides longer than this?_

"That fast?" Killian asked, pulling Emma up and twined his hands with hers.

"Maybe I didn't want to go on that ride anymore," he shrugged, walking away and he followed him.

The three of them went around again, going on their favorite rides, taking about random stuff, and sharing may laughs. Henry fell asleep on the way home, and Killian had to carry him in, gently setting him on his bed and pulling the covers halfway up.

"Had fun?" he asked as he followed her in her room and locked the door. _He surely had a lot of fun, he didn't spend a lot of time with Henry, and now he spent the whole day with Henry._

"Loads, too bad filming's tomorrow," Emma sighed falling on the bed and pulled off her button up shirt, leaving only the tank top.

"Then let's make the rest of tonight fun," he smirked, pinning her onto the bed and she shrugged off her clothes, tugging on his. This was going to be one hell of a night...

* * *

**A/N: [Reginamillz ur idea is coming in the next chapter.] Then in end of 21/22- plot twist (idk if it is though) Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Review? Ideas still welcomed.**


	21. Truth with a Twist

Emma pulled a random shirt over her head, hoping to be able to make it to Starbucks before going to film. She tried to flatten her hair; it was one hell of a night. And she was sore- real sore; she didn't know how she will be able to film any running parts today.

"Get up," she hissed, shaking Killian, who was sleeping on her bed.

"Come back to bed," he moaned, rolling over to look at her.

"We have filming today," Emma said, stern, "so get up so I can get my coffee."

"Ugh," Killian sighed, pulling on his clothes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We should totally get a break today. I mean, you must be exhausted; I know how good I am."

"Yeah I agree," Emma said carelessly, not understanding what he was just said, "and I'm super exhausted."

"I know," Killian said so quietly, it sounded like a growl. Emma looked up, _what was he saying 'I know' about?_

"I-" Emma recalled what he had said before, _...I know how good I am_. Oh. "I didn't mean it like _that_," Emma pointed out, waving a goodbye to Ruby, Mary Margret and David, and followed Killian out the door.

"Sure," he said, stretching the e, letting it hang on the air longer, "I believe you."

"Jesus Christ," Emma cursed, putting on her seat belt, glaring at him. _Like seriously? Can't that dude ever be normal? But then again, if he was, her life would be exceptionally boring._

"Blaming Jesus on this, my love?" he asked, driving them to their usual Starbucks. "Can how sore are you?"

_Emma didn't think she showed any signs of them, personally. How did he know? She swore her face stayed level, only changing when she felt expressing something, not pain._ "I- I'm not sore," she lied, following him in. Her thighs, lower and upper were hurting like hell, she could barely even lift one up without feeling pain.

"Say what you will," Killian said, shrugging, ordering what they usually drank. "But it's a lie."

"Lie?" Emma scoffed, "bitch please. I'm not lying. I'm not sore."

"Then race me," Killian said, challenging her. God she wouldn't even make it a feet without being sore.

"No thanks," she said, picking up the coffees and thanked Widow before handing him his coffee, "I mean I _would_, but I don't feel like it today."

"Sure," Killian replied, sipping his coffee, driving them to the studio.

* * *

"Change of plans!" Mr. Gold called when they stepped out of the car, he gave Killian a piece of paper, "we're not filming here today. We'll be in the forest all week, so hope you have your bug spray and- GO! GO! GO!"

Emma was sitting in the car again as Mr. Gold and the crew set off and Killian opened the paper. Directions to the forest. She read the paragraph below it as he gave it to her:

_Trailers will be prepared for you. Get in, get changed and don't make a mess. We have to get filming pronto. You will live in the trailer- sleep and such until the filming here is done. Don't complain and don't fuck._

Emma was quite sure he added '_don't fuck_' to piss her off. Seriously, she wouldn't fuck him, _would she?_ Sure, she just did last night, but sill. Doesn't mean she _would_ do that again... She looked up, watching Killian and moved her legs slightly, to the beat of the music. _Treasure by Bruno Mars_, an extremely catchy song, her thighs hurt just as she did and she winced, hoping Killian didn't notice, but Emma was quite sure he did. He didn't comment, but continued to drive and hum.

"We're here," he announced, parking the car next to a trailer she assumed was theirs and got out, following him. _Yes, it was theirs;_ engraved on a gold sign were the words _Hook _followed by a hook, and _Killian Jones Emma Swan_. "You okay?" he asked, glancing back as she struggled to walk up the stairs, her thighs were seriously hurting.

"I'm fine," Emma said, giving up and lifted her feet to stumble up the stairs, the pain was worse than she thought. Killian followed her, supporting her and closed the trailer door.

"No, you're not," she leaned on him for support, setting herself on the bed. Killian knelt down next to her, his eyes looking up to meet hers; blue and gentle, but also fierce. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emma said, standing up but Killian pulled her down again.

"Something's wrong," he said, _well, no shit, Sherlock_. "You're sore, where?"

Emma didn't answer, but just stared at him. "So what if I am?"

"Can't let a woman suffer, can I?" he asked, sitting down next to her, his face inches from her. "Emma, tell me." She let her hands drop, rubbing her thighs and he followed her gaze, a smile grazing on his lips. "You could have just tell me, my dear," he said, rubbing her thighs, moving them in comforting circles. She let out a sigh, releasing all the pressure and closed her eyes, leaning in, letting her head rest on Killian's shoulder.

"Oi!" a voice called from outside, someone was knocking, "hurry up and get out here."

"Alright!" Killian called, standing up and tossed her her outfit. "Hurry up, alright," he said, "and don't try to strain yourself." Emma nodded in rely, pulling off her clothes and slipped on the ones she had to wear, it was quite easier to change, but it still hurt.

"You okay?" he asked, turning to check on her and she nodded, trying not to reach down too far to put on her shoes.

"I'm fine," she muttered again, seeing the concerned look on his face as she stood up. He rushed to her aid, his hook almost falling from his hand as he put his arm around her, helping her stand. "Still fine," she said, prying his hands from her as she started walking out the trailer, jumping down the steps, and she immediately regretted it; her thighs pained again.

"Still not fine," Killian said, from behind her, leading her into the forest where they were filming. _There_, cameras, chairs, people, and props.

"Finally," Graham said, appearing from behind the trees, "if you took longer, I would have thought you two were fucking in there."

Emma sighed at the comment, finding her chair and sat down, waiting for Mr. Gold to call them. "Did I do something wrong, or someone is just being bitchy today?" Graham teased, and Emma was quite sure he was smirking.

"Trust me," Emma turned around and glared at him, "if I wanted to, I would beat the shit out of you right now." _She wanted to, but she didn't, for her thighs were hurting. She might as well just cut them off, she was quite sure it would be less painful._

"She's sore," Killian informed, taking the chair next to her, playing with her blonde locks.

"From what?" Graham asked, winking and Emma was ready to slap him now. One more of those and she would get up and run after him just to slap him across the face; not caring about how much pain she would get from her sore thighs.

"Just shut up," she hissed darkly, her eyes giving her death glare, and he backed away: "chill, woman."

"You're up," Gold called, tossing them a sword and Emma slowly stepped down, walking on set. Her thighs hurt, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"You alright?" he asked, he was worried, and she was pissed that he asked her that so many time. Sure, she appreciated that he cared about her, but she shouldn't ask her that many times a day- or hour.

"I'm fine," she said, waving off the subject and walked to the place where a crew person pointed to her for and Killian, right next to her. "Just hope we don't have to run though," she muttered and he chuckled.

"Aye, same here, lass," he said, already in character. The hook on his left hand, and the sword on his other; Emma's sword was on the right too, but instead of it being up and ready, it was pointing down, like a cane, supporting her.

"And action!" Gold called from behind the camera, _wait, what was she supposed to do? She had forgotten over the two day break_. She decided she'll just follow Killian's lead.

"Just over there," he pointed somewhere behind the trees and started walking, his sword readied and Emma followed him, every step paining her. He glanced back when she started falling behind, a worried look on his face but she nodded, indicating that she was fine. Emma finally caught up with him, a dummy was set there, it was supposed to be a type of monster, whatever it was.

"Their base is just over there," he said, they were hidden behind a tree, "we're not far." She nodded and he stormed out of his hiding place, slashing the dummy across the chest a few times before letting the blade sink in. Fake blood- or she thought it was blood anyways, for it was green- poured out of the dummy and Killian pulled his sword out, and tried to clean it.

"Alright, good enough," Gold called from behind them, Emma didn't have the strength to look back; her thighs were seriously killing her.

"Continue," Gold called, letting the camera come closer to them, "and action."

"So how far?" she asked, it was her natural reaction, and sure it would be something Tina would say too.

"Just in a little," he said, leading her in and silently, she followed. It was a short walk, nothing important really happening, just Killian cutting the branches getting in his way and Emma trying to keep a normal face.

"There is is," Emma suddenly said after Killian slashed a branch and he nodded. Tents and people armed with swords; that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Alright," Mr. Gold said, cutting the scene and they turned; she let out a small yelp and Killian wrapped his arm around her. "So you fight these people. Jones, you take those first two, you see. And Swan, you take the last one."

"Alright then," Killian said, nodding as Gold walked to the soldiers- knights- people and told them his instructions. "You okay?" he asked, eyeing her curiously, she nodded. He leaned in pecking her lips before pulling away, a concerned look on his face.

"Still fine, Killy," she said, trying out a nickname, curious to see if he would get pissed off or not. Emma pulled him into a hug, wrapping her hands around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Done with all the lovely dovely things here?" Gold asked impatiently and Emma blushed, nodding. "Good, because we're filming now, and I don't want you two to be gentle. Harsh. And mean."

"And action!" he called and they started rolling.

"You take that," Killian pointed to the last one, "and I'll take the rest."

"Alright then," Emma said, making her way towards the one she was supposed to 'kill' and started fighting. Their swords clashed in midair, then on the bottom. She blocked, and backed away, traveling in circles, trying to be as far away from the warrior as possible. They fought for a while longer, he was just the right one for her to try to kill, just her match. Emma heard someone fell with a clank metal followed, _so Killian knocked out one- with one hand_. Her match, well, he was either only that good, which she doubted now, or that he was going easy.

"Okay, Emma," Mr. Gold came up to her, telling the crew to replace her opponent with a fake, "just chop off his head."

"I-" Emma looked at the fake one, _it looked so real_. "Alright."

"And go, Emma," he said, letting the camera roll, it focused on her only, so they couldn't tell the warrior was frozen. _One, two, three_- Emma chopped the air, letting the sword fly straight past the neck and the head fell with a thump. Blood. Emma looked away in disgust as Killian knocked out his other opponent.

"And cut," Gold called, "that's a wrap for today."

Emma looked up, _already?_ She was sure the sun was setting for the sky was pink, she saw some stars already twinkling. This was going to be a long week, staying in the forest, _hopefully they'll give her extra clothes._

* * *

They were barely done with filming, and they were at the gym.. again. _Why? _Killian wanted to get some more exercise while Emma just sat there, next to him, and talked with him and her son. Turned out she actually had to run- a lot and she was even more sore than she started out a week ago.

"Still sore?" Killian asked, running on the treadmill, "didn't know my workouts last that long."

"Shut it," she said, laying down and started rubbing her thighs.

"Better when I do it, no?" Killian chuckled, a smirk appearing on his face and Emma sighed. _Boys will be boys_. "Can't deny that, can you, my dear?"

"This is going to get awkward," Henry sang and Emma silently agreed, "well, I'm going to go."

"Alright, don't be too long, Henry," she said, sitting up again and let out a little sigh, _her leg was never going to get better, would it_.

"And talk to Neal," Emma froze, not knowing how to reply to that.

"Alright then," she said, turning to see Neal and Tamara, making their way towards them. "See you."

"Hey, Emma, Killian!" Tamara greeted enthusiastically, "how's everything?"

"Fine, but I'm seriously sore," Emma replied as Tamara sat down next to her.

"I see," Tamara said, eyeing her then looked at Killian, "you?"

"Perfectly fine," he replied, getting off the treadmill and started wiping off his sweat, placing himself next to Emma, getting a perfect view of Henry and Neal talking from afar.

"Wonder how that's going to work out," Emma said, flicking glances to Tamara.

"You told him?" she asked, surprised and Emma nodded. Neal was now on his knees, pleading for something.

"Does he actually go on his knees that much?" Emma asked, surprised about his posture.

"He proposed to you, didn't he? On one knee?"

"Oh, hell no," Emma said, shaking her head, "he just held it out, didn't even go on one knee and all that shit."

"That's terrible," Tamara said and everyone agreed. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, pulling her close. Neal was on his two feet again and Henry looked angry. Real angry.

"Well you tell her that!" he shouted so loud, the whole gym quieted down, looking at them before returning to their activity. What Henry did next surprised her, and she was quite sure it surprised everyone else.

Henry punched Neal, right in the stomach, then in the face, and strutted away, towards the three of them. From behind him, the victim was clutching his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Henry," Emma was shocked- she didn't know if she should be proud or not.

"I think I have to go," Tamara said suddenly, "or Neal's going to be mad at me. Anyways, see you." She walked away, and Emma swore she saw her wink at Henry before making her way to her fiance.

"I think you did quite well, personally," Killian complimented.

"As do I," Emma agreed, pulling her two boys into a hug. Boys will be boys, but her boys were also gentlemen. And gentlemen will be gentlemen.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like. :) I made Emma sore b/c I also am sore, I have this muscle that hurts only when I run, so I look weird when I jog, lol. But enough about me; I hope you like it :) If this is up later than 6/9/13 I'm sorry. ff isn't working so well for me, I can't go to manage stories, so I'll try my best. Review?**


	22. The Beach

Henry strutted back, his face emotionless after he punched Neal. "Henry," Emma said, flabbergasted.

"I think I have to go," Tamara said suddenly, "or Neal's going to be mad at me. Anyways, see you." She walked away, and Emma swore she saw her wink at Henry before making her way to her fiance.

"I think you did quite well, personally," Killian complimented, chuckling.

"As do I," Emma agreed, pulling Henry and him into a hug.

"So why'd you scream 'well you tell her that'?" Killian asked, ruffling his brunet hair.

"Well, he said he only went after you because his friends bet him a hundred bucks," Henry started, and Killian was getting quite uncomfortable already, "but you said yes, and he got his hundred. He was going to break up with you but he..." Henry stopped talking.

"He what?" Emma asked, desperate for an answer.

"He didn't want to break your heart, so he'd been cheating on you since," Henry replied quietly, glancing up meeting Emma's eyes. Her brows wrinkled as she pulled Henry into another hug, clearly she was thinking about _something_. Whatever it was, it made him uncomfortable.

"So you had Henry when you were... 18? And you started going out with him when?" Killian seriously needed her to clarify her past.

"Yes, met him when I was..." Emma wrinkled her brow, rubbing her thigh, "15?"

"He impregnated you when you were 17?" Killian asked, seriously, who does it _that _early?

"Use your math genius," Emma smirked, looking at him and he forced a smile in return. _They started going out when she was 15. He been cheating on her since 15. They had sex when she was 17- or even before. Emma found out he was cheating on her when she was.. 17. And she had Henry when she was 18. One hell of a past. But can't be as bad as his- or, was it worse?_

"Well," Killian tried to lighten the mood as he lead them into his car, "want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Where?" Henry piped up from the back seat.

"Pick a place, any place," Killian said, driving them home.

"Can we go to the beach?" Henry asked, uncertain and Killian nodded. Taking a sharp right, then a sharp left before they were on her street.

"Of course," Killian replied, "I'd always love to see Emma in a bikini." This action though, got Emma to hit his arm; he turned and saw a sharp glare coming from her. "Did I say something wrong?" he pouted, parking his car and led the two of them out.

"No," Emma said from behind her clenched teeth, "nothing wrong at all."

"Noon guys," he announced, "I'll pick you guys up at noon, bring Mary Margret, David and Ruby too if they want." He kissed Emma's cheek, waving goodbye and made his way down to the parking to where his car was.

* * *

"I actually said noon," Killian was sitting on the couch in Emma's apartment, at half past noon, waiting for Ruby to come out.

"She's real picky," Emma informed, sitting next to him.

"I figured," he sighed, waiting for Ruby to come out, and she finally did. "Are you sure this time?" Killian asked, last time they had to turn around for she didn't like the one she chose and wanted another one.

"I'm sure," Ruby replied, certain. _And she better be certain, because he ain't turning around again, once they're in the car, they stay in the car. If Ruby didn't like her outfit, she had 2 options: stay like that, or get off and run home. That's it. _

"Then we better get going," he said, leading the gang out and into his car, "we're behind schedule, thanks for that, Ruby."

"No problem," she shrugged, getting in the back seat after Henry; Ruby and Henry sat at the very back, then it was Mary Margret and David, then it was him and Emma.

"Let's go to the beach," Killian announced, starting the car, and started driving to the beach. Huntington Beach, was it?

"Each, let's go get away," the others began to sing, and Killian and Emma sighed as the others sang.

"It's going to be a long ride," he told Emma and she nodded, his words barely audible over the singing.

* * *

"We're here!" Killian announced, almost at the parking to quiet them down; they were singing that song for the who knows many times now.

"15 dollars," the person said blandly, and he handed her the money. In return, she handed him a yellow ticket to put in front of his car and said, "enjoy your stay." _This ain't a hotel, woman. _

"Out, out, out," he shooed when they parked; they grabbed all the supplies: towels, umbrellas, extra clothes, beach chairs, etc, etc, etc; they brought so much stuff.

"When was the last time you were here?" he asked Emma, they were behind, for everyone else started running. _Easy for them to do, they weren't carrying the stuff._

"It's been a while," Emma struggled to carry them, but then gave up and started dragging it along the sand and Killian chuckled. "We go like twice a summer?" she was uncertain and he nodded, _he rarely even went to the beach._

"You gonna take that off?" he indicated to the big shirt she was wearing to cover her.

She pulled down the Hello Kitty glasses that were on her head, "what do you think?" Emma pulled it off and sat on the chair next to his, watching the four of them play in the water.

"You going in though?" Killian asked after about half an hour of comfortable silence; Henry was walking towards them, dripping wet.

"I might?" Emma replied, tossing her son a towel and he dried himself then ran back into the water with Mary Margret and David. Ruby was giving up playing in the water and grabbed herself a towel, and set a chair next to Emma's and laid down next to her.

"Just going to stay here and get a tan?" Killian asked, "not so fun."

"Who says I'm getting a tan?" Emma scoffed, looking at him.

"Well, you haven't put up your umbrella stand," he pointed out, "and you didn't even put on sunscreen."

"Oh, shut up," Emma hissed, blushing.

After a while, Killian was bored, and Ruby was probably sleeping, and Emma was probably falling asleep. Mary Margret and David were done playing in the water for now, for they walked towards them, casting backwards glance at Henry, who was quite far out, playing with the waves. "C'mon, Ems," he said, standing up and pulling off her sunglasses and threw them on her chair. "Let's go."

"Wait, go where?" Emma was caught by surprise, from her normal resting position to being dragged to the water.

"The water, where else?" he asked, walking faster, dragging her behind him as they approached Henry.

"Hey dad! Mom!" he called and Killian was taken aback, _Henry didn't even call him 'dad' that much, and he almost panicked, thinking about what would happen if Neal and Tamara were here_.

"Hey kid," Emma greeted from beside him, her blonde hair blowing by the salty ocean wind.

"You came to play," he shouted enthusiastically, slashing in the water as a big wave came towards them. "Brace yourself," he warned, closing his eyes and mouth, spreading his arms like he was in Titanic. It hit them and he swore he heard Emma squeal a little before opening her eyes.

"Gosh Emma," he said, letting the small waves and aftershock hit him, "I didn't know you were _that_ delicate."

"I'm not," she said subjectively, "not at all delicate, if you think about it." She turned just as a wave fell on them and she gasped, muttering something about the water getting in her mouth and started spitting.

"And not such a princess," he added as Henry waved, walking back to the others. "Girls usually don't spit," he pointed out, "especially in front of other people."

"Well if you have noticed," Emma said between spits before stopping, "I'm not a normal girl, am I?" Her hand fell back on her thigh, rubbing it again; _was she actually sore for that long?_

"Nope, 'cause if you were, you would have known me when we met at the bar."

Emma scoffed, "just because I didn't know you doesn't mean I'm not like other girls. I bet you some other girls don't know who you are."

"Oh really?" he asked, challenging her and she nodded. "Here? Now?"

"Maybe," she smirked, looking around for some girls that he could ask. "Them," he pointed to the girls not so far away from them, letting the water hit up the their thighs.

"Oi!" he called and the girls turned, "you know me?"

"You're Killian Jones!" the shouted in unison and began running towards him.

"Told you so," he smirked, waving as they collided right into him. They pulled him into hugs and tried to kiss him.

"Back off," Emma growled from behind the girls and they stopped looking back. "He's mine," she was giving them her infamous glare and he chuckled as they left, swooping his savior into his arms.

"Thanks love," he smiled, pulling her into a kiss, and they didn't pull away until a wave hit them. With Emma still in his arms, he pulled her away from the water and back to where they were before. "Not so bad," he said, trying to readjust her hair, pulling it down from her pony tails and tried to put it in a bun. He failed, obviously, he was terrible with hair and such.

"You call that a bun?" Emma snickered, holding up a mirror to see what he was doing and he grinned, pulling it apart to try again.

"Can't I just braid you hair?" he asked, _Killian was quite sure he knew how to braid, for he had done it to Grace a couple of times when she was younger_.

"Not complaining," Emma said, drying her legs and tried to get the sand sticking to it off. Killian tried again; _starts with three, he put them over each other, hoping it turned out correct. He tied it at the bottom after he was done and laughed at his own work; sure he had done it right, but it looked terrible. _

"Seriously," Emma said after he took a picture and showed it to her, "even I can do that better than you, and I barely even braid my hair."

"Oh, really?" Killian challenged, "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine then," Emma stood up and knelt behind where Ruby was laying and pulled her hair, trying to get it to hang loosely behind the chair. Ruby winced, but didn't wake up and Emma started, first she separated her brunette hair into three, just like he did and started braiding.

"Think I did better than you," Emma said after her third try, holding it for him to see.

"Well, it took you longer," he said, pushing her aside to try to braid Ruby's hair. This time, he decided to only braid part of her hair, the sides and took a small handful of hair and divided it into three. He started after he parted it into three and showed it to Emma after he was done.

"Alright, so I might have some competition," Emma stated, looking at his braid.

"Jealous you can't do the same?" he smirked as Emma sighed again, grumbling to copy him for the fifth time and failing. She sighed, letting her hands drop to her knees and nodded, he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Glad you're done playing with my hair," Ruby stated suddenly, rolling over, and scaring the two of them. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Well-" Emma stuttered, "yeah. Better than mine."

"I know it's better than yours," Ruby smirked, falling asleep again and Emma took his hand, pulling him back to their spot and put up her umbrella.

"The sun's setting," Emma said after a few hours, her head resting on his bare chest, "it's beautiful."

"Haven't been here until sunset?" Killian asked, stroking her hair and she shook her head. _It was beautiful, the sky turned a different color- red, or pink, mixed with blue; the sunlight reflecting on the water and it was an amazing sight to see. Nothing could ever beat its beauty, well- nothing excludes Emma. Her face and hair beat it by a hundred times, even when she was pissed off and mad, she was the most beautiful thing on Earth. Her blonde curls and green eyes; her smiling at him was the best thing ever. Even now, his heart fluttered when she did._

"It's beautiful, but not the most beautiful thing I've seen," he commented, and she raised her head.

"What's the most beautiful thing you've seen?" she asked, curious.

"Well, all you have to do is look in the mirror," he smiled, kissing her cheek before pulling her up, letting her head rest on his shoulders.

"I love you," she muttered, pulling herself closer to him, her body warming his, and it fit perfectly.

"And I love you too," he muttered, pulling her closer before Henry ruined the moment.

"You love birds done?" he asked, "it's time to go."

"Yeah," Killian said, standing up, then helping Emma and started collecting their stuff, clearing them of sand. It was an amazing day, and tomorrow would ruin it all- well, most of it. Interviews for 'Return to Neverland' were coming, at least 5 tomorrow, and the release date was about 3 months away.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like. Plot twist coming soon, can't wait for it... I really hoped you liked this chapter? Review? I'm taking ideas too, they're always welcomed. **


	23. Screen Test

_Interviews. Again. They ask the same questions again and again, and they have to answer it, with just as much enthusiasm as all the other times. How was she supposed to answer things like this and have a happy face?_

"So, tell me," someone was interviewing them, for the third time today, "what can you tease about this film?" _Ugh, she already answered it today, they're in Neverland, trying to kill evil Pan's monster.. blah.. blah.. blah._

"Well," Killian said after Emma didn't reply, "they're in Neverland and they're going to try to defeat Peter Pan's monsters." _Emma didn't understand how people like Killian do this. She'd rather much be home while he did all the interviews, maybe they can Skype, but seriously. This is totally getting boring._

"Ah yes," the host replied, "and Emma, what made you reclaim your role as Tina?"

"Um..." nobody's asked her that question, but she wasn't in the mood to be all fun and enthusiastic, so she had to try her best. "I don't know really," Emma let out a laugh, "um.. Well, I thought I might as well just play her; I think.. well, playing her is easy. She's so similar to me and all that. Plus, no one else was going to get to kiss Killian." She winked, at Killian as everyone else laughed.

"Well, that takes care of that," the host chuckled, "what was the hardest part to film?" Emma looked to Killian, watching him as he looked up, his face a little pink from laughing. _She didn't want to be the first to answer, for she wasn't quite sure what her hardest part to film was._

"Oh, that one's hard," Killian replied, scrunching up his brows, "it would be the part when the Kraken comes, and.. when the Kraken shows itself." He smiled, remembering what happened then. Emma slapped his arm, she remembered it too. She wasn't actually prepared for it; she didn't know what was going to happen, all they told her was hesitantly look out to the water and that was exactly what she did. Emma wasn't prepared for a fake octopus hand to almost hit her.

"God, you still remember that?" Emma asked from behind her clenched teeth, readjusting the microphone they clipped on her shirt and all Killian did in reply was laugh in reply, nodding. "God," Emma sighed, "I would say the hardest part for me to film was the time they discover the camp- where Pan was hiding. I was really sore and they told me to fight and run. Hurt like hell."

"Well, you know why she was sore?" Killian smirked, "well, she was because-" Emma covered his mouth with her hand, muffling his words.

"Next question, if you please," Emma said, glancing at Killian who just stared at her, emotionless- that or pissed off. She finally pulled her hand away from Killian's mouth because he started spitting on it. She wiped her his saliva from her hand on his shirt and he sneered in disgust.

"Your fault for spitting," she sang, looking back at the interviewer. "Next question?"

"Killian, directing this to you," he started, reading from the card on his hand, "you next project, I heard, is going to be something huge. Care to share?"

"Well," Killian started, probably not knowing what to say, "all I can say it's action packed. Like the Avengers, or something." He paused, leaning back on the chair, draping his arm around her, "that's all I can say. We film in a few months."

"Alright, if that's all you can tease-"

"I haven't even gotten the script," Killian informed and the host nodded, turning his gaze from Killian to Emma.

"And I heard you're doing another film?"

"No," Emma stretched the word, "no. I'm not doing one because' I'm not as talented as this dude over here." She pointed to Killian who chucked, and said: "that's for sure."

"Well," the host sighed, digging through his pile of papers, "there's this one film that's interested in having you."

"Really?" Emma asked, her eyes widening, _she was sure he was lying; only saying that to keep her happy_.

"Yes," he held out an envelope, "here." She ripped it to find parchment, _who even writes on parchment anymore?_ Emma pulled out the parchment and read:

_Emma Swan. We are pleased to recommend you for a new film we are producing. Filled with adventure and sword fighting, which you had experience with. We are wondering if you can co-star in it with Mulan, who would play the lead. We are also looking for a Snow White and Prince Charming to fill the role, if you accept, we would be pleased to give you the script. Reply ASAP._

"Not bad," Killian said, his head close to her, his hot breath passing her cheek, making her uncomfortable. "I'd take it if I were you," he informed and Emma cast her gaze upwards, looking at him, inches from her face.

"Would you?" she looked up to the host, watching her intently, "how do I reply?"

"Just there," he pointed to the phone number on the bottom she missed and Emma nodded.

"Any more questions? Or can I go?" Emma was excited to call in and accept the role, along with suggest Mary Margret and David for the part of Snow and Charming.

"Well, question time's ended, so you can go," he replied, waving as they stood up, Killian took her hand and she waved to the crowd.

* * *

"Just call already," Killian pestered, he was in her apartment again, and Emma had the number already dialed, all she had to do was hit call.

"I have to ask Mary Margret and David if they agree," she replied, her head on his lap as he stroked her hair.

"Agree to what?" Marry Margret entered the room, followed by David and they walked to in front of the couch.

"Well, there's this new film, and they want me, and they need a Snow White and Prince Charming," she started, carefully watching the expression on their faces, "I was wondering if you'd want to take the part." Mary Margret looked up to David, who nodded and she looked back at her.

"We'd take it," she replied and Emma nodded, waving them good bye and clicked call.

"Hello?" whoever she was calling, answered.

"Hey," she said lamely, "I'm Emma. I called for the part you-"

"Yes!" the other person shouted so loud, she had to pull the phone away for a moment. "We'd send you the scrip. Do you have any questions?"

"Well, I think I have someone for Snow White and Prince Charming," she stated, waiting for the female on the other side to reply.

"Well, take them to the screen test, tomorrow at 10 sharp," she replied, telling her the place and directions of where it was and Emma nodded, trying to find something to scribble on.

"Alright," Emma replied, holding up a napkin, scribbled on it were directions, "anything else?"

"Just your email and address," she replied, "we'll send you your schedule and your script." Emma told her address and email, and said farewell, hanging up and rolled over, lifting her head to see Killian's eyes.

He pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her, "I hope you don't get too disappointed, I won't be there to help you." He smirked pulling her closer, and she placed her head on his shoulder, taking in his ocean scent.

"Well?" Mary Margret came back; Emma was quite she was waiting for the right time, "what'd they say?"

"You have a screen test tomorrow," she replied, not even bothering to look up at them, "get ready at 9, we have to be there at 10 sharp."

"Alright then," David said, walking towards them and she pulled away from Killian lunging at her brother and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug; their last one was quite long ago. "See ya," he called taking Mary Margret's hand and leading her out.

"Well," Killian started, sitting up, "that was insulting- hurtful." He pouted, pulling Emma into a kiss before breaking away, waving goodbye.

"See you," she called, walking to her room to get a long bath. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was 9:54, and they barely arrived. _Find room C3_, the girl on the other side of the phone had said. Emma lead her brother and her friend into the studio, and tried to find room C3; her hand running on the wall, it didn't help her, but it was a habit. _There, room C3_. Slowly, she opened the door to see a few people.

"I'm Mulan," a girl piped up, walking to them and shaking her hand. "You two," she pointed to the other people on the other side of the room, holding papers, "just over there." Emma followed Mulan, sitting just beside her, watching Mary Margret and David get their screen test; hopefully, they'd get the part.

Emma watched as her brother tried to act, it was his first time and he was bloody good, along with Mary Margret. His voice slightly lowered, and toned to a slight accent- whatever the accent was and he said everything smoothly, pausing when he thought it was appropriate, and he would look just like how she imagined Charming. Mary Margret, was just the same, her voice flowed out smoothly, sweet and gentle, just like how Snow White would.

"You two did _amazing_," Emma complimented when they came back, pulling them into hugs. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two got the part," Emma wrapped her arm around Mary Margret's shoulder, and the other over David's shoulder, leading them back.

Emma pulled into the parking and walked back in with Mary Margret and David, opening the door and shouting, "they nailed it!" Henry ran past her and into their arms, as Killian wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Want to read my script?" he asked, pulling her close, "it's at my place."

"Love to," she said, escaping out with him and hopped into his car.

* * *

"Damn," Emma said, holding the script, "this is really cool."

"You think?" he asked, tossing her a bag of chips, "I can't tell if they're expired. Eat them for me?"

"You know," Emma put down the script and looked at the bag of chips that he just tossed her, "this is practically you poising me." Emma scoffed, opening the bag of Doritos and inspecting the chip.

"Technically, no," Killian replied sitting next to her, "I'm quite sure you can't die from this."

"How do you forget you have chips?" Emma asked, daring to take a bite of the expired chip in her hands. "I mean," it weren't terrible, but it was quite bad, "I mean, if I have chips, they'll be gone in a few days."

"Well I'm not like you, am I?" Killian asked, trying the expired chips.

"'Like me'?" Emma challenged, "is that supposed to be an insult?"

"I-" Killian stuttered, "no." Emma sighed, throwing the rest of her chips away and stared at him in disgust as he continued eating the expired food. It's not all terrible, sure, but it's all mushy, and not crunchy. Eww.

"Hmm," Emma opened his script again, hopefully hers would be just as good. "Don't forget the premier. When is it anyways?"

"Next month, second Sunday, I think," Killian replied, pulling the script from her grip and started reading it again. "Expecting to see you in a dress again," he smirked, flipping a page.

"Not gonna wear one," Emma sang, _she was perfectly fine with no dresses whatsoever_.

"I'm going to make you," he sang in reply, glancing up from reading, "what's your favorite color?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Emma crossed her arms, a winning smile on her face.

"Then I'm getting you a pink dress," he replied and Emma panicked.

"Oh hell no."

"Then tell me your favorite color," he smiled a winning smile.

"Black and blue," Emma growled quietly, but he heard it.

"You're going to love the dress I'm going to get you," he grinned, turning his gaze to her eyes.

"Oh no," Emma buried her face in her hands, "can't be good."

"Exactly," was all Killian said before they sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

**A/N: So it might be boring, sorry about that.. I really hoped you guys liked it :) Review? Always taking ideas.**


	24. A Sharp Turn

"Not going to work," Emma sang as she sat in his car, her arms crossed. _If there was anything he was going to do, it would be to stuff Emma into a dress again. He only had the pictures of her in a dress during their premier in Paris. He was determined to see her in one again._

"Oh, just you wait," Killian grinned as he parked in the parking. He must have been crazy, if he was really this desperate to see her in a dress again. He _did_ have one in mind, black with dark blue polka dots; they might not have it, but if they didn't he was going to ask the costume department for one.

"This is the first store that comes to mind?" Emma scoffed, getting out and followed him, "can't have thought of a different store?"

"Something wrong with Forever 21?" Killian challenged, wrapping his arm around her, slightly rushing her forward for he knew she was going to be a stubborn little brat who would just cross her arms and shake her head.

"No," Emma replied, "I was just wondering why you though of Forever 21 first." Emma clarified, pushing past people wanting autographs and Killian just waved as he passed them, rushing in to keep Emma in sight. _Who knows what that girl might do_.

"Found anything you like?" he asked after he found her a few minutes later, she was leaning on the wall, staring at a rack of dresses.

"No," she replied, and Killian was certain she was lying, he saw her eyeing one of the dresses, as if it would bite. Now, he just had to _find_ it, and hope it's her size. And not to forget, make her wear it to the premier.

"Yeah?" Killian smirked, hoping the dress he chose was the one she was ogling. Emma shook her head as he held it up, blue, strapless, and a little frilly. "You know, if you you just tell me, it would be quite quicker," he sighed, putting it back and grabbing the one next to it. Black, thin strap, and would hang around her knees; she shook her head again.

"I'm not going to say yes to any; or wear any, so you're just wasting your time," Emma crossed her arms and strode to him, "so good luck."

"No," he warned, grabbing her hand as she started to leave, "you're staying right here until you agree on a dress. So good luck to you too." Killian crossed his arms, lifting his chin up, "it's your choice."

Emma sighed, "then I'll stay here all day. It's only-" Emma stopped to check her phone and almost choked, "10."

Killian suppressed a winning smile, "well, no lunch, no dinner until you pick out a dress."

"You can't do that," Emma scoffed.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face, "watch me." Emma stood in shock and let out a frustrated sigh, turning and started pounding the wall, sighing and groaning. "Just pick a dress," he suggested, taking her hand and gripped it tightly, making sure she can't escape his grasp, "there are millions. Pick a dress, any dress."

"I don't like dresses," Emma growled from behind her clenched teeth and Killian let out a small chuckle. _He had figured that out for himself, thanks very much._

"Pick a dress, any dress," he said again, gesturing to all the dresses in the store. "Just pick one," Killian was already frustrated, he just didn't think she'd be like _this_, but then again, he didn't know what he had expected.

"No," Emma replied, prying herself out of his grip and crossed her arms, looking into his eyes.

Frustration filled him, how pissed off can he get? "Oi!" he called a store helper and she came to them; he saw excitement fill her eyes. "What dress do you think she'll like best?" he asked, gesturing to Emma, who was playing with her nails. The store helper squinted her eyes, looking at Emma and her eyes widen; he almost heard a light bulb go off on top of her head.

"Just here, sir," she tried to keep her voice steady, but she was failing. The store helper was silently fangirling. She searched through the rack they just came back from, she plucked out a black dress, slightly flaring after it hit the stomach, and went down to their knees. It was black with white polka dots, short sleeved, and he could already imagine Emma in it.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the hanger holding the dress from her and their hands brushed, the helper squealed. "Something wrong?" Killian hadn't felt anything and she just shook her head quickly, speed walking away from them. "Good day!" he called after her.

"Don't get your hopes up," Emma said, eyeing the dress.

"I know you like it, I mean come on," he held up the dress, tempting her. He saw the look in her eyes; the look of desperate want. "You just have to say you like dresses," Killian smirked, trailing his tongue on his bottom lip, watching her.

"You insufferable little-" Emma stopped, looking around, and when she turned back, her infamous death glare was on her face, "little son of a bitch."

"I don't like it when you criticize my parents," a smile was daring to show on his face as he pretended to be sad. "Say it. 'I like dresses' it's not hard really."

Emma stared at him, her green eyes piercing his soul, if it could be cut in half, she would have done it. "I don't like that dress," she denied, looking away as he put it down, moving closer to her. His face was inches from hers as she hesitated. "Still hate dresses," Emma sang, turning back to him, being totally unaffected by the little distance between them.

"You want it," Killian smirked, taking her hand and wrapped it around the handle of the hanger that was holding it. "Just say it. I can see it in your eyes."

"Shut up," she hissed, stomping her feet like a 4 year old girl not getting what she wants, but still she didn't release the handle. "Shut up, I don't like dresses."

"Yet, you like this one," he indicated to the one she was holding and her gaze flicked down before meeting his.

"I might like it," she said quietly, he could barely hear her, and he was still inches away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear that," Killian stated, a grin on his face, "can you repeat that?" He took out his phone and set it on record, "just say it."

"I-" she glared at the camera, "I might like it?" Emma said it slightly louder than before and he smirked, pulling away.

"See, I told you that you actually like dresses," he smirked, a winning smile on his face as he put away his phone and pecked her cheek. "Go ahead, try it on."

"I-" Killian stopped Emma by pulling her into the changing room with him.

"Go ahead," he grunted, after she just stared at him.

"Privacy?" she asked, almost singing. Killian scoffed, his mouth hanging open.

"Since when did you need privacy?"

"Since forever," Emma said, putting a hand on her hips, watching him.

"From _me_," he exaggerated the me and Emma just laughed.

"Bye," she sang, pushing him out and locking the door. _God dammit, Emma never kicked him out_. Just as he was going to kick the door, begging to be let in again, his foot didn't collide with anything, just air. He glanced down, there was a space. _Could he fit through that? _Yeah, _how was that even a question?_ Killian chuckled, and duck under, surprising an Emma who was adjusting her dress.

"A headband?" he suggested, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and she turned around, jumping.

"God you're impossible," she groaned, putting her hands on her hips again, sighing.

"But you like it that way," he teased, tapping her nose, a smug expression on his face, "don't you?"

"I might," she smirked in reply, examining herself in the mirror and twirled before taking off the dress and pulled on her normal clothes.

"Gosh, didn't think you were going to be _that_ girly," Killian commented at her spinning and she looked at him, her infamous death glare in way.. _again_. It was the second time today and he was probably going to get nightmares or something.

"You wanted me to wear a dress," she snapped, putting on her shoes and picked up the dress, "I can always put it back."

"Well, I highly doubt that," Killian replied, his hand on her back, leading her out, "you love it."

"Well," Emma glanced up at him, her forest green eyes meeting his glassy blue ones, "I wouldn't say _love_."

"Oh really?" he challenged, an eyebrow raised, "gotta get you a headband."

"Since when did I need one?" she asked, holding the dress carefully in her arms.

"Since now," he said, pulling her to find one, "pick one, any one."

"You gotta stop," Emma said, giving Killian the dress she was carrying and walked off. He just stood there, staring at the direction she went, _was he supposed to follow her? Or was he supposed to stay here? Silent and still?_

A few minutes later, she came back with a thin, black cloth jacket- whatever it was called, and a headband with a white and blue flower on it. "Can we go now? I intend to eat lunch because I did not eat breakfast."

"Nah," Killian shrugged, glancing at her and she stared at him, he felt her infamous death glare coming before he put his hand on her shoulder. "Joking, my dear, chills," he smiled, leading her to the line.

* * *

"Better?" he asked, he was in her apartment; Killian was quite sure he was there more than he was home now. But then again, home was where Emma was, which was usually her apartment.

"God I'm starving," she complained, opening all the cabinets and slamming them shut. "They ate all the fucking food," she cursed, "fucking dammit." She sighed, placing herself on the couch, trying to reclaim herself and try not to get pissed off anymore, "want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" Killian asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"God dammit, just say yes!" she snarled, glaring at Killian and he nodded, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I think I did-" Killian sighed, "never mind. I'll go any place you want to go."

"KFC?" Emma asked hesitantly, and Killian laughed, "sure. Whatever you want."

"Then let's go," she said, dragging him out of the house; he stumbled after she let go and followed her. "Wait a minute," Emma paused, as she put on her seat belt, "you're making me wear a dress, what are _you_ wearing?"

"Right now?" Killian tried to lighten her mood, "why won't you look for yourself?" That answer resulted a hit in his arm as he drove to the nearest KFC. _Where was KFC? He hadn't been in there since forever, and he didn't know where it was_.

"I meant," Emma clarified, turning on the radio and raising the volume, "to the premier."

"What do you want me to wear?" Killian asked, glancing at her.

"What do you hate?" she asked, a smirk on her face. "Like you don't like to wear it and stuff."

"I know what hate means, thanks for the definition though," Killian chuckled, taking a left, "I don't actually hate anything."

"Lies," Emma growled, "that's impossible."

"Oh, is it?" Killian challenged, _this street was familiar, was this where KFC was?_ "How exactly? I look good in everything."

"Everything?" Emma scoffed, "I beg to pardon. And that's not where KFC is, you know."

"Yeah, what do I look bad in then?" Killian challenged again, "and I have no idea where KFC is."

"And yet you agreed to take me there," Emma sighed, crossing her arms and not answering his first question. That was because he looked good in _everything_.

"Why not McDonald's?" Killian asked, spying a McDonald's nearby and turned the car. They parked and he followed Emma out, ordering and brought the food back, Emma picking the fries.

"Killian watch out!" she practically screamed and Killian turned, his gaze from Emma to the street. A car was backing out of a drive way a few feet from them and Killian took a sharp turn, swerving his car away from the car, but it didn't work. He was too late, his car collided with the other one.

**And everything turned black.**

* * *

**A/N: Was I a bit over dramatic with the last part being bold? Sorry had to get your attention somehow. I really hoped you like, and review? Please and thank yous. x) **


	25. The Hospital

_Emma did not know where she was, or what is happening right now; all she knew was that she was in a car crash with Killian and she was hurting. Speaking of Killian, where was he? Wouldn't she have heard him make at lease one crappy innuendo by now?_ She shifted into a more comfortable position, and her stomach pained again- _were her ribs broken?_

The monitor beeped a steady rhythm, and she finally decided to open her eyes.. _in a few minutes_. She heard footsteps around where she was, which was probably a hospital bed, she was about 90 percent sure. Quite a lot of shuffling and breaths on her made Emma quite uncomfortable; they whispered for a while before falling silent?

"Mom?" it was Henry, his voice was breaking as he was standing beside her, probably towering over her. She felt something wet land on her face, a tear. _It pained her deeply to have him cry, it was the worst thing in the world_.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, to see a blurry Henry next to her. "Hey kid," she greeted casually as he let his mouth hang up in reply and lean down, hugging her. "Hey guys," her vision cleared, she saw Mary Margret, David, Ruby and obviously Henry, but when Mary Margret nudged Ruby to move and moved herself she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Ruth, her mother. "Mom!" Emma tried to sit up but her broken ribs kept hurting her.

"Don't strain yourself, Emma," he mother said, rushing to her side and pulled her into a hug, which she returned gratefully. Ruth helped her up, her stomach hurt a little, but she could handle it. "I've missed you," her mother said, pulling her into a hug again, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma replied, pulling away from the hug and hugged everyone else; first her brother, _because family first!_, then Mary Margret and lastly Ruby. "Where's Killian?" Emma asked, looking around to see if Killian was already recovered and was standing behind them.

"He's um.." David stopped, looking around for answers, then locking his gaze with hers, "still recovering, Emma. He'll be alright. You two would be out in a week or so."

"Okay," Emma replied quietly, _something was wrong with Killian, wasn't there? They just weren't telling her what's up. She needed to know, she was in a fucking car crash after all._

"You hungry?" Ruby asked, trying to lighten the mood and Emma nodded. She bent down and pulled up two bags of McDonald's, which were probably on the ground. "I have," Ruby looked in the bags again, "fries, chicken nuggets, and burgers. Pick one, any one. Or pick all. I don't really care."

Emma smiled, "fries," she replied, and added, "I'm not that hungry," after Ruby threw a curious glance at her. "What about Killian?" she asked, everyone was eating, actually eating next to her like it was dinner. _Speaking of dinner, she wondered what time it was_.

"Your boyfriend's just fine, Emma," Ruth replied, "we dropped by for a visit before we came here and dropped him food. He was awake and he's just fine."

"Alright," Emma replied quietly, casting her eyes downward, eating the fries they had given her. "Well, thanks for the company, I really appreciate it," Emma said after they had finished eating, and she was telling the truth, she _did_ appreciate them dropping by. _But she had the sudden urge to get out of bed and find Killian, just to see if he was fine or not, just to kiss him goodnight. _The urge must have been quite strong for she inched to the side a little and he ribs started hurting again. "When are they going to heal?"

"The nurse said in a few days," David replied, sipping his drink, he hadn't even bothered to share with her, _had it even occur to him that she might be thirsty? _Emma sighed, not because of the thirst thing, but because she probably wouldn't be able to see Killian for a few days, "what about Killian?"

"A week, I would say," a doctor walked in, Victor, _was it? She saw him briefly when she was Skyping Ruby in Paris_. Ruby jumped in his arms, giggling as she pulled him into a hug; Emma was slightly disgusted, sure she was happy that Ruby was happy and all, but that made her feel jealous. She wanted to see Killian before the day ended. _She needed to see Killian before the day ended_.

"A week?" Emma almost choked, "why so long?"

"Well, he was actually covering for you," Victor said, a sad expression on his face, _she had forgotten they were friends_. "He doesn't have a lot more than you, but I'm sure they hurt more," Victor didn't need to add the last part, all that did was worry her.

"Can I see him?" Emma asked, trying to keep her voice steady, "Killian." She stared at Victor, hoping he would say yes; she saw him hesitate, looking around, not meeting her eyes. "Please," she plead after a while of silence, "just once."

"When?" he asked hesitantly, flicking his gaze from the ground to her eyes then looked back at Ruby.

"Now?" Emma didn't know what to say, he let his gaze to hers, this time it lingering of a while longer.

"Can't you just Skype with him?" Victor suggests, a smile forming on his lips, trying to lighten the mood, "I'll give you two laptops." _Emma knew he was trying to be funny, but she wasn't in the mood right now. She wanted to see Killian first, then she would joke around and all._

"Not in the mood right now," Emma sang, a smile forming on her lips, a genuine smile, not one by force. "Can't I just see him?" Emma sighed, leaning on the pillow behind her, "please?"

"When you're better," he said, crossing his arms, "I'm sorry. But I would get in trouble if I _did_ let you out to see him." Emma sighed, her eyes downcast, _if they weren't going to let her, she would just have to sneak out at night, nothing much_.

"What room is he in then?" she asked, _if she was going to sneak out, with some broken ribs, she was going to need a room number_.

"Just open the door and its the room on the right of us," he replied, grasping Ruby's hand, leading her out and she waved. Everyone else followed her out after hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"I flew here because they said you got in a car crash," Ruth whispered, "and I'm not leaving until you're a week recovered." She kissed her temple and Emma nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes and put her head back on the pillow. _If she was going to sneak out, she better get some rest now._

Emma let her eyes flutter closed, and leveled her breathing, making it like she was sleeping for there was a doctor standing beside her, waiting for her to sleep. A few minutes later, they turned off the lights and left. She opened her eyes, a smile grazing on her lips. s_he was alone, they were gone. And she was going to see Killian again._ Emma looked around, the machines were gone now, so she didn't have to remove and put back on the wire- string thing. She sat up, her ribs slightly hurting in the process; _would it heal if she wasn't resting. She hoped it would because she didn't want to say in the hospital any longer_.

She pulled herself out of the hospital bed, her ribs hurt, but she was fine, and made her way out the door. Carefully, she opened it slightly, hoping no one would see her, and no one did. Emma pried the door open a little more, just so she can fit and moved to the door to her right, putting an ear on it, hoping there were no doctor in there. She didn't hear anything. _Good_. Emma pushed the door open slowly, hoping it really was Killian in there.

_There he was. Sleeping peacefully. Emma made her way to him, standing next to him as he opened his eyes. _His eyes widen as he reached his hand out to Emma's cheek, his thumb caressing it softly.

"Emma?" was all the came out and Emma smiled a genuine smile, "am I dreaming?"

"The last time I saw you was yesterday, wasn't it?" she asked, pulling a chair to sit next to him as he struggled to get up. _She knew it hut, but she couldn't stop him, he was a determined little bastard_. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Killian didn't have to say anything, _she missed him too_.

"Your point? You could have _died_, and it would have been all my fault," he locked eyes with hers, even in the dark they sparkled.

"But we _didn't_," Emma reminded him, a smile grazing on her lips and she lean in and kissed his cheek softly.

"Yeah," Killian agreed, "if we did, the last food I would have eaten would be french fries, and I don't think that'll be good on my record." Emma laughed, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Typical Killian, the smile lingered on her lips, she missed those jokes and innuendos he threw at her.

"And that's all you care about," Emma joked.

"Well, one of the three, yes," Killian smiled, pulling her closer. Her rib hit the bars on the bed and she winced, and hoped Killian didn't notice. He looked at her, _he noticed_, but didn't say anything, and kissed the side of her head.

"One of the three?" Emma was surprised, she would have thought he had more. "Name them," _she was curious, what did he care about other than his record? Emma guessed, and she was sure she would get it right_.

"Record," he said, counting off one finger, "fame," he counted off another and Emma could help but chuckle, "and you. Who else?" Emma froze at the last comment, she thought he was going to say money or something, not _her_. Nobody actually cared for her that much, aside from Ruby and Mary Margret and her family. Not one, not even Neal, but then again, thanks to Henry, she found out he had been cheating on her since the beginning.

"I-" Emma was speechless, "I- thanks?" It was crappy, yes, but she didn't know how to reply. "You know the things I care for the most?" she asked, a smug expression on her face. Killian shook his head. "Well, it's you," she smiled, snuggling closer to him, but the side of the bed made it difficult, "you and my family."

"I knew you were going to repay the favor," he smirked, his crystal blue eyes reflecting in the moonlight shining through the closed blinds on the window.

"What favor?" she scoffed.

"Well you ruined my car," she shrugged, pulling back and crossed his arms. A smirk beginning to grow on his face, then he started laughing and Emma followed his lead.

"Technically," she pointed out after she finished laughing, "_you_ ruined it. I wasn't driving it, _was I_? And what's so special about your car?"

"Well, you sat in it," he replied, pulling her close again.

"And I can't just it in your new one," Emma replied, trying to lean closer, but the side bars blocked her path, and made her ribs hurt again. "Or is it something else?"

"I don't want to buy a car," Killian confessed with a fake pouting face, "it's expensive."

"Says the rich and sexy ass hell celebrity. If you don't want to buy a car, I bet you can charm speak to one of the women to give you one for free," Emma smirked, meeting his eyes again.

"True that," he commented, glancing at the clock that was in _his_ room, but on in _hers_. "One in the morning, my love," he warned, "I think you should get some sleep." Emma rolled her eyes, sighing, _no, I don't think so_. "Well, you don't know when they're coming to check on you," he pointed out.

"Desperate to get rid of me are you?" she asked in an offended voice, "I see how it is."

"No, I-" Killian was cut off by her kissing him passionately. She was tempted to do that since she first walked in, after a while, she pulled away.

"Good night," Emma kissed his forehead and stood up, walking back to her room. She cast a glance back at him when she was going to close his door, a grin was on his face; she blew him a kiss and closed the door before she saw whether he caught it or not. But something in her gut told her that he did.

* * *

A few days later, Emma awoke to Mary Margret practically shaking her awake. "What?" she sat up groggily, her vision was still blurry, but she saw Mary Margret point to a ring on her finer.

"He proposed!" she shouted, pulling Emma into a hug and she laughed. "I can't believe he did though, it's so soon."

"Soon?" Emma scoffed, pulling away from the hug, "you two met like 3 years ago, and you started going out a week later. I don't think it's too soon." Ruby came charging in, her mouth wide open and pointed to the ring on her finger. "Okay," Emma replied, pulling Ruby into a hug, "_that_ would be too soon. You met him like a month ago, Ruby."

"Your point?" she asked, narrowing her gaze and Emma shrugged. "You got one too, see?"

"It's not on the ring finger, is it?" Emma pointed out, it was on her _middle finger;_ no offence for Killian, but that was the finger she was most comfortable with a ring on it. He had it on the same finger as well. "Well you rush things."

"Really?" Ruby scoffed, eyeing Mary Margret and she held up her left hand to show that she was engaged too. Ruby tackled Mary Margret into a hug, wrapping her hand around her tightly, not pulling away. "Name one time I rushed things."

"That time in High School when you-"

"Stop right there, Missy," Ruby shrieked, finally letting go of Mary Margret, "don't you dare use that against me."

Emma smirked, "well that was the time you rushed things." She crossed her arms as Victor and David came in, sweeping up their fiancees off their feet, quite literally. And all Emma could do was watch, or close her eyes, or break them up, reminding them that she was there.

"You can see him now," Victor said, and Emma slowly got off the bed, hoping her ribs wouldn't hurt anymore and that they healed. After it didn't hurt, she pushed past the couples, running into Killian's room next to her; he was healed and standing there, as if he was waiting for he. She leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. _Sure she had snuck out every night to see him, but now she was legally able to do that; hopefully they wouldn't look at the cameras_.

* * *

**A/N: So I really hoped you like this chapter. Maybe a little mushy, but hey, nothing wrong with it, right? How many more plot twists do you want? Lol. I really hoped you like it, and review, maybe?**


	26. Better Now than Later

"You think I should?" Victor asked, fidgeting uncomfortably, he hands moving over the velvet box he was holding. He was going to propose to Ruby, right now, in the hospital, after her friend had been in a car crash, and the craziest part was that he was asking _him_ for advice. _Victor was really quite crazy_.

"Whatever suits your heart," Killian replied, _he was bad at stuff like this_, "if you want to, then go for it. If you want to wait a while longer, then wait. But let me tell you, I think it's a little early."

"Dude, just 'cause _you_ take things slow, doesn't mean I have to," Victor shrugged, checking to see if the ring was still there... again. Killian figured that according to Victor, rings would disappear every few seconds if you don't check on it.

"I don't take things slow," Killian replied, offended. "Since when did I take things slow?"

"After Milah," Victor said, then met his eyes widen and looked up to his, sorry for what he had said. "Killian, I'm so sorry I was just-"

"No, Victor," Killian interrupted him, "it's alright." _Milah was out of his life now, adios, bye bye. She wasn't important, why should she be? She left him, she chose to no be with him anymore. And now, he chose to be with Emma and forget her._ "No really," he looked at Victor straight in the eye, "it's alright. If you want to marry, her, just propose."

"Alright," he turned to find Ruby, but ended up almost crashing into her. "Hey," he greeted lamely, "how's it going? What's happening? How's Emma? How's life?" Killian sighed, face palming, _god he was terrible, but then again, Victor never actually felt like this for a girl, since, well, EVER_.

"What's wrong with him?" Ruby leaned to the side a little to get a look at Killian, who shrugged.

"Why won't you find out for yourself," Killian couldn't help but grin, pulling up the chair Emma always sat on when visiting him, and sat, watching the show. Victor fumbled with the velvet box, kneeling down and he heard Ruby gasp. He opened it, and Ruby's jaw just dropped in shock.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, trying to maintain a normal tone, but it came out shaky. Killian stared at Ruby, who was just flabbergasted, and Victor, who was probably covered in sweat already, waiting for an answer. After a while of silence, Victor was done waiting, "well?"

"Yes," it came out of her mouth like it was the hardest thing to say and pulled him up and into a deep kiss as he tried to place the ring on her finer. Killian watched, looking away after a while, _should he ask Emma? Was he actually taking things slow, or did Victor just say that because he didn't know what to say. What would happen if he asked Emma and she just stands there and replies no because he was taking things too fast. What if?_

Killian cleared his throat, making the couple pull apart, and looked at him, blushing. Ruby ran out after a peck on the lips, probably going to tell Emma. "She'd be here soon," Victor replied walking towards him and pulling up a chair.

"Killian," he looked up, finding the source. Emma's brother, _David, was it?_ "How's it going?"

"I'm fine," he replied slowly, _why were people just coming in and talking to him. Hopefully, David wouldn't ask him for proposing advice._ "Need something?" David shook his head in reply and it was just awkward, sitting there waiting for another to bring up a subject. He heard crickets and muffled screaming from the room next door, something along the lines of "he proposed!" _Apparently, David proposed too because that surely wasn't Ruby's voice._

"I think you two should go," Killian said out of the blue, "I'll see you two later." Victor stood up and followed David out, stopping at the doorway to send back a message:

"I'll send her."

Killian nodded, eyeing the bed he had been stuck in for a long time, and pulled the blanket over the bed again._ Was he making the bed? Why was he making the bed?_ He heard the door open, and he turned, Emma. Her bright blonde hair standing out, along with her green eyes. She looked tired, like she had been shook awake, _probably by Mary Margret and Ruby_. But she was smiling, a bright and genuine smile as she ran towards his open arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, which he returned.

"Bet you they'd have a double wedding," Emma smirked, pulling away and letting her head rest on his chest. Killian laughed, _what if they made it a triple wedding? All he had to do was propose._

"No really," Killian pulled her close, then releasing her and took her hand, walking them to the room next door where the two newly engaged couples were.

"Ready to go home, Emma?" David asked as he noticed them entering the room and she nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Mom!" Henry shouted as soon as he opened the door and he ran past him, into his mother's arms. "Dad," he said, pulling away from the hug with Emma and pulled Killian into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Henry and pulled him closer before letting go.

"Emma!" the voice was unfamiliar, Killian let his glance wander from Emma to the source. She was dressed in a dress covered in flowers, so long, it hit the floor. Emma pulled the woman in a hug, who was it? "And you must be Killian," she greeted as she pull away, "I'm Ruth, Emma's mother."

_Ah, mother. But wasn't David's last name Nolan, and Ruth's probably Nolan too. Was Emma adoptive?_ "Pleasure to meet you," he replied, looking at Ruth.

"Now let me tell you something," Ruth moved closer to him and Emma stood out of the way, "hurt her and you'll have no idea what I'd do to you, got it?" Killian nodded, hesitant, and worried that the woman might lurch forward and tackle him. "Oh, I'm just kidding," she teased, pulling him into a hug. Killian let out a relived chuckle, eyeing Emma as he returned the hug.

"Hungry?" Mary Margret asked, walking out of the kitchen, "we got food."

"Alright!" everyone but Emma rushed over to the kitchen for food; Killian walked up to her and took her hand, leading her in and sat in a seat next to her.

"So, Killian," he looked up at Ruth, who was calling him, "how'd you come by Emma?"

"Um, at a New Years Party at a club," he replied, letting his gaze slip from Ruth, past Victor and to Ruby, "thanks for that."

"That's actually the best thing Ruby made me do," Emma confessed, a smirk grazing on her lips as she played with the remains of her food. They sat in silence for a while before Emma said, "so how'd you two meet?" She directed her gaze to Ruby and Victor, one of the two engaged couples.

"Well," Ruby started, "you know the New Years thing? I met him there, we shared a few drinks and danced. I didn't think I'd see him, so it was just like a friends thing, you know?" Emma nodded, and Ruby continued, "well, I met him a few weeks later when I was at work and we just chatted. Then he asked me out and.. well, you know."

"I see," Emma replied, _this was getting uncomfortable. _Killian glanced at the clock, 8, he should be getting home.

"I have to go home," Killian said abruptly, standing up, "I'll see you." He kissed Emma, first on the lips, then on the temple and waved.

"Wait," Emma rushed forward, "you don't have a car."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock, it's called walking, I do that quite a lot," he replied, a grin daring to show on his face.

"I'm coming with you," she said, and that surprised him, "come on." She pulled him into her room as she gathered some things and stuffed it into a bag and followed him out.

"You know you don't have to," he said, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm perfectly capable of walking home alone." She shivered, and Killian took off his jacket, draping it around her.

"What makes you think that?" she challenged, sending a smirk his way, "making a car crash isn't so smart, and I don't want you to like.. run on the streets, taking short cuts."

"I'm not _that_ stupid," Killian scoffed, _his house was farther than he thought_. "I mean, crashing a car- my car, it wasn't _actually_ my fault. I'm quite sure it was yours, I mean, who was feeding me fries the whole time?"

Emma's mouth dropped and she scoffed, "well, you said you were _hungry_. Can't let someone starve, can I?"

"You _wanted_ to feed me," he looked to his left, but she wasn't there, and he looked back. She was falling behind. "Tired?"

"You were practically begging me to feed you. And no thanks, I'm fine."

"Was not," Killian said, offended, "you were eating right next to me. And it smelled good. And I was hungry. And you were tempting me, my dear Swan."

"Tempting? No," Emma shook her head, twining her hands with his as they made their way into his neighborhood. "I _was not_ tempting you."

"Oh really?" Killian asked, reaching for his keys to open the door, "I remember you letting the fries fly right next to my nose."

"Your point?" she asked, kissing his cheek before making her way to the bathroom.

"I'm not stupid!" he yelled after her, closing the door and making his way towards his room to get some clothes and take a shower.

* * *

"Get up, get up, get up," Emma called, shaking him awake. "Hurry up!" she practically shouted, _what was her rush?_ "We have an interview, and I want to get breakfast before we go there," she informed and he shot up.

"Interview? There's an interview today? What? When? Where? Why?" Killian's sight was still blurry, but he saw Emma, her hair straight and in a messy ponytail. Her baggy long sleeve shirt was black and white stripes and she was wearing her shorts and converse boots.

"An interview. In a hour. At a studio place, I don't know, you usually drive me, and you're driving me today. And to promote 'Return to Neverland', you idiot, just get up already." Emma kissed him to wake him up, but that was a mistake. _A terrible mistake_. "Stop," she commanded a few minutes later, "kissing me back." She pulled away, "come on."

"You _do_ realize that I have no car right now, right?" Killian asked, amused as he stood up, changed, and brush his teeth. "It was actually partly your fault we crashed in the first place."

"Was not," she complained, pulling up his sleeve until it was up to his elbow. "I drove my car here, after waking up early and walking back there. My car's outside, just hurry up."

"Chill," he replied, pulling on his shoe and tried to comb his hair with his fingers. "I can get you to Starbucks and to the interview in time, no worries."

"Oh you're not driving," she informed and he scoffed. _Why didn't she trust him? Sure, the last time she did, he crashed the freaking car, but that was just once._ "I am, so hurry up and get in." Killian sighed, following her in the car and sat in the passenger seat, _it was probably the first time in forever that he actually sat there. Killian felt insulted._

* * *

They sat opposite Phillip and Aurora, who were interviewing them, they have been here for a while, answering questions they answered so many times already. "So," Aurora started first, "we have to ask this, even though we're not supposed to. The car crash. What's the story behind that."

"She was tempting me with food," Killian replied, ignoring her "I was not!" complaint. "It was partly her fault I looked away in the first place."

"I beg to differ," Emma commented, "next question?"

"I know you went on millions of interviews," Phillip started, "and I'm sorry, but what can you tease about the film."

"That," Killian was going to try to keep the answer short, "we have to defeat Pan's monsters."

"I know that," Phillip commented, "we were supposed to ask that though. Anyways, what are you two wearing to the premier, it _is_ next Sunday."

"What?!" Emma almost spit out her coffee, "what do you mean 'next Sunday'? Isn't it in a like.. month."

"You were out longer than you think," Aurora said, "in the hospital. Out for like a week. What are you planning to wear though?"

"I got her to wear a dress," Killian smirked, pointing to Emma who nodded grimly. "And she's going to look bloody amazing."

"I have to disagree on that, Killian," Emma said, "I'll look terrible. And you know where my ring is?"

"Your ring?" he raised an eye brow, _I took it last night._ "I have no clue."

"Well, that concludes our interview," they said in unison, and the camera stopped rolling. "We're going out for dinner, and we wonder if you can come with us."

"Of course," Emma replied, not even bothering to check with him. _What if he didn't want to go, huh? What if he wanted to stay home? Sure, he didn't, but what if?_

"We'll see you," they replied, walking out of the room and Emma and Killian followed them.

"You trust me to drive you now?" he asked, prying the keys from her hands and holding it just out of her reach. _There were many good things for being tall._

"Do I have to answer yes?" she asked him.

"Sadly, yes," he fake pouted, kissing her cheek before leading her in and starting the car.

* * *

They were finally home from dinner, Red Lobster, and luckily, he didn't have to pay. He kept putting his hands in his pockets, hoping the ring would still be there, and it was. _When to propose to her was the question_.

"Emma?" she turned to look at him. _It was now or later. But now was better than later, wasn't it. He wanted her to have a ring on her finger, on the actual ring finger before the premier._

"Need something?"

"I-" he was sweating, _he didn't sweat from stuff like this, did he? He was a tough man_. "I was wondering," he pulled out her ring. Killian knelt down right in front of her, "will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes. They're getting married. Send me ideas for their wedding lol. Okay, so I don't think I'd have any plat twists or something soon. Just normal stuff, 'cus I have to think of some good ones. I hope you like it :) Review?**


	27. Dress for the Best

"Will you marry me?" he was holding up the ring he had given her, and was kneeling right in front of her. He was kidding, wasn't he. He was absolutely kidding. It was a prank wasn't it? She stood there, quiet, waiting for him to jump up and pull her into a hug, shouting "just kidding!" But he didn't. He really wanted to marry her. "Well?"

"I-" the words got stuck in her throat, so she tried again, "I- Yes." She wasn't going to say what she was planning to say, just that one word was all he needed. A grin broke on his face as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger, pulling her into a deep kiss. "So what?" she asked after he pulled away, "a triple wedding?"

He laughed, kissing her again, replying, "maybe. You never know, would you?"

"You never know," she repeated, throwing her arms around Killian's neck, letting her head rest on his chest. "You going to buy a new car?"

"When you move in with me," he smirked, nuzzling her neck. Emma sighed, _typical Killian_. "So when you move in with me, I'll let you pick my car."

"Fine," Emma laughed, "I'll move in with you, how's that? And just pick the car you had before."

"'Fine'?" Killian scoffed, "feisty, Swan. When then? I'd like a new car."

"If you want a new car, then get a new car, no need for me to move in with you," she replied, a smirk on her face.

"Stop saying that, I _know_ you want to move in with me into my mansion," he grinned, _and it was true. She secretly wanted to move in, but she thought it would never happen, until today, of course. _"So come on, go home and get your stuff so we can buy a car and possibly a cat."

"A cat?" Emma asked, a grin forming on her face, "why a cat?" She followed him out to her mini yellow bug Ruth had bought her when she first got her driver's license, and tossed the keys over the roof and to him on the other side. _She could have just given it to him when they got in_, the thought had just occurred to her.

"Because you don't really have to feed cats," Killian shrugged, driving them back. "You know?" _Yes, she knew, but he lived in a fucking mansion. Does he not know that the cat would probably die because it got trapped in a room?_

"You live in a mansion," she replied loudly, "you _do_ know it could die, right?"

"What are you going to do? Make me buy a house and sell the mansion or something?" Killian asked, looking at her but she hit his arm, making him look back on the road. _She didn't want to be in another car crash_.

"No," Emma replied, crossing her arms, "I mean, the cat could die, and you probably haven't been through the _whole_ house. There are like a million rooms."

"So you want me to destroy the mansion and build a house instead and have a park backyard?"

"I never said _anything_ about you buying a house," Emma wined, "or remodeling, I don't understand how you got remodeling your house from me saying the cat might die."

"I don't know," he parked the car and led her out, "you tell me. I bet you were probably complaining that my mansion is huge."

"Not the largest thing I know," Emma grumbled under her breath and Killian almost choked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Did you just throw an innuendo at me?" Killian asked, flabbergasted.

"I may or may not," Emma smirked, pushing her way into her apartment and was greeted by everyone. "Mom, you staying for the premier next Sunday?" she asked, embracing everyone in the room.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ruth replied, and Emma smiled, finally hugging her brother, and leaving to pack. "Where are you going?"

"With Killian," she turned, eyeing everyone, "didn't I tell you?"

"You did now," Henry said, following her and Killian into her room, "can I come with you?" Emma glanced at Killian, who nodded.

"Aye, lad, of course you can. The more the merrier," he replied, a grin on his face as he sat on her bed, ruffling Henry's hair as she packed her stuff.

"How much do you have?" he complained, laying on her bed as she tried to stuff everything into the second suitcase.

"Less than most of the people here," she replied, finally able to zip up her clothes and stood up. "I'm done," she replied, picking up the two suitcases.

"I've been done longer than you," Henry said, sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet on the two suitcases he had packed. "Can we go now?" Emma turned her gaze to Killian, laying on the bed, his eyes were closed and he shifted slightly, groaning.

"Wake up," she sang, startling him and he nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go," she said, pulling him up and grabbed her suitcases, dragging them out and into the car.

* * *

"Well, on the bright side, you don't have to use my crappy car anymore," she said on the drive home. _Home. It was strange calling 'home' where Killian lived, but then again, she was going to live there too. Along with Henry. _

"Hey Henry, want to go car shopping with me tomorrow?" he asked, parking the car, and leading them out.

"He has school," she informed, dragging her stuff into Killian's room, and Henry pick the room across from it.

"Your point?" he shrugged, eyeing Henry who was grinning with a thumbs up. "Missing one day of school isn't so bad, plus, isn't school almost over? I don't think they learn anything new."

"There are such things call 'End of the Year Tests', genius," she snapped, crossing her arms, glaring at him.

"It's only _one_ day, you're overacting. You think it's a week, plus, he can always make up those tests," Killian turned his gaze back to her. _Puppy eyes. Those don't work on her, but his was so cute. The eyes sparkling, his pouting face making her feel guilty._

"Alright fine," Emma sighed, giving up, "you can take him car shopping tomorrow. Just don't drag me along." Emma sat on the bed, then stood up. _There was no place to put her stuff in here,_ Emma took her suitcases and dragged them to the empty room next door.

"Puppy eyes _do_ work on you, don't they?" Killian called. Emma let out a frustrated sigh, dumping her clothes on the bed and tried to organize them. _Socks, underwear, bras, pajamas shirts, jeans, hair brush, and makeup: mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. That's it. Ruby had bought them for her and she didn't want to be mean._

"I thought you hated makeup," Killian's voice startled her and she stumbled back, stepping on his toe during the process. He cursed in pain, then mumbling something along the lines of "you're heavier than you think, Swan."

"How did you get in the first place?" she asked, her lips curling into a smile. "I didn't hear you."

"Magic," he replied lamely, crossing his arms. Emma shot him a glare, and he shrugged, "I used this invention of something; think of it as like... a hole in a wall. It's called a door, actually. Nifty, no?"

"Shut up," Emma hissed, swatting him like an unwanted fly, "just go."

"I came in for a good night kiss," he wined, putting on his puppy face again? _Did he actually think she was that weak? So she gave in one time. Just once! And he thinks she'll do it again. Emma thought not!_

"Not going to work," she sang, trying not to meet his eyes. _His blue eyes were what made her give in the first place, so if she just ignored it, then she wouldn't give in._

"Oh really?" he challenged, "I'm not leaving without my goodnight kiss, so we can just chill here all night." He shrugged, setting himself on the bed- her bed, _was it hers?_ and crossed his arms, smirking. "It's really your choice."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh, throwing her arms in the air, _this was one determined dude. _"You'd be hanging out here all night then," she shrugged, finally meeting his eyes, and luckily, he wasn't pouting or anything.

"I'd prefer to be able to sleep, so if you can," Killian stood up, moving closer to her, "I'd much prefer a kiss right now." After a while of silence, he started leaning in, and not knowing why, she didn't pull back, but instead met him halfway.

"OI!" Henry called from the door, which stood ajar the last time she looked at it and pulled away, snapping her head to him. "Sorry, was I disrupting?"

"Yea-"

"Naw," Emma corrected Killian, "go ahead you two." She pushed Killian out the door, "don't forget to pick out a nice car."

"Don't worry, mom," Henry replied, "we'll come back with an epic one. G'night mom."

"Night kid," she replied, moving towards him to ruffle his hair and kiss Killian's cheek before shutting the door. _She shouldn't let him miss a day of school, should she. But she did, and she was weak like that. But then again, what's life without a little fun?_

* * *

"Emma, wake up, premier today," Killian shook her awake and she opened her eyes and yawned. _Was it Sunday already? The week past by like a blur of random things mixed together._

"Today?" she asked groggily, letting herself collapse on the bed again.

"Why do you think I called you up?" he asked, "hurry up. There are interviews starting in like 2 hours."Emma sighed, pulling herself up and to the closet where she grabbed a random outfit, "stop right there Missy," he called, pointing his finger at her, "the dress."

_Oh, the dress, how could she have forgotten about it? _Emma sighed, putting back her outfit and pulled out the dress and her converse boots. "Heels," he commented, prying the boots from her grip. "If you don't have any just ask Ruby. She wouldn't mind sharing with you a few."

Emma sighed, brushing her teeth and ran to her car to Ruby's place to borrow a pair of heels. "Emma," Ruby greeted, "what's up."

"I have to get to the interviews for the premier," she pant, for she ran all the way to the apartment from the parking, "and I need to borrow your heels."

"Which one?" she asked, letting Emma in and lead her to her room. She opened the closet door, it was filled with dresses, and pushed aside them. Then she pulled a string hanging and the back of the closet opened again, revealing millions of shoes.

"Which one would go with black with white polka dots?" Emma asked, _Ruby knew more about shoes than she did; Ruby knew more about fashion more than Emma did. _

"I think I just the one," Ruby replied after a while, she walked to it, trying to find the exact ones she was thing of. After another long while, she held up black heels, it didn't go up to high, and it just had a thick leather-ish strand around the middle to hold her feet. "This one?"

"Alright, sure, I'll be late," she thanked her, kissing her friend's cheek, "you want to come?"

"Yeah of course," she replied, "I'll be over with mom later." Emma nodded, _it was quite strange for Ruby to call Ruth her mom, but she was the best mother figure in her life._

* * *

"Curl your hair," Killian commanded as soon as she got her dress and heels on.

"Stop bossing me around," she glared at him on the reflection on the mirror. "I think it'll look better like this."

"Emma," Ruby rushed in, breathing hard, Victor behind her. "Gods Emma, curl your hair. You'd look better.

"Told you," Killian called from behind her, looking up with a smirk on his face before turning his gaze back to his friend.

"What are you going to do?" she asked shakily as Ruby weaved her hand in and out of her hair. _She was going to make it super fancy and uncomfortable._

"Don't worry," Ruby replied, turning Emma to face her before doing something to her hair. Then she turned her to the side and finished her work by tying it with a hair tie. "See, not bad, no?" Emma turned to face the mirror; Ruby had braided her bangs, making them not cover her face, and some random braids on the back of her hair.

"Let's go then," Henry said, jumping up and down and she nodded, following the rest of the people out.

"Full car," Killian announced after everyone got in, "gimme a sec." He pulled out his phone, and Emma was sure he was texting Neal that he couldn't pick them up. _Shame, she really wanted to see Tamara. _

Mary Margret, David, and Henry were sitting in the very back, then it was Ruby, Victor and Ruth, and finally it was the two of them. All very well dressed, and none realizing she was engaged to Killian. _Ruby would be thrilled when she actually found out, after all the screaming, she would tweet it and it'll probably trend. Like their kiss. _

* * *

"Emma!" Tamara called from afar and she rushed forward, pulling Emma into a hug.

"Hey Tamra," she greeted, shooting anxious and worried looks at Henry, who was glaring at Neal. "How's everything?"

"Oh, it's fine, I must ask the same for you," she replied, "the car crash."

"Yes that," _Emma did not want to talk about it whatsoever_, "it's a while ago, and well, we're fine. That's all that matters, no?"

"Almost," she replied, and added, "I would have thought you won't trust Killian to drive again." Emma laughed, shaking her head. _She trusted him, all she had to do was not eat when he was driving, not even if she was starving to death. It was a simple lesson, really. _Tamara smiled, "in other news, you're wearing a dress!"

"Yes!" Emma replied, looking down at her black and white dress, "Killian made me."

"I didn't _make_ you," he said from behind her, appearing from nowhere, "just strongly suggested and urged."

Tamara laughed while Emma sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "one ass of a dude, you know."

"Interviews, come on," Killian pulled her away from her friend and she cast a farewell, almost stumbling in the heels. _She absolutely hated heels, dread them. They were terrible._

"Did not make you," he commented, pulling her to an interviewer who was calling them.

"Wow, Emma, a dress," she sounded quite surprise, "I thought you hated dresses."

"I dress for the best," Emma shrugged, a smile appearing on her face.

"I spy with my little eyes," the interviewer paused for a short while, "a ring."

"Ah yes," this time, it was Killian who answered her, "a ring."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you didn't find this chapter boring. I'm thinking of something that could happen, maybe Emma tripping or her fainting or something? Maybe she's pregnant? Lol hahaha no, she's not gonna be pregnant any time soon dearies. Anyways, ideas are always more than welcomed. Review?**


	28. Tired, Bored, and Hungry

"I spy with my little eyes," the interviewer paused for a short while, "a ring."

"Ah yes," Killian answered her, "a ring." _Finally someone noticed, or pointed it out. That, or they didn't want to over react or who knows what. He would have loved to see Ruby's reaction when she found out. All the screaming, and jumping, and.. well, fangirling, that would be fun to watch._

"When was this?" she asked, and he felt Emma look at him, and she was.

"A few weeks-a few days after we got out of the hospital," Killian looked at Emma, _he had forgotten when it was, but it wasn't too long ago. A month? Give or take_.

"Okay, first thing's first: everyone's been dying to know about the car crash. How did it happen?"

"It actually was all Emma's fault," Killian pointed out, a smug expression on his face.

"Was not," she denied, hitting his arm, "it's your fault for wanting me to feed you."

"It's your fault for tempting me," he countered, "I was hungry, also. You can't blame me."

"Oh really?" she challenged.

"Alright break it up," the sneer on his face turned into a smile. "Next question then, what's your favorite part about the film?"

"I don't remember it very well," Killian confessed, "I've been through a lot since we finished filming." _And it was true, he only remembered the part when she was discovered the Kraken. That was it, nothing else, really._ "What about you?"

"Same," she replied and yawned, "I don't really remember anything beside that Kraken thing." Killian laughed as the interviewer gave them puzzled looks. "It's not what I want to tell, sorry," Emma informed and she nodded, walking away with the cameraman.

"Tell me she did not just walk away without a goodbye," Killian said, staring at the direction the interviewer left and looked back at Emma, who was walking towards him and put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. He wrapped a hand around her waist and put the other behind her head, stroking her hair. "Something wrong?" he purred quietly in her ear.

"I'm tired," she muttered, her voice slightly muffled for she was speaking right into his chest.

"As am I too, lass, as am I too," he pulled away, kissed her temple, and lead her into where they were showing the movie. "We have a while, you can sleep," he muttered, pulling her closer to him for a little heat and after a while, her heard her breathing slowly. Killian couldn't bring himself to sleep for if he did, he wouldn't wake, so he just sat there, listening to Emma's slow breathing and trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey dad," Killian turned in shock to see Henry, _it was still strange for him to call him dad_, "what happened to mom?"

"She's tired," he replied, ruffling Henry's hair, "she's sleeping. How about you? You tired?"

"Naw," Henry took the other empty seat beside him as everyone else filed into their seat.

* * *

"Wait, she's still sleeping, do I?" he didn't have to finish the sentence. Ruth, Ruby, Victor, David, Mary Margret, and Henry- the gang for short- were crowding around him.

"Yes," Ruby replied, and he nodded, picking Emma up bridal style and tried not to trip or let her hit the door on the way out. There were still fans and paparazzi outside, waiting and screaming when they came out; but then they saw Emma in his arms and quieted down, while the paparazzi just took pictures. _This would be great for your articles about personal life, no? _Killian had given Henry his keys and he gently placed Emma on the passenger seat, pull on her seat belt and closed the door, hoping it wouldn't hit her fingers and everyone else got on.

"Hungry guys?" he asked, careful not to wake Emma and they shook their heads, saying stuff about it was late, and so he dropped Victor, Ruby and Ruth off to their apartment as he drove the other two home with him. When they got there, he pulled open Emma's door and tossed Henry the keys, telling him to open the door and pulled carried Emma in bridal style and set her on the bed. "Thanks, Henry," he muttered, kissing his temple and waved him goodnight.

Killian pulled the blanket over and kissed her lips before readjusting her blankets, brushing a lock of hair from her face and made his way out the door. "Stay," _he didn't know if it was his imagination or not, so he peaked back. Her lips moved again, _"stay, Kil." '_Kil',_ he almost scoffed, _who gave her permission to call him that? Killy was fine, but Kil, why not just add the other l: Kill._

"Alright," he whispered, slipping underneath the cover and she snuggled against him, probably taking in his scent as he took in hers.

* * *

"Hey Killian, wake up," Emma's voice was the fist thing he heard that morning, _and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that_. He opened his eyes to see a blurry Emma; wearing gray sweats and a white baggy shirt, and her hair was in a messy tail, some hair falling loosely. "Wake up, I'm hungry."

"Wait a minute," he sat up, still in his suit, his vision clearing, "you woke up early, got dressed, and who knows what to wake me up to make you breakfast?" _He didn't get Emma logic, not even a little bit_.

"Pretty much," she shrugged, kissing him and pulled him up, "change into something else."

"Too sexy for you?" he smirked, pulling her into another kiss, winking some when after he pulled away.

"Just go," she stated, "I'll make breakfast." Killian rushed to his room, pulling on an outfit that was just like Emma, except that he didn't have enough hair to put on a pony tail.

"What'd you make?" he asked loudly, announcing his presence in the kitchen as soon as he got in. He saw Emma in front of the stove, and Henry was probably in bed or laying on the couch watching TV or exploring the house again.

"You took two minutes," she replied, turning to meet his gaze and her eyes narrowed, seeing he wore the same outfit as her. "If you wanted something in two minutes, you could always ask for cereal, like Henry did. And I look better than you." Killian barely caught the last part, and when he did, all he did was chuckle and make his way towards her, kissing the side of her head.

"Then I'll take cereal," he shrugged, turning off the stove, which only had a pan with oil in it. "What were you making anyways? Eggs?"

"Maybe," she replied, pulling out the milk and cereal. "Here, make me one too."

"Wait, what? Why? Where are you going? What if I spill it and make a mess?" Killian pulled out two bowls and started pouring in the cereal and milk.

"I'm quite sure you've made your own food when you were alone," she called, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But you never know," he called back, accidentally knocking down the jug of milk, _it was almost empty. So he's made a mess, he wasn't actually planning to make one though..._

"I'm not cleaning that up you know," Emma came back, and when he looked at her, she had her arms crossed and narrowed her eyes. "So better now than later, your cereal would get soggy."

"Then I'll eat my cereal first," he rolled his eyes, stepping over the mess and poured the remainder of the milk into her bowl and grabbed a spoon and tried to eat it as fast as he can. _He was quite sure his script was coming today, and if his was coming today, Emma's might be too_.

"Someone's in a rush," Emma sang as he was a few scoops from his last. "What's the rush?"

"Oh nothing much, just my script," he replied, putting the bowl in the sink and grabbed a towel and started wiping the milk from the floor.

"I'm actually quite sad that you still look hot when you're cleaning," Emma pouted as he looked up and smirked. "And my script is coming today to, Mulan emailed me." _Alright then, they could read their scrips and eat chips together, then trade scripts._

"How nice," Killian replied, tossing the wet towel in the sink, and just at that moment, the bell rang. _Hopefully, it was their script_.

"Here," it was Jefferson and Grace, he tossed Killian two scripts and welcomed himself in like it was his house.

"Hey, Jefferson, Grace," Emma walked into the room and he heard banging from another room and someone fell- Henry. _Right, that dude had a crush on Grace, and so did Grace_. "Henry's just in the computer room." Grace nodded, but didn't run off; she just looked at her father, who shook his head.

"We have to be going, just came by to drop the script," he paused for a moment and made his way towards the door, indicating Grace to follow him. She pulled out an envelope, "give it to Henry, won't you?" she whispered and Emma nodded, taking the letter.

"See you," she called, before taking Killian's hand and walked to the computer room, Henry was clutching his shin, _apparently that was what he did. How? That was the question._ "Letter from Grace," she called holding out the envelope, and Henry rushed forward, grabbing it and pushed them out, shutting the door.

"How nice," he commented and Emma nodded, making her way to her room with both of the script. "I'm going to get some chips," he answered her puzzled look as he slipped his hand from hers and ran for the food.

"Hopefully they're not expired," she smirked, remembering last time and he shook his head. Throwing it on the bed and made his way down next to her, grabbing his script and began reading.

* * *

"I'm tired, bored, and I'm hungry," Emma complained, rolling over and threw the script on his lap, burring her face in the pillow.

"I have chips," he answered, his eyes not leaving his script, _it wasn't bad. Though he would have preferred it if Emma was in it_.

"I don't want chips," _she was being an annoying little brat now_. "I'm tired, bored, and hungry," she wined again.

"So what _do_ you want?" he asked, finally taking his eyes off his script to Emma. "Sex? Food? Games? You name it."

"Can I read your script?" she asked blandly, finally lifting her face from the pillow to get a breath of fresh air. "Can I?"

"That's all you wanted?" he asked, annoyed, and handed her his script, grabbing hers instead. _Might as well see what she's going to play_.

"No, but it's better than nothing," she replied, turning over and placing her head on his shoulder and started reading. _So she and this Mulan girl go around fighting bad guys? And there's this love affair that Mulan goes through and almost gets killed and Emma- or whoever she was playing- gets pissed and lets the girl get killed. After a while she goes and tries to find Mulan, but cant. And the story ends there. Crappy as hell of a story, to be honest. And then halfway through the story, she disappears and Snow White and Prince Charming appears, trying to save Mulan, and turned out she was transferred to a different realm. And... [The End] that was it? Was there going to be a sequel or something?_

"Hope you have a fun time, 'cause it's a boring as hell of a script," he said after a while, then added, "no offence," after she shot him a glare.

"None taken," she replied coldly, "I really like yours though."

"Why thanks," he smirked, "see? I get better stuff than you."

"That's 'cause you've been in it for longer," she countered.

"Really?" Killian asked, the word dripping with sarcasm.

"Fucking Jesus Christ," Emma cursed, burring her face in her hands.

"No," he replied sharply and commanding, "don't. Fucking Killian."

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh never mind," she sighed, snuggling closer to him, "never mind."

* * *

**A/N: So no plot twist, yeah, I know. *le sigh* I can't actually think of one that is as good as that car crash. Suggestions? Lol. I hoped you like, and reviews and ideas are always welcomed.**


	29. The Assault

"So are you coming or not?" _Emma was done with Henry; first he would want to come with them, then he would just change his mind and say he would stay with Ruby. Like seriously, kid. PICK ONE._ "This is your last chance, don't change it again, or I'll just take you with me."

"Then that's literally abducting and kidnapping your own child," he countered, crossing his arms and putting on a prize winning smirk. "And can I stay with Jefferson and Grace." Killian choked on his drink just when the words had escaped Henry's mouth, "please."

"Well?" she looked at Killian for help, all he did was shrug. _That's really helpful, dude. _"Killian, ask him," she commanded, _she was super tired, and Henry's attitude wasn't helping one bit._

"Hey, Jeff, dude," Killian greeted, "yeah. Of course." After a moment after Jefferson was talking, Killian wanted to end the call already, "I was wondering if Henry could stay with you guys when we're filming. He suggested it himself."

"Um, sure," she heard Jefferson hesitate when she scooted closer to hear his answer, "Grace will freak. When are you two dropping him by?"

"Umm, how's half an hour?" Killian asked and Jefferson agreed, ending the call. "You heard him," Killian said enthusiastically to Henry, "go get your stuff." After the moment of shock cleared, Henry stumbled up the stairs to pack his things for a week or so.

"I don't think he'll make it for a full like two weeks," Emma stated, _and she was pretty sure it would be the truth,_ "what about you?"

"You never know," Killian replied, looking at the stairs and a wild Henry appeared dragging a suitcase. "Ready?" Henry nodded and Emma followed the two of them out and locked the door with the key he had given her who knows long ago.

"We have to pick up Mary Margret and David," she reminded him as he started the door.

"You'd think I'd forget?" he asked, driving to where she used to live and Mary Margret and David entered.

"Maybe," she smirked as he pulled away from the parking and drove them to another mansion. "Jefferson lives.. _there?_"

"Yeah, got it from his parents when they died," Killian replied as Henry stumbled out with his suitcase, not bothering for a goodbye hug, or kiss or anything. All he did was wave; _how rude_.

* * *

"Wait, weren't you just dropping me off?" Emma asked as he turned off the engine, and opened the door, stepping out. She followed his lead, and so did Mary Margret and David. "Not stay?"

"Turns out I'm filming here too," he smirked, swinging his arm around her neck, "looks like you won't miss me so much." Emma laughed, looking back and pulled Mary Margret's hand to help her catch up with them, and she pulled David along with her.

"I don't know how much you're going to love this," Emma said, swinging her hand around Mary Margret's shoulder.

"I think it'll be epic," she replied, lacing her hand with David's and walked to their set. Killian's set was just right next to theirs, and he pulled her into a kiss before waving goodbye to go with them.

"Emma," Tamara said, and she almost knocked her over with a hug.

"What are you doing here," Emma asked excitedly, waiting for Tamara to return the hug.

"I work as makeup artist, didn't you know?" Tamara replied excitedly, shaking Mary Margret and David's hands before leading the three of them into the dressing rooms. Mary Margret and David both shared one, while Emma had one to herself. "You're going like Gothic punk for this film Ems. You'd love the outfit."

"Would I?" she asked, entering the room and waved Tamara goodbye before closing the door. _There was her outfit, laid on the couch. It was pure black, everything. Black shirt, black leather jacket, black leggings, black boots, and black gloves that only exposed her fingertips. _From all the black stuff she had to wear, she wouldn't be surprised if she was going to have to put on black lipstick and very thick eyeliner and mascara. She shrugged on the clothes she was supposed to wear, Lily- that was all they had on the script, no last name. _Surprisingly, she didn't look so bad, were they going to make her dye her hair too?_

"Emma," Tamara called from outside with a knock.

"Come in," Emma replied, and she walked in with a whole shitload of makeup. Mostly black, lipstick and eyeliner. "Are they going to make me dye my hair?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Tamara replied, leading Emma onto the chair, "I mean, maybe a light brown, but I think your blonde hair stood out to them." Tamara was brushing Emma's hair, something she hadn't done in like a week, and then she started doing who knows what with it, probably braiding some of it. Then she turned Emma's chair and started applying makeup; eyeliner and mascara, _no lipstick_. "There. They're ready for you."

"Emma!" Mulan called from afar and ran towards her, "I see you're ready. We'll start in a few." Emma nodded, Mulan was just wearing normal clothes, carrying a sword- nothing black, and probably no makeup either. _She hated makeup for many reasons, actually. First of all, it's not natural. Natural beauty is usually better. Secondly, it was quite uncomfortable, and it weighed down her skin, it was bulky. _

"Hi," a woman probably in her 40s approached her, "I'm the director. Call me Cora."

"Emma," she replied, shaking her hand.

"I know," Cora replied sweetly, _maybe a little too sweetly because she felt a little uncomfortable,_ "you get to fight with a samurai sword, not a normal sword."

"Cool," Emma stretched the word, "where's the sword?"

"Here," a set person was carrying a whole shitload of weapons. Three daggers, she his two in her boots, one in either side, and one in the belt. Then there was a gun, "these aren't loaded, right?" she asked shakily and the person shook her head. Emma dropped it on her belt, careful for no good reason, and took the remainder of the weapons: the two samurai swords, and put on in her belt and played with the other one for there was no room left.

"Wait, I'm on the run with Mulan, and-" she paused, waiting for Cora to fill her in.

"Sara," Cora corrected, "and no, you're _looking_ for her."

"Right," Emma nodded.

"Now you're up on the tree first, can you climb, or what?"

"I'll climb," she answered, making her ways to the tree she was supposed to be on and started climbing.

"And action!" Cora called, and Emma jumped off and stood up slowly, looking around then she heard something, a noise. She walked towards the source of the noise, the leaves crunching the dried, dead leaves and the camera followed her for a few feet before she had to disappear behind a tree.

"Not bad," Cora complimented, "another take though." Emma nodded and climbed up the tree again, ready to jump down. "And action." She repeated what she did, jumping off the tree, then straightening up and looked around; then following the source of the noise. "Perfect."

"Mary Margret! You're up," Cora called, and Emma turned to see her. _Mary Margret's hair was longer, and she wasn't dressed in what Snow White would be wearing. A bandit. Bandit Snow? Creative, right there._ "Just behind the trees, be ready." She nodded, following the instructions and Emma followed her, but kept her distance, knowing she had to.

The camera zoomed into Mary- Snow's face and her gaze suddenly narrowed. "Who's there?" she asked and Emma stuck to the tree, trying not to breathe so loudly while the camera was right there. "Who's there?" Mar- Snow asked again, and the other camera focused on her, while the other was on her.

Emma slowly edged around the tree until she couldn't see Snow, who was probably on the other side of the tree and she started running. A net swooped up from nowhere and Emma looked down to see Snow, crossing her arms. The camera was zooming on her, and the other one was on Snow. "Not bad!" Cora called, "continue. Unless you want another take."

"We're fine," Mary Margret called and Cora nodded, telling the cameras to start rolling once again. Snow bent down and picked up a dagger that fell from her boot, _it had to be hers, for she started checking to see if she had all her weapons._ "Well, well, well," she started, walking around below Emma, "look who we have here."

Emma returned with a glare as Snow stopped and back up get a clear view of her. "Let me go! I can just throw my sword down and kill you," Emma- Lily shouted, grabbing the net and started shaking it, making her move.

"It's not going to work," Snow sang, a grin on her face. "I can throw my dagger and kill you. I can get my bow and shoot you multiple times."

"I can just cut myself down," Emma growled as the camera zoomed up on her. Emma- Lily raised her sword and started sawing the string holding the net.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Snow sang again.

"And why not?" Emma asked from her clenched teeth.

"Wait!" Cora called and she stopped looking down at her, "can you try that again Emma?"

"Sure," she replied; the cameras began rolling and she clenched her teeth, muttering, "and why not?"

"Let's just say I have a pit of poisonous snakes, nothing much," Snow replied, circling Emma again as she cut the string.

"I was there, there's nothing," Emma replied sharply- _why wasn't it working? Not even a little bit of it was cut._

"Camouflage," Snow replied in an obvious tone, "cardboard and leaves. Perfect disguise. Now, if I let you go, you'll battle me, if not, you can just continue to cut the rope and fall into the pit of snakes. Your choice; and the string is set, after you're on it for a while, it'll cut itself, so good luck with that."

Emma growled, "fine, let me go and I'll fight you. You act like you're going to beat me or something. And I bet you there are no snakes." She saw Snow rolling her eyes and moved to somewhere under her and then Emma heard hissing. _There really were snakes_.

"You actually think I'm lying?" Snow scoffed.

"Alright, and cut!" Cora called, and the net dropped, along with her and she fell with a thump. "Ten minute break!"

Emma stood up with the help of Mary Margret, and after a couple millions of "are you okay?" Emma finally walked away, bumping into Killian in the process. "Hey beautiful," he smirked, pulling her into a hug, "you don't look so bad. All that black though-" he stopped to whistle. "Wear black more often."

Emma chuckled, nuzzling her head into his neck, "well, you don't look so bad yourself." Killian was wearing a black tee and ripped jeans, he had fake scars and blood on his face, but he still looked handsome.

"Is that a samurai sword I spy?" he said suddenly, pulling away and pulled the sword from her belt. He played with it before seeing the same one in her hands, "bet you I'm better."

"Is that how you want to play?" Emma smirked, readying her sword, "I think not. I may win."

"But you shouldn't," he replied, swinging he sword and Emma swung hers too, them meeting midair for a while before it got knocked out of her hand. "Really? Is that all you got?"

"No," Emma growled, picking up her sword and swung it again, this time the fight lasted a little longer before Killian grabbed it from her grip and placed it behind her neck and the other pointing at her throat. "I hate you," she said, narrowing her gaze and he gave her a sword and pulled her into a hug.

"I know," he smirked, placing the sword in his hands back to where he found it and snuggled closer to her, running bloody and dirty hands through her hair. "That what makes you love me," he whispered.

"Killian! Time's up!" someone called and Killian pulled away, dipping his head for a kiss, which she returned gratefully. He bid goodbye and Emma made her way to her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"How's it going?" she greeted lamely.

"Great!" Mary Margret replied enthusiastically, "David's going to be in the next scene."

"Is he?" Emma asked, _and she wasn't being sarcastic or sassy. She had forgotten everything, really. The lines- well, some of it. She just said what would come to mind_.

"Yuppers," David replied, pulling her into a hug, which Emma returned gratefully.

"Time's up! Come on guys!" Cora called and the three of them made their way towards her, where Emma would be up in the net again, and Mary Margret would wander under her, threatening her. "Ready?" Emma nodded, "and action."

"Let me down," Emma snarled and she felt the net moving, like a swing, and a hole ripped where she was sitting on so she fell, rolling on the floor. "Thanks," she said sarcastically, and Emma was 100% sure it wasn't in the script.

"Pick up a sword and fight," Snow snarled, but in her eyes, Emma could see she was actually worried. Emma gave a quick and small nod, indicating she was okay and Mary Margret smiled. "Think about all the things I could do with your head. Chopped off," she ran her hand past her neck like someone was cutting it off. "You know all the things I can do with it? How much gold it'll be worth, and how much your weapons would give me."

Emma shook her head, "I don't know, and I don't care. It's not going to happen, because _I_ would be the one to cut off your head." Emma lunged with the sword in her hands. Mary Margret leapt out of the way just in time. "So good luck surviving," she commented, their swords meeting in midair. Emma- or rather Lily knocked the sword out of Snow's hand and Cora shook her head.

"No," she said, "Snow's supposed to win the fight and pin you down. Then Prince Charming comes in and saves you. Alright?"

"Alright," Emma said, picking up the sword, "where to begin?"

"Thanks," Cora commanded, pointing. Emma fell on the ground again, "cameras."

"Thanks," Emma growled sarcastically, the camera zooming on her face.

"Pick it up," Snow kicked the sword to her and she looked up, just like the camera did, and _man did Mary Margret look scary_. "Don't be a pussy."

Emma growled, standing up and picked up the sword.

"Think about your head," Snow paused, running her hand through her neck again, "chopped off. Imagine all the gold I'll get. And your weapons, oh how much they worth."

"I don't care. Why?" Emma didn't give her time to answer, "because _I_ would be the one to chop your head off. So good luck surviving."

"I don't think so," Snow said, slashing her sword with Emma's and she was going to fight back, but then remembered she had to go easy on her. After a couple of times, her sword fell and Snow kicked it away, stomping on Emma's chest to make her fall and pointed the sword to her. "Off with your head!" she shouted, preparing it.

"I don't think so," Charming had appeared, and he grabbed Snow from the back, lifting her off the ground and let her hit the ground behind him. "Are you alright?" David- Charming held his hand out to her and she took it, pushing him away as she made her way to Mary Margret and pulled her sword from Snow's grip.

"Thanks," was all Emma said before departing; running away into the trees.

"And cut!" Cora called, "we're done for today." Emma walked back, and spotted Killian. He was clean and normal, so he had probably finished filming for today.

"You were bloody brilliant," he complimented, pulling her into a hug before she walked him into her trailer to change back into her normal clothes and finally able to take off the makeup.

"I know," Emma said, pulling back on her shoes, "I know I was."

* * *

**A/N:Okay, before you ask about the chapter title, this and the next one is what their films are called, okay? I don't even know about the title though. Didn't know a good name for it so ****_The Assault_**** what it's called b/c of the end. That's all I can say. Next chapter is Killian's day. I hope you liked it. Review?**


	30. 90 Minutes

"Wait, weren't you just dropping me off?" Emma asked as he turned off the engine, and opened the door, stepping out. She followed his lead, and so did Mary Margret and David. "Not stay?"

"Turns out I'm filming here too," he smirked, swinging his arm around her neck, "looks like you won't miss me so much." Emma laughed, looking back and pulled Mary Margret's hand to help her catch up with them, and she pulled David along with her.

"I don't know how much you're going to love this," Emma said, swinging her hand around Mary Margret's shoulder.

"I think it'll be epic," Mary Margret replied, lacing her hand with David's and walked to their set. Killian was filming just right next to the three of them, he dipped his head, pulling her into a kiss before waving goodbye.

"Hey Killian!" that voice sounded familiar, too familiar, and turned to see Neal. _What was he doing here? Did he just come to harass Killian?_

"Hey, dude," Killian replied hesitantly and lamely, "what are you doing here? Don't you work in like a business or something?"

"You _should_ know if your friend has a new job," Neal shook his head, "anyways. You're late, get in and change for goodness sake." _Change into what? From what he read, he- or Mark, whatever- wore normal clothes. It was about the world ending, and people trying to fight or a zombie apocalypse. Or was it aliens?_

Killian stumbled into his trailer and shrugged off his clothes before pulling on the black tee and the dirty, ripped jeans and converse. Neal walked in afterwards, opening the door for the makeup artist to come in and put on all the fake scars that Mark had.

"Lets go," Neal snapped him back to reality; Killian was numb, he probably stood in the same spot for at least half an hour, _why did he need so many scars in the first place_. He nodded, walking past Neal and to the set. _They were already filming, a fellow he didn't know with brown hair was rolling around, screaming at another guy, one he didn't know either._

"Explosion," the director would say every few often with wherever it was going to land- from left, right, to 4 o'clock and all that. "Killian," the director finally acknowledged his presence, "you're here."

"Yeah," Killian replied, trying very quite hard to not say something sarcastic, "I'm here."

"You're on in a couple of minutes," he said before turning back and continued filming. _Late me ass. Fucking Neal._

* * *

"You're on," the director called who-knows-how-long later, _yay finally. Victory dance._ "Just there, right bend the tree, then run to Arthur," he pointed to the brunet one, "almost knocking him down, and just you know... Your lines." The director held some papers and Killian skimmed it and nodded. "Alright go."

Killian had barely made his way to his hiding spot before the director shouted, "and action!"

"Mark!" the brunet bellowed, Arthur, was his screen name, so he'd just refer him as Arthur. _What was the other one's name?_ Killian counted to five before running his full speed and straight into Arthur, making them both fly back and fall. "Finally," Arthur crossed his arms. "Do you not know how much I've been worried?!"

"I'm sorry for getting lost," he sassed, "I wasn't planning on it and all that shit."

"Yeah? Wel-" the brunet stopped dead, "duck!"

Killian followed the instructions before looking back up. "Are you going to continue to be angry at me, or are we on good terms and we can go find everyone else."

"Everyone else?" they began running now, and the camera followed them, "what do you mean _everyone else._ You _do_ know that people died right. It's just me, you, and Peter. Say, have you seen Peter?"

"No," he replied, pulling out his sword, "if you haven't noticed, I've been a little busy being lost."

"Shut up- behind you!" he bellowed, but something hit him and Killian fell down, hitting the floor.

"Alright try again, from the beginning," the director called and they nodded. Killian went back to his hiding place while Arthur went back to where he stood, yelling Mark. "And action!"

"Mark!" Arthur bellowed, "MARK! MARK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

His cue; Killian started running from behind the tree and hit Arthur, making them both fall. "Finally," the brunet scoffed, "do you not know how much I've been worried?"

"Well, I'm sorry for getting lost," Killian sneered back at him, "I wasn't planning for it to happen by the way."

"Yeah? Well- DUCK!"

Killian ducked once again, and stood up, crossing his arms, "are you going to continue bickering, or can we go and find everyone else?"

"Everyone else?" Arthur scoffed, and began running. Killian pulled out his sword from his belt and followed him, listening to Arthur complaining, "you _do_ realize that everyone but me, you and Peter are dead, right?"

"Sorry for not being on the same page," Killian- Mark snapped back, "but I had been lost for quite a while. And it would help if you tell me what's what."

"Well, this is a tree," he pointed, "and these are leaves." He pointed to the leaves on the ground and Killian growled. "And those are aliens," he pointed to green screen dummies standing on top of the hill before them. "And those are bad guys, and you stab them in the heart like this," Arthur demonstrated it on an alien approaching them, "or cut off their head." He cut the head off of one and green gooey stuff leaked out.

"And cut," the director called, _what was his name? Killian had forgotten already. _"So Killian, you tackle the right half, and Daniel you tackle the left half, alright."

"Sure," the brunet replied, _so his name was Daniel. What was the director's name though?_

"Go on," the director replied as the cameras began rolling.

"Those, are mine, and that is yours," Arthur said, running towards the dummies and Killian followed his lead, slashing his sword in the air then coming to hit the dummies.

"Aircraft," the director called after a while and Killian stopped and looked up, squinting his eyes, "the fuck is that?"

"It's a fucking aircraft with backup you asshole," Daniel- Arthur called. "What are you standing around for?" he shrieked, "run!"

"Right," Killian nodded, running after Arthur deeper into the woods.

"Not bad. Fifteen minutes," he called and Killian nodded, dropping his sword next to the director and made his way to find Emma.

_There she was,_ walking and talking with Mary Margret before she bumped right into him and looked up. "Hey beautiful," he greeted, pulling her into a hug. "You don't look so bad. All that black though-" he stopped to whistle. "Wear black more often."

Emma laughed, nuzzling her face into his neck, "well you don't look so bad yourself." _Yeaup, he was still handsome- or bloody hot, whichever one worked, he was perfectly fine with either of them- according to Emma._

"Is that a samurai sword I spy?" he pulled away and pulled a sword from her belt and balanced it in his hands. _Alright, not so heavy, but not so light. Perfect weight_. "Bet you I'm better," he challenged.

"Is that how you want to play," Emma smirked, readying her sword, "I think not. I may win."

"But you shouldn't," Killian smirked, swinging his sword, and it clashed in midair with hers. Another time it was hit, but this time it fell to the ground. "Is that all you got?"

"No," Emma replied quickly, picking it up and readied it again. This time, their fight lasted a little longer before he pried the sword handle from her hand and immediately placed one behind her neck and pointed the other one to her throat. "I hate you," she growled as returned her sword.

"I know," Killian smirked knowingly, pulling her closer, "but that's what make you love me."

"Killian! Time's up!" _it was Neal. Fucking Neal_. He dipped his head down, pulling her into a kiss, and she returned it and after a short while, he pulled away, waving.

"That was fifteen?" Killian wasn't surprised when he saw Neal come into sight, and he looked back at Emma, who was talking to Mary Margret.

"Yes," Neal said louder than needed, making Killian turn and face him. "Now let's go."

Killian sighed, but followed Neal anyways- back to the set, and back to rolling around, and running again. _He bet that Emma had an easier job filming. Too bad he couldn't see her_.

"Go ahead, Killian," the director said and he nodded, picking up his sword and made his way to Daniel. "And action." The two of them began running again- _he had to trip on something and fall, right? Ah, the perfect place. A pretty big rock._ He deliberately ran into the rock and fell; Daniel- Arthur didn't notice until he was saying something to him, Mark, and couldn't see him. _Was he supposed to scrape his knees? Because that was exactly what he did_.

"Are you kidding me?" Arthur sighed, making his way back to Killian and pulled him up. Killian let out a shaky breath, _his knees actually hurt_. "There are fucking aliens behind us and you just _had_ to fall."

"Hey!" Mark shouted, "I _didn't_ plan that!" He was lying that was for sure.

"They're right behind you!" Arthur yelled, "just get up and run!"

"I can't," he hissed, and it was the truth.

"No, you're supposed to say you can," the director called and Killian turned back to look at him. "I scraped my knees, and dirt got in it," he countered and the director nodded.

"We'll continue it tomorrow, we're done for today," the director sighed as Killian limped back to him and drop his sword. "And don't forget to clean it." Killian nodded, limping all the way back to his trailer and locked the door. Pulling off his jeans to clean his scraped knee and placed a band aid on it. He shook off his shirt and pulled on his normal clothes and then cleaned the dirt and makeup off of his face and grabbed his keys. _He wanted to see Emma film without him. He wanted to see how easy it was for her_.

* * *

Emma pushed away David and walked to Mary Margret, _or Snow, whatever_, and took her sword and bid goodbye to David- Charming. Then Emma ran into the trees.

"And cut," her director called, "we're done for today."

Emma came back from the trees and he pulled her into a hug, "you were bloody brilliant," he complimented, leading her back into her trailer.

"I know," she said after a while, "I know I was." She pulled on the rest of her clothes and cleaned off her makeup, leaving the outfit she had recently wore on the couch next to him.

"Ready?" he asked sticking out a hand and she took it. He followed Mary Margret and David to his car and Emma stopped. _Oh, what now?_

"Aren't we staying?" she asked lamely and Killian shook his head. _What made her think that? _"What about Henry?"

"He wouldn't mind spending summer at his crush's house," Killian replied, opening the door. He was just about to drive, but Neal and Tamara approached him. _What?_ "Need something?" he asked innocently.

"Not really," Tamara replied, "I was wondering if I could take Emma and Mary Margret out for girls night. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Mary Margret and Emma replied at the same time and Tamara jumped up in victory.

"Alright just take Emma back to my place when you're done. I want her nice and clean though, don't want a dirty fiancee do I?" Killian teased.

"Fiancee?" Neal covered the word with a choke _and_ a cough.

"Yeah," Killian replied lamely, "you heard me. Come back early. See you guys." Emma pulled him into a kiss as Mary Margret did the same and left with Tamara.

"Can we go a guys night too?" David asked from the back and all he did was look at Neal.

"Alright fine," Neal shrugged, making his way around the car and into the seat next to him. "Guys night it is." They all cheered and he drove them to the bar- club where he had met Emma.

* * *

"So, fiancee," Neal whistled, but Killian could hear the jealousy the dude was hiding, "how's that?"

"It's fine," Killian replied, emotionless, _he didn't want to talk to Neal. He only agreed because he had nothing to do. Talk to David for goodness sake._

"So," Neal turned away from him to talk to David, _good_, "I'm Neal."

"I know who you are," David said from behind his clenched teeth. "I know exactly who you are and you're glad I didn't punch you in the face yet."

"And must I ask why you're going to punch me in the face?" Neal asked. _Oh, you know why you bastard, stop acting so innocent._

"Oh, you know why," David sneered back. "You actually think that I would forget what you did to my sister? Nope, never forgotten never will. Do you not know how long she spent cry and all that shit? A very, very long time."

"Well, she wasn't supposed to find out," Neal explained, "but she did." _All Killian could do was sigh. Man that dude was stupid_.

"Well, if you loved her, you wouldn't have cheated on her in the first place," David pointed it out, "so... then she didn't have to find out you had something to hide. Or cheat on her."

"But I didn't love her," Neal exclaimed, "not then. But now, well that's different."

"No," David replied sharply, "you don't get to talk to my sister anymore. You don't get to say _anything_ to or about her. Because of you, she has- had trust issues." He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he tipped the wine into his mouth.

"Had, that's a good sign, no?"

"You _do_ know who cured that, right?" David asked blandly.

"Three guesses who," Killian mused, causing Neal to glare at him.

"Killian did," David answered. "So if you can-"

"Guys," Killian interrupted, "sorry for disturbing, but I find this a tad bit uncomfortable. So if we can talk about anything else, it'll be great."

"Actually," David stood up and the waiter came with the check, he looked at it and pulled out his wallet. The waiter left and came back with two more checks, one for Neal, and the other from him. Killian pulled out his wallet and grabbed a few bills and placed it on the table and followed the other two out.

"So you want me to drive you home?" Killian asked when they all entered the car.

"Yes sir," Neal growled and Killian turned on the radio and let the music drown everything. The air was still uncomfortable and filled with tension, and Killian tried to ignore it, but he couldn't.

"See you," he said as he stopped by his house and he left with a wave.

"I don't get how you're friends with him," David growled, crawling to the passenger seat Neal recently accompanied. "That dude's an idiot."

"I don't know either actually," Killian replied, sighing and lowering the volume, "but that dude's an ass, let me just tell you that."

The two of them rode in silence, and during some songs, Killian was trying his best not to sing along. It would have been awkward; he only sang when he was alone or when he was with Emma, for she would be singing too. "Your apartment or what?"

"Ruby's we're living there now," David replied and he nodded, driving to where Emma had lived, "and what's the film you're doing called?"

"90 Minutes," Killian replied, stopping the car in front of the apartment.

"Sounds cool," he complimented.

"Not as cool as yours," Killian chuckled and waved David farewell and drove home.

* * *

**A/N: School's almost over. Tomorrow it's over for me. Hip hip hooray! I hoped you like this chapter. Any suggestions for the next chapter though? Please send them in; I don't bite. Review as well?**

**PS: I will [finally] add ch 2 on Free Falling tm.**


	31. Girls Night

Emma pushed away Charming and walked to Snow, and took her sword and bid goodbye to Charming and ran into the trees.

"And cut," Cora called, "we're done for today."

Emma came back from the trees and he pulled her into a hug, "you were bloody brilliant," he complimented, leading her back into her trailer.

"I know," she said after a while, "I know I was." She pulled on the rest of her clothes and cleaned off her makeup, leaving the outfit she had recently wore on the couch next to Killian.

"Ready?" he asked sticking out a hand and she took it. He followed Mary Margret and David to his car and Emma stopped. _Weren't we staying here for the night?_

"Aren't we staying?" she asked lamely and Killian shook his head."What about Henry?"

"He wouldn't mind spending summer at his crush's house," Killian replied, opening the door. He was just about to drive, but Neal and Tamara approached him. "Need something?" he asked innocently.

"Not really," Tamara replied, "I was wondering if I could take Emma and Mary Margret out for girls night. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," she and Mary Margret replied in unison, and Emma saw Tamara jumping in victory.

"Alright just take Emma back to my place when you're done. I want her nice and clean though, don't want a dirty fiancee do I?" Killian teased.

"Fiancee?" Neal covered the word with a choke _and_ a cough. _The fuck was wrong with that dude?_

"Yeah," Killian replied lamely, "you heard me. Come back early. See you guys." Emma pulled Killian into a kiss and Mary Margret did the same with David and the two of them left with Tamara.

* * *

"So," Tamara started, "how's everything?" _They were sitting in a bar she didn't know; it surely wasn't the one where she met Killian; that was for sure. But then again, she didn't know anything and she didn't go to clubs that much in the first place_.

"Nothing much really," Mary Margret shrugged, "but I see you're engaged. Maybe we can have a- what's four wedding called?"

Emma laughed, and shrugged. "Let's just call it four wedding?" Emma suggested and they nodded, tipping their drinks into their mouth. "When is yours anyways?" she directed the question to Tamara for Emma was sure she was engaged for quite a while.

"We actually didn't even come close to planning it," she confessed. "He proposed like.. 5 years ago."

"Isn't that considered already married?" Emma asked, first looking at Tamara, who shrugged, then looked at Mary Margret who did the same.

"Isn't that in Canada though?" Mary Margret piped up, gesturing the bartender to get her more wine.

"I have no clue," Emma replied, waiting for the bartender to come. "What would you guys think your wedding would be like?"

"Like a fairy tale," Mary Margret mused, "in a castle, with a whole shitload of people. Decorations of flowers and many designs. Oh, how pretty it would be." Emma blinked a few times before looking at Mary Margret, _she had the whole thing planned out._ "You?" she asked, snapping back to reality.

"Just a normal, classical wedding," Tamara replied, shrugging, "I really haven't thought about it."

"Really?" Emma asked, surprised, "after all the 5 years, you never thought about your wedding at all?"

"I did, after the first year," Tamara explained, "but he said not to rush it. And now probably when I ask, he would probably tell me not to rush it."

"Oh," Emma looked down crestfallen, she really wanted to know what Tamara said so maybe, just maybe she could buy her a present.

"You?"

"Me?" Emma scoffed, "I have no clue. I'd say on like a pirate ship or something." She laughed- at her own idea- _how idiotic was she?_ "It'll be really cool, I guess."

"Instead of yes, you could say like.. arg or aye," Mary Margret piped up and the three girls laughed.

"And instead of a just married limo," Tamara suggested, "you can drive the ship around."

"Oh my god, you guys are so epic," Emma gasped, pulling her two friends in for a hug. "Tamara, you should think about it though."

"Yeah," Mary Margret agreed, "what do you two like. Maybe you can combine them."

"Well," she started and the two of them lean in closer, "we both like Disney movies."

"You can have a wedding in Disneyland!" Emma clapped her hands together, then added, "they still let you, right?"

"I don't-" Mary Margret stopped mid-sentence and wrinkled her brow, "I don't think so."

"Oh," _well, it was worth a try_, "well, you can have a Disney themed wedding instead. Mickey Mouse everywhere, everyone wears mouse ears. Nothing can go wrong."

"Well.." Tamara stopped.

"Well what?" Mary Margret asked, pulling her chair next to Emma's so she can get a better view when talking to her.

"We might not get married," she hesitated.

"What makes you say that?" Emma asked, wrinkling her brow. "You two love each other?" Tamara nodded, "and you want to stay with each other forever?" Tamara nodded once again, but this time she was hesitant. "And you want children?"

"You might be going a little far with this, Emma," she warned, shrugging.

"Well, what makes you think not?" Emma asked, _Tamara wasn't cooperating, so she decided that she'd just rather hear the story than guess._

"I think he's still in love with you," she confessed and Emma closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "He's not," she replied calmly, "don't worry."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," Emma opened her eyes and poured her drink into her mouth, "he left me. I highly doubt you'd be in love with someone you left."

"But he _is_."

"I doubt it," Emma replied, "what makes you think so though?"

"He's um... acting strange," she replied, drinking her full glass in a single gulp. _Emma couldn't do that, even if she tried_.

"Maybe he's sick?" Mary Margret suggested, jumping back into the conversation. "Flu? Or some kind of disease?"

"I doubt that," Tamara said, pulling out her phone. "I'll just ask, be back in a sec," she stood up and made her way to her bathroom.

"So what do you _really_ think?" Emma asked after watching her leave. "About the situation and all that shit."

"I think she's right, actually," Mary Margret confessed and Emma almost choked. _You were supposed to be on my side!_

"What makes you think that though?"

"I know he left you an all," she started, "but maybe he could be in love with you. Fall in love with you after he saw you again, you know?" Emma nodded. _No, he does not. And if he did, what does that have to do with her except for the fact that he will piss her off greatly? Nothing, that was the answer. _

"So what?" Mary Margret asked, snapping Emma back to reality and she raised her head. "What'd he say?"

"He said fine, we'd have a wedding."

"But wasn't that _not_ the question you asked?" Emma was slightly confused.

"I asked him why he told me it was a rush every time I asked, and that was what he said," Tamara replied, shrugging. "I don't think that's a good answer though."

_No shit, Sherlock._ "I would say wait until _he_ ask for you two to get married," Mary Margret commented, and that was exactly what Emma was going to say.

"Yeah," she replied glumly, "let's go. It's getting late and I don't think your fiances are going to be happy about this."

* * *

"Hey Emma," Killian swooped her into a hug after she entered, "I didn't think you were coming home."

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked, burring her head into his neck as he carried her into his room and placed her on the bed and sat down beside her.

"You were gone for quite a while," he shrugged, wrapping his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. _Quite a while? Bitch please._ Emma looked at the clock, half past 7. When they were getting out of the car and into the club, it was like 6.

"I was gone for like... an hour and a half, Killian," she pointed out, "how was that long?"

"It was long for me," he shrugged.

"Why are my stuff in your room?" she asked, spying her clothes hanging in his slightly ajar closet door.

"I got bored, like I said. You were gone for quite a while," he shrugged as she kicked off her shoes.

"So you drove home and decided to move my stuff?" she asked.

"Well, we didn't spend so long for boys night," he commented, running his hand through his hair.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that David and Neal didn't get along so well," Killian shrugged as she stood up to change into her sweats. Emma sighed, slipping into more comfortable clothes and jumped on the bed, leaning her back on one of the pillows. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just tired," Emma replied, feeling Killian plop down next to her and she moved closer to him, letting her head rest on his neck.

"Too bad," he pouted, "if you weren't we would be doing more enjoyable activities tonight." His eyes lit up when he said enjoyable and she just laughed in reply.

"My goodness," she breathed, sitting up properly to meet his eyes.

"So are you?"

"Ask me tomorrow," she replied, a grin on her face as she flipped over and buried her face into the pillow.

"Are you going to say yes?" he smirked and she lifted her head, a smile breaking on her face... again. "Well?" he asked when she didn't say anything, "are you?" After a few minutes of him pestering her, she couldn't take it.

"I might," she smirked, turning her head to his direction as he laid on his back and turn to face her, his face inches from hers. "You never know," she continued, pulling her phone from under the pillow for she heard it vibrate. _Mary Margret had texted her_.

**Emma I need your help**

_with what_

**David asked**

_asked what?_

**obout the wedding plans**

_what's your problem? u said u wanted a fairy tale wedding. in a castle and surrounded with a whole shitload of people. did u change ur mind?_

**I don't think David would agree**

_well did u tell him?_

**no**

_you never know unless you try_

Emma could hear Mary Margret sigh:

**alright then **

"Wedding plans?" Killian wolf whistled, "is that what you girls talk about?" Emma looked up from waiting for Mary Margret to tell her what David thought to glare at Killian. "Sounds boring," he commented, emotionless.

**he said he'll try**

_well that's nice_

**sorry for disturbing**

_disturbing what?_

**I figured you were you know**

_no. i wasnt. g'night Mary Margret_

"Even she thought that," Killian noted from behind her shoulder, "are you sure I have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes," Emma sighed, placing her phone back under the pillow and rolled over. She felt Killian's hand wrap around her waist and pulled her close to him, a smug smile on his lips as he kissed her temple goodnight.

* * *

"Wait a minute here," Emma said shakily, "you're done with filming?"

"Almost," Killian shrugged, kissing her gently before pulling away and left to finish his filming. Mary Margret and David were behind her and she looked back, waiting for them too catch up to her.

"Emma!" she turned to see Tamara pulling her into a hug, "it's your lucky day. You only have to watch them act."

"Nice," Emma smirked as Mary Margret and David made their way to their trailer to change.

"I have to go put makeup on them," Tamara informed, "but I'll be out soon."

"Alright, see ya," she called, making her way to Cora, who was talking to some people, and lean on a tree near them.

"Emma," Cora had finally acknowledge her presence, "you're not filming today; tomorrow is your last day filming here." Emma nodded, _she knew that_.

"I know," she replied, "I'm here to watch Mary Margret and David, and also Killian's filming just around here."

"I see," she nodded in reply, "get comfy." Emma nodded, waiting for them to finish, and most importantly, for Killian to finish his filming.

"Emma," Tamara had finished and she was now walking to stand next to her. "How's it going."

"Fine, fine really," Emma smiled, tiptoeing to see Mary Margret and David film. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," Tamara replied, a smile grazing on her lips; but Emma could tell it was a fake, forced smile. _She was going to ask what was wrong, but she didn't feel like talking so she just nodded and turned her attention back to the set._

* * *

"Hey beautiful," someone said, almost knocking her to her side, but she knew who it was when the first syllable escaped his lips. _Killian Jones_.

"Howdy," she greeted in a western accent, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"You know, you suck," he informed, pulling away from the kiss. "Try again. _Howdy_."

"For your information, I sounded _exactly_ like you," she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Howdy."

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think so. Howdy."

"I sounded _exactly_ like you," she insisted, wrapping her hands around his waist and let her head rest on his chest. "Want me to record it?"

"Nope," he popped the e pulling her closer to him. "But I still sound better than you." Emma rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. "Still in for tonight though?"

"What?" Emma was confused, "what's tonight?"

Killian sighed, "you promised. Last night." _What? Oh. That. That, she presumably didn't _promise_ it, she said maybe in the first place._ "Sure," she buried her head into his neck, taking in his ocean scent.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter sucks. Writer's block and I'm almost out of ideas... Well, Free Falling's up and I think you'd like it better than this ch here. I seriously hope you like it though :) All ideas welcomed and review?**


	32. Wedding Invitation

Killian awoke when he heard his phone ring, groggily, without even opening his eyes, and reached under the pillow to pull out his phone. He slightly opened his eyes to click accept and was almost blinded by the light that came rushing in. "What?" he answered.

"Is that a great way to greet me?" _It was Neal. Fucking Neal. Killian hadn't spoken to him since the last time he was filming, which was like... a week ago? At most?_

"I'm sorry my good lord," he corrected, turning over to the other side because of the light. Even with his eyes closed, the light was still light. "But you're waking me up at who knows what time and I don't like it. So what do you need?"

"You _do_ know there is a photo shoot, right?" The answer surprised Killian, for sure. "And I'm expecting you show up for it. Like seriously."

"When is it in the first place? I don't want to be scold when I'm not late," Killian sighed, finally opening his eyes and let them rest on Emma, who was still sleeping.

"Technically, you're not late," he heard Neal say, "but I'm quite sure you'd still be sleeping if I didn't call you. It starts in an hour."

"I never got an email," Killian informed, and Emma's eyes fluttered open, a smile grazing on her lips.

"Well, be in the studio at 7, we begin then. See you; and Tamara asked if you can bring Emma. 'Cause she's going and she wanted her to be there too." Neal didn't seem happy to say those words, but then again, women can be commanding and controlling sometimes. And lots of the time you have to listen to them unless you want to be beat up or to sleep on the couch.

"I'll see," he replied, hanging up the phone as he sat up and Emma pulled him into a good morning kiss. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to photo shoot with me," he said in-between their kisses, then pulled back and pressed his forehead against her.

"Why?" she questioned, her breathing slowed down, "is it 'cause you would miss me a lot?" Emma smirked and he let out a chuckle, "partly the answer. That and because Tamara was going and she wanted you to come."

"I'll come," she decided, pulling him into a hug and nuzzled her head into his neck. "When?"

"In like..." he looked at the clock; _it was 6:15_, "45 minutes."

"At 7?" she asked blandly, her voice slightly muffled for her face was still pressed in the curve of his neck. "You can say that, yes," he replied and she pulled away.

"Then we should get ready," she started.

"Emma, we have to be there in like 40 minutes, that is plenty of time," he interrupted. She sighed in reply, rolling her eyes and pecked his cheek before pulling him down with her, but he just fell on top of her. "I see what you want," he smirked as she just shook her head, trying to get up, but he just pinned her down.

"Like no seriously," she said and he sighed, standing up and started getting ready. "See not so hard, is it?"

"It might be a little hard though," Killian replied, pulling on a random outfit, _they were going to make him wear some torn clothes or who knows what._ Emma chuckled and grabbed a button up shirt, a white tank top, and her shorts, _it was similar to what she wore when they were in Disneyland, except the shirt was a different color_.

"Ready?" she asked after they finished brushing their teeth and ate breakfast. He glanced at the clock: 6:35. _Seriously? They finished all that shit that fast?_

"How about Starbucks?" he suggested and she nodded, so he grabbed his keys, and led her out to his car and drove her to the place they always went to.

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding guys," Widow greeted them and Emma just laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of not inviting you," she replied, a smile appearing on her face. "The usual please."

"I got that much," Widow said, getting someone else to do their order as she took the next person in line's order. After she finished everyone's she turned her attention back to them, "so when did you propose, Killian."

"Um. A few weeks ago?" he didn't remember the _exact _date. "A month," he looked at Emma who was biting her lips, trying her best not to laugh and he shot her a glare. "Not helping," he sang, taking their coffees and bid farewell to Widow.

"You seriously don't remember?" Emma scoffed, taking her coffee from his hand and got in the passenger seat. "I mean seriously? Not even the date?"

"You know me," Killian shrugged, placing his coffee in the beverage holder next to him. "I mean, come on," he replied, _it was 6:50, and he was sure they'd make it just on time_. "I'm terrible at stuff like this."

"And yet you could remember long ass lines," Emma pointed out, sipping her coffee.

"Well, you can remember lines too, how come you don't know the date?" Killian countered, making a sharp right and then a few blocks later he had to turn port- he meant left. _The pirate thing was back. That meant that Killian seriously wanted to play Hook again. Getting into outfit with the hook and everything. Man, will he missed that so much_.

"That's different," she snapped back.

"How so?" he asked, finally parking and led her out and into the studio.

"You had more experience?" she replied lamely as he tipped his coffee into his mouth, trying to finish it.

"That's all you got?" Killian chuckled, his free hand dangling across her shoulders. "It's quite lame, no insults intended."

"Insult taken," Emma replied in a fake hurtful tone when they entered the room.

"Hey Emma!" Killian turned to see Tamara rush from Neal's side and pull Emma into a hug.

"Hey girl," Emma greeted, and pulled back from the hug. Killian placed a kiss on her cheek before making his way towards Neal, who was calling him.

"Come on Bill's calling you," Neal said, not even bothering to greet him and he didn't even wait for him. _Rude_. _Bill? Who's Bill in the first place? Was that the name of the director? _Killian followed him to the dressing room where they just given him the same exact clothes he wore when he filmed in the forest; black tee and ripped jeans and converse. Then Neal _and_ Tamara came in and messed up his already messy and tangled hair and applied fake scars and blood.

"You're still hotter than me. I don't believe it," Emma shook her head in disbelief when he came out and all he did was chuckle. "I can't ever be hotter than you."

"It actually depends on your definition of 'hot'," Killian smirked and that gave him a slap in the arm. "Oww," he said emotionless, "that hurt." A smile grazed on her lips as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair, it was stuck occasionally; she managed to brush his hair, something Neal and Tamara didn't bother doing, and peck his lips before he got out.

* * *

"What?" Killian had just finished his photo shoot and he was back into his normal clothes.

"Nothing," Emma shrugged, her arms crossed as she looked back for someone entered the room. _The woman looked familiar, wasn't that Emma's director? Whatever he name was?_

"Emma, glad you're here," the woman called.

"Cora," _so that was her name_, "yeah. I'm glad I'm here too."

"Well, you should get changing," Cora said, shooing Emma into the dressing room.

"Changing? Why?"

"Didn't you get my email? There's a photo shoot today."

"Oh, right that. Yeah. I'll be out in a minute," she glanced at him before walking to the dressing room and he jogged slightly to catch up with her. "I never been to a photo shoot," she muttered, whether it was to herself or not, Killian chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked and she just looked at him, puzzled. "You're in one today."

"Well, I figured," she said, walking to the dressing room to find her clothes already laid out. "But it's my first."

"It wouldn't be if you went to the ones for _Hook_ and _Return to Neverland_," Killian shrugged, closing the door and waited for her to finish changing.

"Wait," Emma was done with her shirt and leggings, but that was it, "there were photo shoots for those?"

"Well, yeah," _didn't she know?_ "there's one for every movie really."

"And yet you didn't tell me," she sighed, pulling on her leather jacket and glove and her boots. "Tamara!" she opened the door to call her in and apply her makeup.

"Was I supposed to?" he asked innocently as Tamara entered the room. "You didn't tell me that." Emma sighed, but didn't say anything, so all Killian did for the next few minutes was watching Tamara put makeup on her. Killian heard her growl a couple of times, but nothing more than that. Eyeliner, mascara- he was glad she didn't wear lipstick too, it would have probably look weird on her. And he preferred her without any makeup; natural beauty is the best kind.

"What?" he snapped back to reality to find her staring intently at him, "are you coming out or not?"

"Yeah, right after you," he followed her out and stood somewhere behind the camera as Cora- _that was her name, wasn't it?-_ gave Emma instructions.

"Alright," she called, "whenever you're ready." Emma looked up to meet the camera and the person just started snapping photos. First, she looked down to the table of weapons next to her and walked to it, letting her hand carefully hover the weapon before actually touching it and picked it up. She balanced it, her gaze left from the sword to stare into the camera, and he swore sometimes it flickered to him. Emma readied her sword, then picked up another one, making an X in front of her; then she stuck one into place in her belt and pointed one to the camera.

"And hold it," the camera person, whoever it was, said and she listened to him, glaring at the camera like it was her worst enemy and she finally let her sword hit the ground. "And can we just have a couple of side shots and front views?"

"Yeah of course," she replied, tilting her head slightly and posed for a while before they were done.

"Boring day," she commented, letting her head rest on his shoulder as they watched _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_.

"Couldn't agree even more," Killian replied, wrapping his arm around her.

"Have you ever worked with him?" the question came from nowhere.

"Who?"

"Johnny Depp."

"Oh, no. I wish though," Killian chuckled, watching her eyes linger on the screen then shoot up to him. "Hmm," it was practically an 'oh' or 'cool' or 'yeah'.

"Emma!" the door slammed and her head shot straight up as Mary Margret rushed in. "Guess what?!" the poor lady was sweating and breathing so hard, he was quite sure she ran all the way here.

"What?"

"You have to guess," she insisted. _Killian hated when people did that. Like why can't they just tell you what instead of having to guess_.

"Your wedding?" Emma asked slowly and she nodded her head. "When?"

"Sunday. I thought I would hand deliver this to you guys," Mary Margret held out three envelopes, one for him, one for Emma, and the last one for Henry. "And Ruby wanted you to help her plan."

Emma laughed, "alright. Thanks." She pulled her soon to be sister in law. "I'll call her, don't worry."

"Actually, she's here now," Mary Margret said, pointing to Ruby who just walked in.

"Hey?" she greeted. "Sorry if you don't want to but-"

"No, I want to. I have a great idea for yours," Emma interrupted. "Night Wedding. Under the full moon. Outside. What's the harm? It'll be cool."

Ruby looked at her, wide eyes, then her gaze flicked to him. "I need paper," she said, scrambling around to find a pen and paper. "Continue please... Wait, what month is this?"

"June," Mary Margret replied, sitting down next to Ruby who was angrily scribbling on the sticky notes. Killian wrapped his hand around her and pulled her closer to him, she smelt like perfume; she smelt like home.

"So we'd have the wedding next month, because yours is on Sunday," Ruby looked up to Mary Margret. "And the next full moon is..." she paused, looking up, but both he and Emma shrugged so she pulled out her phone. "22nd or the 23rd," Ruby looked up once again, "which?"

"Pick one," Killian answered simply, shrugging. "Or maybe you can have it on the fourth of July," Killian laughed, placing his chin on Emma's shoulders, inspecting the two girls that just _can't_ wait for their wedding. _Was Emma like them? But secretly hiding it?_

"23rd," Ruby said, writing it down. "Outside wedding. Under the full moon. Small wedding..." her voice faded as she got along, and soon she was just wrinkling her brows, staring at the floor. "Alright, I'll give y'all an invite. See you guys, and thanks."

Emma and Killian bid the two farewell as they walked off, "so when do you want _our_ wedding?"

"Pick a day, any day," Emma replied, falling back so her head hit his lap. "I don't really care," he played with her blonde, curly locks of hair as she said that.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Emma replied, "just don't like dresses."

Killian smirked, "I'll make you wear one to their weddings."

"You wouldn't," Emma gasped, almost offended.

"You never know," he replied, and they focused their attention back to the movie.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it? Review? **


	33. Mary Margret Blanchard-Nolan

"I'm not going to wear that, so don't get your hopes up," Emma huffed. _Killian bought her dresses. She repeat. Dresses. He bought her fucking dresses and he expected her to wear them to the weddings. Haha. How about no? They were of all lengths: one toughing the floor, two- three if she included the black and white polka dots- went to her knees, and the last two halfway up her thigh. _"These are too short."

"You wear shorts similar to those," he pointed out, crossing his arms, "why not wear these?"

"There's a difference," Emma countered.

"Which is?"

"I hate dresses."

Killian sighed just as she said that. "Then wear these," he pointed to the knee length dresses, "I mean, come on. They're fine, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'm _not_ wearing them," Emma huffed, crossing her arms and sat down next to Killian. She glanced at the clock; _7:15. It was an hour until Mary Margret and David's wedding. _"So can I just wear my normal stuff and you can do the same?"

"Haha, no," Killian replied, turning and pushed a lock of hair from her face and behind her ear. "I'm wearing a suit _and you're wearing a dress._"

"Why?" Emma complained, burring her face in her hands and glanced up at the dress Killian was holding out to her. Sleeveless, black, knee length and had like... a whole shitload layers, each one overlapping each other, like frills or whatever. "Seriously?"

"Unless you want the other one," he pointed to a green dress with black stripes; it_, _too was sleeveless.

"I hate you," she groaned as she stood up and pried the dress from his grip.

"I know you do," his reply was obvious; he always said that. "And don't forget your heels."

"No," she looked back after she pulled on her dress, "you're kidding. You know I can barely even walk without tripping, and heels? Oh hell no."

"Is there something you'd rather wear then?" he sighed, not even bothering to argue with her and how it'll look better in heels or who knows what. Emma's gaze moved from his ocean blue eyes to her black boots. "What did I expect?" he muttered to himself as he followed her gaze, "go ahead. I don't care. You just have to wear that dress."

Emma stuck out her tongue at him, "then put on a suit."

"You're acting like I'm like you and dresses, but with suits," he stood up and racked the closet, "but I'm not." Killian pulled out a black and white suit with a black tie and tossed it to her, "do that for me, won't you love?"

Emma just stared at the tie, _she did not know how to tie a tie. Was she supposed to do? Like, google it or something?_ "How, exactly, may I ask?" she looked at him and put the sting around her neck. "Like seriously. You picked the wrong person."

"You know what? I'm going to _teach_ you," he sighed, finishing buttoning his shirt and made his way to her. "Here," he crossed the two ends and moved it swiftly, she couldn't see what happened, but when he finished, he pulled the small side and it turned into a tie. "See?"

"Not really," Emma admitted and he sighed, pulling the tie from her neck and onto his before adjusting it and just looked at her. "What?" she asked innocently, letting out a laugh and ran over to grab the coat- thing, whatever that people wear when wearing a suit.

"You're really just stupid," he said, tilting his head, "take no offence. And do something with your hair." Emma's brow's furrowed and she walked into the restroom, followed by Killian. _Her hair was perfectly fine. What the hell?_

"So what am I supposed to do?" she turned to look at him, "mess it up or something."

"Well, if you insist on messing it up, I know a fun way of doing so," he smirked and she saw his gaze on the bed. "But I would have said for you to curl it," he shrugged as she combed her hair.

"I don't curl my hair," she looked up at him, "don't you know."

"Didn't you have it curled when I met you?"

"Yes. But now isn't that time, is it?" she hissed back.

"It's your friend's wedding. She's about to become your sister-in-law for goodness sake, I'd think it'll be nice to do that."

"I don't have a hair curler, or whatever," Emma sighed, putting down the brush and she spotted Killian pulling out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Ain't it obvious?" he looked at her. "Hey Ruby? Yeah. We're coming. I was wondering if we could stop by so you can curl Emma's hair. She really wants it." He covered her mouth so Ruby couldn't hear her, "yeah. we'll stop by." Killian removed his hand from Emma's mouth, a winning smile on his face, "done." He popped the e and dragged her into his car and to Ruby's apartment.

* * *

"Emma," Ruby tackled her with a hug as soon as she opened the door. "So glad you're finally girly for once. Goodness me, you're so much better in dresses. Wear them more often." Emma scoffed and shook her head as Ruby dragged her into the bathroom to curl her hair.

"You know I didn't _want_ to be here," she sighed as Ruby plugged in the curler- or whatever it was called. "Killian forced me."

"Well, I didn't hear you on the phone complaining, did I?" she challenged.

"Because Killian covered my mouth..." Emma started but Ruby just shook her head, "it's alright to admit you want to be girly. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I-" Emma stopped dead on her tracks, _there was no way she would win anything against Ruby, especially about herself being girly for Ruby would deny it._ "Whatever," she crossed her arm, "done?"

"Just a second," Ruby finished up and played with her curls before finally nodding and pulled the plug. "See, you look so much better."

"Actually, that depends on who you ask," Emma replied, brushing away her newly, slightly curly hair from her face. "Because I swear I look worse."

"You look fine my dear," Killian called from the door and she looked back to see him leaning on the doorway, "better, even."

"I highly doubt that," Emma rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Can we go? Or not?"

"We're not going to be late," Killian pointed out, and she glanced back to look at him, and saw Victor walk out of Ruby's room. _He was here the whole time?_ "It's only..." he paused to look at the clock, "7:40."

"Well, I want to be there early, maybe?" she shot back as Victor tackled him from the back and wolf whistled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this fancy ever," Victor greeted him, but gave Emma a quick hug. "I mean seriously. How much pressure did she put you through, dude?"

"No much actually," he replied, "I think I put her through more pressure making her wear a dress and all that shit." Emma nodded, watching the two boys interact and sent glances at Ruby every few often and she just shrugged. After a few minutes, Emma interrupted them:

"Can we just go now? I think I'd like to be there early, thanks very much," Emma looked up at the two boys and they just nodded. Ruby hung on to Victor and lead him out and Emma just walked past Killian so he would know to follow her.

"Calm down, you _do_ know we're not going to be late for their wedding, don't you?" Killian asked, finally catching up to her when she was just making her way to the parking lot.

"Don't the friends and family of the bride and groom have to be there early?" Emma pulled on her seat belt as Killian drove them to the place of the wedding. _It was in a church or something; Emma didn't know because she didn't go to church, obviously. So if she died, when she died, the devil would automatically know pull her down because she went when she was a child and she then just stopped. That and because she said a whole bunch of bad words and did bad things and the last time she went to confession was probably like... when she was, what? 17? _

"Good point," she heard Killian mutter, "why didn't you tell me earlier?" He parked the car in the parking of the church and she followed him out.

"Emma!" Mary Margret looked beautiful- flawless. She was wearing- well, a wedding dress, and her hair was longer, and she had flowers stuck in her hair. "I thought you would have come earlier, you know? But I'm not complaining," she hugged her and then Killian as David stepped out and Emma almost tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"Chills, sis," he said, slightly nuzzling her head and went to hug Killian. "C'mon. Mom's waiting."

"She's still here?" Emma asked, twining her hands with Killian's and walked into the church.

"Emma," Ruth- her mom came out and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom," Emma breathed out, returning it, "I thought you left."

"I was going to," she admitted, "but they said their wedding was going to be soon, so I decided to stay." Emma nodded, and her mom added, "and Ruby's is on the 23rd next month. When is yours?" She looked up at Killian who just shrugged.

"Oh, come on," she complained, "I want to be here for my daughter's wedding."

"You can always stick around here," Emma suggested, "we'd get married one of these days." A smile broke on her face as Ruth started laughing. "I mean, here isn't bad, is it?"

"Not bad at all," Ruth replied, "can't yours be in the month after Ruby's?"

Emma glanced up at Killian, who shrugged again. "We haven't been planing it," she admitted, "so if you stay, we're bound to get married soon."

"When's soon?"

"Um.. New Years?" Emma laughed, _it was the day they met_.

"Yeah," Killian agreed, "New Years sound good. Stick around Ruth."

"I'll come back for Christmas and stay for your wedding, how's that?" she compromised and the two of them nodded as they heard Ruby's heels tapping on the concrete as she ran to give a hug to Ruth.

"Fair enough," Killian shrugged, draping his arm around Emma's shoulder and lead her in with everyone else. "New Years day, seriously?"

"Why is that bad?" she looked up at him, and he shook his head.

"Nope, just wondering," he pecked her lips before pulling her to their seats. "How many?" he asked Mary Margret and David.

"Um.. not a lot, that's for sure," Mary Margret laughed and they walked to the row behind the first and sat down there.

"So what'd you plan?" Emma was slightly surprised when Killian asked the question because they both sat in silence for quite a while, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What do you mean _'plan'_?" Emma asked, slightly lifting up her her head to meet his gaze.

"You know.. _our_ wedding?"

"Oh," Emma looked down, a smile threatening to show on her face. "I haven't really thought about that," she admitted, "I mean, maybe we could like.. do a wedding on a ship or something, like pirates. I dunno, just random ideas were being tossed around in my head."

"You know, wedding on a ship ain't bad," he commented, kissing her temple. "I'd say that's a great idea. How many people?"

Emma shrugged, "not a lot, that's for sure. I like to keep things small. I don't know about you."

"I just want my friends, like 5 of them only. Nothing much, really," he glanced back, "8 sharp." _15 minutes and barely any people are here. They're coming last minute or they're all just hanging around in the back_.

* * *

"It's beginning," Killian whispered, shaking her awake and she looked up to see a person playing wedding music. Emma looked around, not so many people; Ruby, Victor, and someone she seen at family gatherings when she was younger, but didn't talk to them was sitting next to her, and she looked back and just a few rows were filled. _Not a lot, that's for sure_.

Emma only watched the two of them walk down the isle and then she tuned out. The bishop- or the person that wed them, whatever they were called. _Emma didn't actually know anything, like anything at all. She just saw him talk- well, his mouth move for a very, very long time, reading something from a book or whatsoever and Emma tuned back in when she heard him say:_

"Do you, David Nolan, take Mary Margret Blanchard to be your wife?"

"I do," David replied firmly.

"And do you, Mary Margret Blanchard, take David Nolan as your husband and will love him forever?"

"I do," she replied, a smile grazing on her lips.

"I present you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the bishop- person said and they lean in and kissed and everyone cheered and clapped. They all stood up to congratulate the newly wed couples and left while Emma and Killian stood far away, waiting for them to leave so they can congratulate them without having to hurry.

"You should open your presents," Emma said, pointing to the huge pile; _they had forgotten to give them some, but there are plenty of other times for that_.

"Alright," Mary Margret started, "but let me change." She left and came back with some clothes and make her way to the bathroom. _Emma couldn't blame her, wedding dress- normal dresses were killer enough_. David walked back hand in hand with Mary Margret, both in normal clothes. "So," she rubbed her hands together, "which one first?"

Emma shrugged and Mary Margret and David picked up the presents and started opening them. Emma only saw them each open a present, David got a baseball signed by Babe Ruth, and Mary Margret got a set of perfume before Ruby pulled her away. "I need your help," she said, her eyes wide.

"What? What happened?"

"I don't think I should-" she stopped abruptly.

"Should what?"

"You know... What if I loose him too. Remember what happened to Peter?"

"Ruby," Emma sighed, _she couldn't believe she had to comfort Ruby again about Peter._ "You were only 17, you weren't there. Ruby, you would have helped him if you could but you weren't there. It had nothing to do with you, and if you could go back and tell him not to drive that day, you would have. But Ruby, the car crash was not your fault."

"Yes it was," she wined, _Emma almost let out a sigh. Every time Emma said something about the car crash not being her fault, she would decline and say it was. Emma never asked why though, so she figured she'd better do that now before she broke up or postpone her wedding with Victor_.

"How was it your fault?"

"I texted him, right?" Ruby looked at her, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "well, he was driving and I didn't know that. So he answered me, but he didn't break in time or something. If I never texted him, it wouldn't have happened."

"Ruby, listen to me," her tone was commanding, but also soothing, "it was _his choice_ to answer the text while driving. Not yours. And the crash wasn't your fault either, alright?"

A tear fell from Ruby's eyes as she nodded and Emma wiped it off gently with her thumb and pulled Ruby into a hug. Emma felt Ruby's tears falling on the shoulder of her dresses, but she didn't care; what she needed to do now was comfort Ruby. "Shh, Ruby it's not your fault," she pulled back for a moment and Ruby closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Alright," she said a few minutes later, "thank you, Emma."

"Not a problem at all," she replied, placing a kiss on her cheek before leading her back in where they were cleaning up the wrappers and box of the presents.

"Emma," she looked up to see Killian and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Something wrong?"

Emma glanced to check on Ruby, who was quite far from where they were in Victor's arms. "Ruby had this... let's say... problem."

"Which was?"

"Well, she was afraid to marry Victor because the last person she loved died," she looked over at Ruby again, then to her new sister-in-law and her brother and mother.

"Wait. She was in love with him for a while, why didn't she ask you before?" Killian's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I have no clue," she shrugged. "I'm waiting for my invitation!" she called as Ruby left with Victor and all she did was glance back, a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. So now my plan is: Ruby's wedding, then Tamara's, then a break day for all of them in Disneyland. Then it's Emma and Killian's wedding, then it's an epilogue or something. Sorry out of ideas. Well, on the bright side, I can continue FF when I'm done. Then I could write Maybe It's Fate x) Review? PS: Free Falling ch 3 tm. It might be long. Check it out if you haven't already? [it's just a suggestion.]**


	34. Sick of Weddings

"Ha-ha, I'm not wearing that," Emma huffed, being her normal self. "It's at night, and do you not know that it will be cold?"

"I know if it's going to be cold or not," Killian crossed his arms, "I'm not stupid, you know."

"So don't make me wear a dress," she snapped and he just shook his head.

"Ruby would be disappointed, and I don't think I want her disappointed," Killian replied, a smirk growing on his face. "Come on, it won't be so bad," he insisted, "I can just take you to her place and you can look for a dress there."

"I don't want to," she wined, stomping around. _Killian was amused to be honest. He didn't know why she was acting like this in the first place_. "Can't I just wear normal clothes like you?"

"Nope," Killian popped the e and she looked down grimly. "How would Henry handle this?"

"He wouldn't," she replied, crossing her arms, "for the first part, he went to the wedding with Jefferson and Grace. And he wouldn't care in the first place."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Emma replied, "how about I'll wear anything you want me to except dresses?" Killian furrowed his brow, and Emma continued, "I know you want to."

"Oh, screw it," Killian gave up. _He wasn't in the mood to argue about clothing and other shit. _He stood up and tossed Emma a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a plaid blue button up shirt. "Just wear those," Killian shrugged, pulling on his shoes. _Hopefully Ruby wouldn't care_. "But if act like this on our wedding day, I will actually murder you."

"Then you'd have a dead wife," she mused, a smile appearing on her face as she glanced at the clock. _It was only 7, and their wedding was at 8:15. He didn't understand why 8:15 was such an important time for either of the couples. _

"Well," Killian shrugged, "that's one way to look at it. The other one would be that you're dead."

"Whatever suites you," Emma replied, "so want to go?"

"It's a little early," Killian pointed out, looking at the clock; _exactly and hour before the wedding starts_.

"That's the point, isn't it?" she sat down on the floor next to him. "I mean, we didn't come early for Mary Margret and David's wedding. So we should come early for everyone else's, you know? And maybe get them their wedding gifts."

"I figured that you would say that," Killian sighed and stood up, pulling her up afterwards. "So what do you want to buy for them?"

"You're asking me," Emma shrugged. Killian grabbed his keys and pulled her along with him to the car, "I mean I'm terrible at stuff like this."

"I figured," Killian noted, and that got him a hit in the arm. "I mean, you're actually pretty terrible at stuff like this."

"Only I can insult myself," she crossed her arms and he laughed.

"Why won't you get her a karaoke machine?" he suggested and all she did in reply was wrinkle her eyebrows. "I mean Victor suggested me to get him a drum set, so why not just get Ruby a microphone or something during the process?"

They drove in silence for a while before he parked and lead her out and into the store he always went to when he had to buy his guitars. He had lost them and Grace had broken it so many times when she was younger and he came here so often, the cashier remembered him. _That, and also because he was famous_.

"Hey Killian," Billy greeted him; "did you break another guitar?"

"Yeah, a long time ago; and I decided to stop playing. But I'm not here for that, actually; Victor's getting married and he requested a drum set."

"_That_ was what he wanted? Out of all the things, he chose that?"

"Apparently," Killian replied as Billy went to get a drum kit. "And a Karaoke Machine if you have one," he added and all Billy did was look back. "For Ruby, might as well just give her a present similar to Victor's."

"Alright," he nodded and moved to the back room; he came back with a drum set and a small, baby blue Karaoke Machine. "Here, are these fitting for you—or for Victor and his fiancée?"

"Yeah, they're perfect," Killian handed him a wad of hundred dollar bills, hoping it was enough. "Any chance you can wrap them?"

"What else are you going to ask? Do you sell hamburgers?" Billy sighed and counted the money and gave it back to him. "Actually, I'm taking an extra ten," Killian handed a ten he had just received, "for the wrapping. 'Cause in case you don't know. It's harder than you think, _and_ because it's like half past 7 and I'm supposed to be closing right now."

"Sorry," Killian grunted before sticking the remainder of the money into his back pocket, but Billy went to the back room and came back with blue and white wrapping paper and started wrapping the two items. Emma looked from Billy to Killian, a confused look, but it quickly disappeared and she slipped her hand into his.

About few minutes later and quite a few tape wasted, there were the two gifts sloppily wrapped, sitting in front of them. "Thanks," Killian grabbed the drum kit and Emma followed him with the karaoke machine thing.

"God, this is heavier than I thought," Emma complained, her hands slipping and she almost dropped it.

"Here," Killian set his on the ground and took hers and put it on top of his, and then he carried them both. "Get my keys, they're on my back pocket," Emma took the keys and helped him put the two gifts on the back seat. "You're weak," he informed, and started driving them to—this place he didn't really know. The invitation only had the directions.

"Aren't we going to pick up Henry?" Emma piped up, and Killian sighed. _Right, how could he have forgotten? He was sure that Henry would want to go with Jefferson and Grace, like he did last time, but nope. He called back saying he wanted to go with them. _

Henry was standing in front of Jefferson's house, his luggage behind him. _He didn't want to stay anymore?_ When he saw the car, he ran towards it and tossed his stuff in the back and climbed in. "Hey mom, dad," Henry greeted.

"So how was it?" Emma asked, looking back.

"It's alright," Henry shrugged, putting on his seatbelt and Killian began driving.

"_'_Alright_'_? You were at your crush's house for like a month and a half," Killian made a right, "I mean. Wouldn't you have been happier?"

"Well," Henry started. "I mean, sure I was happy."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Henry answered this question too fast for his liking. "I mean it, really. I just really miss you guys."

"Hmm," Killian parked the car and led them out, leaving the presents in the back seat. "Hey Victor," he greeted, almost knocking him down with a hug.

"You disappoint me sometimes," Ruby called over to him and he raised his eyebrows. "You could have gotten her in a dress for me," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"She would just complain that it would be cold," Killian replied and made his way towards her.

"Maybe a jacket?" Ruby asked and Killian shrugged, spreading his arms to say 'what can I say?'

"It wouldn't have looked good," Emma said and that kind of, sort of surprised him because Emma didn't actually care about her looks at all; as long as she has something comfortable on, she'd go anywhere. _And he meant anywhere_.

Ruby's jaw dropped and she eyed her best friend, "'looked good_'_? You actually care about how you look?" Her eyes widen, "since when?"

"That was just a statement," Emma shrugged, "and dresses aren't even close to comfortable. Trust me, if I can go places in sweats and a huge tee, I would."

"Hmm," Ruby eyed Emma and took Victor's hand and walked off.

"Seriously, mom?" Killian looked down to Henry who just stared at Emma. "Well, the food here looks good, so I'm going to go." He pointed to the food court, "I'll be there."

"Alright," Emma nodded and hung onto his arm. "I don't care about looks, trust me."

"I just don't think I believe you just yet," he draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, dragging her towards Mary Margret and David.

"Howdy ho!" Emma greeted and Killian just looked at her, "You're bad. Just shut up and look pretty."

Emma growled but he ignored it and started talking to David as she began to talk to her sister-in-law.

Killian looked up at the full moon, helping the lanterns give the light, and pulled Emma closer to him for various reasons. One, he was cold. Two, she generated heat that would make him warmer. Three, he really liked her close to him. Killian wasn't actually listening to what the priest or whatever said; he never did, and he only went to like... what? Five weddings? Emma let her head rest on his shoulders, her arms folded against her and he felt her breathing slowing down.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest person said and the two of them lean in and pulled each other into a kiss. Everyone cheered and he tried to, but he looked to Emma and found that she was sleeping. _Seriously?_ _Now isn't the best time._

"Hey Victor," Killian waited until everyone left before congratulating his friend; he let Emma lean on him for more support as they did that handshake made when they were in high school. "Congrats dude," Killian smirked, "you got yourself a girl."

"As do you," he smiled, noting Emma in his arms. "Mine's better," he joked, "but whatever."

Killian let out a laugh, and jokingly threatened him. "Oh think again."

"I don't think I have to," Victor chuckled and Ruby approached from behind him.

"Did you get up gifts?" she piped up and Killian just sighed and swept Emma up bridal style.

"That's all you think about?" Killian shook his head, a smile on his face. "Yeah it's in the car. Henry!" He ran from the food court and followed Killian back to the car as he carefully unlocked the door without waking Emma up. "Back, just there," he pointed to the two presents and Ruby opened the door and pulled the two presents out and kissed Henry's temple.

"See you two around," she sang, skipping away with the package in her hands. _It was either that she was strong or that Emma was weak as hell_. "I hope it's my drum set I wanted," Victor said, leaning in to talk to him and Killian just chuckled.

"I wouldn't disappoint you, no worries, sir," he added the last word to see how he would react, but he just brushed it away. _I wasn't expecting for you to react like that_. "See ya, Vick."

Killian carefully placed Emma on the passenger seat and pulled the seatbelt over her. "Ready to go home, buddy?" he asked Henry, starting the engine.

"Can't wait," he replied, a smile on his face.

* * *

"So are you coming or no?" Killian called to the room in front of them. "Henry!"

"What?" he peaked out of the door, _finally? What was he doing in there anyways?_ "Oh," he saw Killian get ready and shook his head. "Do I _have_ to go?"

"Not at all," Killian replied, glancing back to see Emma still in her sweats. "Just don't open the door for anyone."

"It's not like I would even get out of my room," Henry pointed out and closed the door.

"Do I _have_ to go?" she asked, mimicking what Henry said just moments ago.

"Your _friend_ Tamara is getting married and she wants you to come," Killian said, stressing on the word friend. "She'd be terribly sad if you don't."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling out a random outfit and pulled it on; the black 'Keep Calm and Carry On' shirt and a pair of jeans and some converse. Quickly and messily, she put her hair in a ponytail, letting some of her bangs fly in the wind. "Fine; can we go now and get it over with?"

"That's not nice," Killian replied, leading her out. _What was is in the first place? Wedding Season? Starting at June and ended during January, or maybe February_. "She's your friend, is she not?"

"I—I guess so," Emma shrugged as he drove her to the church that Mary Margret and David got married.

"Emma!" Tamara almost knocked Emma over with a hug and Killian shook Neal's hand. "I'm so excited," Tamara squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'm excited for you too," Emma replied—lied, was more like it. "Can't wait."

"Where's Henry?"

"He's um... sick," Killian replied before Emma could talk. "Terrible fever, barely even comes out of his room."

"Well, that's bad," Neal stated. _No shit, Sherlock_. "I wanted him to be here, but oh well."

* * *

Killian was tired of weddings, three wedding—three months. _Oh god. If he could become sick to not go to one, he would. No matter who's it was._ He sense déjà vu, again and again. And he was tired and sick of it. "And do you, *insert name here* take *insert name here* as your husband/wife?" "I do." "I do too." "You may now kiss the bride." "I now pronounce you two husband and wife."

Killian let out a barely audible sigh and Emma pulled her head up and looked at him. "And I thought I was the one not wanting to go," she said quietly, hoping no one would hear. "Turns out you're even worse."

"What can I say?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet and lead her to congratulate the newly wed couples. Killian hugged Neal while Emma and Tamara hugged and they traded; his eyes trailed to Emma, but she wasn't showing any signs of feeling uncomfortable at all. _How did she do it?_

"We'll see you around," Emma waved, grasping Killian's hand and pulled him out.

"Glad _that's _over," Killian sighed, _finally no more wedding except for theirs in like… 4 months? 5 months? _"No more weddings."

"Except for ours," she said and he nodded. "I didn't forget you know. Although I'm kind of sick of weddings right now, and I don't hope to hear that word for a long time."

"Weddings," she said just to piss him off. "Or we can just have a private one and bing bam done! Nothing more, nothing less."

"That sounds tempting," Killian replied, "but I'd rather much do more enjoyable activities to pass the time."

Emma laughed, leaning towards him and kissed his cheek. "Me too, Captain. Me too."

"Well, all I know is that I'm not complaining," Killian shrugged. _The last time he was hoping to hear wedding is at their wedding, whether if it was at New Year's or not. That word made it to the bottom of his list_.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still surprised there are people still reading this. THANK YOU MY SWEET and bad sense of fanfics BEANS. ILY. So it ends in like chapter 37? I hope you like. Free Falling updated and the ch is little over 5k. Check it out? Review? [though I highly doubt you'd do that] **


	35. Disneyland

"So are you going or not?" Emma was annoyed. _She had to talk to a whole bunch—okay, maybe not a bunch, only like… 3, no wait. This was her first one, but she seriously didn't want to talk to people for the rest of the day. She just wanted to stay cooped up in her room, the curtains closed, and sleep… or maybe like read a book or something. Emma had no intention to see any human beings today, Killian, sure, but not Henry._

"It's next Saturday? And we'll spend the night and stay for the rest of the next day?" Mary Margret asked and Emma replied with a simple yes. "Yeah, we'll meet you there at 7? Or we go to your place?"

"Um…" she looked up, but remembered that Killian wasn't there. He had left with Henry to buy some stuff and for school was about to start. "Sure. Come to our house at 6 o'clock sharp. Are either Ruby or Victor there with you?"

"No they left," Mary Margret replied and Emma sighed. "Just call her cell."

"Yeah, I know, bye." Emma responded quickly and hung up. _Now she had to find out what Ruby's number was; she had gotten a new phone and Emma didn't change the number from her contacts list._

"Mary Margret," Emma greeted after calling her again.

"Emma, can you not reach her or something?" she asked, sighing.

"I need Ruby's number," Emma said, and it just occurred to her about how stupid it sounded.

"It's the same one," Mary Margret replied and Emma could hear Mary Margret scoff at her unintelligence. _Hey, it's not my fault that I'm not as smart as you. _

"Yeah, but didn't she get a new phone?"

"Yes but she didn't change her number," she replied. _Oh. Right. Whatever._

"Oh okay. See you," Emma hung up, a blush creeping up on her face. She shook it off and looked for Ruby's number and called her.

"Hello?" loud music was blaring from her side. "This is Ruby."

"I know who I called," Emma greeted and Ruby let out an 'oh' sound and went somewhere so she can hear her better. _It was either outside or in the nearest ladies room_. "I was wondering if you and Victor are free next Saturday and Sunday."

"Um… Why?"

"We're planning to go to Disneyland-" Emma didn't need to say more. Ruby was already squealing.

"We'll come. Do we go to your place or meet there?"

"Come over at 6 sharp. Then we'll go after Mary Margret and David come, alright?"

"Okay," Ruby said, or Emma thought it was okay; Ruby was squealing like a pig. "Can't wait."

"So, you called Tamara yet?" Emma recognized that voice and she looked up, tossing her phone on the bed and pulled Killian into a hug. "You missed me? I wasn't even gone for two hours," he looked over her shoulder and to the clock, nuzzling his head in her neck, the scruff of his beard tickling her.

"Are you going to shave that?" she asked, pulling away and let her hands trail over the scruffy beard.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, stepping in and shut the door.

"No," Emma replied innocently, making her way back to the bed to make her last call.

"Good," Killian replied, pulling his jacket off and threw it somewhere. "I wasn't going to either way, just in case you didn't know."

"Now that sounds more like you," Emma teased, a grin appearing on her face as she scrolled down her contacts list, looking for Tamara. _How did she have that many contacts? She didn't talk to anybody, like at all, and she surely wasn't a people person._

"Don't you have her number? I recon you two would have been great friends and _already have each other's numbers_." Killian said the last part loudly just trying to piss Emma off. _Haha, real funny. It would be hilarious if she had a bat or something to hit him with._

"I don't know," Emma sighed, and scrolled down until she got to the end. "Nope," she popped the e, "do you have her number?"

"I have Neal's?" he said uncertain about whether she would want to talk to him or not. "You want to?" he handed her his phone and she fell back.

"You call him, I ain't talking to that dude, that's for sure," Emma eyed him as he sighed and plopped down next to her.

"Hey Neal," Killian put it on speaker so she can hear to. _That's pretty stupid since I don't even want him to come in the first place._

"Killian? Dude, what's up?" Neal greeted and Killian looked at her. She gestured to the phone and he let out a barely audible sigh.

"Everything's fine, actually. We were wondering if you and Tamara free next Saturday and maybe Sunday," Killian replied and Emma's eyebrow arched. _'Maybe Sunday' did that mean Killian didn't want to hang out with the two of them for so long; that or was it because he didn't want to pay for their rooms or something?_

"Erm… Saturday?" Emma heard a rustle of paper and he called Tamara from far away. "Yeah," he said loudly and clearly, "we're only free on Saturday. Sunday we have to go visit Tamara's grandma, she couldn't make it to our wedding."

"Oh. Alright, one day's enough. We were wondering if you wanted to go to Disneyland," Killian said and it took Neal a moment to reply, "with who?"

"Who's going?" Killian turned to Emma.

"Um… Ruby, Victor, Mary Margret, David, me, Killian and Henry," Emma counted off with her finger. She sat up and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Er," he hesitated for a moment before replying. "Yeah, of course, sure; do we meet you there, or what?"

"Meet us there," Killian replied, "at 7. We might be a little late though."

"Alright," she could hear him nod, "we'll see you there."

Killian hung up the phone and Emma looked at him, puzzled. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't you have enough room for them to come and you drive them?"

Killian shook his head in reply, chuckling. "My car seats eight, Emma. Do the math. So, there's me, you, Henry, Mary Margret, David, Ruby and finally Victor in the car, right?" Emma nodded, and he continued, "That's seven. So there will only be room for one. That's the first problem; the second one is that I don't think Neal and David would be so happy together in the same car for who knows how long when we go there. I mean, remember the last time they were together?"

"A) I'm bad at math, just letting you know. B) I wasn't there. I would have loved to hear the conversation though," Emma shrugged, taking in his ocean scent. _Where did he get that from? Was it like cologne or deodorant? But she hasn't run across any that was ocean smell or something. _

"So who's going?" Henry asked, peaking into the room.

"You know who," Killian replied and his eyebrow arched up in surprise.

"I don't think I want to be in the same car as Voldemort. He doesn't shower, and he's evil and he's dead and eww," he shook his head. "Not him."

Emma and Killian laughed at Henry's reply and she stood up and pulled him into a hug. "Can't you guess who?"

"No," Henry replied blandly and Emma looked back at Killian, who wrinkled his brow and asked, "what?"

"He got that attitude from you," Emma answered, making her way back to him and plopped down. "Me, you, Victor, Ruby, Mary Margret, David, Tamara, and Neal. And Killian too," Emma deliberately put him last to hear his reaction.

"Best for last, lass," he smirked, kissing her cheek. "Remember to wake up early," he called as Henry left the room.

"You wouldn't let me forget," he called over his shoulder and shut the door.

"You seriously got to stop," Emma sighed, now lying flat on the bed.

"With what?" he smirked, a smile grazing on his lips as he hovered over her and pinned her to the bed. Emma struggled to see if he would give up, _but no_. "With what?" he repeated, a sly smirk on his face, "I won't let go, not even if you beg. And let me tell you, you're pretty good at that; not as good as me, but good."

"Your ego is bigger than your head," Emma sneered back, reflecting the sly smirk on his face. "I never knew that actually."

"Well now you do," he chuckled, digging his nails into her wrist.

"Release me?" she asked, doing her best puppy eyes and pouted. Killian just shook his head. "Not even with Henry standing at the door?" Killian rolled over when the words left her mouth and landed on the floor and quickly stood up, dusted himself and looked at the untouched door.

"You're so gullible," Emma laughed, sitting up and looking at his horrified expression. "You're even worse than Henry."

"Am I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "My ego is bigger, so I don't actually think so."

"I don't actually think that an ego isn't supposed to be a good thing; especially apart from the fact that it's bigger than your huge as hell head." Emma replied, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowing and staring down into Killian's soft, crystal blue ones.

"Insulting," he said with a gulp immediately following the word. "But at least I _have_ an ego."

"What are you saying?" Emma raised both of her eyebrows, her face emotionless.

"Having a huge ego is better than having none," he shrugged, plopping back on the bed in front of her.

"_I have an ego_," she said shakily and he shook his head, a smile on his face. "No, I don't think so."

"Wait—we're actually going to spend the rest of today talking about your huge as hell ego?" her brow wrinkled; _it was a strange thing to talk about to be honest_.

"Is there something else you'd rather do?" Killian asked, trailing his tongue over his bottom lip. Emma let out a sigh.

"Is there ever a time you _don't_ throw innuendos at me?" she asked eyeing him and he made his way to sit next to her.

"Who said that was an innuendo?"

"You're insufferable," Emma sighed, closing her eyes.

"You like it that way," he said and Emma swore he winked. _She could just feel it_.

* * *

"It's 5:59," Emma sighed, "where are they?" The clock stroke 6 and the doorbell rang, _did they actually wait and rang it exactly when it stroke 6?_ Emma made her way towards the door and opened it to see Mary Margret, David, Ruby and Victor, their faces smiling at her. "Hey guys," she greeted and invited them in.

Mary Margret was wearing a knee high white dress, it kind of- sort of sparkle when she spun. David, on the other hand, was wearing normal clothes, much like the other guys. Ruby was almost identical to Mary Margret, except for the fact that she had longer hair and wore heels. _Heels. Do they not realize how much walking they would have to do in Disneyland? They would be sore from the walk from the parking to the ticket booth. _Mary Margret was wearing white slippers, _Emma didn't like them, but at least she wouldn't get sore. Learn a lesson from her, Ruby._

"Aren't you going to be sore?" Emma asked Ruby, indicating to her heels.

"I told her that, she said she was strong and she didn't need them," Victor piped up from somewhere beside her.

"You can borrow some of my shoes," Emma said, "Killian bought me a few slippers which I have not touched since the day he bought them home. Don't tell him I said that."

"I'm right here," he announced from behind her. "I definitely heard that."

"So what do you say?" Emma asked Ruby and she shrugged. Emma sighed, bringing her hands to rest on her hips for a moment before taking Ruby's hand and pulled her to their bedroom. Emma dropped it and ran to the closet and dug into the corner to find it. _Aha_, there it was; sure, it was a little dusty, but it was in good condition. _It even looked like Mary Margret's how weird, but at the same time cool_. "Is this good?" she asked, handing it to Ruby and she dusted it and slipped it on.

"Perfect," she replied, a smile lighting up her face. "Thank you, Emma. Mind if I leave my heels here?"

"It's fine," Emma replied and looked down at her outfit; _she was actually paying attention when she was putting them on for she was half naked when Henry knocked on the door to call them up_. She was wearing a Star Wars shirt and her pair of short shorts; Emma pulled on a pair of boots and followed Ruby out.

"Guess who agreed to wear slippers instead?" Emma announced their presence when they entered and everyone looked at the two of them.

"Ruby looks better than you," Victor commented and Emma barely even flicked her eyes to his direction, but she muttered: "no surprises there."

"I have to agree with Victor though," Killian said and Emma shot him a glare before he put his two hands in front of him, saying calm down. "Kidding," he said quickly and Emma just laughed, pulling him into a hug.

"Ready to go, kid?" she asked, her arm pressed against his chest as she looked at Henry.

"Can't wait; you guys are slow," he said and sprinted out the house.

"That kid," David put his hands on his hips, his signature pose, and sighed. "He's even more excited than Ruby over here."

* * *

"Hey Tamara," she greeted as the gang approached the two of them. "How's everything?"

"It's more than great actually," she replied, cheerful. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my—Bloody hell," Emma didn't know what to say as she pulled her into an embrace. "That's bloody amazing. What are you hoping for it to be?"

"A girl," it wasn't Tamara who had spoken, but Neal. "A girl; we always liked the name Lily. Especially since Tamara's favorite Disney character is Tiger Lily."

Emma laughed, looking Tamara straight in the eye, "congratulations again. If I had a girl I would name her Wendy, actually. I really like the Darlings and all that."

Tamara smiled replied, "as do I." She made her way to behind Emma and pulled everyone into a hug. Emma's gaze went from Henry to Neal, for the last time they had seen each other, Henry had punched him in the stomach. He left quite an impression, actually.

"Who's paying?" Emma called out and Killian stepped up and Neal did at the same time.

"I'll pay for Tamara and mine," he replied and Killian nodded before pecking Emma's lips before following Neal to the booths.

"I don't think I can handle him," David said shakily, his hands balled into fists. "Can I punch him, and then I'll be over it."

"I don't think Tamara would allow such a thing," Emma said, looking at Tamara, who just laughed.

"I'd much prefer him in a happy mood today. Maybe later?" she answered with a question and David shrugged. "When we're about to leave, and me, Emma, Mary Margret, and Ruby would go and like buy something than that's the best time."

"You're actually agreeing for someone to punch your husband?" Ruby asked from afar and Tamara just shrugged again. "He's not actually kidding, you know."

"You never can be sure," Tamara replied as Neal and Killian each made their back. Killian handed everyone a ticket except for Tamara, who got one from Neal.

"Wait a second." Ruby shouted when they were about like ten steps in the gate, and everyone looked at her, including some others walking around them; Ruby waved them off and stared intently at each of them. "Don't move." _And nobody dared to as she left and came back a few minutes later with a bag._ Ruby pulled out Mickey Mouse hats—ears thing and handed one to everyone, lastly putting it on herself.

Reluctantly, she and Killian put it on and followed everyone, who was in a cheerful mood and she twined her hands with his and started skipping. Emma saw people pulling their phones out and snapping pictures, but she didn't care; she cast a sideways glance at Killian and muttered: "start skipping."

He sighed, but started skipping himself and halted a few feet behind the gang, who was just waiting to get pictures with Mickey. _Make memories here. Yeah, sure; photo shopping isn't so hard, so you don't really need to go to Disney to get a picture with him, much less wait in a long as hell line._ _This was going to be a long, but happy day._

* * *

"The next ride the last one we ride today!" Killian called, "choose carefully."

"I want to go to 'It's a Small Word After All'," Ruby, Mary Margret, Tamara, Victor and Henry yelled and Emma, Killian and Neal looked at each other and sighed.

"It's a small word after all," Emma sang and everyone joined in while they waited in line.

"We're going to go," Tamara and Neal bid farewell about half an hour later after they finished the 'last' ride. "See you guys," they waved and disappeared.

"You didn't get to punch him," Emma said, snuggling against Killian as they head them into the hotel to rent some rooms.

"He's going to be a father," David shrugged, "I don't think their baby would want to see her—or his for all that matters—face deformed."

Everyone laughed and they walked in silence as they paid for their room and bid each other goodnight. Their rooms were next to each other, and they could still see each other during the night, but they didn't care. Emma collapsed on the bed after saying goodnight to Henry, who was going to sleep in the other room; everyone but they rented a one room, for they had Henry.

"Had fun?" Killian asked as he entered and shut the door and turned off the light so the only light left was the little amount moonlight shining through the part of the window that wasn't covered by the curtains.

"I had plenty," she said, "but I could have more." Emma smirked and she swore he saw it. _She felt quite queasy and had the feeling she had to throw up a few times, but she gotten over. Also, sometimes, everything started spinning. Hopefully it wasn't what she thought it was._

"Did you just throw _me_ and innuendo?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Maybe," she replied, pulling him closer to her and into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it? It passed 3k by slightly. ****_Gahh. So happy right now, even though i had 5k on a chapter before_****. This is ****_one of the last_**** chapters. I plan for it to have 39 chapters. Review? Although none of you do?**


	36. Midnight Craving

"Well, you have to at least plan the wedding," Ruby said. "I mean it _is_ an important day for both of you, no?"

"Why?" Emma wined, "can't we just throw together a wedding last minute? It sounds a lot easier." _Killian had to agree with that comment; throwing something together was what he usually did. And a girl saying that or hating shopping was one that was rare to find, but he had found one. Emma Swan_.

"It _is_ a lot easier, you know why?" Ruby didn't wait for them to answer, "it would be the crappiest and messiest wedding ever. Ever."

"No one's going to complain," Killian muttered and Ruby cast him a death glare. "I mean, what's wrong with a messy and crappy wedding? I mean at least there _is_ one."

"Killian, Killian, Killian," Ruby sighed. "You and Emma are fucking famous and if you throw out a lame wedding it would be on your record." He looked over at Emma, who was just blinking and cast her glance at him before sighing. "Like no seriously," Ruby started, "it'll be terrible for you two."

"Then we'll have a private wedding. It's not like anyone knows," Emma shrugged and Killian agreed. "Yeah, just invite a few close people and bam! There is the wedding, and nothing is going to end up on our record; we don't even care anyways."

"You guys are fucking impossible," Ruby sighed and buried her head in her hands. "Just what do you want your wedding to have?"

"People," Emma sassed and Killian couldn't help _not_ laughing. "And food, entertainment, and someone to wed us, maybe?"

"Stop being so sassy," Ruby growled, lifting her head up and Killian had to admit, it was kind of scary. _It was like that Ruby could turn into some type of monster or something—like a werewolf_. "Where do you want your wedding to be?"

"On Earth, but space is quite fine also," Killian replied, setting himself next to Emma and across from Ruby, who had about ten books open and a few pens stuck on her hair.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby screamed. "WHO THE HELL CAN HANDLE YOU TWO?! I MEAN—I'm only trying to be helpful."

"We can handle each other," Emma commented and she lean in to see Ruby's plan scribbled on the notepad; apparently Emma couldn't read it so she grabbed it and tried to read it right side up. Killian could barely even read it to be honest, they just looked like scribbles; from what he got, it said: _Wedding on a ship. Pirate outfit instead of a tux and dress. Small crowd—family and really close friends. _

"It's not bad, actually," Killian confessed and Emma placed it back to where she originally found it. "I mean, especially the pirate outfit instead because it might be impossible to get Emma into a wedding dress."

Emma sighed, inhaling sharply and the doorbell rang at just that moment. "Are you?" Emma didn't need to finish that sentence because he shook his head and she stumbled out to get the door.

"Please just work with me here," Ruby looked Killian dead in the eye. "Do something foolish—say something foolish, I DARE YOU." Killian gulped as Ruby continued, "you, mister, have no idea of what I'm capable of."

_Okay. It was official; he was officially afraid of Ruby Lucas Whale. _Emma came back in with an interviewer and a camera man. _What the hell?_

"I'm here to ask you some questions," he started. "Killian, you agreed, I know so the first question's for you." _I agreed? Since when? I don't even remember anything—nor do I remember you, whoever you were._

"Um... okay?" Killian shot a glance at Ruby and she, along with the help of Emma, gathered all the stuff and placed it under the table so the interviewer wouldn't ask about it. "Shoot."

"I hear you're taking a break from acting," _lies. Where did you get that information from? Hopefully it wasn't Wikipedia because anyone, even a three fucking year old could change it. And gossip news? Most of them are lies, and most of the time, nobody listen to them._ "Why, must I ask?"

"Well, A) wherever you got that information, you are wrong. I am _not_ on break of acting or anything. So I really can't answer the second question." Killian waited for a while and the interviewer changed his cards and looked up, but this time, he was looking at Emma.

"This is a fan question," Emma nodded. "If you can describe Killian in one word, what would it be?"

"Asshole," Emma didn't even hesitate when she said that and she just cast a glance at him and put on a smirk. "He's a fucking asshole. Any more questions for me?"

"Rude," Killian sang, rolling his eyes as Emma bent down to talk to Ruby. "Any for me?"

"You two are supposed to be promoting your new films, why are you two just sitting here in the first place?" he asked and Killian's eye narrowed.

"You're interviewing us right now, are you not?"

"You know what I mean," he sighed, "anyways. What's it like when you're on set, because I know you break stuff a lot and all that."

"I actually had to pay for the things I broke, well some of them, others I try to cover it up and they don't think it was broken," Killian chuckled at the memories. "I paid about three hundred for just 90 Minutes alone, and usually, it's like a hundred or two? Although I didn't break anything during _Hook_ and _Return to Neverland_."

"Because he had me to guide him," Emma said from afar and he just glared at her. "Without me he would have taken a few swords and like maybe some props or something."

"I had you to _distract_ me," Killian corrected, a grin appearing on his face and Emma made her way to him and just hit his arm. "That actually hurt," he faked pouting, "I think I deserve a kiss right now."

"You'll get one when you behave," Emma smirked plopping down next to him. "You done?"

"Just a few more," he started but Emma just hit him hard on the side and he looked at her, puzzled.

"You okay?"

"Just really dizzy, and I think I have to—" Emma stopped midsentence and covered her mouth and ran to the restroom.

"Yeah, you can talk to Ruby. I have to check on her," Killian said quickly, standing up and ran, turning back to see the interviewer turn to Ruby. "Emma," he opened the restroom to see her flush the toilet and stand in front of the sink, both hands resting as she stared at herself. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she confessed, turning and pulling him into a hug and buried her face into the crook of his neck, almost sobbing. "What's wrong with me?" she muttered over a million times. "What is wrong with me?" she said it in all the tones she could, stressing on each word and stressing words weirdly. "God, what did I do?"

Killian wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she asked this question, over and over again. After a while Emma pulled away and vomited into the toilet again and flushed and washed her hands and her mouth before pulling herself closer to him. Killian shushed her as she began muttering again and the side of her head rested on his chest. "You okay?" he asked quietly and she nodded, pulling him out with her.

"Well, we were going to have you talk about that lovely ring on your fingers, but Ruby here already said that and showed off her own during the process," he indicated to a happy Ruby, sitting with her hands on her lap. "Good bye."

The interviewer left without another word And Ruby shot up from her seat to pull Emma into a hug, inspecting her intently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma replied. "Just sick or something."

"I wouldn't say sick," Ruby shrugged. "I would say pregnant."

"What?" Emma and Killian shouted in unison and choked on their own spit. "No, I'm not," Emma replied, "nice of you to scare the shit out of me though. Tell me when _you're_ pregnant; although I'm quite sure Mary Margret and David would be the first."

"It might be you guys," Ruby teased and made her way back to her seat and pulled up all the books and stuff stacked on the floor. "Anyways... we can continue now?"

"Fine," Emma sighed, sitting down across from her and Killian sat down next to her and wrapped his hand around her. _Emma wasn't pregnant, was she? _

"And no silly business, not one from either of you," Ruby warned and Killian nodded, gulping for he was still kind of, sort of afraid of what she had told him earlier.

* * *

"You think they're going to come over tomorrow?" Emma asked, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Surely hope not, considering that Voldemort _is_ dead. Don't want zombies visiting, you know?" Killian tried to lighten up the mood and Emma just laughed and stood up. "Need something?"

"I'm hungry," she said and Killian followed her into the kitchen. Emma pulled out a bag of chips and walked to the couch and turned on the TV.

"What's wrong with you?" Killian asked, trying not to offend her, but he seriously needed to know what was going on.

"I honestly don't know," Emma replied softly, shrugging. "If you know, can you tell me?"

"Maybe Ruby was right," he sat down next to her. "Maybe you _are_ you know..."

"No," Emma said determinedly, "it can't be. I am _not_ pregnant."

"So what explains the dizziness and throwing up and now the sudden cravings at the middle of the night?" he glanced at the clock, "it's midnight, Emma. Midnight."

"You can go back to sleep if you want," Emma waved him goodbye. "But I'm hungry. I didn't eat dinner."

"I'm not sleeping without you," he replied determinedly, and placed himself next to her, draping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "So we can be awake and eat chips all night—or morning, whatever."

"Good," she replied, using the remote to go on Netflix to watch something. "I wasn't going to let you anyways." Killian laughed and reached for the chips as she put on _Pirate of the Caribbean: At Wit's End._ _The first half hour of the movie was boring—like seriously boring because Jack Sparrow—Johnny Depp wasn't in it yet, and Killian was finally glad when they first showed the nose of Johnny Depp sniffing on the table and coming to a peanut. _

"Finally," Emma sighed, saying his thoughts and she rested her head on his shoulders. "It was quite boring before and—" Emma stopped midsentence.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just—it's nothing, really. Don't worry," Emma smiled, but it was fake and forced, Killian could totally tell. "Can you make me hot chocolate topped with cinnamon?" Killian's brow scrunched up at the request for he didn't know she drank that and _topped with cinnamon?_ It was quite weird, not the usual topping for hot chocolate.

"Alright fine," Killian sighed, standing up and made his way to the kitchen to boil the water.

* * *

"Here," Killian had made two hot chocolate, but only one was topped with cinnamon for he didn't even like the flavor so much.

"Thank you," Emma sighed, slightly blowing on it so it would cool down and after a while she sipped it, her face calming almost immediately. "You're a life saver."

"And maker," Killian smirked, and because of her confused face, he added: "if you're pregnant; _when_ you're pregnant."

"Haha, very funny, but I don't think I can bear another child," Emma sighed.

"Must I ask why not?"

"I'm old," she said, "look." She ran her fingers around one her face and pointed to a wrinkle.

"Sure," Killian replied, a smile grazing on lips. _Sudden cravings? Throw up? Dizziness? He knew exactly what was wrong with her. And hopefully, it wasn't that she was just sick—and or hungry._

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like it? Two more chapters- three if you want an epilogue. Review? **


	37. Celebration

The cravings and sickness were seriously getting to her and she hoped it wasn't what she feared. But her symptoms weren't helping her one bit. _Today Henry had school, and what if she can convince Killian to stay home and make her breakfast?_

"Emma," her eyes shot open to see Killian's blue ones, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," _what was she unconsciously doing? _"Everything's fine. Can I drive Henry to school?"

"I—" Killian hesitated. "I don't think its best. I mean you sound like a dying whale half the time now, what's wrong?"

"I'm only hoping it's not an insult," Emma huffed, pulling a lock of hair from her face and sat up, supporting her body with her left hand. "I'm perfectly fine. And I'm quite sure I don't sound like a dying whale when I sleep, thanks every much."

"How would you know?" he asked glancing at the clock, _7 sharp_, "You haven't heard yourself, have you. Want me to record it so you would know?"

"Actually, I think I'm good," Emma sighed and pulled herself up and into the kitchen. "Make me breakfast," she commanded and after a glare coming from Killian, she added, "please."

"Usually," Killian placed a soft kiss on her lips, "it's the other way around. The _girl_ makes the food and the guy commands her."

"Too bad," Emma replied crossing her arms and pulled up a chair. _Where was Henry?_ "Henry! Wake up!"

"I'm right here," she turned to see Henry standing by the door and leaning on the frame. "What are you making?" Henry walked to Killian and ignored Emma completely. _Rude_.

"Just food, since your mom thinks the woman commands the man in relationships," Killian sighed and cracked the eggs and pulled out the bacon. "Smell good?" he asked as she breathed in the smell and let out a sigh.

"Of course," Emma stood up and made her way towards the smell; Henry walked past her with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles. "Do I get some?" she asked, placing her chin on his shoulder as he cooked.

"Naw," he replied sarcastically, a grin on his face as he pulled out two plates and placed scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles on them. "Here," he held it out to her as he made his way to the table.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to be late; who's driving me?" Henry jumped up and washed his hands running upstairs to grab his pack and came back. "Hello?"

"Both of us," Killian grunted and pulled Emma up after him. _No. Stay home. Killian, don't come with me. Please._

"I'm perfectly capable of driving on my own, Killian," Emma said, following Henry out to the car, but he ran after her and held her hand. "Killian," she said shakily, turning to go to the driver's seat but Killian didn't let her for he rushed and entered. "You little..." Emma didn't finish that sentence and pulled open the door and sat down.

* * *

"Need to go somewhere?" Killian asked and Emma nodded. _If he was going to keep being the insufferable little bitch he was being right now, then Emma would never be able to do it. _

"Yea; just there," Emma pointed to the drug store and Killian swerved into the parking. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog. And I'm not going to follow that order. Just buy what you need and come on out, you get two minutes," Killian replied stubbornly. _He knew what she was going to do and he wanted to be there. Emma was sure of it_. "Tick tock," he said and Emma sighed rushing out and into the store to buy the pregnancy test.

"So," Killian wasn't even surprised when she came back with the box in her hands, unopened. "Are you going to?"

"No, I bought this for no reason," Emma rolled her eyes at Killian and sat down, her hands shaking as she tried to open it. It took her a few tries to actually open it, actually; Killian had yelled at her to hurry because someone was getting impatient. She didn't know who was, though. She turned it in her hands and followed the instructions and pulled it back and stared at it; waiting for the results.

_She was surprised, but then she wasn't when two pink lines appeared; she still froze in shock though_. Emma dropped it and looked up at Killian who picked it up and just stared at her. Emma was going to say something—but the words couldn't leave her mouth; just at that moment, Killian dropped it and roughly cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"What—what was that for?" she asked unsteadily as he pulled away.

"You know why," he said, turning away. "Put on your seatbelt, we're going home."

"But—" Emma didn't—couldn't finish her sentence, "aren't you?" Emma couldn't say anything for a while, or finish her sentence out loud: _aren't you mad at me? Aren't you going to leave me? Aren't you going to yell at me? Why are you not yelling at me? Wouldn't you be mad?_

Killian parked the car and rushed out to help her. "I don't need any—I'm fine."

"I think not," he replied as he shut the door and swoop in to kiss her cheek. "Your pregnancy test doesn't say so."

"Wouldn't you be mad? Wouldn't you leave me?" the words slipped out of Emma's mouth as they were halfway to the door. He looked at her puzzled; _Killian had no intention of leaving her, did he?_

"Why would I–" Killian just stopped there and pulled her into the house and led her to sit on the bed. There, they just sat down criss cross applesauce and faced each other. Emma didn't know what was going to happen, so she just stayed quiet as he played with her hand, twining it and then stopped to kiss her knuckles. "What makes you think I would?"

"It's just—" Emma looked down at her feet. "I thought you would. And you would... you know." Emma didn't need to tell him what _you know_ meant; she was quite she he knew. _I thought you would be mad at me. I thought you would leave me_.

Killian wiped away the tears that streaked down on her face she wasn't aware of. He shushed her, pulling her into a warm embrace; Emma heard his—or was it her heart?—pounding and she let out a shaky breath, resting her head on his chest.

The door swung open to a screaming Ruby: "Are you ready!?" she shouted and Emma lifted up her head a little to see Ruby and dropped it back to its original position and she let her fingers curl on his chest. "Something wrong?" this time her tone was soft and comforting.

"She's just tired," Killian lied—well, it wasn't actually a lie, she was kind of short of tired. He turned to confirm the comment and rubbed her back in comforting circles. Killian wrapped his arm tighter around her before letting her fall flat on her back and pulled the blanket halfway up her body. "It's best to give her some peace," Killian looked back a smile grazed on his lips as he and Ruby walked out and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" they were talking right outside the door; _so much for peace and quiet._ Emma decided to listen into their conversation, since their suggestions clearly told her she was supposed to.

"Nothing," Killian said kind of sort of shakily; _you are an actor. Why aren't you better at that?_

"Surely she's not—" Ruby froze. "Is she?"

"That's something you don't need to know," Killian replied and Emma could feel him cross his arms.

"She is," Ruby gasped.

"Shush!" Killian pried the door open to see her sitting up with her arms crossed. "You actually think I'll sleep this easily? Try harder, dude."

"So much for the pirate outfit ideas," Ruby sighed, jumping on the bed. "So what now? All you have left is dresses, change the date of the wedding, or postpone it until after she—he's—it's born."

Emma blinked, "I really liked the pirate idea though."

"So then you're changing the date of the wedding?" Ruby asked, pulling out her phone. "To when?"

"Are you texting people the invitation?" Emma asked, wrinkling her brow. _Weddings should be done traditionally. You know? With paper and normal stuff, not technology._ "'Cause, normally it's done traditionally,you know?"

"I know," Ruby looked up at her and Killian plopped down next to Emma and snaked his arm around her waist. "Just telling Mary Margret, David, Victor and Ruth the news."

"Give it a few minutes and my phone would be ringing and I would have a whole bunch of texts," Emma muttered under her breath and Killian laughed. _And she was right. Her phone rang a few minutes later when everyone was done of being shocked and she had received quite a few texts from—well, everybody technically._ "Hello?"

"Emma!" it was David.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations!" the word was sang by Mary Margret, David, Ruth, Ruby and—Victor?_ He sang?_

"I—yeah; thank you." Emma replied. "See you."

"Wait are you changing the date you your wedding?"

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "I'll tell you if I do." She clicked end call before they can say anything else and let her head rest on Killian's shoulder. "So are we postponing it or changing it to like... next week?"

Emma eyed Killian who just shrugged, "I mean if you want it before you give birth, yes. Or have a swollen stomach, yes. But," he shrugged again. "It's your choice, really."

"Private, small wedding?" Ruby asked and Emma nodded. "Still pirates or no?"

"I don't really care," Emma and Killian replied at the same time. "I mean it's okay if it is; but it's also okay if it isn't," Emma clarified. "You know?"

"Yeah, sure," Ruby looked down at her phone. "Next Sunday? At that one church where Mary Margret got married?"

"Er sure?" Emma shrugged, "I guess that means no pirate."

"You want pirate?"

"I don't care."

"You just—I just—oh screw it. I'm not renting the ship, for your information, nor am I getting your outfits," Ruby informed clapping her hands together. "I'll send out the invites. Text me who, Emma."

"Alright," Emma waved and Ruby left; a few minutes the door opened. "Who's that?"

"Beats me," Killian shrugged.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"Naw."

"KILLIAN YOU COME DOWN HERE AND GREET ME!" it was Graham.

"Why won't you come up here and greet me," Killian countered and Graham entered a minute later with Milah. "Are you two..." he didn't need to finish the sentence for they both shook their head. "Not wrong with being curious, you know," Killian shrugged. "Needed something?"

"I was wondering if you had your wedding yet," Graham replied and Emma wrinkled her brow. _You came here and dragged Milah just for this?_

"No, I would invite you and you came here for this?"

"Well yeah."

"You could've called," Killian pointed out.

"Well—I lost your number," Killian raised an eyebrow and Graham sighed. "I mean I wanted to check up on you and—" this time it was Emma who raised her brow. "You know what—never mind, adios, bye. Thank you for your time and thank you for not banging when I walked in."

Emma let out a laugh and he looked back at her, confused. "We wouldn't be any time soon, so you don't have to worry."

"And I thought you weren't taking things slow," Graham sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"We aren't we—" Killian stopped. "Yea, adios, bye; see you at the wedding."

* * *

"Hey kid," Emma greeted as Henry hopped to sit on the passage seat. "How was school?"

"It was pretty normal; who knew that teachers would give us _this_ much homework?"

"Wait until you hit college," Emma replied, "you don't even want to know how much homework you get then. How's Grace?"

"Oh. I don't really care. She's alright, I guess," Henry shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I don't think she likes me anymore."

"Oh Henry," Emma sighed, making a left. "What makes you think that?"

"She had her eyes on this other guy, whatever his name was."

"And you still like her?"

"I don't know how to stop," Henry confessed and Emma sighed. _She was going to give him advice—about love—life, whatever, and she was terrible at stuff like this_.

"You have to focus on what's bad about her," she stated; _she read that online somewhere when she was younger trying to get over Neal_.

"There's nothing bad about her," Henry threw his hands up in desperation. "She only has flaws. The way her hair blows in the wind. The way she talks. The way she acts. The way she prances around. She always gets good grades. She always makes bad things happy. Oh god..."

"When you're in love with somebody, you only focus on their flaws, not their weakness or what's bad about them," Emma said—it was something she read online too. All her life quotes and intellectual quotes about love and all that shit came from online.

"I guess. I just need to know how to stop."

"I can't help you," Emma replied shortly and parked the car. "Come on. I heard Killian was making something good."

The two of them walked in to see a banner hung up high, saying _Congratulations_. "Congrats on what?" Henry asked, but brows wrinkling. _Oh, right. She was supposed to tell him._

"Girl," it was Ruby's voice and she, Mary Margret and Ruth raised their hands.

"Boy," Victor argued and he, David and Henry put his hand up. _You don't even know what they're talking about._ "See, even Henry agrees and he doesn't even know what we're talking about."

"Emma!" the girls almost knocked her down into a hug. "Girl or boy?"

"It's only like a week, Ruby. I have no clue."

"I mean what do you think?"

"Girl," Emma shrugged and Ruby smiled in victory. "It's a tie. Killian has to vote."

"Everything ends up with me, doesn't it?" he sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'd like a girl."

"WE BEAT YOU!" Ruby shouted and Henry held up his hand and she stopped. _When did Ruby listen to eleven year olds? _

"What is this even about? I mean hopefully it isn't what I think it is."

"Do you want a sister or brother, lad?" Killian strode over to Emma and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," Henry sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I want a sister."

"And you just lost a vote," Mary Margret announced in victory and everyone laughed.

"Debate time is over. Time to celebrate," Ruth clapped her hands together and Emma just saw the food on the table behind her. "Dig in."

* * *

**A/N: So... next chapter is the last one. It's the wedding and the epilogue. :) Thank you for reading you lovely beans :) **

**Edit: Sorry for late update. I didn't have internet. i deserve a reward, don't you think?**


	38. A Beginning

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest informed and Killian leaned in pulling her into a soft, gentle kiss before pulling away. The crowd cheered and after congratulating the two of them, almost everyone left. The only people that stayed were the crowd—Ruby, Victor, David, Mary Margret, Ruth, Henry—but this time Graham stayed along with Milah. _Why did she get invited anyways?_

Graham pulled Emma into a hug before he came to Killian. "Nice dude, you've got yourself a girl," Graham congratulated and Killian chuckled.

"Girl or boy?" Ruby questioned Graham and Milah and everyone groaned: "Stop it. It won't make it useful."

"Girl," Milah said and Graham agreed.

"You know, it's Killian that decides, whether he gives an x or y chromo—"

"Stop, I didn't listen in science so I have no idea what you're talking about," Ruby threw her hands in the air and everyone else just laughed.

"Come on guys, celebrating with food," David called, changing the subject and everyone followed him out.

"I'm hoping I gave an x chromosome," he smirked, nuzzling her nose with his and nipped her lips before pulling her with him to the food.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Wendy's yelling filled the house and the two of them came rushing in. "Can we start now?"

"Fine," Emma shrugged, placing herself on the couch next to Killian and Wendy and started the movie: _Peter Pan_. Killian snaked his arm around her waist and eyed the two girls, _they were so similar already, and Wendy was only four_. She had emerald green eyes and her features were exactly like Emma's, but her hair was as black as his.

"Wait a minute," Wendy grabbed the control and paused the movie; Wendy Darling was on the screen. "You named me after her? I'm way prettier," she commented before resuming the movie.

"I see you have your father's huge ego," Emma sighed, ruffling her black hair.

"At least I _have_ one," Killian replied, a grin on his face.

"Oh, not this again," Henry was at the door, "I should go, shouldn't I?"

"Don't be silly," Killian said, grabbing his collar and pulled him onto the couch. "Sit and watch," he commanded.

"Fine," Henry crossed his arms—_he was only what? 15 and he was already cut off from his parents. It's a little young, usually it starts at 18_. Emma placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the movie continued.

* * *

"Killian, we have to go to the school," Emma said, fetching her keys and dragged Killian out into the car. "The teacher called and I don't think it's going to be good," Emma continued, driving them to Wendy's school.

"Mom!" Wendy practically knocked Emma down and then run to him and he swept her up.

"What did you do, lass?" Killian asked, following Emma into the classroom.

"I didn't do anything," she shrugged and Killian just chuckled.

"So, apparently Wendy was calling another girl ugly and said that she was prettiest girl in the class," the teacher started and Emma turned to look at him—_or was she looking at Wendy?_

"Oh yes, about that," Emma took Wendy from his grip and placed her on her lap. "She got her father's ego," Emma bopped the little girl's nose. "And his ego is terribly huge, sorry about that, even bigger than his head."

"Oh gods," Killian sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault I'm better than everyone else."

"See?" she asked the teacher and she hit his arm. "She gets all these bad qualities from you."

"I highly doubt that," he folded his arms, "she's clumsy and I'm not clumsy. _You are_. So..."

"I think having a huge ego is worse than being clumsy."

"Just wait until she's standing on a ledge and she falls to her death because she trips on nothing," Killian shrugged as Wendy hopped off her mother's lap and ran outside to the playground. "The worst that an ego can do is getting you in trouble." He indicated to the teacher and the room around them.

"If she gets in trouble, just call him. I have no time for this," Emma sighed. "Are we done?"

The teacher nodded and Killian followed Emma out of the room and swept Wendy up into his arms. "If she gets in trouble about that huge as hell ego of yours again," Emma warned shakily. "Someone's going to be sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, you hear that," he tapped her nose, "you're going to be sleeping on the couch if you do that again." Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he replied with mirroring her.

* * *

"I think you know why you're here," the teacher said and Killian nodded. _Oh Wendy, I'm sure my ego isn't this big. You've gotten in trouble quite a few times; that will make you like me. Little trouble maker._

"Yes," Killian sighed, looking around again. He had memorized everything in the room—drawings, stuffed animals, books, all that shit. He was in here for his tenth time. He bet he was in here more than any other parent. "Can I go now?"

"Is there a way to get her to stop?" she asked desperately.

"Um... Have you tried candy? It works a lot at home," Killian shrugged and the teacher nodded, scribbling on a piece of paper and he stood up and walked away. _He wasn't a student. He didn't need teacher approval, did he?_

* * *

"How did that go?" Emma asked as he fell on the bed beside her.

"Gods, it was terrible," he chuckled. "I bet the teacher is buying shitload of candy right now."

"Oh, Killian," Emma pulled him up and he just shrugged and slipped under the covers next to her. Emma rolled over and he pulled her closer to him, a smile spreading across his face. "It's not my fault she can't control her ego."

"Is it?" Emma asked, letting out a sigh as their lips met and her hands ran through his hair. "I mean," she pulled away; "you can't even control yours."

"I can control my ego," Killian replied, rolling on top of her and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Oh really?" she tried to escape, but found out she couldn't. "Prove it."

"How may I do that exactly?" Killian rolled back down next to her, and in return Emma was the one that rolled atop him. "I mean," he sighed, "I think I control it every day or else I would be telling you how better than you. Nonstop."

Emma sighed and nuzzled her head into his chest, "I'm pregnant." _Okay, he wasn't quite sure he heard that correctly._ "I'm sorry, what?" _please, I heard wrong._

"I'm pregnant," this time the words weren't muffled and Killian pushed Emma down to next to him and pulled her up into sitting position. He let his hands run over her stomach, "please be more like your mother and have no ego. I seriously don't want to go to those parent conferences about you and your ego."

"I don't think I ever heard you beg before," Emma said, looking down at him. "And I have an ego, thanks very much. It's not just as big as yours."

"Yeah, right, okay," Killian chuckled and pulled her down again, pulling her extra close to him. "No ego, please," he plead and she laughed.

"Your ego is too big, I don't think it'll work," Emma commented and he shushed her.

"Don't—you'll jinx it." He paused before continuing, "if she—he—it ends up with an ego and get in trouble, it's your turn."

"Whyy?" Emma wined, pressing their foreheads together, their noses touching. "Can't you go?"

"Haha no," Killian replied, a grin on his face as he captured her lips with his. His life was just at its beginning, not an end, and their love was quite something different from what other people's relationships and love is.

Nine months later, he held a little baby in his arms at the hospital; _a boy, they had said. Name him carefully_. Killian was going to name him 'Killian' to be like him, but that would probably higher the chance of him having an ego and Killian surely didn't want that.

"What about Peter, as in Peter Pan?" Henry had suggested and they agreed.

"Peter James Jones," Killian whispered, setting him back onto his mother's arms and kissed her temple. "If you have an ego I wouldn't love you as much," he joked, now kissing the newborn's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for sticking until the end because this story started sucking like at ch 5 or something. You lovely beans! I hope you like it. x)**


End file.
